


You Complete Me

by Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Dark Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Nothing like the books, Out of Character, Weasley Bashing, characters death not Tom or Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 121,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy/pseuds/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has had enough, no longer can he pretend to be the good little Gryffindor or the Savior of the Wizarding World. Those he counted has friends and family stabbed him in the back. Harry decides it is time to take his revenge on those that hurt him with his new found family and possibly his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burn, Baby Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter & Co do not belong to me.
> 
> Thank you to my Beta reader for her time and effort. You have helped me tremendously. I hope to count on you for more stories to come maybe one day I will get the courage to write a book.
> 
> Thank you to all who have read all three of my stories. Thank you for the kudos, comments and ideas you have all given me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has had enough, no longer can he pretend to be the good little Gryffindor or the Savior of the Wizarding World. Those he counted has friends and family stabbed him in the back. Harry decides it is time to take his revenge on those that hurt him with his new found family and possibly his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter and Co do not belong to me.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this and all of the other stories that I have written.
> 
> Thank you to my Beta reader she has a very hard job trying to figure out what I am trying to say.

_**Hello Tom,** _

_**I think it is time we meet; I am ready to negotiate the terms of joining you. This is not a trick nor is it a plan to lower your defenses. My request for our meeting is for it to be in a public place. I will let you set the time and place. We should both bring one person we trust implicitly. Oh, and no glamours. Let’s be our real selves.** _

_**Yours truly,** _  
_**Lord Harrison Potter-Black** _  
_**Of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black** _

 

* * *

 

Seventeen-year-old Harry Potter sat in his dismal bedroom at 4 Privet Dr. This will be the very last time he will be in this room. Hedwig knows where to go once she has delivered the owl to Voldemort; she knows to wait for his response no matter his threats. He walked over to the new trunk that he bought; his so-called uncle can have his old one. There was nothing in there of value. He made sure to pack everything he owned and bought with his own money. He took all of Dudley’s old clothes and threw them on the floor as if they were rags. He checked all of his hiding spots one more time to make sure he left nothing behind. He wanted no trace that he had lived here.

It was time for him to stop pretending. Two years ago, when he came into his magical inheritance he had learned many things. Who he could trust and who he could not. He had been was devastated to discover and know that the ones he called friends were untrustworthy. The man he looked to for guidance was nothing but a conniving murderer and thief. Or the mother with a kind face who opened her home and her family to him was all under the guise of pretense. Harry cried for all the hurt he had been put through, so many secrets were revealed the day he spoke with the goblins.

He walked around the room once more. There was nothing here but bitter memories of the times his uncle would beat him or his cousin would laugh while his aunt did nothing but scorn him. He checked himself in the mirror; he had on black jeans with white button down shirt. He started growing his hair out two years ago. It now reached the middle of his back. The blond streak in the front and back of his hair brought out his eyes and the paleness of his skin tone. He used glamour on his hair, without it his hair would reveal another secret that he was not ready to show the world.

He walked back over to his trunk, closed it, then wandlessly and wordlessly shrunk it. Checking to make sure his wand was in its holster, he picked up his robe from the bed walked over to the door and opened it. He silenced the soles of his shoe so as not to rouse the family as they watched television and made his way over to the phones, ripping the cords out of the wall. He made sure all communications were disabled. He looked around the kitchen he had just cleaned for the last time shaking his head at his thoughts; he walked out the back door. He turned and looked at the garden he had tirelessly tended to every year in the hot summer months. He picked a few flowers as a memento. He then walked over to the house touched the back door, with closed eyes he whispered in Latin. No one but him could see or and hear as all the doors and windows locked from the inside and a silencing spell was placed on the walls. When that was done, he walked over to the window where he knew the family was watching television.

If anyone looked through the window they would see a perfect family. A husband who works hard all day and comes home to his family. A wife who dotes on the men she loves and the perfect son who can do no wrong. But, only some know the deep dark secret of who they really are. He stood there for a second watching, it was Dudley who looked up and saw him. He tapped his father and pointed. His uncle rolled off the couch and stomped over to the window. When he tried to open it, it would not budge. Harry could see him shouting but because of the silencing spell he could not hear them. He smiled at his uncle; finally they will learn see what happens when they mess with the wrong person.

He raised his hand as if he was going to wave at him and snapped his fingers, flames ignited from his fingertips. He opened his hands, watching looking as each finger ignites with flames. He smiled then glanced at his uncle who was looking at him in astonishment. His cousin and aunt were looking at him with fear clear in their eyes. Their fear made him chuckle aloud with delight. He slowly walked over to the house still in view of his so-called family putting his flaming hands to the house and watched as it instantly started to burn. He stepped back with glee in his eyes and watched as every corner of the house burned.

He could see his family trying their best to get out of the house. He aunt ran over to the phone picked it up but it was useless. Soon smoke started to fill inside the house he watched as they tried to cover their mouth and nose in order not to inhale the smoke but that also was useless. He uncle turned and looked back at him, but Harry could not discern what was in the man’s eyes: fear, regret or hate maybe all three. It did not matter to Harry because frankly he did not care. He felt nothing for them. As the fire built on the inside and the outside, the family continued to try and escape. Harry sent a wandless stupefy and froze them where they were. They were able to see him. He looked into their eyes and smiled. The last thing they saw before the flames took them was him laughing at their demise.

Once the house was burned to the ground and everything inside was ash, he turned his back and got ready to disapparate. His final words before he disappeared was

_“Burn, baby burn.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 focus on Harry and his friends.
> 
> Spoiler Alert. Someone finds out they are related to Harry...shhh...


	2. Prophecies and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has had enough, no longer can he pretend to be the good little Gryffindor or the Savior of the Wizarding World. Those he counted friends and family stabbed him in the back. Harry decided to take his revenge on those that hurt him with his new found family and possibly his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter & Co do not belong to me.
> 
> Thank you to my Beta reader for her time and effort. You have helped me tremendously. I hope to count on you for more stories to come maybe one day I will get the courage to write a book.
> 
> Thank you to all who have read all three of my stories. Thank you for the kudos, comments and ideas you have all given me.

Harry appeared at the home of his friend and sworn blood brother Neville Longbottom. Not many people knew that he and Neville had made a blood pact to protect each other. At school, they pretended to be friends, yet after his fifteenth birthday, he noticed a change in not only himself but in Neville as well also. They would meet secretly and discuss the changes they saw in each other. They found out exactly what was happening to them when they snuck off to visit Gringotts one day during the school year.

They both came into a magical power boost with something extra. Not only were they powerful magic wise they were also the two most powerful men in the wizarding world. Between them, both they had more twelve votes each just from the Longbottom and Potter family. Harry got six more from the Blacks since Sirius died and left Harry, his sole heir. Neville got another twelve votes from the Hufflepuff line while Harry got an additional twenty-four votes for being Duke Peverel and Gryffindor. With their votes, they dominate the Wizengamot. They also had voting seats on the Hogwarts Board of Governors.

The things they learned while at Gringotts surprised Harry and Neville. They found out that even though Neville lived with his Grandmother, she did not love him; she only took him in because she was his sole surviving relative. Neville told him about the numerous times she attempted to kill him when he was a child. This left Neville a shell of a boy, one who was easily picked on when he started Hogwarts. Harry could not believe the amount of money that Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and her two youngest stole from him. When the goblins showed him, the accounting reports he was amazed. He was willing to forgive them or give them the benefit of the doubt until he saw how far back they have been stealing from him. Dumbledore started right after his parents died. What made Harry furious beyond belief was the marriage contract that was drawn up for Ginny and himself to be bonded.

He had never thought of Ginny that way. Over the years, he began to think of Ron as an annoying, disgusting prick. Not to mention his sister. He knew Ron was jealous of his fame and his wealth. He showed that clear enough when his name came out of the goblet during the tri-wizard tournament. It was then also he noticed the way Hermione would speak to him. She frequently told him that he should just forgive Ron and tell the truth about putting his name in the goblet. The two people he considered his best friends, the people that should have always believed him did not. He wanted to look pass all of that, and he did. That is until the night Sirius died. Many thought that it was Bellatrix that sent the spell sending him through the veil, but Harry knew it was Hermione. He saw her say the spell and aim it towards his godfather. His supposed best friend had killed him, right in front of his eyes.

Harry pretended he did not know the truth. For he was still in disbelief that the woman he counted as a sister could do that to someone he loved? It was later that night just outside the headmaster’s office that he heard her tell them that the deed was done. Sirius would no longer have any influence on Harry and could not interfere in their control of him. His foundation was rocked to the core. He ran to the room of requirement and broke down. It was there Neville found him and told him he too had seen what had really happened. Although Bellatrix had been taunting and playing with Sirius, Bellatrix was not the one to send him through the veil. It was Hermione. Neville thought he would not believe him because he, Ron and Hermione were so close. Once he told Neville he believed him; they started to talk.

Neville helped him through his grief, something his so call best friends still to this day had not yet done. Later that night, Harry walked back up to Dumbledore’s office and pretended that he never heard the conversation between him and the others. It was also the night he learned about the prophecy. After speaking with Dumbledore, he went back to the room of requirement and spoke with Neville, who was waiting for him. He told him what he learned from Dumbledore about the prophecy.

But what Dumbledore did not know was the next year he and Neville performed legilimency on Professor Trelawney and found out that the prophecy was lie. Dumbledore not only lied to their parents and got them killed but also lied to the entire Wizarding world. They could not believe the lengths the man went through to keep the world at his fingertips. He did not blame Voldemort anymore. He blamed Dumbledore. He and Neville kept up the pretense in front of others but behind closed door they planned and plotted.

He walked into the sitting room to see his brother talking with Seamus Finnigan, another one of Harry’s most trusted friends. They were laughing at something when Harry walked in.

“Is it done then brother?” Neville asks as if speaking of the weather.

Nodding his head in affirmation. “Aye, burned to a crisp.” He did not need to elaborate.  
“Has Hedwig returned?”

“Not as yet,” replied Seamus. “Maybe he thinks it’s a trick.”

Harry looked at his friend; Seamus had matured since starting Hogwarts like Harry and Neville had. Others only see him as merely a class clown. But Harry and Neville recognized a kindred spirit. Seamus came into a magical power boost and received an extra something on his birthday as well. They recruited him into their fold. The next person to join their merry band was Luna; she had a few gifts of her own. She has always known that she was the Heir to Ravenclaw, and was not surprised when she was sorted into that house.

From then on, they all met in the room of requirement. Studied and trained. They found that even though Seamus was handy with his wand, he was better with a katana. He was also handy with muggle style weapons such as a sniper rifle; he could hit a target from one thousand meters away. Harry could do wandless and wordless magic. Neville could control plants, and Luna could freeze time. It was while they were training on their skills that they found out they could also control the elements. It was only fitting since plants were Neville’s skills that he could control the Earth. Seamus was wind. Luna was water, and Harry was fire.

Bringing himself back to the present, he answered Seamus’s question. “You could be right if he sent me a message I would question his motive.”

“Are you sure you are ready for the next step? I mean once you tell them there is no going back,” Neville inquired.

“I am. We cannot keep pretending that we are fighting for the light side when we have been practicing and training with dark arts all this time. I don’t blame him for my parent’s death anymore. We know that the prophecy is a lie. He needs to know.”

“Do you have your requests ready?”

“Yes, and I had the twins put a truth spell on it to make sure that when he signs his name and agrees there is no going back.” The Weasley twins were somewhat of a shock to him. It was as if they knew that Harry was up to something because they came up to him and simply said whatever he was planning they wanted in. Color him Hufflepuff yellow when he found out they had a darker side than the rest of the Weasleys. “They should be stopping by later.”

“I still can’t believe you finally did it, mate,” stated Seamus.

“After all, that they put me through and to find out the things I did. It only makes it worse. The only other death that will make this all sweeter will be Dumbledore and Hermione’s death.”

Before anyone one could say a word, Hedwig was tapping at the window. Neville got up to let her in, and she flew directly to Harry. She perched on his shoulders and lifted a leg showing him the owl tied to it. Harry took it off gave her a treat he had in his pocket. She took it and flew off his shoulder and went to sit on a perch that was in the corner of the room. He walked over to the desk set the letter down waved his hand over it, whispering an incantation the letter glowed red showing that there was a hex set on it to hit him when he opened it. Dispelling the hex he opened the letter.

**_Potter-Black,_ **

**_If you are reading this, you are smarter than I gave your credit for. Our meeting will take place tomorrow at 12:00 at 2 Veneti. It is a restaurant in muggle London. A table will be reserved under Riddle. You are allowed to bring an associate, as will I. ****_**

**_This better not be a trick Potter because I will not hesitate to kill you and every muggle within my sight. In case someone else intercepted this letter, they would not be able to understand it as I wrote in Parseltongue. ****_**

**_Until then,_ **  
**Thomas Riddle**  
**Lord to the Ancient House of Slytherin.** ****

Harry looked up from the letter to his friends. “Well guys, after tomorrow our lives will be forever changed. Do whatever you need to do now, because once we do this, there is no turning back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be posted soon. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story and others. Thank you for all of your kudos, comments and ideas.


	3. Cassieponia Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has had enough, no longer can he pretend to be the good little Gryffindor or the Savior of the Wizarding World. Those he counted has friends and family stabbed him in the back. Harry decides it is time to take his revenge on those that hurt him with his new found family and possibly his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please refer back to chapter one for the rights of Harry and Co.
> 
> Thanks to my beta writer for catching my all of my typos and forgotten words.
> 
> On with the show!!

**Cassieponia Malfoy**

At 11:45 Harry walked inside 2 Veneti with Luna on his arm. The hostess seemed to know whom they were there to see because she guided them over to Voldemort’s table right away. They were seated in the back of the mostly empty restaurant. If Harry were careless, he would think that those seated at different tables were paid actors or even death eaters ready to pounce at a moment’s notice. Seated with Voldemort was Lucius Malfoy. The aristocratic blond did not look out of place; he was dressed as if he owned the place. When Harry and Luna got closer, he was able to get a closer look at Voldemort.  Without his snake face glamour, the man was handsome. From his sparkling ruby eyes to his hair, which was cut short in a tapered style that suited his square jaw and pert nose. In his black suit with a crisp white shirt, he looked more like a model than a dark lord.

When they reached the table both men stood out of respect for Luna, he supposed. They politely made their introductions. Harry pulled out a chair for Luna to sit, he kissed her cheek as she sat in her chair, and Luna looked up and smiled at him. He glanced up from her face to see the men staring at them with mixed feelings. When he took his seat, the server who seemed to pop out of nowhere asked for their drink requests.

He turned to Luna with a playful smile on his lips. “Luna, love, what would you like to drink?”

She giggled, knowing what Harry was up to. She leaned closer to him in very seductive manner. “You know what I like Harry, just make sure it’s sweet…” she said as she raised her ~~a~~ finger and traced it from his lips to his adam’s apple “…. and packs a punch the way you do.” 

Their game must have gone too far because a throat was cleared to get their attention. Harry turned back to the server and orders her a cosmopolitan for Luna and a glass of Chateau Margaux for himself. Because he and Luna looked young the server asked to see their ID’s. Harry smiled at her; he could easily imperiused her but decided to play nice. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out his ID. Not only was Seamus a master at weapons but also forging muggle documents without going to Gringotts. He turned around and took Luna’s, showed it to server who deemed them old enough to drink. She handed them back their ID’s then turned and took the two older men’s drink orders.

“I'm impressed, Mr. Potter,” commented Lucius. “I did not know you had any knowledge of wines.”

“There are a lot of things you do not know about me, Mr. Malfoy,” he said with a smirk.

 

***Voldemort/Thomas Riddle POV***

Voldemort watched the play between Potter, his blond companion and Lucius. His eyes having not left young Potter since he walked in the door of the establishment. From what he’s heard from his spy, Potter was a brash, ill-mannered, lacking any common sense that Merlin gave him ~~,~~ Gryffindor. But before him was someone that did not fit that picture. If he could go by Potter’s look, he would say that he had classic beauty, with his black blue shoulder length hair and the streak of mixed blond. Wait, blond? All his reports told him that Potter had his father’s messy black hair. He examined closer looking at his eyes as reported they were AK green, but something else was different. Is that grey mixed with the green? Either his reports lied to him or Potter had secrets.

 He asked the only question that came to mind. “Did you use a potion or is that a natural blond?”

 Potter smiled at him as if he was happy to reveal this secret. “I came by it naturally. I believe blond hair is something all Malfoy’s possess.” He said that as he turned and stared right at Lucius.

 Lucius, who was always stoic and wore his Malfoy mask even when being crucioed, spat out his sip of wine all over the table.

 That did nothing but make Potter laugh at the shocked man’s predicament. His companion had her fingers to her lips as she giggled. He waved his hand discreetly cleaning up the mess. “Get yourself together, Lucius,” he rebuked sternly.

 The man was speechless “B…but My Lord, I do not recall anyone in my family being married to a Potter,” his tone dripping with disdain.

“That’s because I was born into it,” countered Harry. He too spoke ina serious tone. It would seem Potter was becoming a bit irate.

 “Harry, maybe you should tell him the story. After all he is bound to find out.” This came from Potter’s companion as she turned his face to hers; it was as if they were speaking to each other telepathically. For some strange reason he felt jealous of their closeness and he could not explain it.  They must have come to some kind of agreement because Potter nodded his head leaned over giving her a peck on her cheek. Again he felt some kind of jealousy towards her and again he could not explain it.

 It was as if she knew what he was thinking because she turned her head and looked straight into his eyes and smiled as if knowing his secret. Potter turned and faced Lucius. “This story will take some time so maybe we should order lunch and another drink.” They called the server over and placed the order. Once that was done, Potter started with his story.

 “Mr. Malfoy what do you know of your sister, Cassieponia Malfoy?”

 Lucius was silent for a while; Voldemort knew who she was but not much. She was Abarax’s first-born child; he remembered her beauty and intelligence.  He was not around her much, but he does remember a time when she was absent from the Manor. When he inquired about her he was told she was sent to France to study for her Mastery. Two years later she died.

“I do not know much about her. She died before I was born. My parents did not talk about her much. Why do you ask?”

 “I see,” Potter responded sadly “Cassieponia Lilyetta Malfoy was my birth grandmother.”

Lucius gasped at the news. “That cannot be, your mother was muggle born.”

 Shaking his head no, Potter went on “No, my mother was a pure-blood. You see when Cassponia was eighteen she was to be bonded to Elias Parkinson. They were in love with each other and your father thought it would make a wonderful match. Both houses after all serve the same lord so in turn their children and grandchildren will also fall in line. But what they did not know was there was another who was madly in love with Cassieponia and could not stand to see her in the arms of another man. This man was from another wealthy family but remained neutral to the turmoil’s of their first war. So three months before Cassieponia and Elias were to be bonded, the other man stole her and raped her. Her family was frantic when she went missing; Elias went out of his mind with worry. When she was finally found, she was broken. One month later they found out she was with child. Her father wanted her to get rid of the child and continue as if nothing had happened but she refused. She told him that it was not the fault of the child to be born in the way that it was.  Because of her refusal your father sent her to live in the villa in France. Her engagement was also broken with the Elias because he refused to stand with her and raise the child. While in France she gave birth and before she could hold her daughter, she was whisked away and was adopted by muggles who were unable to have children of their own or so they thought. That child was my mother Lily Evans; the only name your father gave her was Lily, from her mother. After giving birth, she returned to London but she was not happy, her heart was broken. She was raped, lost her betrothed, and her child. In the end, she took her life.”

 The table was silent after that. “How do you know all of this? Who was the man that raped her?” Lucius asked.

Instead of answering, Potter again reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a journal. “Before she died, she looked for my mother. When she found her and saw how happy she was, she could not take her from the only family she knew. So she wrote it all in a journal to be left for her to read once my mother reached her majority. Why she did not tell you she was your niece I do not know.”

Lucius picked up the journal and opened it, he read through one of the pages. For a second he seemed a bit emotional but that Malfoy mask was back in place. He glanced back up at Potter “I will still require more proof, if that is ok?”

“Turn to the back of the journal.”

 Lucius did as he was told he turned to the back and saw a folded parchment. He pulled it out unfolded it and read it. From this angle, he could see the parchment clearly. It was proof that what Potter said was true, the goblin’s seal and coat of arms was on the right and left corner of the parchment. He also saw the name of the man that raped Cassieponia; it was Alexander Weasley. This provided more than one thing to Lucius: the reason for the Malfoy/Weasley feud and that Potter was really Lucius’s grandnephew. Well this lunch is getting more interesting by the minute. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I am working on chpt. four. As soon as it is beta'd I will post it.
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos, comments and ideas. I take everything you guys say and try to incorporate it into all of my stories so if you mentioned it in a comment I give you credit. 
> 
> -Preview of Chapter 4. NOT BETA'D-
> 
> “Well Tom, can I call you Tom? What I want to inform you of my desire and a few of my companion who wants to remain neutral in the war. With a few exceptions we will hand the wizarding world to you on a silver platter.”
> 
> To say that Voldemort was not only surprise but he was also suspicious. Why would Potter hand him everything he has worked years for so easily. He frowned his brow as he studied Potter and his companion. Another thing has been bothering since their lunch started the urge to want to strangle the life out the young man is gone. “Potter why is it I do not want to kill you where you sit?” he drawled.


	4. I Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom meet to discuss things.
> 
> Harry & Co. do not belong to me JKR has her name stamped on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your Kudos and Comments. I get excited when I see responses in my inbox.
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader for taking your time out of your day to do this for me.
> 
> {} Parseltongue

Their conversation seemed very strained after the news that he dropped on the aristocrat’s plate when their lunch was delivered they pretended as if they were simply four people enjoying a lunch meeting. It was grating on Harry’s nerves. “Are we going to get to the real reason why we are all here?”

The two other men looked up from their lunches and glanced at Harry. His features were serious; it showed nothing of what he was thinking. Voldemort set his utensils down slowly and regarded the young man, as Lucius did the same. “What is it you want, Potter? What is the meaning of this” waving a finger around “meeting?”

“Well Tom, can I call you Tom? What I want is to inform you of my desire, along with a few of my companions, to remain neutral in the war. With a few exceptions we will hand the Wizarding world to you on a silver platter.”

Voldemort was not only surprised, but he was also suspicious. Why would Potter hand him everything he has worked years for so easily? He furrowed his brow as he studied Potter and his companion. Another thing that had been bothering him since their lunch started was that the urge to strangle the life out the young man was gone.

“Potter, why is it I do not want to kill you where you sit?” he drawled.

In a bored tone, Harry responded, “The reason for that Tom is due to the beautiful siren sitting beside me.”

Raising an eyebrow “And that means?”

“Luna possesses certain powers.” He gazed right into Tom’s ruby eyes, “She has a way of calming the savage beast and bringing out a person true desires,” he said in an uninterested tone. “Back to the reason for this little lunch meeting. First, let me start off by saying I do not blame you for the death of my parents. Yes, you were the one to fire the killing curse, but you were not the one to cause it. I place the blame solely at Albus Dumbledore’s feet. The prophecy is a lie. I have it on good authority that the prophecy was fabricated by that hack Trelawney and Dumbledore. She needed a job, and he needed a ‘seer’.” Beside him, Luna scoffed at Trelawney being referred to as a seer.

“That idiot could not see her way out of a lit room with an arrow pointing to the exit,” remarked Luna. As a seer herself there were things she was able to tell Harry and yet there were some she could not. He understood. He never asked her what it was she saw but took her words to heart.

“How do you know that the prophecy was fabricated?” inquired Tom.

“Because we saw what really happened the night your spy heard the so called prophecy. Answer me this, why would the headmaster of one of the most prestigious Wizarding School do an interview in a place such as the Leaky Cauldron? Why not in his office? Did that not strike you as odd?” He leaned closer to the table “Not counting the fact that your spy just happened to hear what was said? A bit convenient, wouldn't you say?”

The look that crossed Tom’s handsome features showed that he had never thought about the events surrounding the prophecy.

“How can that be? The night at the ministry, you had the prophesy in your hand, I told you to give it to me.”

“We all have a destiny or a prophecy on our lives. If we were to walk the hall of prophecy, you would see all of our names there. There are some prophecies that have one or more people connected to them. But it is up to us to fulfill those prophecies that fate has put in front of us,” Luna chimed in.

“Like I said before I do not blame you. I blame Dumbledore, and I also blame my parents; they brought a child into this world during a war in which they were involved. Nothing stopped them from leaving England and going to live in a different country. They followed him blindly and believed every word that spewed from Dumbledore’s mouth. They were not poor; my father came from an Ancient and Noble house for Merlin’s sake.”

Tom stared at Harry for a long while. Harry felt Tom trying to probe into his mind; he could have easily pushed him out, but he did not stop him. Harry showed him only what his life was like living with his uncle and aunt. He also showed him how much pleasure he took in burning them to a crisp. Harry saw that the older man was impressed by his magic and how he could kill without feeling any regret.

He exited Harry’s mind, seeming to come to a decision “Who are those that want to remain neutral? What is it you require other than neutrality?” Leaning closer stippling his fingers “How do you propose to hand me the war as you say on a silver platter?”

Without hesitation, Harry reached into his pocket pulling out his list. “I will require your signature of good faith before I tell you my secret Tom.” He handed the list over, noticing his keen interest in the names.

“Am I to understand that Longbottom does not wish to avenge his parents?”

“People underestimate the power of forgiveness or understanding, Neville more than I is willing to look beyond what happened, he will have to explain his reasons as it is not for me to say. As for what we want, we want the freedom to live and practice magic the way it is supposed to. We believe that muggles will one day find out about us, we want to keep our identity a secret just like you.”

Tom looked at the list once more; he had the strangest feeling that there will be more requests coming in the near future. He would not put it pass Potter to have something else up his sleeve, but the Slytherin in him would not let the opportunity pass him by. He wanted to keep Potter closer to him for some reason.

“I will sign this under one condition.”

“And that is?”

“You will live with me at Riddle Manor as my Consort.”

“Why? I gathered that after today you would not want to see me again?” Harry asked, sounding remarkable unsurprised at his request.

“You intrigue me, Potter. There is more to you than meets the eye, and I want to see” he said looking Harry up and down “what is behind your mask.”

“And if I say no to being your Consort?”

Tom had to smirk at that; he did not believe Potter would agree to his terms, but he took the chance. “Then I will kill you and everyone on this list.”

Potter laughed, not a chuckle but full sides splitting laugh. “Blackmail is so beneath you Thomas. I can assure you though they want to remain neutral they won’t die easily.”

“I make good on my threats Potter, do not test me.”

Harry {I can assure you. My companions will kill whoever you send after them before they could say the first curse}

Tom {Who said I was sending anyone. To get my point across to you, I would take pleasure in killing them myself}

“You do have a way with words, don’t you?” Potter sat silently as if thinking about his proposal. “How about a vow?”

Before another word was uttered out of Potter’s mouth { _ **I, Thomas Riddle, vow that I will protect Harrison James Potter-Black. I will not kill him or those he holds dear and true to his heart if he vows to be my Consort and future Husband in all things equal, so mote it be**_ }

He smiled, on the inside, his words must have shocked Potter as he understood exactly what he said. He wants Potter to rule the Wizarding world with him, not just England but all of it. Making a vow in Parseltongue is much more powerful in magic, it is another way of sealing magic in blood. The vow will not take effect until both parties agree in the same language.

Harry {I will not be one of your Death Eaters, and you will not mark me}

Tom {Did I say anything about you being one of my Death Eaters? But I will mark you in more ways than one”}

He raised an eyebrow daring Potter to refuse his vow and his words { _ **I, Harrison James Potter-Black, vow to stand by Thomas Riddle as his Consort and future husband. I will not kill him or those he holds dear. I vow to stand beside him as his equal in all things. So mote it be**_ }

After the vows were said their eyes glowed to show that both parties accepted it. A bond was formed between two people who were once considered enemies. Tom noticed that while both he and Harry were in negotiations, neither Lucius nor Ms. Lovegood made a sound of protest. What other power lies beneath the surface of his soon to be Consort, he wonders. He glanced down at the parchment reading the names again. The people on the list were not considered powerful from what he’s been told, according to Severus, Longbottom was terrible at potions. Weasley twins were troublemakers, now the dragon handler and curse breaker, those he could use. Lovegood seems to have some sort of calming power he will have to do research on that a bit more. But the last name on the list stumped him: Finnegan, a muggle born lacking in power.

Wanting to know more he signed his name at the bottom of the list, it glowed red. Again his Consort impressed him as the parchment was soaked in a truth spell, so there is no going back for either of them. He handed the parchment back to Harry; yes, it is no longer Potter but Harry. “Now that we have vowed and agreed to the terms set before us you still have not answered my previous question.”

Raising an eyebrow in perfect Malfoy manner, “And, what would that be dear Thomas?”

“How are you going to give me the Wizarding world on a silver platter?”

He smiled as if the answer was so simple even a child could figure it out. He stood up walked over to me brazenly and sat in my lap, running his hands through my hair. He leaned in and whispered ever so seductively in my ear “I am going to kill Albus Dumbledore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of the next chapter not beta'd yet.  
> *Tom Riddle POV*
> 
> A couple hours after his lunch meeting with Potter, the Dark Lord was at home, in his study, thinking about the events of the day. Potter really surprised him it is not often he gets surprised like that. He needed to talk to Severus, the information he received from his potion master was not correct. He thought aloud, “Not only did Potter not show magnificent constraint, he gave me exactly what I wanted a partner to rule at his side.” 
> 
> After Potters proclamation a plan was set in motion Potter and his gang will return to Hogwarts for their last year, however he will not be going alone he will have a new pet slithering beside him. Nagini just hatched snakelings, he graciously gave one to Potter as a gift to assist him in his goal in killing the old fool. He also gave Potter a timetable, he had until Summer Solstice to complete his task. During that time his plan to take over the ministry will be in effect. Yes indeed all his schemes and plans are starting to come together by this time next year Wizarding Europe will be mine the rest of the world will fall in line.
> 
> He smiled at that thought, not only will he have the Harry Potter by his side and in his bed, and, the world as his fingertips. It pays well to be the Dark Lord.


	5. Imagine That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see the previous chapters on the rights of Harry & Co.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos you guys are awesome.
> 
> Thanks to my beta for taking the time out to my work.

  ***Tom Riddle POV***

 A couple hours after his lunch meeting with Potter, the Dark Lord was at home in his study, thinking about the events of the day. Potter really surprised him. It is not often he gets surprised like that. He needed to talk to Severus, the information he received from his Potions Master was not correct. He thought aloud, “Not only did Potter show magnificent constraint; he gave me exactly what I wanted a partner to rule at his side.”

After Potter’s proclamation, a plan was set in motion. Potter and his gang will return to Hogwarts for their last year. However, he will not be going alone, he will have a new pet slithering beside him. Nagini had just hatched snakelings; he graciously gave one to Potter as a gift to assist him in his goal of killing the old fool. He also gave Potter a timetable; he had until the Summer Solstice to complete his task. This seemed fitting as this will be the point in the year when days get shorter and the nights get longer. During that time his plan to take over the ministry will be in effect. Yes, indeed all his schemes and plans have started to come together. By this time next year, Wizarding Europe will be his and the rest of the world will fall in line.

He smiled at that thought, not only will he have the Harry Potter by his side and in his bed, but the world at his fingertips. It pays well to be the Dark Lord.

 ***Harry’s POV** *

When Harry and Luna got back to Neville’s, he went into the office that Neville gave him. His thoughts went back to the lunch meeting between himself and Tom. He was not prepared to reveal his relation to the Malfoy Lord so early. However, when Luna told him not leave his grandmother’s journal behind, he did not question her. He just picked it up and placed it in his suit breast pocket. He was happy to see his "Uncle’s" mask drop at the fact that they were related in not just name but also blood. He knew they would have to resolve the issues between them before they could say they were one big happy family. Lost in his thoughts, he had mixed feelings swirling inside of him. The thought of being at Tom’s side and in his  _bed_  started to arouse him.  Developing a plan to kill Dumblefuck made his head spin. The mere thought of killing the man he so despised made his body tremble with want. Both made his heart pound with anxiety.  Maybe he was as crazy as Tom; he wanted the killing of Dumbledore to be a bonding present to his future Master and husband.

In many ways, he wanted Dumbledore’s death to be grand, huge, something unlike the Wizarding world had ever witnessed and unlikely to rivaled. He also thought the deed should be quick and slick. It would keep the Wizarding world on its toes. Truth be told, he’d like to roast his arse right in the Great Hall for all to see. While he plotted Dumbledore’s death, Tom would be busy taking over the ministry. Together they will have the Wizarding world bowing and begging at their feet. No longer will he be looked at as Dumbledore’s boy.

Thinking of the prospect of killing Dumbledore and presenting it as a token to his future husband, he got completely aroused, his dick was hard and pressing at the seam of his pants begging to come out. He sat in the nearest chair and released his dick from its confinement, taking it his hands he started to stroke himself. His head lolled back, he closed his eyes conjuring up the image of Tom in his throne room sitting in a gold cushioned chair. He was wearing black robes and looked utterly bored.

“Why does my Master look so sad?” Harry asked when he walked in the room. He was covered in blood from head to toe.

Tom gazed at Harry, “why are you covered in blood, my Little Prince?

Harry smiled at him dropping the bag that was in his hand. “I have completed the task you gave me, my Master.” He bent down, opening the bag he pulled out Dumbledore’s head. He transfigured the bag into a silver platter.  He walked the steps of the throne, going down to one knee and bowed his head “May I present to you, my Master, the head of your enemy on a silver platter.”

Tom threw his head back and laughed at Harry’s antics, after he composed himself “Well done my most loyal and trust servant.” Harry preened at the compliment, “How would you like to be rewarded?” He got up from his chair and walked over to Harry, lifting Harry’s face to meet his eyes, using his thumb to rub on Harry’s bottom lip. “Would you like me to fuck you while the dead eyes of Dumbledore watched?”  Harry closed his eyes at the thought, licking his lips and Tom’s thumb, he moaned tasting salt.  He opened his lips, pulling and engulfing the thumb in his mouth – sucking on it. He snapped his eyes up when he heard his Master grunt. “I was going to give you the option of letting my death eaters watch as I claim you, but I want no one alive to see the pleasure that comes across your face as I take you. Your pleasure belongs to me alone, my Little Prince.”

He pulled his finger slowly out of Harry’s mouth, making him whine in protest. “Be patient, my Little Prince, put that down then take me out.” Harry did as he was told eagerly; he placed the platter down not caring how it landed. Reaching up with blood stained hands, he undid the fasten of his Master’s robes, opening them and finding underneath he only had on trousers. His Master had rock hard abs that Harry wanted to lick and taste. Moving his bloodstained hands to the trousers he undid them taking out his Masters hard cock from his pants. His Master wore no underwear and he was hairless. He could see the lines and veins pulsating, it made him happy to see how hard his Master was. He did nothing else but just stared at it with anticipation waiting like a dog for its bone.  A hand went to the back of his neck and brought his face to what he wanted. He nuzzled his prize enjoying the heady smell that was his Master. Harry wanted to engulf his Master and never stop.

As if hearing his thoughts, Tom ordered “Suck me.” Eagerly, Harry complied. Moving a blood soaked hand, he gripped the base of his Master’s cock, licking the tip and tasting pre-ejaculation, making him moan in contentment. He opened his mouth taking his Master member in a little at a time, hollowing his cheeks as he went; he was able to take it all the way down on his first try. His Master hissed at how proud he was that Harry could take him to the base without gagging. This spurned Harry on more, he wanted to make his Master proud because he was able to please him in something as simple as swallowing him whole.

He moved his other hand up the pants encased leg of his Master, they were muscled and defined. They felt strong under his touch. Harry continued to suck and lick on his Master’s cock as he moved his other hand from a leg to those abs that he wanted to lick. Harry was so lost in tasting and feeling every inch of his Master’s body, he did not hear him say “Enough.” It was when his hair was roughly gripped, and he was pulled harshly from his Master’s member, making his lips make a popping sound, did he then look up. His vision was cloudy with need. “Strip” was the only command he got when his Master turned walking back to his chair. He sat down, his black robes were open. He vanished his trousers and opened his legs so that Harry could see all of him.

Again, Harry was lost in the way his Master looked so utterly powerful. “I will not repeat myself again,” he said quirking a brow. Harry was about to vanish his clothes when his Master stopped him. “No magic, I want to watch you as you undress.” Slowly he started undoing the fasting of his outer robes. Underneath, he wore a plain black t-shirt with black jeans. He pulled his t-shirt up and off his body only for a moment covering his sight from his Master. When he threw his t-shirt to the floor, he looked up to see him Master pleasuring himself. Harry was transfixed; they gazed into each other’s eyes: ruby meeting green. Harry undid the fastening on his jeans, letting them drop easily to the floor. He toed off his trainers, kicking them to the side of the room along with his jeans.

He stood bare in front of his Master leaving nothing to the imagination. “Kneel.” Harry did as requested. “Touch yourself for me.” He opened his legs wider giving his Master a bird’s eye view of all he had to offer. Bringing a hand to his harden cock, he threw his head to the side and began to jerk himself on as his Master watched. “Use your other hand to prepare yourself for me to take you, do not close your eyes I want to see straight to your soul” was the next command. Harry wandlessly summoned lubrication on his fingers, reaching around he inserted one finger to the knuckle. He grunted at the invasion of his finger.

Never taking his eyes off his Master, he watched as several expressions ran over his face. Could the man be jealous of Harry touching himself? He seemed to also be pleased as he watched. “How many fingers did you insert?” Harry opened his mouth to respond but a moan came out as he ran his finger over his prostate, licking his lips he answered “One, Master.”

 “Mmm…add another, I want you well stretched for me to take you.” Harry did as he was told and added a second finger scissoring them as he opened himself up. They never took their eyes off each other, his Master pleasuring himself for Harry and Harry for him. He did not know how long he would be able to hold on, his body was in sensation over drive; his breathing became erratic. “Master please, I ne…need you please,” he begged.

“Then come to me my pet, let me give you what you desire.” Releasing himself, he slowly removed his fingers from his arse, making him hiss at the loss. Harry got up walked over to his Master straddling his leg facing the head of Dumbledore that still sat on the platter, dead eyes looking back at them. There was no hesitation on what was getting ready to happen, Harry was going to get fucked within an inch of his life and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. Slowly, he sat down on the hard cock of his Master moaning and gasping as he took in every inch inside him.

When he was fully seated, he leaned back into the man behind him. Wiggling, he enjoyed the feel of his Master inside of him the made his Master grunt in response. “Ride me” was said through clichéd teeth. Obeying his Master, he leaned forward a bit positioning his hands on the arm of the throne chair, raising his arse to leave a little of the cock inside of him, then coming back down. He closed his eyes and ~~he~~ bit his lips at the sensation of what was going on inside of him. His Master gasped behind him making him do the same move again at the same pace hitting his prostate. His Master became frustrated because he received a slap on his hips and was grasped roughly, his Master taking control of his movements _“I said ride me dammit!”_

 Widening his legs and locking them around his Masters smooth legs, he was pulled off the splendidly, magnificent cock inside of him, only leaving the tip and slammed back down as his Master thrust into him. This made both of them cry out loud into the large empty room. Their only audience to watch and hear was Dumbledore; by the way his mouth was left partially open even in death, he appeared to be in awe. Their moans gasps and cries filled the room, as Harry rode his Master in contentment, each time hitting his prostate. Harry body was soaked in blood and sweat; his hair clung to his back and forehead. Their movements were synced and hurried. His Master leaned in and buried his face into Harry’s neck, never stopping his assault on his arse.

 Harry reached up grabbing on the back of his Master’s head, he turned his head, “Kiss me” making the first command of his own. His Master lifted his head, smashing his lips down on Harry’s making his bleed; Tom’s teeth scraped on his lips and he sucked at the blood that was there. Harry was so lost, he forgot about their audience. His Master lifted his mouth from his causing him to whine in protest. His hands went to Harry’s jaw, turning his head, “Look at him as you cum, show him that even in death he has no control over you. Show him who owns you completely, body, heart, mind and soul.” Harry looked into Dumbledore’s soulless eyes, and smiled. No longer will he have control over him. He belongs to his Master. “Whom do you belong to?” was whispered in his ear.

 He threw his head back, arched his back and shouted “You, Master! I belong to you, Voldemort,” as he was brought to an epic orgasmic explosion leaving his body in a quivering mess. His Master was not far behind him, roughly pounding inside him as he was brought to his own orgasm, Harry felt the warmth of his Master’s seed as he filled him and finished. His body sagged as arms engulfed him, making him feel safe for the first time in a very long time. Lips softly kissed his shoulders then up to his ear; he turned his head, searching for those same lips. When they touched he sighed into the kiss they might have started out rough and heady but the aftercare was soft and comforting. 

Tom lifted his head, bringing his lips to Harry’s ear, “Bring me his head, and I will you this and much, much more.”

Harry snapped open his eyes in shock, he was a bit disoriented, and he glanced around the room from his seating waiting to see if that was all a dream, if he imagined it. He took a chance, glancing down at his lap where his spent cock laid covered in his semen. He vanished the mess away, licking his lips wincing at how tender they were. Moving a hand through his hair, his fingers got stuck in the sweaty mess. That could not have been real he thought. He got up off the chair and hissed at the soreness in his arse. Confusion marred his face. Did he and Tom just do what he think they did? He blushed at how wanting he was and how he called Tom his Master. If what they did was real, the next time they met it would be very interesting.

 ***Tom’s POV** *

Across town, Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort was pleasantly sated but confused at the events that just occurred.  He was sitting in his office looking over important documents when he was taken away mentally from his work. Before him was Harry Potter on his knees calling him Master and proclaiming that he belonged to him and him alone. What happened next was the best sex he has ever had, thinking about it again his cock twitched. He looked down at his trousers and realized they were stained with ejaculation. This confused him; he prided himself in being well learned in all things magic.

Could it be that he and Harry had some kind of mental connection? Spelling away the mess from his trousers, he got up from his desk, he had some research to do; maybe he would start with soul connections. He wanted to be prepared if this happened again, hopefully it will be just as pleasurable next time he thought with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually put a preview of the next chapter, however, I want it to be a surprise of what's coming next.
> 
> Here are three hints:
> 
> 1\. Someone dies  
> 2\. Someone grows a backbone  
> 3\. Someone got caught cheating
> 
> Good luck guessing...


	6. I'll Stand By My Cub!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish I did but I do not own Harry & Co.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not ready to write this chapter as yet however, the plot bunny put her foot down and would not let me write anything else. The next chapter the same thing happened. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Thanks for all of your comments, Kudos and hits for my stories.

Chapter Six- I’ll Stand By My Cub

(Flashback to the day of the fire)

Arabella Figg, known to the Wizarding world as a squib, was born to magical parents but had no magic of her own. She was lonely; her only company was her cats and the occasional visit from Harry Potter, who to the Wizarding world was a hero. For eleven years she watched over the little boy, only taking a vacation for herself when he was in school at Hogwarts. She knew how his family treated him. She told the Headmaster in many letters that Harry was not being cared for properly. While the father and son grew larger and larger in size, Harry shrunk. Yet, each time she wrote to him, his response was the same. “All is not has it seems,” the Headmaster would say.

There were guards that watched his family but they did not see what she saw. She saw the bruises on the boy far too often. The time he broke his arm, his family did not seem to care. It worried her greatly that the Headmaster did not seem concern about the young man but what could she do. No one would listen to the word of a squib. To the Wizarding world she does not exist, even to her family. She’s an outcast, a leper within the Wizarding world. She joined and became a member of the Order of Phoenix hoping it would give her some standing in the Wizarding world but how can it help her in what she wanted if no one knew where she was or who she watched after? It was times like this she wanted to pack all her belongings and leave England and all this war business behind, she was not a fighter nor was she a killer.

She was coming from her daily exercise when she saw there was a commotion happening on her block. When she went for her walk the block was quiet, there were no guards watching the street because the Headmaster felt Harry was safe with his family. As she got closer she saw that the house Harry lived in was on fire, most people would only see flames but as a squib she could see magical things. Above the burning house in black smoke was the shape of a black Phoenix, she gasped, could a member of the order of the phoenix have done this?

She walked closer to the crowd “What a shame” she heard one of her neighbor’s say, “The family was inside, burnt to a crisp all of ‘em. Fire department said the doors were locked bolted from the inside. They think the family was in a cult and killed themselves. And they seemed like such a nice family too.” She grabbed the person shaking them,  
“You have to be lying, I don't believe you! Tell me you're lying!” She yelled frantically, looking like a mad woman.

“Look, I'm sorry lady if they were your family but they did not survive, the fireman confirmed it.”

Putting her hand over her mouth, she shook and thought of Harry. Harry was inside there, what were they going to do? All is lost she thought, never realizing she said this out loud. Tears ran down her face, she would have to tell the Headmaster. Pushing her way to through the crowd, she ran home not even stopping to pet her cats. Throwing floo powder in the fireplace, she shouted “Hogwarts, Dumbledore’s office.” He was sitting behind his desk and he looked up when he saw her.

“Arabella, I told you not to call me here unless it is an emergency. What is it you want? If it is more money, you will have to wait.” He snapped before she could get a word out.

“He’s dead!” she screamed.

“Who’s dead, what are you blathering on about woman?” he said impatiently.

“Harry, you old fool, he’s dead. Gone all gone…hope is lost,” she sagged her shoulders as she said those words and began to cry again.

Dumbledore was shocked. That’s impossible, he thought. He would know if Harry was dead. All of his well-placed artifacts in his office are keyed into Harry. He would know if Harry was dead or not. He told her to step back he was coming over. She did as she was told; he stepped from around his desk and walked through the fireplace. She stood at the other side of the room; her shoulders were shaking as she cried hysterically.

“Arabella, I would advise you to calm down my dear, I can also assure you Harry is very much alive.”

She sniffed, wiped her tear stained cheeks, “Then, if that’s true where is he? He knows he could come to me.” Dumbledore watches as her expression turned from sorrow to confusion. “He does know he can come to me right?”

Dumbledore sighed; he really was not in the mood to assuage the daft woman conscience. “I am sure that wherever he is he knows that you are there for him. There is a good chance he was not in the house when the fire happened.”

“Then, why is he not here? She asked him. Lowering her eyes, she stared at something on her rugs. “I should have taken him from them; I knew he was not being treated right. I told you time and time again that they were starving and beating him and god knows what else. But, you would not listen to me and now he is gone.” She became frantic again, “All hope is lost for us, what are we going to do, Albus?”

Pinching the bridge of his knows to compose his mind and magic, “All is not lost Arabella, Harry will go on to defeat Voldemort then the Wizarding world will be able to live in peace. We will find him”

She snapped her head up, “You better Albus or I will tell anyone that would listen that you caused Harry’s death. I might be a squib but I know everything, Albus.”

“How dare you threaten me, I think you have forgotten exactly who I and what I am, Arabella. I am Albus Percival Wulfrc Brian Dumbledore, the leader of the light powerful in all things and a mere squib thinks she can threaten me, don't make me laugh.”

He could see he quiver just a bit in fear but she stood her ground, “You are as evil as the man you claim to hunt. If the world knew how truly manipulative you are, you would lose your followers.”

He purposely dropped his glamour; he made sure she saw that his eyes no longer twinkled, stalking over to her. He reached out with one hand grabbed her by the throat, picking her up off the ground, leaving her feet dangling in the air. “I am very sorry my dear, after today you will no longer talk…” clenching his fingers tightly around her neck, cutting off the air to her windpipe.

She reached up and gripped his forearms. She pulled at his arm, trying to dislodge his fingers but the more she tried, the harder he squeezed. He used his other hand and covered her nose and mouth, making sure she had no other way to breath. He watched as her eyes bulged and her faced turned colors. Her fighting became weak, it took only a few minutes and she was dead. For good measure, he twisted her head to the side until he heard a satisfying crack.

When he was satisfied she was completely dead, he vanished any traces that he had been there. He looked over at her body, gloating “I think you have learned Arabella, I do not take kindly to threats.” He walked over to the fireplace that was still open to his office and stepped through it, nonchalantly. He acted as if nothing was out of order. He certainly was not thinking of the woman he just killed with his bare hands. Dumbledore wasn't feeling any remorse. He was thinking only about where Harry Potter was.

  
He wondered ‘Could Tom have been the one to do it? It was not his style he would want me to know immediately.’ Looking over the artifacts in his office that are connected Harry, he noticed that they all showed that he was still alive. He had to call an Order meeting; the search for Harry was paramount. He wrote a message giving it to Fawkes, his trusted Phoenix, who flashed out of his sight to do as asked. Now, all he had to do was find Harry and keep a tight leash on the Order.

The only problem he had beside Harry was that damn werewolf. Since the mutt’s death, he'd been out of control, now with Harry missing he feared he would be completely out of control. Using the confundus charm on him as it was useless on werewolves, his only recourse was to either kill him or lock him away. The question was how to do it. He needed to meet with his trusted Order members on how best to deal with Remus.

Harry, Neville, Luna and Seamus were sitting down to dinner when there was a flash in the room. “Why hello Fawkes, to what do I owe this visit, the old man being a pain again?” asked Harry. She flew over to Harry and landed on his shoulder, nipping at his ear affectionately. Fawkes sang for Harry, but in the music was a message.

“The old man knows you have gone missing; he has sent me to deliver a message for his allies to meet. Be careful my heir, he is dangerous…his heart is corrupted…his hands are stained with blood of another, the one who was sent to watch over you...” she sang.

Harry sat listening to what Fawkes sang, as the heir to Gryffindor she was loyal to him. It was not common knowledge that Fawkes belonged to Godric Gryffindor. After he ascended with the other founders, she stayed as a fixture in the castle. She had waited for the next heir who was strong enough to warrant her trust. The first time Harry stared into her flaming eyes, she branded him as hers and she also showed him her true form. Others saw her coloring of yellow and gold. However, Fawkes’ true colors are black and her flames are the color of purple with a touch of violet. Fawkes is a rare Phoenix. Where others die and are reborn every so often, Fawkes is reborn whenever she wishes. To those she is loyal to, her flames are not harmful. As with her tears, which heal the body, her flames if touched will heal the mind. This is a very close kept secret. After finding out what Fawkes could do, he decided after everything with Dumbledore is taken care of he will heal the mind of his brother’s parents as a gift for taking him in.

Looking up at Fawkes now as she peered at him, he bowed his head in recognition of her song, taking her words to heart. Reaching up, he caressed her feathers. “Thank you my friend, I will be on guard. Deliver the message as requested.”

She sang again, “I will await you this coming year.” With that, she flashed out of Harry and the others’ sight.

“Dumbledore knows I am not at the Dursely’s.” He told the people he considered his brothers and sisters.

“After tomorrow Harry, you will not need to pretend, things will change dramatically for all of us. It will be for the better,” Luna stated.

They all nodded their heads, and then dug into their dinner.

 

*Number 12 Grimmauld Place Fred & George*

Everyone was gathered at the Order headquarters waiting for the Headmaster to show up. Four redheads sat opposite each other at the kitchen table waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. Fred and George made sure they had the equipment they needed. Harry had taken them to the muggle world and showed them recording devices that they could use to covertly record the meetings. However, because muggle technology and magic cannot work together, the twins designed their own.

With the inspiration of muggle camera technology, they developed their own magical recording device, which resemble a button or cufflink. In order to watch it, all they had to do was tap their wand to the device and they could watch it play the events with sound and color without being drawn into it like a pensive. The Headmaster arrived giving everyone a greeting as he moved up to the head of the table. He looked around making sure all the right people were there. Their mother and father sat on either side of the Headmaster, Moody sat beside their mother, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat opposite their mother and Moody.

It often surprised Fred and George that Hermione never spent time with her family; didn't she like her parents? It was often a topic of discussion between the twins and Harry: the fact that she was never with her parents. Snape sat in the far corner looking just as uninterested to be there as he always did. The only person who sat near him was Remus, he was leaning against the door jam with a very menacing look on his face. Since the date of his best friend and lover’s death, he’s been acting very strange. The twins looked at each other, then at Charlie and Billy and tipped their heads discreetly in Remus’s direction. Nodding their head, they understood they will need talk to the werewolf before leaving headquarters. The Headmaster cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention.

Their mother spoke first, “Albus, what is the meaning of this meeting? Has you-know-who done something more?”

Shaking his head, the Headmaster spoke “I heard some distressing news. It appears that Harry’s family was murdered today.” Everyone in the room gasped, before he could be bombarded with questions he went on “They were burned to death. It is unclear as to whether Harry was near the home when it was burned. However, all indications show that he is alive.”

An angry growl echoed the room, startling everyone even the twins “So what you’re fucking telling us is that you have no idea where the fuck my godson is?”

When the twins turned to look, they saw Remus’s eyes glowing almost yellow as if his wolf would take over any minute. He was breathing heavy and his face was changing. Most were shocked that Remus would show his rage but many forgot how close Harry had become with him and Sirius.

Dumbledore made the mistake of opening his mouth and saying the wrong thing, thought the twins “Remus, please calm down. We will find Harry and bring him here, where it is safe.”

“Safe, SAFE! If here is so fucking safe, why is he not living here? You told us he was SAFE with his family because of blood wards and now you're saying here is SAFE. Doesn't that sound a bit contradictory, Albus? You are a bloody liar. I refuse to sit here and listen to you say another word about protecting Harry. If you really cared for him, he would be living here instead of with people who abused and starved him!” with that he left the room, going to his room and slamming the door.

Again the twins looked at each other; this is a side of Remus they'd never seen before. It made them proud. The other occupants in the room were shocked. No one said another word for what seem like forever.

A voice of reason spoke up which again surprised the entire room. “Albus, as much as I hate to agree with the wolf he is right. If Potter was much safer here from the Dark Lord, why was he not living here in the first place? As much as I detest the boy, you keep telling us we need him to defeat the Dark Lord and now it seems your savior is missing. And before you ask the Dark Lord to my knowledge did not kill his family. Did it ever occur to you that Petunia and her husband were not the best muggles to send Harry to?”  
It seemed they we had another ally in the midst. Still they would have to watch him more closely.

“Severus, I did what I thought was best. Growing up with his family was for the greater good.”

Snape stood, “Well, I guess your greater good is now missing. If you'll excuse me, I have potions to brew. Call me when you have something more important to tell me.” With that he left Number 12. Again, the room was left speechless.

“Albus, what are we going to do? We cannot win this war without the boy.” Professor McGonagall spoke up for the first time since entering the room.

“That is why it is important for us to find him. Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, have you heard from Harry since the summer began?”

The little-miss-know-it all piped up, seeming to enjoy the opportunity to finally speak, “Yes, Professor he wrote me back two days ago to let me know he was fine, and that his family is treating him better this year.”

“Are you sure it was Harry and not his Uncle or Aunt who wrote it, to make us think all is well when it’s not?” Bill asked.

“Oy Bill, we know what Harry’s handwriting looks like, it was from him. What do take us for bloody idiots?”

The twins were about to answer but one look from Charlie stopped them.

“Did you see the house, Albus?” Moody asked critically “Do you know if it was set by muggles or by magical means? I don't want to take Snape’s word but he has a point. Could Harry’s uncle be involved in something that was illegal?”

“That is what we are going to find out Alastor , I want you to take Dedalus and search the property. Then, I want you to report back to me. The rest of us will separate and search for Harry. Report back to me on anything you find.” As he finished, everyone got up to do what he or she needed to do. It did not escape the twins’ notice that the Headmaster stopped their mother, Ron, Hermione and Ginny from leaving the room.

Making sure that everyone went about their business, the four redheads stopped. No words needed to be said as Charlie and Bill walked over to the room Remus went into. Before the last person left and the door to the meeting room was closed, the twins cast an advanced disillusion charm, one they came up with on themselves. When they walked into the room unnoticed, Dumbledore’s anger finally showed.

“How dare that little bastard disappear on me, after all that I have invested in him? We need to find him before the school year begins. Inquire to all of your friends, see if he contacted them or if they are staying with him.”

“Yes Professor,” they all said together.

Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, “The other reason I wanted to speak to you all is how to deal with the wolf; he is becoming unstable and unmanageable. I don’t know how much longer I can be around the filthy beast. I thought about sending him on a very dangerous mission, one that would get him killed but then I’d have to deal with an unmanageable Harry.”

Their mother, always the one to follow Dumbledore even to her death, replied “If it was only so easy as to poison him then we wouldn't have to get our hands dirty.”

“But why can't we? If we found a way to mix it into his Wolfsbane potion, it would mask the smell. This way it would kill him while he transformed.” And there was the know-it-all they've come to hate thought the twins, with a look at each other.

“It would require some research, if only I could get into the Black library. Think of all the books on poisons they have.” She went on with a dreamy expression.

“No matter. That will be your job, Mr & Miss Weasley will do the search for Harry, and you will return to Hogwarts and look in the library. I will procure the potion from Severus; the full moon is three weeks away. Find me the perfect poison, Mr. Granger I want to hear him scream as he dies. Run along I need to speak with Molly a bit longer.”  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny left the room, the twins still hidden stayed behind to hear what was to being discussed. “Molly, my dear,” he said as she got up then walked over to him he pulled her into his arms hugging her to him.

“Albus, how much longer must I stay with that man? I can no longer sleep next to him; you are who and what I want. The charm we put on Ron and Ginny will soon fade and the parentage of their father will be known, how much longer must we hide our love? I do not need to worry about Percy he is the only one of Arthur's children I can stand. Percy is the only that will do as I say without asking any questions.”

Lifting her face to him, he bent and kissed her on the lips, soothing her worry. “The moment Ginny marries Harry. We'll kill him, and then we will get all he has. Then we will kill Arthur and the rest of his blood and live as one big happy family, how does that sound my little lamb?”

She smiled, her eyes twinkling “It sounds perfect Albus, simply perfect.”

They stayed in the room a bit longer kissing unaware they had an audience. Once they left, the twins rushed to Remus’s room giving the secret knock only Bill and Charlie knew. Once in the room, they nodded to Bill to cast the strongest silencing charm they could. Then, they let go and laughed. Bill, Charlie and Remus looked at the twins as if they had lost their bloody minds.

“If you two hens will stop cackling for a minute, we have someone we need to talk to.” Bill told them.

Getting very serious they looked at Remus “What we are about,” Fred said.

“To share with you,” continued George.

“Cannot leave this room. We will require you to take a vow,” the twins declared together.

Remus looked in the twins’ faces. “All I want to know is Harry okay? And wherever he is I want in.” This shocked them.

“You have no idea what they are about to say,” said Bill

Remus got a determined look on his face. “I don’t care. If Harry went and joined Voldemort, I will stand by him. I am sick of standing on the sidelines while Dumbledore uses him to add to his own power and for his own personal gain. He took James, Sirius and Lily from me, I will not let him take my cub away from me too.” When he finished, he was breathing hard again as if his wolf wanted to come out.

“We will still require the vow,” said the twins together. “Harry’s safety is our top priority.”

“I, Remus John Lupin, do solemnly swear that I will stand by Harrison James Potter-Black as his guide and father in all things, no matter what. If I do not abide by my words, let me live the rest of my days as a crazed werewolf. So mote it be.”

“Remus, do you know what you are saying?” a shocked Charlie responded.

“Yes I do, Harry is all I have left and I intend to keep him.”

“Then my friend welcome to the “Black Wolf Pack” cheered the twins. “Now, the first order of business is to get out of here. That includes you Remus, because Dumbledore plans to kill you in three weeks, and that is something we cannot have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will put the next chapter up as soon as I get it back.
> 
> Thanks for reading:)


	7. Blood Brother's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still do not own Harry & Co.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the comments, kudos & hits.
> 
> This chapter came out of the blue it was not what I wanted to write but again the plot bunny swished it's wand and this is what came out. I hope you like it.
> 
> The end of the chapter Good Kisser by Usher was playing when I wrote it.
> 
> *I changed some things about the characters to fit the story.*

Chapter Seven –Blood Brother’s

Two days later a letter arrived for Harry, with it the Portkey for him and his friends to move into Riddle Manor. The twins, Charlie and Bill got Remus safely from Grimmuald Place, without the members of the Order knowing. Harry and Remus stayed up most of the night talking in his sitting room.

(Flashback the night before)

Harry looked at the man that now was the parental figure in his life. “Are you mad at me Remmy?”

Sighing and shaking his head, “No Cub, if anything I am proud of you. You did something that no one else would have the courage to do. You took charge of your life. And, for that I am proud to be apart of your pack.”

Harry let out a relieved breath. “I’m sorry I could not tell you what I was going to do, Remmy. Dumbledore has everyone fooled. Siri’s death forced my eyes wide open. The ones I thought would stand by me through it all have plotted and schemed to see me fail.”

Remus pulled him into an embrace. “Never doubt me Harry, you are my cub and I will stand by you at all times no matter what side you are on.”

They were silent for a bit, Remus still holding on to Harry. “Do you think Mom, Dad and Siri would be disappointed in me, for choosing to go to Voldemort?”

Remus stepped back from Harry to look him in the eyes, “Sirius as nutty as he was would have stood with and beside you. You were his pup, his heir Harry and nothing you did would have changed that. I can honestly say I am not sure about your parents.” He stopped and walked them over to the couch sitting down before continuing. “But I believe had they lived, they would have been proud of you for standing your ground, whether they agreed with you or not.”

“Thank you Remus, I know it is hard to know what they would really say or do but just to know they would be proud of me, it gives me the courage to continue with this plan.”

“Just be careful Pup, you are going to have to prove yourself. He will not back down from a fight.”

“I’m ready Remmy.”

“Good.”

They were about to leave when the twins, Bill and Charlie walked in.  Bill spoke up for all of them. “Harry, there is something we need to talk to you about,” they looked serious and maybe a bit nervous about what they had to say.

Harry felt a little apprehensive, “What? What is it?”

Bill turned to his brothers; they all nodded their heads, “Before we move on to the next phase of your plan, we want you to blood adopt us as your brothers. You have already claimed us as family, but we want it in blood.”

Harry was shocked; he did not know what to say. He and Neville were already blood brothers but if he did this he will also have four older brothers. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was strong in a fight but emotional things made him break down. Maybe it was because he grew up without love and now that he was receiving it from people he cared for and that actually cared for him. He did not know how to handle it.

“Are you sure this is what you want, what you all want?” his voice was shaky from holding back his tears.

“Yes,” they said together. There was no waiver in their answer.

“When would you like to do this?”

“Now, we already have the potions. I got them from Gringotts; all that’s required is your blood. Harry before you do this, know that we do not want your money I have an inheritance, left to me by my great aunt. Charlie used his earnings as a dragon tamer to invest in various profitable businesses. He is rich in his own right and you know how well the twins’ joke shop is doing. We want to be your family Harry because that is how we have always seen you, from the day you came into our lives. Family and we take care of our own.”

Harry was speechless; he turned and looked at Remus, who had the same look on his face. “What about your mother and father.”

Charlie spoke up for the first time since coming into the room, “That woman is not our mother; yes, she carried us and pushed us out. But a mother does not treat the children she says she loves the way she treated us growing up.”

“The only ones she considers her real children,” said Fred.

“Are the last three,” continued George.

Harry was surprised to hear that Molly Weasley was not the mother she portrayed herself to be. She doted on Ron, Ginny and Percy but the other four, she mocked and scorned them. The only reason she was nice to him was because she wanted Ginny to marry him for his money.

“What about your father?”

Charlie shook his head, “We have tried to get him to see her for who she is but he won't see it. And before you ask we have checked for every spell and potions we could think of and they all came back negative. We are done being a part of the Weasley family, Harry.”

He looked at each man, searching their eyes to make sure this was what they truly wanted. Their eyes did not waver from his. Nodding his head. “Ok, let’s do it.”

Bill reached into his pocket and took out four vials, each filled with the required potion. Satisfied that each man is doing this of his own accord Harry conjuring a knife, Harry sliced the palm of his hand and dropped his blood into each vial. He watched as the color of the potion changed accepting his blood.  Each man took the potion swallowing it in one go; Bill was the first to scream out in pain. Harry knew how painful it was when he and Neville did this back in the Room of Requirement; he remembered how intense the pain was. 

Soon, the room was filled with moans and painful groans as each man went through their transformation. Harry warded the room so that their screams would not wake Neville and the others. He walked over to the person closest to him, Charlie. He was lying on his side panting heavily; his body was drenched in sweat. 

Harry rolled him on his back, and gasped when saw the changes. His change was not so different from what he looked like when he and Neville blood adopted each other; his hair was not as messy which is why he grew it out. His eyes remained the same green however, he gained more muscle mass and grew a bit in height.

But in Charlie’s case he looked different. His hair remained curly in texture but a darker red in color.  He looked like an older version of Harry, only with different color hair. When Charlie opened his eyes, Harry blinked twice. Instead of dark brown, his eyes were lighter, with a touch of green around the rim. Harry got up to look at the rest, each man had something from him, the twins’ hair got darker, and their eyes went from blue to blue-green. Bill’s hair stayed the same color, only it grew in length, but his eyes were no longer blue. They shift from a lighter shade of green to blue and back, as if his eyes could not decide what color they wanted to be.

Bill got up from where he fell to the floor and cleaned himself up. He walked up to Harry, stretching his hand out for a handshake. “Hello brother, I am William Benjamin Potter. Thank you for welcoming me into your family.”

Charlie got up and did the same, “I am Charleston Mason Potter, please call me Mason from now on. Thank you for welcoming me into your family.”

The twins got up; bowed in a flourish, “I am Fredrick Kieran Potter” said one “I am George Anthony Potter” said the other. “Thank you for welcoming me into your family” they said together.

Harry looked at them all as if they lost whatever senses they had left before bursting out laughing, which in turn had the others doing the same.

(Present Time)

The next morning when everyone walked in for breakfast Neville, Luna and Seamus did not seem surprised at the other four’s transformations. The only thing they said was an official welcome to the family. He sighed, and then looked back down at the letter he received from Tom.

**_Potter-Black,_ **

**_I expect you and your company to be in my office at 4:00 p.m. tomorrow. Do not miss the Portkey time or there will be consequences._ **

**_LV_ **

Harry snorted at the order. The audacity of the man ordering him around like some lackey, Tom will soon learn how well Harry takes to being ordered around. He walked out his office to inform his family. It should feel weird saying that but it was not, it felt right.

At four o'clock on the dot, Harry and his company used the Portkey to get inside Voldemort’s office. All except Harry had the hoods of their cloaks up, hiding their faces.  Voldemort had Lucius and Bellatrix in his office with him, he had his glamour down showing his handsome face, the one that Harry has not stopped thinking about. The first person to see him was Bellatrix. She went to reach for her wand but was stopped short when she felt the tip of a knife pressing into the side of her neck.  Voldemort had his back to Harry. Harry walked over to Voldemort, moved his chair back then sat in his lap. He turned and looked at Bellatrix who still had her wand pointed at him but a more menacing knife pointed at her throat.  Harry turned back to Voldemort. “I see you forgot to tell your lap dog that I was coming. That’s very rude of you, Love.”

There was a gasp from behind Harry; he knew it was Bella responding to the fact that Harry called Voldemort Love. He could not wait to taunt her some more. It was no secret that everyone knew she was enamored with the Dark Lord, if she was not already married she would be having his baby.  To be a bit more spiteful Harry lent in and kissed Voldemort. The kiss started out as spite at first, but as soon as his lips touched the man he could not help but moan. Kissing him right now he was not the Dark Lord, but Thomas Riddle. He had the softest lips Harry had ever felt. He moaned again, opening his mouth to let the other man’s tongue inside his and melted into a puddle of goo. They were pulled from their kiss when they heard a screech. Harry lifted his head in time to see Bellatrix heading straight for them. Quicker then lightning Harry was up off Tom’s lap and had her by the throat then slammed her down on the ground.  He had his fingers so tightly around her neck he could easily snap it. He bent closer to her whispering her ear, “If my fiancé did not find your services so invaluable, I would think nothing of it and snap your neck this moment. He is mine do you understand?” As much as she could she nodded her head. “As long as we come to an understanding. Do not cross me again Bella, the next time you do,” he moved his head to look into her face and then smiled “let’s make sure there is not a next time.”

He got up from the floor leaving her there to gasp for air and walked back to Tom, then looked at his head enforcer who was fiddling with his knife. Harry shook his head, he was not angry. “You let her go on purpose, didn’t you?”

Shrugging his shoulders “She had to learn eventually why not from the beginning.” Was the only response he got as his friend went back over to the rest who came with them.

 


	8. Alpha Of the Pack Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has had enough, no longer can he pretend to be the good little Gryffindor or the Savior of the Wizarding World. Those he counted has friends and family stabbed him in the back. Harry decides it is time to take his revenge on those that hurt him with his new found family and possibly his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see previous chapters for rights to Harry & Co.
> 
> Thank you for your comments, kudos and hits.
> 
> Katie thanks as always.

**Two Weeks Later**

Harry was walking the gardens of Riddle Manor deep in his thoughts. In the two weeks that he had been here he and Tom have yet to spend any quality time together. He thought the meaning of becoming someone’s Consort was that they would one day marry? How can they have a meaningful relationship when they know nothing about each other? They were physically attracted to each other, that was evident in the sly looks they would give each other. Harry’s cheeks burned with embarrassment every time he thought of the wank session he had a few weeks ago. He wondered if it was real.

The only time he and Tom would talk, it dealt with business. As of now the only Death Eaters that knew he was in the manor were Bella and Lucius. Bella stayed far away from him as often as she could and well, Lucius he still looked uncomfortable with the fact that they were related by blood.  The meeting between them thus far had been to clarify both of their positions on the war. While Harry and his companions strived to remain in the grey area, they wanted to know what was Voldemort’s real reason for the war was. The light side’s perception was that Voldemort wanted to kill all muggleborn children. 

It was a big shock to Harry and his friends to know that what they heard was wrong. Although he is the Dark Lord, his position is fighting for the safety of the Wizarding world. Muggleborns and half bloods have their feet in both worlds and this could be a danger, Harry agreed with this position. Not only that most families of muggleborns abuse their children for being different, as was the case with Harry and Tom themselves.

They agreed that magical children born in the muggle world once they have their first accidental magic should be sought out and protected, they should be taught about their powers and be allowed to spend time with a magical family to learn etiquette on how to live in the magical world. The fact that they agreed on so many aspects of protecting the Wizarding world it made Harry feel more confident in his decision to leave the light side.

Another thing they agreed on was that the Wizarding world should go back to the old ways of practicing magic. There is nothing wrong with adding modern spells to old spells but the forgotten holidays such as Samhian, Beltane and others should be recognized. Wizards and witches are forgetting what and who they are. Christmas and Easter were introduced to help muggleborns acclimate to being in the Wizarding world but it seems witches and wizards forgot about their own traditions and classified them as Dark Magic. It is one of the reasons magic is dying, thought Harry. 

Harry turned the corner while walking in the gardens, still thinking about the fact that he and Tom can only talk about business and nothing else, something had to change. However, that will have to wait for another day because tonight Tom is going to make an announcement to his Death Eaters about Harry and his companions joining their side. He is also going to announce that he has chosen a Consort and an equal to rule at his side. For the first time in a few weeks, Harry was nervous.  

Stopping at the little pond by the garden he could not help but be fascinated by the fact that the Dark Lord would have something as surprising as Koi fish in his backyard.

“Do you know what they represent?” came a deep melodic voice behind him. He turned to see Tom standing not too far from him. Harry could not get over how handsome he was. Harry shook his head in response to his question.

Harry turned around to look back at the pond, “The black Koi…” This time Tom was directly behind Harry, his lips was very close to his ear, “often represent successfully overcoming a major change. This change often comes with adversity or pain, but one has to overcome those challenges to get where they are now.”

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could not understand why he was suddenly attracted to Tom. He knew at their lunch meeting Luna had been there to dampen most of the animosity between them. However, that did not explain what he imagined after the meeting. He could admit to himself that Tom was a brilliant man; he was not only attracted to him physically but also mentally. “And what of the red Koi?” He asked Tom.

“Red Koi often represents love, which is typically expressed in a strong or masculine nature. Sometimes I come out here to think, they help me put things into perceptive.” His voice was so seductive. Harry could not take it anymore, he turned and kissed Tom. It was as if the man was expecting him to do that because he opened his mouth letting Harry’s tongue in. Harry moaned when Tom pulled him into his strong arms. Putting his arms around Tom’s neck, he tilted his head back deepening the kiss more. This was their second kiss and it electrified Harry’s body. They pulled away from the kiss all too soon, yet Tom still held him against to his body.

“This was not what I came out here for. However, I am not at all disappointed.”

Harry could not help it, his cheeks burned as he blushed. “Does it scare you?”

Tom nodded his head, “It does.” He pressed their foreheads together taking a deep breath. “The fact is that just a few weeks ago we were enemies ready to kill each other and now I am holding you in my arms, kissing you. Tonight I will tell my followers that you will be my Consort. It bothers me that I do not know why or how things are happening so fast between us. I do not like not knowing.

That was a relief to Harry, but he could not help but poke fun for a bit. “It’s hard to believe the big bad Dark Lord is afraid of anything.”  He said with a smile.

Tom pulled away with a smile on his face. “Big Bad Dark Lord, I like that.” Taking Harry’s hand he led them over to the stone benches by the pond. “Are you ready for tonight?”

Harry looked back down to the pond watching as the Koi fish swam around each other. “I am. I am just not sure if your followers will accept me or not. There is so much we want to accomplish and things will work so much better if everyone working together.”

Tom squeezed his fingers in reassurance, and then said, “I'm pretty sure we will find a way to make things work.”

“You said there was a reason you wanted to see me?”

“Ah, yes I will be meeting with Severus shortly and I would like for you to be there. I think it is important for him to know everything beforehand.”

Harry thought about that for a moment, he knew Severus was spying for both the Order and Tom, he just did not know who Severus was most loyal to. “Is there a particular reason why you are telling him before the rest? Considering he is spying for the Order we do not want to reveal important facts.”

“Also, adding to the facts that you still do not trust him?”

“Yes, that is a very big factor. Loyalty is important to me, Tom. Not only is Severus Snape a bully, but he willing serves two masters and that is someone I cannot trust

****GR**GR**GR****

Tom looked at Harry. For the past two weeks he has had the pleasure of studying the young man that will one day rule by his side. There are so many things about Harry he was surprised to learn, things that he was sure not even those he called family knew.  Harry was beautiful, inside and out. His mind was amazing, along with his body. Over the past couple of days he had the opportunity to watch him train with his head enforcer, as Harry likes to refer to the young Irish man. They dueled with wands and swords. The way his body moved was mesmerizing.

To say he was smitten was an understatement, he never dreamed in all the time he lived that he and Harry Potter would one day be on the same side, let alone sharing kisses by a pond planning to announce to his followers that not only will his once enemy stand with him but be at his side as his Consort. “There are many reasons why Severus did what he did.”

Harry turned to look at him, “Why do you trust him so much?”

“His secrets are not mine to share, Harry.”

Nodding his head in understanding, Harry got up turned his back and said, “I hope one day you will be able to trust me as much as you trust him.”

He could not be sure but it seemed Harry was jealous. “There is nothing more to my relationship with Severus.” Harry did not respond to what he said. He decided to say nothing further on the subject, “We meet with him in twenty minutes, do not be late.” He walked off leaving Harry to his thoughts.

Twenty minutes later found Severus sitting in front of Tom with a cloaked Harry standing in the shadows where Severus could not see him. Tom did not have his serpentine body on for his meeting with Severus considering that he was the one to nurse him back to health, it made no sense to hide what he truly looked like. Contrary to what Harry might think, he trusts Severus implicitly. Although they were never romantically involved, they had a history.

“How are you Severus?”

“I am well my Lord, is there a reason for this meeting?”

“As a matter of fact Severus there is. Tell me is there any news on the Potter boy?”

“There is my Lord, it seems Potter is missing and his family is dead.”

“Really, and no one knows where Potter is?”

“No my Lord not even Dumbledick and his Order of the bloody chickens.” 

Harry snorted from his hiding spot hearing Severus’s name for the old coot and his followers, he did not spare a look at him. Tom leaned forward, “Don’t you find that strange Severus, I thought the old fart had him under surveillance?”

“I find everything that old man does strange my Lord. His schemes and manipulations are tiresome. Especially when it comes to Potter, he views that boy as nothing but a weapon and a means to bring you down.”

“I have never asked Severus, what are your feeling towards Potter?”

Severus was quiet as if searching for the correct words. “Potter is just like his father he seeks fame and attention. He relies on other to do the work for him, I am quite sure if it was not for the Granger girl and Dumbledore, he would have already been expelled from Hogwarts. Other than having his mother’s eyes, I would not care if Harry Potter lived or died, because he is nothing to me.”

Tom looked at his friend; he could see why Harry did not trust him. Severus has held on to his hate for the boy’s father, which is something he could not understand. “Thank you Severus, I will see you at the meeting.”

Severus got up bowed in respect, “As you wish my Lord.”

As soon as Severus left Harry came out of his hiding spot. “I thought the plan was to tell him, what changed?”

“In all the years that he and I have been friends and all the times that I tried to kill you, I did not realize he underestimated you as much as he does. I think we all did.”

Harry nodded his head, “That seems to happen a lot where I am concerned.”

Tom got up from his desk and walked over to Harry, “After tonight you will have two weeks remaining before school starts. I think that you and I need to spend some quality time getting to know each other as Tom and Harry. Not Lord Voldemort and the Boy-Who-Lived.”

“I would like that.”

“I think it is time you got changed for the meeting,” he told Harry. In an instant Harry took off his cloak and was standing in front of him in a pair of black silk trousers that hung low on his hips. Tom took his time admiring Harry’s physique, his skin was tanned, both his nipples were pierced, and he had a six pack that Tom knew one day he will lick to his content. The next second, Harry changed in to a snake. Although it was not just any snake, it was a magical black mamba. He still maintained his AK eyes and electric green stripes to match eyes.

They decided Harry would remain hidden until the big reveal to Tom’s followers.  Harry slithered up and coiled his body around Tom’s neck. He himself changed into his serpentine form, {lets get this over with Tom, because there are other things I would like to do tonight}

{Such as?} Tom found that Harry had a wicked sense of humor.

{Oh, I don't know the prospect of us spending some time together sound a hell of a lot better than meeting your minions}

Tom chuckled he pictured Severus face at being called his minion. He left his office making his way into his throne room. In the hallway Harry’s companions were waiting for them, they were cloaked and their faces hidden. Bellatrix and Lucius were standing with them. Lucius and Bella bowed at the waist when they saw him, the others nodded their heads in respect. They were not his but Harry’s to order so there was no reason for them to bow to him.

Lucius came and stood in front of him “My Lord everyone is here. The Junior DE’s are also here as requested.”

“Thank you Lucius.”

Lucius nodded his head.  Then, he turned and opened the door, when they walked in all of his followers went to one knee in respect. Tom walked over to his throne and sat down. Harry’s companions flanked on either side of him, more in protection for Harry than for him. Bella and Lucius took their place at his feet. “Rise my followers.”

When everyone was standing, he got up and looked at all who follow him. “Tonight I bring you wonderful news, I, Lord Voldemort have decided to take a Consort.” There were loud gasps and excited murmurs around the room. “Silence!” The throne room got quiet again. “The person I have chosen is powerful, in magic and physique. They will rule by my side as my equal and above all else they have given us the tools we need to win the war against the light.” He raised his arms, “Standing beside me are powerful allies, ones that will aid us in the war against the light, disrespect my chosen Consort, and you disrespect me.”

While Tom was speaking he noticed that Fenrir Greyback kept sniffing the air as if something was wrong. During his speech Harry slithered off his person and was lounging on his throne chair. Fenrir followed Harry with his eyes, and then he looked at cloaked figures standing beside his throne.

“My Lord, who is your Consort?” Cassius Parkinson asked.

Not turning his eyes away from Greyback’s, “All in due time, Cassius. Fenrir is there a problem, you seem a bit more agitated than normal?”

Fenrir took his eyes off Harry and his companions then looked at him “My apologies my Lord but I sense the presence of another Alpha wolf in our midst. And, being an Alpha wolf, my wolf is agitated.”

Tom had no idea who the other Alpha could be, maybe he scented Lupin, after all he was a werewolf.

Once again he turned his eyes towards the throne, “Show yourself,” Fenrir yelled “why do you hide, or are you afraid to challenge me?”

Before Tom’s eyes and everyone in the room, the snake turned into the largest silver and white Timber Wolf that any of them have ever seen. He knew Harry was an animagus, which is why he was able to turn into a black mamba, but he had no idea he was a wolf also. When was he bitten? Tom’s mask remained unimpressed, but inside he was reeling with anger, what other secrets was Harry hiding from him?

****GR**GR**GR****

Harry knew this would happen; he had prepared for this. This was what Remus meant when he told him he would not back down from a fight. Fenrir was an Alpha just like he was. However, where Fenrir was born a werewolf, Mother Magic decided to give Harry a second animagus form as an Alpha Timber Wolf. He also had the ability to change others into a wolf with a bite. Neville was the first person he bit when he realized what he could do, then Luna and Seamus. The Weasley Twins came after, followed by Bill and Charlie.

He created his own pack, claimed them as his. Bill was named his beta and Seamus became his head enforcer. He threw his head back and gave a howl, all other wolves in the room howled except Fenrir. Harry knew that the fight was about to start. He brought his head down looking right at Fenrir and growled at him, it was Harry’s way of saying show your respect or challenge me to a fight.  Fenrir bared his teeth and growled at Harry.

“It seems we will have some entertainment tonight, my loyal followers.” Tom shouted. Harry could hear how pissed off he was that he did not tell him about his second form. “Well carry on; I would like to place the Slytherin Consort ring on my chosen one tonight.” Meaning hurry the fuck up, we have to talk.

Fenrir changed into his wolf form; he was not a Timber Wolf like Harry, his wolf was a brown Tundra Wolf, he was slightly shorter than Harry in height but they were equal in muscle mass.  Both he and Harry circled and growled at each other. Deciding not to waste any time, Harry leapt across the space and attacked Fenrir sending him to the ground. He heard a cry as his canines sank into Fenrir’s front paw, ripping long gauges in the delicate flesh. Harry dug his claws in, kicking out with his back paws to shred the skin covering Fenrir’s stomach.

Harry was not taking any chances in this fight, Fenrir has been an Alpha longer than he has and has more experience fighting in his wolf form. When Harry felt the wind shift under him he knew this was not going to be a fair fight, he should have known that Fenrir’s beta would want to get in on the action. He did not have to worry, he knew his Beta would jump in if needed but he wanted to end this fight before it would come to that. No need for Bill to join in on the fight when he had it under control.

Harry loosened his canines just enough to move them a fraction of an inch, and then he sank them deep into Fenrir’s throat as deeply as they would go and then snapped his head back. There was no time for Harry to stop the blood that gushed into his mouth, making his stomach curdle with disgust. Harry tore at Fenrir’s chest even as he heard the man’s death gurgle. Harry didn’t know if this fight was more of a challenge of one Alpha to another or the fact that Fenrir turned Remus when he was young and Harry was now exacting his revenge. Either way after tonight Fenrir Greyback would no longer be the Alpha of his clan. Harry made a quick decision instead of killing him, Harry shifted into his human form. He ignored the gasps and continued with the fight.

Holding Fenrir, who was still in wolf form, by the gruff of his neck, he stood in the middle of the room in his black trousers, his blond and raven hair soaked with blood. Blood was smeared across his mouth and ran down his chiseled chest and abs.  The whole room was quiet; you could hear a pin drop. Harry looked around the room, still holding Fenrir, he turning to look at his soon to be lover, “Who else do I need to prove myself to tonight?”

He turned from Tom and looked right at the Potion’s Master, “How about you, Snape?” he spat. “Would you like to prove to everyone how much of a nothing I am?” Harry could see how shocked the Professor was, but he did not respond to the question. He looked at the beaten wolf in his hands and threw him to the floor like a rag doll. “Shift,” he commanded. Once Fenrir shifted, he walked around the room looking in the eyes of each and every Death Eater he could see. Yet, before he could say anything one Death Eater, who was a part of Fenrir’s pack, went to one knee put his fist to his chest then bared his necks in submission, “My Alpha.” Then another did the same thing, soon about thirty men and women, who were wolves, were pledging themselves to him as their new Alpha.

“Rise.” When they all got to get up, “Someone pick him up and get him healed. I need to meet with his beta and enforcer.” When no one moved, he yelled for them to get moving. A few people scrambled to do as he asked while the other Death Eaters could do nothing but stare. He walked over to Tom and stood by his right side. Harry looked at his companions, who were still hiding their faces. “Show yourselves, no need to hide anymore.” Each person revealed who he or she was, one by one. More shocked gasps were heard when they saw whom each person was. Bill walked over to him, used a cleaning spell and handed him a clean shirt.

Tom got up from his chair getting the attention of everyone in the room. “As you can see my ally is none other than Harry Potter himself. He has also proven to us tonight that he can hold his own in any fight. It is also the reason I chose him as my Consort. So tonight I place the Salazar Slytherin Consort ring on his finger, you will show him the same respect you show me or suffer his wrath. If you don't believe me ask Bella.” Harry saw Bella put her hand to her throat; he smirked at the fear in her eyes.

He turned his attention back to Tom, who was now holding out the prettiest ring he has ever seen. It was beautiful. It was platinum and in the middle stood a brilliant, green emerald diamond with smaller diamonds surrounding it. It sparkled when the light hit it.

“Harry, tonight we make a pledge to build an empire together, to heal the Wizarding world and to put our past behind us, it is time to look towards the future. We have already vowed not to kill each other but tonight I want to go a little further. I vow tonight to help you avenge those who have done you wrong. Those who have betrayed you then looked down on you without a second thought. Tonight we stand together to build a new world. I have watched you over the past two weeks and I find you utterly fascinating. I want to get to know more about the real Harrison Potter-Black and not what everyone else thinks they see or know about you. So tonight I ask you in front of all of my loyal followers, will you accept my vow by becoming Consort Slytherin?”

Harry was shocked, this changed a bit in their game. Tom wanted to help him avenge the ones that hurt him. This vow made Harry want to cry. Few people have cared enough about him to want to hurt those that hurt him, and yet there were no promise of love.  He knew this was coming but what surprised him more was the way he was asked. Tom made him feel wanted rather than this being simply a contract of agreement. He looked into Tom’s eyes and gave a sincere, “Yes, I will become Consort Slytherin.”

Tom slipped the ring on his finger then right before everyone he let his serpentine glamour slip. Before Harry could say anything, Tom bent down and sealed their lips together. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling; in the back of his mind he could hear joyous shouts. When they parted, Tom slipped his arms around his waist and bent in to whisper in his ear, “When were you bitten by a wolf?”

Harry kept a smile on his face as well-wishers started to come up and congratulate them on their engagement. He went to his toes and whispered in Tom’s ear, “I was never bitten. It was gifted to me by Mother Magic.”

Tom lifted his head and looked at him in shock. “You will explain what you mean by that later.”

Harry looked at him with a seductive smirk, “Maybe if you ask nicely.”

****GR**GR**GR****

Severus stood off by himself watching as others greet and fawn over Potter and the Dark Lord. The only thing that kept going through his mind the moment Potter revealed himself is what the fuck? When did Potter join forces with the Dark Lord? At first he did not recognize the boy until he saw those green eyes that haunted his dreams every night. They were Lily’s eyes, but where did the blond come from? When did he gain those muscles and when did he learn to become an animagus? He looked around and spotted those who were apart of Potters circle. He knew they were Weasley’s because of their hair but there was something different about them. Then there was the Lovegood chit, all the other times Severus saw her eyes seemed dazed and un-focus but tonight those eyes look clear as she bore right into him. Her eyes never left him as she walked over to him.

“Hello, Professor.”

“Miss. Lovegood.”

“It’s a shame isn't it Professor?”

“What’s a shame?”

“The fact that you underestimated his power, his intellect and the effect he has on other’s when all he wants is to be himself.”

Severus did not need to ask whom she was referring to. He knew she was talking about Potter. “You need to let it go, Professor,” she continued breaking him out of his thoughts. “He is not his father” She gave him a speculative look as if assessing him “He will need you in days to come, but in order for you to help him you need to understand him. You and Harry are not so different Professor. Harry was brought in a home with the same kind of hate as yourself, the only difference is he used that hate to empower himself and move towards a better person while you used yours to blind you to others pain, you let your hate for his father blind you to see what he fears the most.”

He looked at her with interest. “And what would that be Miss. Lovegood?”

“Love Professor,” with that, she walked away and stood between Longbottom and Finnegan another shock of the night was when both leaned in kissed her on the lips then kissed each other.  Again all Severus could think was, _what the fuck_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking for suggestions for Harry and Tom's first date.
> 
> Thanks for reading:)


	9. Alpha Of the Pack Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has had enough, no longer can he pretend to be the good little Gryffindor or the Savior of the Wizarding World. Those he counted as friends and family stabbed him in the back. Harry decides it is time to take his revenge on those that hurt him with his new found family and possibly his soul mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long chapter so I want to say a very big awesome thank you to my beta/writing partner and friend KTT2123. She worked tirelessly on this chapter so if there are any errors blame me for adding things in the end without telling her. Also this will be the last chapter for a couple of weeks I need to concentrate on my other stories. But do not worry it will not be a very long break.  
> _________________________________________________________
> 
> Thanks guys for your comments, Kudos and hits.  
> ________________________________________________________
> 
> Harry Potter & Co. does not belong to me I do not profit from this story.

“Oh Merlin, what the hell just happened?” he thought. He could not believe what the hell just happened. It all started when his father came home two days ago telling Draco that there will be an important Death Eater’s meeting two night’s from now and that all JR DE (Death Eater) needed to be there. Usually Draco would not care the meetings were always a bit of a bore, the Dark Lord would get up make a speech then either dismiss them or crucio someone for their insolence. Draco and his friends would sometimes count how many seconds it took before someone to be under the curse. But this meeting started out differently.

The meeting started out with the Dark Lord addressing the crowd that he had chosen a Consort. The next thing Draco knew Greyback and another wolf were fighting.  Everything happened so quickly Draco did not think Greyback even got a hit off before the other wolf defeated him. What shocked the shit out of him was not the fact that the wolf was a snake prior to becoming a wolf; it was the fact that the wolf turned into none other than Harry Scar head Potter, who was now announced as the Dark Lord’s Consort.

The moment everything happened it seemed so surreal to him. Considering that he has lived his whole life around magic, nothing should have surprised him but it was one surprise after another. One of the biggest question he had was when had Potter turned dark? The other things that were revealed tonight were the people that came with Potter. No expected to see Longbottom, Finnegan, and Lunny Lovegood. But the biggest shock was seeing the elder Weasley’s but not the youngest Weasley and the beaver toothed know it all. There was something different about all of them; he could not put his finger on it.

Draco did not know if he should move from where he was standing with the rest of the Jr. DE’s. He could not take his eyes off Potter; there were so many things different about him. Draco knew Potter was powerful magically; it was one of the things he was jealous of and yet it was one of the things that drew him to Potter but he did not know he was so powerful physically. The last he saw of Potter was the last day of school, he wore his usual baggie clothing, his hair was messy and short, and so was his height. But standing with the Dark Lord was someone Draco would not have recognized if it were not for the lighting bolt scar on his forehead.

Potter was taller than he use to be but still shorter than Draco’s 6’1’’, his midnight blue and blond hair was long and straight. “Wait, what the hell blond? As far as he knew no one in Potter’s lineage was blond, maybe he used a coloring potion to lighten his hair,” Draco thought. Whatever he did, it fits perfectly with his emerald jeweled eyes. He was muscular but not overly so, more of a swimmer build. This was not the Potter that Draco had loved to torment on a daily basis during the school year.  He felt a jab in his side; he turned to look at Blaise who was standing beside him. He raised a brow asking him what.

Not offended by Draco’s attitude “It seems you have an admirer,” he said to him.

Speaking for the first time since they got to the meeting hall “What?”

“While you have been in your own little world, someone has not been able to take their eyes off you.” Blaise replied.

“Well of course not, why would anyone not look at me, I am simply gorgeous Blaise. By the way where are they?”

“The tall redhead standing beside the new and improved Potter.”

Draco brushed of invisible lint off his shoulder then looked over where Blaise told him peeked over his shoulder to see exactly whom his admirer was. He was so enraptured looking at the new and improved Potter he did not notice the handsome redhead standing beside him. It was one of the Weasley’s, the one that gave Potter his shirt after his fight with Greyback. Draco could not say he was disappointed.

The man was gorgeous after all; the navy blue robes he wore complimented the paleness of his skin. Said Weasley smirked at Draco as if he knew he was not dusting off lint from his clothing but checking out the merchandise and what a beautiful package it was. Draco felt his cheeks flush. Potter who whispered something to the redhead who laughed at whatever was said then looked at Draco and turned saying something back to Potter who nodded his head as if an understanding was met. The play by play had Draco feeling a bit jealous which he refused to examine at the moment.

Blaise must have seen what was going on because he chuckled, “Well it seems your fangs are showing.”

Draco turned his focus back onto his friend, his brow creasing as he said, “I have no clue what you are talking about Zabini.”

“Well don't look now because lover boy is heading this way.”

Draco gasped, “Do I look ok, is my hair out of place, anything in my teeth?” he rattled off to Blaise who did not have a chance to answer because someone did it for him.

“I think you look simply divine,” was said in the most sensual voice Draco has ever heard. His face flushed again from embarrassment of being overheard. He mustered up the Malfoy pride and turned to meet his admirer head on and could not help but stare at the most interesting set of eyes he has ever seen. It was as if his eyes could not decide what color they wanted to be blue or green.

Draco shivered, loving that the handsome man was taller than him. He doesn’t often get the opportunity to look up at someone.  “The name is William Potter. Beta and brother to Alpha Harrison Potter of the Black Wolf Pack, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Draco wanted to preen that voice could make him cum just from listening to him talk. His thoughts stutter “Wait did he say he was Potter’s brother? When the fuck did that happen?”

He must have said that out loud because William chuckled, “All will be answered in due time my little Cub, but for now Harry would like to speak with you and your friends privately.” At any other time Draco would have given the person a proper dressing down at being called anything other than his name, but this time however, he did not feel the need to at this point. William could call him anything he wanted in that voice Draco would certainly answer. He turned to his friends; Pansy, Blaise, Daphne and Theo were all looking at him for direction. He nodded his head for them to follow. “One other thing before you meet with Harry, he would prefer you called him Potter or Harry in private, he does not want you to grovel at his feet not unless you pissed him off and trust me, you don’t want to do that.” Draco and his friends nodded their heads in understanding.

William pulled Draco to his side as they walked with his palm resting on his lower back. “I want you beside me Cub,” he whispered into Draco’s ear. To Draco it felt as if the man was laying claim to him, telling everyone else to back the fuck off. The only thing that disappointed Draco was that he could not walk behind William so that he could stare at the man’s arse. They walked into a different part of the manor; one that Draco had never been in or knew existed. When they stopped in front of a closed door with his Uncle Rodolphus and Rabastan guarding the door, William entered without knocking, making Draco feel a bit apprehensive.

William beckoned for them to enter; Draco and his friends walked in and positioned themselves in front of the door. He looked around expecting only to see Potter and William but was surprised to see the Dark Lord, the rest of Potter’s friends, and his father. Potter was sitting on the arm of the Dark Lord’s chair. The Dark Lord had his arm wrapped around Potter’s waist. William told them they could refer to Potter by name in private but Draco wondered how they should speak to him with the Dark Lord in the room. He hated feeling unsure of himself, but to be on the side of caution Draco dropped to one knee and bowed his head “My Lord,” he said referring to the Dark Lord, then to Potter “My Lord’s Consort.” He waited for either man to speak before getting up.

“Get up Draco” Potter said, “there are things we need to discuss before we get back to the party.”  Draco got up. “First things first,” Potter got up, walked over to Draco and extended his hand “Draco six years ago you extended your friendship to me and at the time I turned you down. I naively believed the words of someone who I wouldn’t trust with my left tit now, I extend that hand back to you.” Draco looked from Potter face to his hand then back to his face again. All he saw was sincerity, without a second thought he took Potters hand in his. Hands shook head nodded in understanding that whatever was in the past is now in the past.

After releasing each others hands, Potter stepped back just a bit “The second thing is that you lot no longer answer to Voldemort; you are now my eyes and ears of Hogwarts. I am still undecided if I will let the hat re-sort me and put me in Slytherin like I should have been in the first place.” Potter continued nonchalantly as if he didn’t just drop a huge bombshell, ignoring the gasps from Draco and his friends. “If I do get re-sorted I could tip my hat to the light side. In either case we will meet every Friday to talk and train. There is a war coming and I would prefer that none of you under my command die at anyone else’s hand but my own.”

No one said a word so Potter continued “Another thing Bill or William as he would like to be called is my Beta and my Second in Command, then comes Neville, then Seamus. If either one of them gives you an order, you do it. Disrespect them and you will be disrespecting me. You would not like to see me angry.” Draco was pretty sure if tonight were any indication of Potter in a good mood, he would definitely not want to see him angry.

Standing there in the room filled with his Lord and father, he felt more afraid of Potter than ever before. “Any questions?” Potter asked. When no one responded, he told us we could leave and enjoy the party. As Draco was leaving, he heard Potter tell his father that he needed to speak to me on family matters. The only thing that kept going through his mind was what the hell is going on, he felt so lost and he hated that feeling.

Before Draco could walk away someone pulled on his arm preventing him from following his friends out. He was about to turn around and yell at the idiot for daring to touch him, Draco Malfoy, without his permission when he was suddenly chest to back to a man whose seductive voice whispering in his ear made him shiver, “Save me a dance my little Cub.” For the third time that night, Draco flushed red. “Now catch up to your little friends before they get worried.” He nodded his head “and Draco from this day forth you are mine” with that he left Draco standing there at a loss for words.

HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*

Bill walked back into the room where Harry and the rest were still discussing other issues. With the smell of his mate still lingered in his nose. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would have turn out to be his life mate? When he was turned into a werewolf, Bill knew that he would have a mate, someone that would be his to love.

“So you've claimed him then?” His brother Charlie asked.

“In a way, the thrill will be courting him. I do love the way he shivers for me just by my voice.” A smirk played on his lips as he thought about the way his little Cub reacted to him a few moments ago.  “What about you, have you been able to corner the object of your obsession?”

His brother had it bad, and the worst of luck. Before he got turned into a werewolf he had it bad for a certain potion master, being a werewolf only intensified his want more as Charlie’s wolf recognized Severus as his mate. Severus was a hard one to figure out; he did not envy Charlie one bit.

“No, and seeing his reaction to Harry tonight will only make getting to him so much harder.” He sighed “Why did I have to fall for the silent, brooding type?”

“I thought you liked a challenge?” He asked his brother.

This only made Charlie smile “I do which is why when I finally get Severus into my paws I will not be letting him go.”

Shaking his head, “Good luck with that, you are not only competing with his stubbornness you are also competing with a ghost.”

“You're right brother, but besides my challenge for Severus’s heart, there is something else bothering me.”

“And what would that be?”

“The looks the LeStrange brothers gave the twins before we walked in here.”

That intrigued Bill; the twins while known for their pranks and tricks are quite smart and devious when they want to be. “How did the twins react?”

“I will answer that question this way, if those four get together the Wizarding World is in deep shit.”

Well that’s an understatement of the century thought Bill. His brothers were already terrors in their own right; add the Lestrange brothers in the mix, he shivered at the thought. Charlie was right the Wizarding World would be in deep shit.

HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*

“Ok everyone, I think it is time for us to join the festivities.” Harry called out to all still in the room. He got up from his perch on the chair he and Tom shared. He thought his little chat with them went very well. He made nice with Draco for a couple of reasons. One it was the right thing to do and second once they returned to Hogwarts things will certainly change. Draco will no longer hold the title of the Prince of Slytherin, whether Harry decides to get resorted or not. As the Consort to the Dark Lord that title automatically goes to him. Petty as it might sound he loved the fact that he just usurped Draco’s title. He did not realize that he was smiling until Tom whispered into his ear.

“What have you been thinking about to have you smile so deliciously?”

“Wouldn't you like to know my Slytherin King?”

Tom smiled at the endearment “Your Slytherin King, I see life with you will be filled with many surprises.”

“Of course where is the fun in being predictable?” Harry said as walked away, heading to the door. Tom laughed at Harry’s antics, the few Death Eaters who were with them looked shocked at seeing their Lord laugh. To Harry they had the most terrified look on their faces. Well know he knew a new way to scare the minions make Tom laugh.

When the group got closer to the ballroom the Death Eaters that were in the group including the Black Wolfe pack members went ahead of Harry and Tom. He and Tom walked close together, whispering to each other. Tom’s hand felt hot on his lower back, he could feel the heat of that hand through the robes he had put on while waiting for Draco and his friends. The way Tom treats him as an equal is good and all but they will have to discuss the dynamics of their intimate relationship. Yes, he was an Alpha in power and in strength but in the bedroom he is a complete submissive. He has no problem giving up control in the bedroom. He looked into Tom’s face and could only imagine the types of things the man could do to him. He shivered at the delicious thoughts he was having, “Harry, are you ok?”

He was so deep in thought he did not realize they made it to the entrance of the Ballroom. “Oh, yes I'm fine.”

“You shivered. Are you cold, I could have the elves rekindle the fire.”

“No, that’s ok.” He felt shy all of a sudden with all his bravado vanishing, intimacy on any level still has him feeling like a shy little lamb.

Tom looked at him speculative for a quick minute before he nodded his head then asked, “Are you ready to enter?”

Putting on his mask starting to feel comfortable, in his element once more “Yes, let’s get this night over with.” When they walked in all conversation stopped. Lucius was standing by the door.

“Ladies and Gentlemen of the Dark, may I present to you our Lord, Marvolo Slytherin and his Consort Harrison Potter-Black.”

The applause they received was thunderous; Harry looked around and saw that most of the Death Eaters were smiling and seemed genuinely happy for him and Tom.   He also took notice of those that were not. As always Snape showed no outward emotion, he was not clapping and cheering like most of his brethren. And even though Bella knew this was coming, she and her sister stood side by side with a scowl on both their faces, which did not go unnoticed by Harry.  The only thing he thought about as he was guided to his spot at the head table was that he hoped that Tom does not get mad at him when he has to kill two of his “most loyal” followers. Tom guided Harry to sit while he remained standing to address the crowd. They quieted down when Tom raised his hand; the power he wheels over others was completely arousing to Harry. Tom also decided to keep his serpentine features off for the rest of the night.

“Tonight my followers, we celebrate the joining of our new members as well as the choice of my chosen Consort. The time for the reign of the light is short. Eat, drink and be merry for tonight dawns a new beginning for the dark and an end for the light!”

The crowd cheered again as the food was brought out by the elves. Harry ate to his heart’s content. He even danced with his friends and Tom and surprisingly his Uncle. They still had not spoken about their familial relationship and Harry suspected they would not for a while to come. It would take a while for Lucius and Harry himself to grasp the fact that they are related. He even spied his friends dancing with a few others. He saw the way Draco blushed while he was dancing with Bill. A few times he spied Charlie and Snape dancing. The twins and LeStrange brothers were cuddling in a corner laughing and talking, the four looked far too cozy for Harry’s liking. The one that completely surprised him was when Remus and Lucius danced not one song but several. Harry told himself he did not want to know what was going to happen the longer his friends stayed around their new allies but he had the strangest feeling that he and Tom were not the only ones that would be entering into a new relationship.

It was well past midnight and Harry was tired, he was up before dawn training and was ready to leave the festivities. He whispered to Tom that he was ready for bed; the Dark Lord stood and addressed the crowd once more telling them he was retiring for the remainder of the night and they were to enjoy the rest of the night’s festivities. Harry nodded to his friends; they understood they could do as they wished. When he and Tom exited the room Tom walked him to the bedroom where he was staying. “Well, that went well,” he commented.

Harry knew he was stalling for time. “Yes it did. My followers, save for a few seemed happy with the prospect of me taking on a very powerful Consort and ally, not to mention one day the birth of a Heir. They are quite happy as am I.”

Nodding his head, “I suppose we will need to let them train together in order to see if they will be able to work together. I have a feeling a few of your inner circle has already laid claim to a few of mine.”

A spark of recognition showed in his eyes, “Yes, I saw that, I am especially concerned with the collaboration of your twins and the LeStrange brothers. The mayhem those four could cause makes even me a bit terrified.”

Harry could not help it but laugh, “You, the big bad Dark Lord afraid, perish the thought.”

A smirk played on Tom’s lips, “Ah, and there it is” he commented.

Feeling a bit confused, “There is what?” Harry asked

“Did you know that when you laugh it brightens up even the darkest of hearts, including mine,” he said before he swooped down and kissed him, hard and passionately, stealing the very breath from his lungs. He backed Harry into the door giving him something to lean against. Harry moved his hand cupping the back of Tom’s head, grasping onto his silky locks he could not help but moan as Tom bit his bottom lip. Harry was right, not only was Tom a Dominant in life but he also when they are intimate. Tom was always in control of the many kisses they shared. This kiss brought back the fantasy he had of riding Tom’s hard length in the throne room; he knew he was hard as a rock. The kiss ended leaving Harry gasping for breath; he had yet to open his eyes to look at the man before him.

But before he could he was pulled into another soul searing kiss, this time Harry held on to Tom and kissed his as if his life depended on it. When he pulled back this time Tom, spoke “Je ne veux pas me précipiter trop rapidement, mais être près de toi, te tenir, t'embrasser, met mon âme en feu. Je me sens comme si une partie de moi qui manquait avait finalement été retrouvé. Je pense être avec toi mon chéri, si j'ose dire mon amour. Je me demande si les âmes soeurs existent réellement et si tu es mien. Être près de toi me donne l'envie de te consumer, afin que nous soyons ensemble à nouveau. Et Harry, c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur. Mais sache que je tuerai quiconque tente de t'emmener loin de moi parce que tu es à moi comme je suis à toi....”

_**(I don't want to rush this too quickly, but being close to you, holding you, kissing you, sets my soul on fire. I feel as if I have found a part of me that was missing for so long. I feel complete being with you my darling, dare I say my love. It makes me wonder if soul mates really do exist and you are mine. Being around you I feel the need to consume you, so that I can be whole once more. And Harry is what scares me the most. But know this, I will kill anyone who tries to take you away from me because you are mine as I am yours.).** _

With those words he left Harry staring at his back lost for words and in completely dire need of a French translator.

HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*

Two days after the party Harry was in his study going over reports on the pack he just acquired from his battle with Greyback. The pack was not bad off yet, they were not well off either. In other words, the pack was broke. He thought with as large of a pack as it was he would not need to do much; however, he was wrong. They needed money to buy things such as clothes and other basic essentials. Harry sent a letter off a letter to his bank manager explaining his new status as Alpha of the pack and that he will need to open a new account just for the pack. The only other people other than himself who will be able to take money out of that account will be Bill and Neville since Neville also transferred money into that account as well.

There were homes that needed to be built, old ones that need to be fixed and worst of all the children who were now of school age were in terrible need of education. They were also dirty and looked as though they lived in the wild, granted they lived in the forest and off the land but there was no justification why they elders did not teach their children the basics such as reading and writing. When he inquired why from the old beta of the pack, he was told that the old Alpha did not think it was important for the pack to know such things, only a few disobeyed him and taught themselves and their children how to read and write.

Harry was pissed at Tom but more at Greyback, if he was not already in the infirmary Harry would have sent him back there again.  The only thing that spared Greyback from another arse whooping was the fact that they were all in good health. The pack lands also needed better wardings around it, so no one would “accidentally” wander onto the pack lands. Harry and his trusted friends started right away to fix the problem with building homes. Harry had the men of the clan take down trees from neighboring villages to use the lumber to start remodeling and building homes.

Harry was furious with Tom, how could he not know that majority of the children were without the basic needs such as an education, or that most of those children were without parents. When he asked again where all these children came from he was informed that they were the ones that were turned. A pack needed children in order to grow and become strong so the old Alpha sought out children who were without a home and family. They were turned them and brought to the pack. He was told families chose the ones they wanted and those who were not picked were left to fend for themselves.  That ignited Harry’s anger more. So basically he made the un-chosen children feel even more unwanted. 

A pack should take care of all turned children. It was the Alpha’s duty to make sure the pack was caring for all its members; Greyback might have been strong in strength but he was lacking in many areas. Harry fixed that problem in the instant he heard that story. He called the mothers of the pack and told them to claim the un-chosen children and treat them as if they were their own. A female member of the pack who could not have children of her own came up to Harry and asked if she could also take in some of the children and with Harry’s permission took four of them home with her. Her name was Maria, Harry later found out she was secretly caring for the children without the knowledge of the Alpha.

When asked why she did not claim them before, he was told she was shamed for her inability to bear children and as a result her husband left her for another member of the pack who could. It was also a decree from Greyback that any female member who could not bear children will be shamed and never mate within the pack.

Greyback was a member of Tom’s inner circle. Tom should have known what was going on with the pack. Could he have turned a blind eye when he visited the pack land or did he listen to every word Greyback told him? Harry felt Tom should have noticed the dire straits they were in. And this was what caused their first argument when Harry stormed into his office while he was meeting with his inner circle.

  **FLASHBACK** …

 _Harry stormed into Tom’s office while he was meeting with Bella,_ Lucius _and Severus, not caring that Tom was in the middle of explaining something._

_Harry made no bones about how angry he was, yelling, “Everyone get the fuck out!”_

_The occupants in the room looked at him as if he was crazy. “I did not stutter nor did I lose my senses I said everyone get the fuck out now!”_

_They looked at the Tom to see if they should obey him, which incensed Harry more, he was their Lord too damnit. They should be listening to him too but that argument will be for another day. Tom nodded his head to them. They got up and left without another glance at Harry._

_“How could you?” he yelled as Tom waved his hand, putting up a silencing charm around the room._

_Tom raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, “How could I what?”_

_“How could you let that man who calls himself an Alpha not care for the children or his pack in the way that he should?”_

_Sighing in exasperation he pinched the bridge of his nose “Again I am at a loss as to what you are talking about.”_

_“The pack Tom, the children are without education, clothes, the basic necessities.” He yelled at his intended. “Didn’t you ever visit Greyback?”_

_Tom sat staring, as Harry yelled at him, if he was not mistaken there was a slight smirk on his lips. What the bloody hell could he be smirking at? Harry thought. The smirk was gone entirely too quickly._

_“Why the hell would I need to visit Fenrir, he is or was the Alpha. It was his responsibility to care for his pack, not mine.”_

_“That may be true, but he is your ally. His wolves would have fought for you and have fought by your side. It_ _is your job to ensure that they are being taken care of. I figured the way we grew up you would pay more close attention to children of this world more closely or are pureblood children the only ones you are concerned about? I guess I put too much faith in you. ”_

_“What the hell do you want from me Harry? They were his to care for. They were loyal to him, not me.”_

_“At this moment nothing, obviously you are more focused on ruling the world that you forget the little people. And Tom, there is a very big difference between fear and loyalty.”_

_Without waiting to hear another word Harry walked out of his office._

**END FLASHBACK…**

That was yesterday; Harry had not seen or heard from Tom. Harry stayed in his office most of the time, working on fixing all the things Greyback should have done. A knock interrupted his thoughts. “Come in,” he yelled. He did not lift his head to see who it was or what they wanted. “What it is?” he asked

“Follow me,” said Tom’s voice before he walked out of Harry’s office. Harry guessed he wanted him to follow him. They seriously need to have a conversation on the way he orders Harry around and expects him to follow like one of his minions but he decided to leave that for another day. The only time Tom was allowed to do that was when they had sex.  He got up from his desk, leaving the room to catch up to Tom. He was surprised to see that Tom was standing outside Harry’s office with his cloak on and Harry’s in his hand. He raised a brow at his intended “Are we going somewhere?”

Tom gave him an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, “There is something I need to show you.”

Harry was intrigued at what Tom wanted to show him, considering that this was the first time they have spoken since yesterday he figured why not see what he wanted to show him. He looked into his intended’s eyes to see if he would give anything away. But Tom’s face remained impassive, he nodded his head, taking the offered cloak and putting it on. Tom offered his hand to Harry. Apparently wherever they were going they had to apparate to the location. Taking the offered hand, he was not given the chance to say anything before they were gone from the spot they stood. They appeared in front of a building; it had no identifiable marks other than that Harry had never seen it before. The only thing he could think of was that it looked like it used to be a factory but was renovated recently. The outside looked newly painted. “Where are we?” He asked.

Tom answered, “We are in Scotland, one hour away from Hogwarts to be exact.”

“What is this place and why did you bring me here?” he was a bit unnerved at the moment.

Again, his face showed no emotions, “Yesterday you stormed into my office and interrupted a very important meeting I might add.  Don’t ever do that again, you might be my intended and Consort but I am still the Dark Lord, you must always show me respect …”

“And will you do the same for me?” he snapped before the man could say more.

He looked a bit taken back by that. “What do you mean by that? I treat you with the utmost respect.”

“Oh, by respect you mean bossing me around like I am one of your bloody minions. I am your equal Tom.” He rolled up his sleeves to show his bare forearms “Not one of your Death Eaters.”

Tom’s brow creased at what Harry just told him. Harry assumed he did not realize the way he spoke to Harry was in the same way he spoke to his followers. Granted they have only been around each other a short amount of time, yet he had offended his intended somehow. “The way you speak to me reflects on how we lead together. Let’s look at yesterday for instance, I told those in the room but they looked to you for confirmation. It will not happen again. Next time they will be punished.”

Harry was right, they were in this together, and sharing was never one of Tom’s best qualities. He only hoped that today’s gesture would fix what he had done. Since Harry walked into his life things have not been the same for him personally. Lately, he found himself thinking of the young man. More than anything he thought of holding him, caressing him, kissing those heart shaped lips.  He found himself wanting to seek him out.

These feelings really scared him, he came to the realization that if he had a soul mate Harry was his, but Tom still did not believe in the idea of soul mates. Yes there was someone out there for everyone but in his mind you choose your intended mate, fate does not play a role in who he beds or marries. Harry was powerful, smart and manipulative in his own way; he was drawn to Harry mind and yes his body. A body he could not wait feels writhing under him. He cleared his mind and throat to get away from those thoughts; he had things to take care of first.

Tom realized that standing in front of him was a strong-willed person who will argue with him no matter the consequences, it solidify his reasons for wanting the young man for his Consort. “Please accept my apologies, I was not aware that I spoke to you as I would my followers. You are right you a not one my Death Eater. I will try to keep that in mind, I will keep that in mind from now on.”

Harry sighed, rolling his sleeves back down, “Apology accepted. I also will apologize for barging into your office yesterday. I sometimes act rash in certain moments or when my emotions are high; yesterday was one of those times.”

Tom nodded his head in acceptance. “Now, are you ready to hear why I brought you here.”

His little firecracker smiled, “Yes, I must admit I’m a bit intrigued as to why you brought me here.”

“As I was saying before we got off track, yesterday you brought up a very good point. Contrary to what you may think Harry, I care for all children, no matter their bloodlines. I will be the leader of the Wizarding World and all will fall under my rule, including muggleborns and half bloods. You were correct when you stated that I needed to ensure that those I ally myself with are taking care of their people. I failed in regards to the wolves; Fenrir and I have been friends for a very long time, I assumed that his pack was well taken care of. I was not aware that children within the pack lacked education or other necessities; thank you for pointing that out to me, which is why we are here. This is my first courting gift to you.” He heard Harry gasp.

Harry looked around for a second not seeing anything but the building in front of them, then it hits him, “You bought me a building?”

“Yes, this is one of the first of many courting gifts I will bestow on you. This is yours to do with as you wish. Turn it into a school for your pack or homes. Yesterday after you left, I called Lucius and Severus back to my office. As someone who has never been in a relationship I asked for advice. Believe it or not it was Severus who suggested I fix the problem by finding somewhere to educate the children, and then help with finding appropriate instructors. I am at your disposal. Also the property it sits on is yours.”

Tom watched as Harry’s eyes widen, the factory sat in the middle of a field. It was surrounded by trees some dying and some still full of life. “I also took the liberty of placing it under a few charms, once you have decided what it will be, I’ll place it under the fidelius charm with you and I as the secret keeper.” The stunned look on Harry’s face brought a smile to his. He liked seeing the stunned look on Harry’s face.

Harry seemed to collect himself, “I will say you do know how to apologize, you went straight for my heart. Very sneaky of you, Tom” There were no bite to his words in fact Harry was smiling.

“Well, I am the Slytherin Lord after all; sneaky is my middle name.” He said jokingly.

“And here I thought it was Marvolo, yet Thomas Sneaky Riddle does have a nice ring to it.” Harry bantered back. They were both smiling at each other, staring into each other’s eyes. Neither would look away; Tom noticed Harry’s cheeks began to flush and his breathing changed. The atmosphere around them felt charged with sexual energy as it often did when they were alone with each other. Before he could move in and claim a kiss, Harry cleared his throat, “Would it be possible to see inside?”

Taking a deep breath to calm his thoughts, “Yes follow me,” he paused “please.” He extended his hand for Harry to take it, leading him up to the front door.

HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*

They walked inside the building and Harry could not believe how big it was; he instantly knew exactly what this would be. Because his wolves are not accepted in magical schools, they will be taught here. The floor plan needed a bit more work but it was doable. The inside had three levels; he walked over to one of the rooms and was very happy to see how spacious the room was. Harry could turn the first floor into offices for the teachers and faculty and the other two could be for the classrooms, he could even expand the rooms a bit more so that the teachers could have their offices inside of the classroom.

There were so many possibilities.  He walked around the building taking in each aspect of it, mapping out what each room would be for. He already decided to give the position of headmaster to Remus. The factory was so big that there was room for a daycare or for the smaller children to attend primary school. He smiled; Tom did well for his first apology and courting gift.  Most people would want flowers or jewelry for a courting gift but this was perfect for Harry. He had enough jewelry and flowers could be used for another time.

“This will be the perfect school for my wolves,” he mused out loud. “Here they will be able to learn freely and not worry about their wolf status.” He turned and looked at the man who gave him such a wonderful gift “Thank you Tom.”

“I take it I am forgiven for my lack of attention in regards to your wolves.”

Harry ducked his head feeling his cheeks flame, “You are more than forgiven,” he whispers.

“What was that, I did not hear you?”

Lifting his head he faced Tom, “I said you are more than forgiven, what would you like for this magnificent gift you have given me?”

Tom did not even take a moment to think, “The only thing I require is the pleasure of your company for dinner.”

Harry stopped at that, Tom seemed so sure of himself; it was as if he had this all planned out. “You planned this out carefully didn’t you? You are sneaky, Lord Slytherin.”

Tom smirked, walking slowly over to Harry and pulled him into his arms, stealing his breath “I told you my little Consort, sneaky is my middle name.” Harry did not have a chance to retort before lips crashed down on his, making him moan into Tom’s mouth. He snaked his hand around the older man’s neck, bringing him further into the kiss. The kiss seemed to go on for what seemed like forever. Whenever he and Tom kissed, time seemed to stop or slow down. Add to that the fact that he felt safe and protected in the older man’s arms. How silly is that? The hands, which killed his parents, made him feel safe, safer than he has ever felt in his life when he should be running the other way.

They pulled away from the kiss slowly, Tom giving him butterfly kisses on the corner of his mouth, moving down to his neck and sucking up a mark. Harry pressed his body further into Tom’s, moaning at the feeling of the man’s hard shaft against his belly. He knew Tom could feel his hardness against his leg as evidence of his arousal from the bite he gave him on his neck. Merlin, when will he feel that inside of him? They have not discussed taking the next step in their courtship. He could not help himself; he started grinding his erection onto Tom’s leg making the older man moan. Both their breathing changed but nothing further happened as Tom put his hands on Harry’s waist squeezing him firmly then moving him slightly away from his body.

Tom rested their foreheads together, trying to collect his breathing. “Why did you stop, don’t you want me?” He hated the way he sounded, desperate and needy especially to someone as strong as Tom.

Tom raised one of his hands and cupped Harry’s jaw, “Oh, my little minx I want you so bad words cannot not describe it. You tease and distract me constantly.”

“Then why did you stop?”

“Because I am old fashioned, I believe in courting and getting to know you and formally bonding before I make you completely mine.”

Harry wanted to tell him he was already his but kept his mouth shut. He respected a man with principles and the fact that the Dark Lord, who is better known for killing and torturing those who defy him without a second thought, is old fashioned. It made Harry feel treasured and wanted. But it did not mean he would not try to get Tom to bend his principles just a little. He will leave it for now but he still had two weeks before he went back to school. Sneaky might be Tom’s middle name but before Harry got on the Hogwarts Express, he will change sneaky to frustrated. Pulling his body completely away from Tom’s, he straightened his clothing. “You mentioned dinner?”

Tom seeing this for what it was, Harry respecting his boundaries, he nodded his head, “Yes I did. This will be our first official date. I plan to wine and dine you in the next two weeks before your return to Hogwarts, so be prepared.”

“I expect nothing less,” he told Tom as he took his arm.

HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*

Harry could not believe that it was already time for him to leave for school. He would not admit it out loud but he will miss the Riddle manor and especially his fiancé. Tom had wormed his way into Harry’s heart in a small amount of time. A smile came to his lips when he thought about the older man. For the past two weeks Tom wined and dined him, though they had gotten some work done in between their dates. They still have not taken it beyond kissing but Harry can tell Tom’s defenses were wearing down. The factory Tom had taken him to was now being remodeled into a school for werewolves.

After giving Harry the factory, Tom had whisked him away to Paris. They dined at a restaurant on the Eiffel tower owned by one of Tom's followers. He was treated to his first French meal and to hear Tom speak French again had Harry blushing the whole night. The man’s voice was already sexy, add another language, especially the language of love and it tilted Harry’s world. They talked to each other about their plans for the future, what Harry wanted to do in his life and what impact he wanted to make in the Wizarding World and about what Tom wanted to do for the future as well.

They stayed away from conversations dealing with children, their feelings and most of all the war. They were just Harry and Tom; no glamour’s were in place. Harry found out about Tom’s wicked sense of humor, and that his favorite dessert was apple tart with freshly made vanilla ice cream, which was always made fresh whenever he visited the restaurant. They were not interrupted even though they sat in eye view of anyone that came into the restaurant. However, they were the only patrons that were inside the restaurant. Tom made sure that they had the restaurant all to themselves.

When they sat at their table, it was beautifully made up with red roses; red and white floating candles were burning and surrounded their table. A bottle of red wine sat uncorked breathing, waiting from them. When they sat down Harry was surprised to see a gift on his plate. It was not wrapped so Harry could tell it was jewelry. When Harry opened it, the gift was a snake earring encrusted with a Slytherin green diamond along the body.  The snake’s body was long enough that went from his lobe to the helix of his ear.  “Oh, it’s beautiful.”

“You like it then I take it.” Harry nodded. “This earring” Tom told him “is a portkey; it also has a few protection spells woven into it. The activation word is “home” in parseltongue. It will take you to the place you feel the most safe.”  He then moved his hair behind his ear, showing Harry his matching earring. “This will tell me if you activated the portkey or if you are in trouble, I will be able to get to you.”

Harry reached his hand up, touching the earring that has been in his ear since the night he got it. Whenever he thought about how wonderful their dates were. The dates kept getting better and better, each date was in a different country and place, except for last night they had a quiet dinner at home just the two of them. Tom had the elves prepare his favorite foods and dessert. Each date was finished with heavy snogging and petting. Each time when Harry’s hand would move close to the opening Tom’s shirt the kissing would end and Tom would whisper goodnight always leaving Harry panting for more. It did not go unnoticed by Harry that Tom was always walking away with a funny limp.

He couldn't help but smile; he affected Tom as much as the man affects him. “What has you smiling like that?” He was so lost in thought he did not hear Bill come in.

“That’s none of your business thank you very much,” he responded cheekily.

Bill chuckled, “I know exactly what and who you have been thinking about. I see the way you have been floating around here for the past two weeks.”

“Oh shut up, will you. You’re one to talk, shall we examine that hickey I saw on a certain blond’s neck.” He asked him with a raised eyebrow. Bill said nothing but the blush on his cheeks said it all. “Besides, is there a reason you are in here? I do need to finish packing. And if you must know Tom is very romantic and sweet but you didn’t hear that from me.”

“Sweet you say, so in between the torturing and killing he has a sweet side. Tell that to Umbridge’s remains.”

“I will have you know, that was one of his best courting gifts.” Harry told him.

“You two have the weirdest relationship ever known to man or wolf. Most people give gifts of jewelry, flowers and poetry, yours gave you a building and someone to torture.” Bill told him. “And then after you two killed her, you made out like the rest of us were not in the room, seriously Harry.”

“I know isn't he romantic?” Harry sighed, he felt like a lovesick fool. Bill did not answer him nor did he see the “you must be mental” look on his face.

Harry was too busy thinking about that night to notice Bill’s reaction. It was their fourth date and they had just returned from dinner. Tom told him he had a surprise for him that requires him to be blindfolded. Knowing that Tom’s gifts have all been pleasant so far, he had no problems with Tom covering his eyes, he was starting to trust the man after all. Before he was blindfolded, Tom peppered his lips with kisses. Harry realized that sometimes when Tom wanted to share something with him but did not know exactly how Harry would take t, he would either grace him with gentle kisses or run his fingers through his hair. With the blindfold on, Tom took the lead and led them to their destination. They made a few turns here and there but Harry could not pinpoint exactly where they were going. When they finally stopped Tom’s seductive voiced whispered in his ear.

FLASHBACK…

_“This is one of your courting gifts; I saved it for just the right moment.” Tom said as he pulled off the blindfold. Harry blinked his eyes and tried to take in where he was or who was in front of him. Standing before him was Lucius, Bella, Snape, Bill and Seamus. “I know you must be confused my little Minx.” Harry did not know what to say because he truly did not understand. “You have become important to me in a very short time; I promised the night I asked for your hand in front of my followers that I will kill those who raised a hand to you. Your enemies are my enemies, you no longer stand-alone. So tonight I gift to you revenge.” Before Harry could ask or say anything he was turned around._

_He gasped to see none other than Dolores Umbridge shackled to the wall in the shape of an “X”. She was still wearing that ugly pink color that still made Harry want to vomit. Her arms were stretched as if they might pop out of their sockets at any moment. He turned and faced Tom. “You got me Umbridge, you keep surprising me.”_

_Tom pulled Harry to him, “I am not good with words Harry, but I show those I care about with my actions.”_

_He lifts Harry’s hand, fingering the words “I must not tell lies” and kissed the words. “No one will ever mark you in such a way again.”_

_Harry saw Snape’s brows crease, “Professor is something the matter?” he inquired._

_“Beg your pardon my Lords, but I am not sure why we are all here?” No malice was in his voice, just curiosity._

_Without taking his eyes off Harry he answered, “You are here Severus, to witness what happens to those who hurt something or someone I consider mine.” He told Snape with finality in his voice. “Now my little Minx, let her feel the pain you felt each and every time she made you draw blood with that quill.”_

_Harry felt a tiny spark starting at the base of his spine that was slowly started working its way up one vertebrate at a time. He did not remember brandishing his wand but there it was in his hand. He turned to Umbridge and stared at her. For the first time, he realized that she was screaming but they could not hear her, someone must have put a silencing charm_ around _her. He knew she could see him because she was looking right at him. “Finite Incantatem,” dropping the silencing charm around Umbridge._

_“…. What is going on here? Who are all you people? Let me go this minute. I am Madam Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge; do you know how important I am? I am one of the Minister’s most valuable and important members of his cabinet. I will see you all punish for your insolence….”_

_“Will you shut bloody the hell up. Your voice is grating on what is left of my sanity.” This came from a voice that not only surprised Harry but everyone in the room: Severus Snape. Harry could not help but turn, nodding his head in a thank you. Snape did the same but also added “Well she was,” again the occupants in the room could not help but be stunned._

_“Why professor, I did not know you had it in you. If I didn’t know any better I would have said being around Charleston has given you a new outlook on life.” Another surprise that night was the fact that Snape blushed at the mention of Charlie’s name._

_He turned back to her with a smile, “It is a shame you do not recognize_ me _my dear Dolores, after_ all _you spent_ majority _of my fifth year punishing me for what you claim were lies about the Dark Lord’s return.” He stopped as if thinking about something, tapping the tip of his wand to his lips, “You standing over my should as I write the words, what was it again…I”_

_“…Must not tell lies…” she finished for him._

_“Yes! Dolores those are the words exactly, they are imprinted into the back of my hand when all I did was state the truth.”_

_It was apparent she had figured out who it was. “P…Potter.”_

_“You are not as dumb as I thought you were Dolores…yes_ it me _Harry Potter, surprise!”_

_“And, as you can see Madam Undersecretary, I am very much alive,” Tom said standing directly behind him._

_The look on Umbridge face was priceless. Harry could not help but laugh; she looked like something between a toad and a yawning orangutan, Harry really could not decide. He was laughing so hard it sounded a bit like a cackle to his ears or was it the fact that Bella was cackling right along with him without knowing the reason. “Orangutan…” he tried to tell them, he did really but he was laughing too hard._

_“I think he has gone as mad as Bella,” intoned Lucius._

_Harry slowed his laughing down, wiping the tears from his eyes._

_Tom gave him one of those exasperated looks, “Thank you for finally composing yourself. I really would like to kill her now so that we might finish out date.”_

_He turned to Tom and gave him a peck on his lips, “Anything you_ say _dear.”_

_A gasp had him turning around quickly to see the same shocked expression on the toad’s face. “Y…. you just kissed the Dark Lord.”_

_Harry clucked his teeth, “Of course I did, he is my fiancé. Why wouldn't I kiss him you daft woman?” he asked her as if it was it was well known that he and Tom were engaged._

_“Fi…fiancé,” with that she fainted._

_“Are you kidding me?” He said looking around to the others in the room. “The bloody toad fainted and all I told her was you are my fiancé, how disappointing,” raising his wand pointing it_ to _her. “Rennervate,” he yelled. “Dolores, you are not allowed to faint, well not before I give you a piece of your own medicine.” Turning to Bill, “Bill, where are the twins and Neville?”_

_“Neville is on a date with his mates, the twins are at their shop.”_

_“Get them here, they need to have a shot at her also.” He walked closer to her, “Isn’t that right Dolores? How would you feel if I got every child down here to have a shot at you for every time you gave them detention then made them use that blood quill.”_

_He reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out one of his many knives; he did not see the raised eyebrow Tom gave him because he was too intent on Umbridge. “You know Dolores I have always found you a bit ugly, how about we give you a make over?” He said to her, “Muggles have this medical procedure they call a face lift, it changes the way you look completely. With a nip here and a tuck there, I think I will do the same for you and give you a prettier look, what do you say?” He asked her as he raised the knife to her face._

_“I think when you smile it should always be sincere not that fake giggle you do,” as he spoke he brought the knife to her face; starting from the corner of her lips, he sliced her face all the way to her ear lobe, ignoring the blood and her screams, he did the same thing to the other side of her face.”_

_He stepped back at looked at his handy work. “I get the feeling I’m forgetting something.” He scratched his head as if he was really thinking about it “Oh no! Dolores, I forgot to put you to sleep, that’s what the muggle doctors do. This way you would not feel any pain. But we are not muggles, also where would the fun be in giving you something to numb the pain? I want you to be able to feel every second of my effort in giving you a new look.” He smiled at her “I must say Dolores your new smile is much more pleasing; maybe now you will be able to get married or are you too happy sucking Fudge’s cock under his desk?” The occupants in the room snickered at his comments. She was whimpering in pain but Harry ignored her and continued to talk as he worked. He felt a bit like a mad scientist._

_“Let’s see what else we can improve, ah yes your hair, a new hair do to go with your new smile, don’t you think?” He asked not caring about her answer, grabbing her hair and pulling it back roughly. Then he put the tip of his knife at the base of her scalp and started to cut into her skin slowly. She screamed in pain, moving her head violently, trying to dislodge her hair from his hand but instead of loosening his hand form her head, the hand holding the knife slipped from her hair line, slicing downwards and cutting into her right side of her eyelid, down her cheeks and meeting the cut at the corner of mouth. She screamed louder as the knife connected with the first slice in her face. Her face was a bloody mess. Another tingled shot up his spine and he shivered again. This form of torture excited him it seems or was it the fact that Tom was watching him?_

_He stepped back and studied Umbridge, giving her a disappointed look, “You know Dolores I’m trying, I really am but you are making this very difficult. Or maybe it is the fact that some things you cannot turn from ugly to beautiful. Maybe we should just clean up your face and try something else.” He turned to Tom who it seems was watching him intently, “_ Mispy _,” he called out._

 _The elf appeared before him and bowed slightly, “What can_ Mispy _do for Dark Consort?” that was the name the elves gave him after the night of the party._

_“Would you be a dear and get me a jug of freshly squeezed lemon juice and some salt please.”_

_“Yes Dark Consort,_ Mispy _be right back.”_

_The elf popped out and popped right back with what he asked for. “Thank you Mispy, you may go.” He turned to Dolores, taking the jug with the lemon juice then pouring it over her head. He watched as she cried out from the sting and the burn as the juice hit those open cuts on her face. Her scream turned into crying and begging for Harry to stop the pain. “Why should I Dolores? Did you when you kept me there for hours writing line after line as the words were imprinted into may hand? No, you did not, what did you do instead?” he asked her. She whispered something, “What was that I did not hear you?” He was angry; thinking back on those detentions only fueled his need to watch her in pain, the worst pain imaginable._

_“I laughed,” she said in a hoarse voice._

_“That’s right Dolores, you laughed. You made it know you had the backing of the Minister and the fact that you hated children was your reason for torturing us. Well guess what Madam Undersecretary Delores Umbridge, I hate you too!” he yelled, as he made various slashes_ on _her face,_ arms, _and neck. He did not stop when she screamed until she had no breath left. He completely forgot he called for the twins and Neville to take part in exacting revenge until a hand stopped him before he made another slash._

 _“I do love your_ work, _my Minx, she no longer looks like a toad, more like a mangled dog.  But I think the ones you requested to be here should get a turn before you take her last breath.” Tom whispered in his ear. He shivered; Tom’s voice whispering in his ear only intensified the tingling in the middle of his back. He turned and looked around the room, noticing that the twins and Neville were there along with Seamus, Luna and surprisingly the LeStrange brothers. He knew his friends would not judge him on his anger and looking into Tom’s face all he saw was pride. He stepped out of the older mans arms and faced Neville and the twins._

_In his Alpha voice, he gave them a command, “You each have five minutes to make her scream and bleed but keep her alive. I’m not done with her yet.”_

_They each bowed their heads in recognition, “Yes, Alpha Dominic.” That was his name when he was in Alpha mode. It was a decision on his and Tom’s part. They did not want Dumbledore and the Order to find out that he was the new Alpha, so they decided to give Harry a pseudonym until they are ready to reveal who he really is. The name they’d chosen was Dominic Payne. Snape had already told the Order that Greyback was no longer the Alpha and that Dominic Payne was a turned wolf that challenged Greyback for the Alpha position and won. After they decided on his name, he called a pack meeting and informed his pack. Tom then sent the words out to his followers that they will only refer to Harry as Alpha Dominic or by his formal title as Slytherin Consort._

_The twins were the first to walk over to her. Harry watched as they each went to either side, ripping the ugly, pink sleeves of her jacket; the sleeves were already torn and ripped from his slashes. Like Harry, they took out a knife but theirs were longer, shiny and looked much like a cutlass. Fred moved and stood in from of her._

_“Well, well Umbridge, you were ugly before but now you are simply ghastly. Let’s see if we can improve your look?” he pursed his lips, shaking his head in contemplation. “Not sure how much we can do in five minutes, I mean you would think the Alpha would give us more time.” Her one good eye widened in surprise; Fred saw this and chuckled. “How ironic the very creatures you hate like_ us, _werewolves, are the ones that will take your last breath away.” He told her._

 _George spoke up, “Do you know the damage you have done? That fucking bill you passed. Good people like Remus cannot get a job. What have we done to you to garner such_ hate, _Dolores?”_

_“Y…you are un…natural, blood traitors…and you put…shame to every pureblood families,” she gasped out._

_Fred shook his head again, “You have a very naughty mouth, you know that Dolores. Someone should cut your tongue right out your mouth. As a matter of fact, I think that’s what we will do first.”_

_George stepped in front of her, pry her mouth open and Fred pulled her tongue out and chopped it off. She screamed louder than when Harry cut her face. Blood was everywhere, gushing from her mouth. Harry thought she would pass out but she was much stronger than he thought._

_Harry thought they were done but it seemed they were just getting started. “Now, now, Dolores that was not so bad.” Said George. He spied the jar of salt that Harry has yet to use. He added water to it while Fred pulled her head back. He poured the salted water into her mouth, gagging her with it. “We are just trying to stop the bleeding Dolores dear,” he told her in a sweet sickening voice. “Now swoosh it around your mouth and spit it out,” he told her._

_Umbridge got a bit brave at that moment, spitting the salted, bloodies water at the twins. They turned and looked at each other. “Well, she still has some fight left in her then.” Intoned George._

_As if speaking telepathically, they moved to either side of her and with the dull tip of their knife proceeded to push it through the first knuckle of her fingers, breaking them as they pierced through the joints until they finally broke off. They continued until her wrist lay limp against the wall. She was groaning in pain and this only excited the twins more._

_“Guys, I think you need to slow down for a minute.” This came from Neville. The twins turned and looked at him as if he has gone mental._

_“Are you mental?” they said together. “Don’t you remember what she did to_ you, _Neville?”_

_Neville sighed, “No, I did not forget. All I said was you should just slow down, you heard what our Alpha said, and you need to keep her alive. You can’t just go breaking bones, and slashing out tongues. Seriously!”_

_“Well if you have a better way to torture her, we would like to see it!” They said together._

_“You two are such Gryffindor’s at times; learn to think like a Slytherin for once.” He told them as he walked over to Umbridge. He sighed shaking his head in mock disappointment of the twins behavior, “Madam I do apologize for my friends’ behavior; they are sometimes impatient and unfeeling. In their haste in trying to improve your look, they made it worse. I mean how do they expect you to get a date when you cannot speak? I regret that I will not be able to fix that my_ dear, _however, let’s see if I could remedy the situation.” He told her as if he would really help her._

_Her one good eye looked at him with a grateful gesture for stopping his friends from torturing her more. Little did she or anyone besides Harry and his circle knew Neville had a sadistic streak like the rest of them. He reached in to the pocket of his robe and pulled out something that looked like a small pitchfork. “You know Umbridge my family and I have a right to our anger.” She looked at him a bit confused “Oh! I am not speaking of my grandmother, if I had it my way she would be shackled right next to you. No, I am speaking of Harry and the twins. Do you remember the glee you had in your eyes every time you drew blood from us? Did you know Harry would come back to the tower and need a blood-replenishing potion, or that the twins almost died? And let’s talk about me, after one of your many detentions my mates would be waiting for me outside just so they could take care of me.” He said all of this while twirling the strange looking fork between his fingers._

_Her one good eye followed the motion as if hypnotized by what Neville was doing and not what he was saying. Which pissed him off because he took the fork and jammed it into the socket of her shoulder, making her scream and draw blood, “I asked you a fucking question and I expect an answer you ugly bitch! Oh, I completely forgot you lost your tongue.” Twisting it with each word as he spoke, “Did you know?” Her lips trembled as if she wanted to speak but could not; all that came out was a pained whimper. He reached into his pocket pulling out another one of_ those pitched fork _and stuck it into her other arm. Her frantic thrashing only served to make the fork dig into her more._

_Neville removed his hands from the forks, stepping back. Reaching up, he violently pulled one of the forks out of her shoulder, tracing it down her arm then stopping at her elbow where he stuck the fork in, looking right at her. Harry did not think she had any more screams left in her but scream she did. “How does it feel, to have something sticking into your skin and your bones? Hurts don’t it?  That’s what we felt every detention.”_

_“Well Neville, I must say your methods bring results.” Commented Fred “Do you mind if Fred and I join you, a combined venture if you will?”_

_“Now you are thinking like a Slytherin,” He told them as he removed the fork from her shoulder. The twins walked over to her and together Harry and the rest watched as they cut, sliced and stabbed Umbridge as if she was nothing but a ragdoll. Blood was flying everywhere; the twins and Neville had blood on their hands and robes. At one point, Umbridge passed out from the loss of blood but was_ rennervated _and tortured some more._

 _When Harry felt the three had enough fun, he stopped them. He was not done with her yet. Neville went to stand between Seamus and Luna who enveloped him_ in to _their arms. The twins went to stand beside the LeStrange brother, who gave each twin a hug and kiss on their forehead, whispering words of comfort and love to them. Harry raised a brow and looked from Bella back to the brothers then again to Bella. She did not seem jealous in the least. How weird he thought. Here her husband was kissing another man in front of her and she did not care. “Do not worry about Bella, she has a way of finding bed_ partners. _” Tom said noticing Harry’s confusion._

_“As long as she stays away from yours, that is all that matters to me,” he told his intended._

_A smile played on those beautiful lips, “I do love your jealous streak,” he said._

_He had all but forgotten about Umbridge until she whimpered. “Can you do me a favor?” he asked the older man._

_“Anything, you need,” Tom told him._

_“Clean her up a bit for me, the twins and Neville got a bit happy and at the moment she is too messy for me to see the damages.”_

_Tom walked over to her and cast a few_ episkeys _and_ tergeos _, cleaning and closing up her wounds. Her body was red and swollen from all of the gashes and cuts she had received. Her clothing was no longer pink but red from her blood. Tom left her face alone. While Tom was cleaning her up, Harry took the time to look at the others in the room. They all had different expressions on their faces; he could not tell what they were thinking. But one thing was sure, they were all shocked at the way Harry and his friends chose to exact revenge; it would not have been their method. Magic was good for many things but sometimes getting your hands dirty gives you a different thrill._

 _When Tom was done cleaning her up, he turned to Snape asking him if he had any blood-replenishing potions on him. Always the Boy Scout, he was handed two vials. “I must_ say _Dolores, your change in clothing is so much better than that pink, do you know how many times I wanted to vomit seeing you each and every day during my fifth year?” Harry told her._

This time, _she did not ignore the question asked, she shook her head quickly no. He walked up to her, and brought his hand to her face, rubbing the side that was still somewhat untouched. “Do you think you have suffered enough?” Again she quickly answered yes, nodding her head. “I beg to differ my dear. Tonight, my family and I took revenge for all the children that suffered under your blood quill. This is your last chance to say your prayers because tonight you draw your last breath. Tonight, I will act as you judge, jury and executioner.”_

 _He fed her the potion making cooing noise as he did so. She guzzled the potions down; it was a bit hard with her tongue missing. Harry stepped back, giving her_ some time _to recuperate from all that she experienced thus far. Feeling a bit daring, Harry unshackled her hands taking out the forks Neville left in her shoulder and elbows. When he killed her, he wanted her standing on her feet. “As your jury, I have found you guilty.”_

_She swayed a bit as she stood on her feet, Harry did not help her to steady herself. He walked around her as he spoke, “Dolores Jane Umbridge, you are accused of using an illegal blood quill on the students of Hogwarts. As one of her Heirs and your judge, I sentence you to death,” he stopped in front of her and looked her in the eye, “and as your executioner, it will be any manner I see fit.” She whimpered, “How do you plead?” She was not able to answer with her tongue missing but she kept mumbling and shaking her head._

_Raising his hands to her face quieting her whimpers, “Shh it’s ok sh…. you thought you were above us, sending dementors to try and kill me. Shh…it will be over soon.”  Using his elemental power, his hands flamed suddenly. Those who did not know about his power gasped; no one knew about his elemental powers except his family and Tom. She gave a gut-wrenching scream, falling to the floor on her back; Harry went with her.  He moved one of his flaming hands up and into her hair, burning it all off. Burnt skin and hair combined, was not a nice smell he thought to himself but that did not stop him. He continued his entertainment by putting his other hand to her throat squeezing and burning her flesh, at the same time taking her breath away but not completely. He felt that same tingling in his spine moving up. The power he wheeled over her was euphoric._

_He got off the floor, leaving her lying flat on her back for a few minutes. He needed to collect himself.  He studied his work: half her face and her entire neck_ was _burnt. She was completely unrecognizable from her neck up. Extinguishing the flames from his hands, he stood her up on her feet. She had no more energy. She should not even be alive at this point but it seemed Umbridge was a tough old bird. He was ready to finish this; it’s gone on far too long he thought to himself._

_He turned one hand into claws. Wasting no time he reached in, slicing through her clothing and skin, he violently pulled out her still beating heart and crushed it in his hand, finally killing her. Before he could discard the mangled heart he was pulled into powerful arms, then lips crashed down on his, pulling a gasped from him. This was how they always ended a date, with Tom kissing him within an inch of his life. They completely forgot there were others around and solely focused on each other._

_The next morning, Umbridge’s body was found on the steps of the Ministry. It took them five days to identify who she was._

**END FLASHBACK….**

“… H…. Harr…. Harry,” he heard his name being called, bringing him back to the present. Looking around he saw Bill was still standing by the door.

“I'm sorry, did you say something I zoned out for a bit.” He told him.

“I said you need to hurry, you have to be at the platform in about three hours and I know his Darkness would love to spend some time with you before you leave. Don’t forget to give him the gift.”

“I won't and thanks, Bill.” Harry knew he did not have to worry about his pack or its members. Bill, Remus, and the twins will take care of the pack, sending him weekly updates until he returns for Yule.  Pocketing his first courting gift for Tom, he checked to make sure his books and clothing were inside his trunk closing, and shrinking it. He put it in his pocket and he set out to find his intended. He did not have to go far as Tom was in the hallway having a very serious talk with Bellatrix.

“If it has not escaped your deranged mind I will repeat myself once more, I will not entertain your interest in my bed.”

She went on speaking, completely ignoring Toms words, “But my Lord, you know we are meant to be. You cannot be serious about Potter? You have entertained him far too long. He is your sworn enemy. I do not understand why you have chosen him over me. I can give you strong Heirs, my Lord.” She raised her hand as if to touch his robes…

“Crucio!” Bella was on the ground withering, in pain. “I have listened to you blathering long enough; if I did not value you as a good follower, I would have killed you long ago. Step one more foot out of line where my Consort is concerned and I will not hesitate to kill you.” With that he lifted the spell, stepping over her as if she was nothing.

Harry came into view, “Well done my Lord,” giving a flourished bow.

“How long were you standing there?”

“Long enough.”

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yes and no. I know that I must go there are things to do, Dumbledore to kill yet. But I am not ready to leave you. I feel we are just getting to know each other.”

“I know my little Minx but you must go, you have a job to do. Besides, we will write…”

Before Tom could finish, “I have something for you. It is my first courting gift to you.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a neatly wrapped box, handing it over to Tom. Taking it, Tom opened it, “When my father and his friends were in school, they came up with a way to communicate with each other when they were separated or in detention.” It was a two-way mirror. It was Remus who gave him the idea that this would make a good courting gift, as simple as it might be. “It is a two-way mirror, this way we can talk to each other every night. I have the other one. I charmed it so that it is activated only by speaking in parsetongue.” Harry was a bit nervous. Tom had given him so much in the past two weeks; he did not know how he would like this small gift.

Tom looked from the gift to Harry, “I love it, thank you. I have gotten many gifts over the years but this one comes from you and that makes it very special.” He then took Harry’s hand in his tapping his consort ring saying a spell in French, kissing it when he was finished.

“What did you just do?” He asked him

“I just made your ring only noticeable to those who are loyal to our side. Everyone else will see nothing but a common ring and think nothing of it.” He told Harry as he pulled him into a hug holding on to very tight; they both felt the same way they did not want to let each other go. It was too soon to be separated.

HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*

Three hours later found Harry and his friends on the platform getting ready to board the train to Hogwarts. They had the hood of their cloaks up to hide their faces. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were standing with Mr. & Mrs. Weasley. The matriarch was being loud as usual; why Harry ever thought she was the motherly type he will never know. Harry stopped at the entrance of the train looking at the traitorous group. Ron had a scowl on his face as he looked around the station, Ginny was busy trying to hide the small patched, hand me down jeans.

While Hermione usually had her nose in a book, she was looking around the station frantically as if she lost something. But it was Mr. Weasley’s face that shocked him. Something was off with the passive man. Usually he would be smiling and wishing the best of luck for the coming year, but not this time. He looked a bit unbalanced as he looked at Ron and Ginny; did he know that they were not his children? Then as if sensing eyes on him, Mr. Weasley looked up and round the platform, his eyes landing on Harry. They stared at each other for a very long time until Mr. Weasley nodded his head then looked back down to his so called family.

Harry did not know what the hell just happened but he knew something was definitely off with Mr. Weasley. “His scent must have changed because Akasha, the pet snake that Tom had given to him to aide him in his mission to kill Dumbledore, hissed in his ear, “Massster what isss the matter, your ssscent changed.” Her tongue tickled his ear as she spoke. “Nothing to worry about Akasssha, ssssimply obssserving, you may go back to resssting. I will let you know when we have reached Hogwartssss.” He told her as he got on the train, trying to ignore that niggling feeling; he focused on finding his friends.

He told Draco and his friends to save a compartment for them; he did not want to be bothered with the traitors as of yet. He knew by the end of the train ride they would be dead, first, will come the questions then the lecture. He was already in a bad mood because he had to leave Tom; he needed some time to prepare his mind for the night ahead. One thing he knows for sure he, Neville and Seamus decided they would not wear any more glamour’s. Things were changing and them along with it. He knew by the end of the school year, the Wizarding World would be rocked by the death of their beloved leader of the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good reviews feeds the plot bunny so keep em coming!!


	10. Delusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has had enough, no longer can he pretend to be the good little Gryffindor or the Savior of the Wizarding World. Those he counted as friends and family stabbed him in the back. Harry decides it is time to take his revenge on those that hurt him with his new found family and possibly his soul mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.
> 
> Author's Notes: Thank you for reading, for the kudos, comments and reviews. I have NOT Abandoned this or any of my stories. I take my time writing them to ensure I am giving you guy’s something worth coming back for. So please be patient just know that I am always writing and always thinking of story and plot lines. If you follow me on tumblr you will see my updates. 
> 
> -Lord Markus Thomas Andrino Harry’s fiancé who is actually Tom  
> -The order of the Weasley children birth is switched for this story. First it's Bill then Charlie, then the Twins then Percey followed by Ron and Ginny. Sorry for any confusion to those that have read it so far.  
> Thoughts are in Italics.

Chapter Ten- Delusions

**HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV***

**Month One-September**

The trip back to Hogwarts is uneventful, to say the least in Harry’s opinion. It is walking into the Great Hall that stirs up trouble. For his part, Harry avoids Ron, Hermione, and Ginny on the train ride until they get to Hogwarts. Harry, Neville, and Seamus walk into the Great Hall and sit in the middle of the Gryffindor table, forcing others to sit around and beside them. Harry did not wear glamour this year, showing his real appearance. 

Harry is not ashamed of his Malfoy blood nor is he ashamed of the Weasley blood that runs through his veins. Another thing Harry decides on the train to school is that he will stay in Gryffindor; it will be the only way to keep tabs on Dumbledore. The evil bastard will think Harry is still his tool; Dumbledore will have another thing coming to him this year. Harry is no one’s tool and soon enough that old coot will realize that. Harry will savor the manipulative bastard’s shock when he reveals his true self, and it will make Dumbledore’s death at his hand all the sweeter.

“What has you so deep in thoughts? Could it be that your handsome fiancé is on your mind?” Neville asks a bit loudly.

“Fiancé!” shrieks an annoying little voice. Harry turns away from Neville to see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sitting in front of them.

“Fiancé Harry, who is she?” asks Hermione with an ugly frown on her face, “and where did you meet her? And why do you look like that? What did you do to yourself?”

Harry looks from Neville to Seamus then back to his so-called friends; time to put on the act. “What’s wrong with the way I look, Hermione?”

“You do not look like the Harry I know, and you dyed some of your hair blonde and what is with the length and the clothes? I just want our simple looking Harry back.”

“Oh come off it, Hermione,” Seamus jumps in, “did you ever really know Harry? So what if he wants to change the way he looks; it is not up to you to decide how he should look, that is up to him. He does not need your bloody approval.”

“How dare you speak to me like that? I am Harry’s best friend. And besides, we have been worried about him after what happened to his family.” She says to Seamus then looks to Harry. “Oh Merlin Harry, we have been trying to find you to tell you what happened to your family.”

“Yeah mate, it was awful,” Ron says to him as he shakes his head.

Ginny reaches and places her hand over Harry’s hand resting on the table. “I’m sorry, Harry. I’m sure Dumbledore will tell you what happened. By the stunned look on your face, you really don't know.”

Harry moves his hand from where Ginny placed hers. “I don’t know what you are talking about. I was only at the Dursley's for two days. I could not take it anymore; as soon as I walked into their home, Uncle Vernon started in on me. I went to my room, and it was a good thing he forgot to lock up my things this time because I sent Neville and Seamus a letter asking if I could spend the summer with one of them.” He smiles and turns to his Beta and Enforcer. “Seamus was already spending the summer with Neville; they planned on traveling over the vacation and invited me along. I was finally able to sneak away and made my way to Neville’s home; the next day we started off on our trip.”

“Why didn't you come to the Burrow, Harry? You know we would have taken care of you. Right, mate?’ Ron asks.

“I was afraid Ron, I thought if Dumbledore knew I ran away from the Dursley's, he would make me go back and I just wanted to have a little fun for the first time in my life. So what happened to the Dursleys?”

Hermione looks as if she is about to answer when Dumbledore steps up to the podium.

“Greetings everyone, welcome back to our returning students. And to our new students welcome to the beginning of an excellent adventure.” 

The students in the Great Hall clap. At this point, Harry blocks out the old fool and the sorting hat to watch his so-called friends. Before Harry found out about their betrayal, he thought he was lucky to have such devoted people on his side. Who would have thought that somewhere along the line they planned on betraying him, drugging and stealing from him? And worst of all, they killed the man who was like a father to him. It’s petty yes, to be angry that his so-called friends stole money from him when he has so much. Or that even though Harry told Ginny over and over, they would never be anything more than friends, she continues to try and seduce him by drugging him. Hermione’s the ringleader, Ron the muscle and Ginny the slut. 

 _Whatever Dumbledore promised them to make all three betray me better be worth it,_ thought Harry.

Dumbledore finishes his speech then makes his way back over to the head table and sits down between Snape and McGonagall and whispers something into McGonagall’s ear, she then looks directly at Harry, her eyes widening, no doubting taking in his new appearance. Harry, not deterred, stares right back at them as if to say I am not who you expect me to be anymore. He knows it is foolish to make such a challenge so early in the year, but he cannot help but flex his muscles just a bit.

“Harry, are you listening to me?” Hermione says, getting his attention.

“What is it now, woman?” He says in exasperation. _Has she always been this annoying?_ Harry thinks to himself.

“I said” Hermione continues, “that after the feast you should go directly to Professor Dumbledore's office and speak with him about what happened to your family.”

“Okay, Hermione I will, but can’t you at least tell me what happened?” he asks as he tries to put sadness and worry in his voice.

“No mate, you should talk to him. You might want to tell him about this fiance also. You know how concerned he gets when it comes to you.” Ron tells him.

“Can you tell us where you met your fiancé, Harry?” Ginny asks him. She turns to Seamus and Neville. “Did you meet this fiancé?”

“Yes, we met him.” They say together.

“It is so sickening the way they are all over each other,” Neville says with a shudder, thinking of the time he walked into Harry’s office, catching him and Markus in a kissing frenzy.

“Harry has him wrapped around his little finger. There is nothing Markus would not do for Harry.”

A smile graces Harry’s lips when the realization hits the other three that Neville and Seamus said him.

“You are engaged to a man, mate? I didn’t know you were gay.” Ron asks while shoveling food in his mouth.

_I guess he missed the part when Neville said handsome fiancé, Merlin what a knob._

Harry turned away from Ron because as always, he speaks with gobs of food in his mouth. _How disgusting!_

“Harry, I always thought you and Ginny would get married one day like Ron and I will,” Hermione tells them. Then she turns to Ron, “Ronald, please chew with your mouth closed.”

Ginny is quiet the whole time. “I’m sorry guys; I realized a couple of years ago that I prefer guys to girls. And meeting Markus this summer solidified it.” Harry continues to ignore Ginny’s sad expression. “ Besides Ginny, I’ve told you over and over again that I see you as nothing more than a friend, better yet a sister of sorts. I can honestly say it was love at first sight with Markus.

“I’d say,” Neville says with a chuckle. “We practically moved into his Manor the following week.”

“At least he did not bat an eye when I told him you, Luna and Seamus are in a triad relationship.

“What!” yells Hermione, Ron and for the first time since finding out Harry is gay, Ginny. The whole Gryffindor table is quiet and thus the rest of the Great Hall, after hearing the idiots yell.

“Ne-” Ron points to Neville, “and Sea-” Ron then turns to look at the Ravenclaw table to see Luna happy eating her dinner as if did not hear his yelling.

Annoyance shows in Seamus' voice when he responds, “Yes Ron, I am in a triad with Neville and Luna. Is that a fucking problem?”

Ron must have seen something dangerous in Seamus’s eyes because whatever scathing remarks he might have had, he does not voice them.

“Well, I find it sick and disgusting, and I for one will not stand by and let you tarnish yourself by marrying a man. And as for you Seamus, I forbid you to continue this relationship with Luna and Neville. Think of how you were brought up.” Hermione snaps at them.

Harry would like to say he did not see this coming; it is one of the reasons why he did not tell them he is gay. “Hermione, if it has not escaped your notice. We are not governed by the church or Muggle standards. We live in the Wizarding world where it is acceptable for two, three or dare I say it four people, to be in a relationship. The last I checked, the Ministry has declared neither polygamy nor homosexuality a criminal offense. I have hidden who I really am for far too long, and I will do it no longer. Who Seamus, Neville, and I fuck in the privacy of our bedroom is none of your business. So if this is a choice between staying in the closet as the muggles say and our friendship, you. Will. All. Lose.” He yells at her loud enough to silence the already quiet Great Hall then gets up from his seat and walks out without looking back.

**HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV***

“What do you think happened over there?” Blaise asks Draco.

“Nothing good, that’s for sure.

“Let’s hope he does not take it out on us when he sees us later.” Draco says, “It’s hard to reconcile the Harry Potter we knew for the last six years with the Potter we saw these past couple of weeks.”

Blaise nods his head, he and Draco do not have to worry about others listening to their conversation. Being from dark families, especially families close to the Dark Lord, the art of protecting one’s conversation is very important, Lucius taught Draco a bubble charm that hides their conversation from others, who in turn taught Blaise. “This is already starting out to be a very interesting year.” Blaise comments.

“I agree,” says Draco.

**HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV***

After leaving the Great Hall in a huff, Harry decides to head back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry can see that his words hurt Hermione; he knows that Hermione is angry that she has no say in how the Wizarding government is run. 

_Maybe that is what Dumbledore promised her. As the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamout, Dumbledore can influence other members to vote his way. Dumbledore will not be in that position for very long, the time to start the process of taking away Dumbledore’s power little by little has come. If he promised that bint Hermione that he would change laws to keep her in his favor and doing what he says then that could be a big incentive for her to betray me. What could he have promised Ron and Ginny? I wonder if they know he is their father? That was shocking news for me, and the others to discover when he watched the recording the twins brought back showing Molly and Dumbledore talking about their plans._

Harry decides to have a house elf bring him some dinner once he gets to the Gryffindor Common room. He eats there when Fawkes suddenly appears on his shoulder with a note in her beak. “Hello, girl.” He greets her, taking the note. The old goat wants to see him already; very well let the games begin. Harry turns toward his destination, making his way to the Headmaster’s office. When he gets there, he says the password and the gargoyle let him in. Harry masks his features and guards his mind just in case the Headmaster tries to read his mind. During their time together, Tom helped Harry master the art of Occlumency and Legilimency by showing him ways to lock his thoughts and memories into a trunk, then sealing the trunk behind a brick wall that can only be penetrated by knowing the sequence. If by chance someone does get behind his wall the trunk is protected by parseltongue. Considering that Tom and Harry are the only two who can speak to snakes, Dumbledore or any others that try have no chance in hell in, seeing anything that Harry doesn't want them to see.

To be safe, Harry leaves only memories of him and his uncle fighting at the beginning of the summer and Harry getting his trunk and leaving it there, never looking back. Harry expects to see the Headmaster sitting at his desk once he enters the office. Harry looked around and noticed that even the paintings are not moving. _Something is not right, what does the old goat have planned_? For some strange reason, Harry has the feeling that other than his snake and the paintings he is not alone. A niggling feeling tells Harry to turn around, standing in a low lit corner of his office is Dumbledore with his wand drawn as if he is about to send a spell at Harry while his back is turned. Playing dumb, Harry keeps his features masked to hide his suspicions about what the Headmaster had planned to do.

“Oh Hello, Professor, I did not see you there.”

Dumblefuck takes a second to respond, his wand still in his hand, pointing in Harry’s direction. “Harry, my boy, I did not recognize you. Did you do something different this summer?” Dumbledore asks him. Harry blushes to cover his anger that the old goat was actually planning to do something to him, evident by the wand still in his hand, pointing in Harry’s direction.

“Umm, yes I wanted to change my look just a bit, so I bought a bottle of wizard permanent hair dye and tried something new. Do you like it?”

Dumbledore clears his throat, putting his wand away, “To be young again, my boy.” Then he cocks his head to the side as if assessing Harry for the first time. “Why blond?

Harry shrugs his shoulder, “Nothing really, it was the only color I thought of that would suit my personality. According to the muggles, blonds have more fun, and I intend to have loads of fun this year.” Harry makes sure his tone comes off playful and innocent. No need to give Dumblefuck any ideas.

Dumbledore chuckles as he moves to his desk, “How right you are, my boy. But remember Harry, you must stay focused on your training in order to battle against Voldemort this year.”

Harry nods his head in agreement, “Ok Professor, I won’t get behind.”

Dumbledore’s face becomes serious, he sits in his chair and steeples his fingers. “Harry, why don’t you take a seat while I order some tea.” Harry sits in the chair stationed in front of Dumbledore’s desk. Harry crosses his legs with confidence. Dumbledore orders tea and biscuits, and prepares himself a cup, doing the oddest thing by dropping one of those lemon drops in his tea. _Can the man be more addicted to those things?_ Dumbledore offers Harry some tea and biscuits which he declines. Harry decided during his walk back to the common room that from now on his meals will be prepared by his personal elf. He will have to find a way to employ an elf without the old goat noticing. As much as he likes Dobby, the elf can be a bit nerve-racking at times.

“Harry, I need you to listen to me carefully,” Dumbledore speaks up. “Why did you leave your aunt and uncle’s house this summer?”

Harry wish he could show annoyance at the old goat’s question, but that would definitely play his hand. Harry hopes his acting skills are good. Harry looks down at his hands, wringing them in his lap, “Well, see Professor.” He says then looks up giving his best puppy dog eyes. “I could not take it anymore. I know I did wrong by leaving and not telling you or the Weasleys. But my uncle was being very unreasonable.” He lets tears well in his eyes and sees the look on Dumbledore's face; the fool is starting to believe him. Harry's lips start to tremble, “As soon as we walked into the house, they started in on me, Professor. I know you don’t believe me about them locking up my school trunk, but Professor they do. They really hate magic, and they really hate me.” Harry lets the anguish in his voice be heard as tears stream down his face. “I could not take it anymore sir, and that is why I left. I left while they were sleeping.” Harry wipes the tears from his eyes but more continue to flow, and he looks at Dumbledore. “I’m sorry, Sir but I just wanted to spend a summer away from them, to be a teenager.” Harry takes deep breaths, pretending he is calming himself down, giving Dumbledore time to respond.

“Harry, my boy,” he says with a sigh. “You cannot just run off when things are not pleasing to you. I sent you to your family for your own protection.” _For your own manipulations, you mean_ thinks, Harry. “With Voldemort on the rise, I was afraid for you, especially with what happened to your family.

Harry gasps, “Sir, did something happen to them? Hermione and Ron kept mentioning something at the feast, but we kind of got into a spat over something?” Harry says sheepishly.

Dumbledore gives Harry a sad look, taking off his moon glasses and resting them on the desk. “Harry, they were murdered.”

“Oh no! How--do you know who did it?” Harry asks getting up from his chair. “I may not have agreed with them or cared for them as much as I care about Sirius and Remus but Professor, they were my only blood family.”

Dumbledore gets up from his desk and walks over to Harry, then pulls him into his arms like a loving grandfather. “We are not sure, Harry I checked with my spy and according to them Voldemort was not the one that did it.”

Harry frees himself from the old goat’s arms hiding a shudder at being touched. “What happened, how did they die, Professor?”

“Harry, they were burned in their home. I am sorry, my boy.”

“Oh Merlin,” Harry wraps his arms around his stomach and stoops down with his head bent, “Do--do you know if they were alive when they died?” He whispers.

Dumbledore clears his throat, “Yes, Harry, they were alive.

Harry expression changes to shock, “Who would do something so horrible?”

Dumbledore walks over to him, pulls him up, resting his hands on Harry’s shoulders and stares into his eyes. “Someone who is truly evil and without a heart. As much as I was and still am angry that you left their home,” he closes his eyes, “I am grateful you weren’t in the home when it happened. I cannot lose you, Harry. You are like a grandson to me.” _More like your fucking weapon_ Harry thinks. “I don’t know what would happen if I were to lose you.”

“You are right, Professor, I should not have left, but I am glad I did, or I would not have met Mark.” Harry lets a wistful smile play over his lips. He does not miss the shocked look on Dumbledore’s face.

“Mark? And who is that, my boy?”

“Lord Markus Thomas Andrino, my fiance.”

“Fiance, Ha--”

Harry moves away from the Headmaster, ignoring his shocked expression. “Have you ever been in love, Professor?” Harry asks, not waiting for an answer. “I met Mark when Nev, Seamus and I went to Italy.” Harry continues moving around the room like a lovesick fool. “I have never traveled before, and I overheard Seamus and Neville talking about what they wanted to do this summer. After I left, my relatives, I contacted Neville and asked him if I could tag along. He was ok with the idea. It was three days later I met Mark.” Harry stops and looks at Dumbledore, then sighs showing genuine emotion for the first time since entering the room, “Professor, it was love at first sight.” Harry keeps talking about “Markus’s” finer points. His height, eye color, all the things they did over the summer.

“Harry,” Harry hears Dumbledore calls his name but pretends not to hear him.

“Markus is good to me, Professor. He--”

“Harry!” Dumbledore yells. “I am happy that you have found someone Harry, but I am afraid I cannot let you continue with this relationship, my boy. I--”

“Why!” Harry yells.

“Because my dear boy, I cannot have you distracted by whoever this Markus fellow is. How can you be sure he is not a Death Eater sent by Voldemort? Besides Harry, I was not aware you preferred men to women. I thought you and Ms. Weasley planned on marrying.”

“Have I ever asked you or anyone else for anything since I came to this world!” Harry yells, getting angry. “Everything I had was taken from me, my mother, father, and Sirius. And now that I have found someone of my own you want to take him away from me!” The windows in Dumbledore’s office begin to shake. Tears stream down his face, “I am a human being Professor, I deserve to have someone for myself. Not someone others believe I should be with. And what do me being gay have to do with anything? One day I will kill the man who took everything away from me and what I do in the privacy of my bedroom will not matter.”

Trying to calm the swirl of his magic that begins to make things in the office shake is not easy. 

_How dare this old fool tell me who I can and cannot see, this is not how I wanted this conversation to go._

He planned on telling Dumbledore about his fiance, and he knew the old goat would try something but not this. “I respect you Professor, and I appreciate all that you have done for me since the death of my parents but this one thing I cannot obey you on.” Harry takes a deep breath, and his magic starts to settle, “For the first time in my life, I have a chance of having the one thing I have always wanted: a family, filled with love. I know that with Markus I can have that. Markus sees me, Professor. Not Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lives but just plain Harry.”

**HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV***

Albus is livid, how dare this little upstart go off and get engaged, to another Lord at that. Albus has never heard of a Lord Markus Thomas Andrino, but he will make sure before the week is out that he has every bit of information there is on the man.

 _I have to get this man away from my weapon, either by killing or paying him off, the man has to go. Harry does not deserve love. What a fool Harry is that he believes this man loves him as just plain Harry._ _It goes to show just how gullible the little brat is, the first person to show him some affection and he gives his heart away_. _But this is what I wanted_ thinks Dumbledore. 

_I wanted him pliable enough so that I can wield him any way I want. I will ask Kingsley to check the records for exactly who this Lord Markus Thomas Andrino and get him out of Harry’s life. But for now, I will play the little game of supporting the brat with this farce of  an engagement._

“Harry, you are right, my boy. The things we ask of you are many, yet you ask so little in return.”

Dumbledore walks over to Harry, lifts his tear stained face to see into his eyes, using Legilimency to see into his mind. Dumbledore gets in easily. He sees Harry getting off the train and meeting with his oaf of an uncle. It then shifts to them being home and his uncle yelling at him, smacking him in the face. It always gives him pleasure whenever the members of his family abuse Harry. 

He sees Harry arguing with his uncle, and then later leaving under the cloak of darkness. Harry stays in a hovel away from the Wizarding World contacting Longbottom, all three boys traveling to Spain and meeting his now fiancé. Dumbledore has to admit the man is gorgeous with his brunette hair and sapphire eyes. This Marcus fellow is much older and taller than Harry.  _It could be the reason why he was able to sway Harry into marrying him._ Dumbledore watches the scene all the way up to the proposal.

“Professor, Professor, you seem a bit far away. Is there something you wanted to say?” Harry asks, breaking him from his mind.

“Yes my boy, I wanted to let you know that I will support this engagement after I have met with Lord Andrino. I want to make sure he is not one of Voldemort's lackeys and ensure that he did not ask for your hand in marriage because you are the famous Harry Potter. Your safety is important to me Harry. You are very important and I cannot see you hurt.” _That should keep the brat settled for a bit._

**HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TRLV***

_Who did the old goat think he is fooling?_ Harry can tell Dumblefuck has something up his sleeve; he will definitely keep his eyes open. “ I will send an owl to Mark asking him when he can meet with you Professor, but he is a very busy man.”

“Very well, Harry,” Dumbledore says with a tired sigh. “There is more bad news, my boy.”

 _If he calls me “my boy” one more time, I swear to Merlin I am going to cut his tongue right out of his mouth._ Brushing away his anger, there is nothing he can do about it now. The old coot will get his soon enough. Harry pastes on a concerned expression on his face, “What is it Professor, did Voldemort do something while I was away? I tried reading the Prophet but honestly, Sir, I really did not want to be bothered with the war.”

“No Harry, surprisingly Voldemort has been quiet this summer. No, Harry, what I need to tell you is about Remus.”

Harry gasps, “Remus, has something happened to him?”

“You see Harry, I sent him on a mission over the summer, and he has not returned. I want you to know because I know you consider Remus, your honorary godfather and with Sirius and your relatives are gone, he is all you have.”

Harry frowns his brow showing his worry, “Sir when Remus goes out on a mission, how often does he check in?”

“I am not sure I should be discussing this with you Harry, but I promised you the night Sirius died I would not keep secrets from you.”

“I know Professor, and I appreciate it, but I need to know if I lost another family member.” Harry sits down, bows his head and slumps his shoulders in defeat before saying. “It seems whenever something good happens to me, something bad follows.” Harry looks back up to Dumbledore, “Find him, Professor, Remus is the last real link to my parents. I can’t lose another person I love.”

“Worry, not Harry, the Order members and I value Remus just as you do. We are doing everything we can to find him.”

Just as Harry is about to say something Dumbledore’s office door opens and Snape walks in. “Ah, Severus you are just in time.” He says to Snape. Dumbledore then looks at Harry. “Harry, thank you for stopping by, I will let you know if I hear anything on Remus.”

Harry gets up, bowing his head and whispers, “Thank you, Professor.” He turns to leave the office and looks right at Severus; both men say nothing to each other. Harry still does not trust Severus, certainly not as much as Tom does. Harry walks out of the office and closes the door just enough so that he can stand in the alcove and hear their conversation. Harry knows Severus has to report certain things to Dumbledore to keep his cover as a spy. However, Tom and Harry told Severus exactly what to say this time around. Just for good measure, Harry puts on his cloak so that he cannot be seen.

“Severus, you have been gone since the night of the last Order meeting.”

“It was avoidable, and the Dark Lord requested I stay at his Manor. He wanted his followers to meet his Consort.”

Harry hears Dumbledore gasp, “Consort?”

“Yes, and I assure you, Albus, he is not to be trifled with. He is very powerful, and I dare say he is equal in power to the Dark Lord as if they were destined to be together.”

“Tell me about him, Severus, what is his name and where did he come from?”

“His name is Dominic Payne, and he hails from Greece. I am not sure how he and the Dark Lord met, but he appeared out of nowhere. The night of their engagement was a spectacle; Greyback sensed there was another Alpha wolf in his presence and challenged him. One minute there was a black mamba sitting on the Dark Lord’s throne the next a magnificent timber wolf stood in the middle of the ballroom. Listen to me carefully when I say this Albus, the fight lasted seconds, not minutes or hours. Greyback is no longer the Alpha of his pack, and when I left the Manor to return here, he was still in a coma and not expected to live.”

There is nothing but silence; Harry smirks underneath his cloak that _should have the old goat shaking in his boots._

“This is not good Severus,” Dumbledore says, breaking the silence.

“No, it is not, there is more.” The smirk on Harry’s face vanishes. There should not be any more to tell. Granted, Severus gave away a couple of clues to Dominic’s true identity, but he’d more or less followed their instructions. That is until now.

“What more can there be Severus, we have a new threat, and he needs to be eliminated before he and Voldemort get any closer.”

“That is already too late Albus, and they are completely besotted with each other. As a courting gift, the Dark Lord gave Dominic or the Dark Consort as we call him, Dolores Umbridge, and you should have seen what happened to her.”

Dumbledore gasps again, _this is getting good, where is the popcorn when you need it?_ Thinks Harry.

“Severus, Dolores was unrecognizable. How can one man be so evil? And why Dolores?”

“He was not alone, he had friends to help, they are just as vicious and as ruthless as Dominic is. And as for why Dolores, do you really need to ask Albus? Blood quills being used on students is illegal and should mean time in Azkaban.”

“But how did Voldemort know about that Severus? Besides you, myself and Minerva, the only ones to know are the students she used them on.” There was another bout of silence. “Severus, are you telling me that one of the students is Voldemort’s Consort? That means Dominic Payne is not his real name? This is not good Severus, not good at all. Is this student a Slytherin? As far as I knew Severus, Dolores left all of the Slytherins alone.”

Snape scoffs, “Dominic Payne is as Slytherin as they come Albus, but he was not placed in my house, I am forbidden from giving you his real name, or the house he was sorted into. Revealing what they look like or saying his name would mean my death. You have no idea the terror the Dark Lord will rain down on the light with his Consort at his side, and I fear the light is fighting a losing battle.” Severus tells him.

“You have given me more than enough old friend, I will need to keep a close eye on all of the students. I feel you are right my boy, but we cannot give up, we must continue to fight with everything we have.”

Harry does not stay around to hear any more of their conversation, and he is livid. Severus was given strict instructions on what to say to Dumbledore, now he has given the old goat clues that Tom’s Consort could be a student. When Harry is through with him tonight, he may not have a tongue left to speak with. He will get the rest of the information from Akaska. During the course of his

conversation with Dumbledore, she slithered from his body and stationed herself somewhere inside the old man's office. She has an innate ability to turn herself invisible, a side effect of Tom changing Nagini’s DNA. When he makes it to the Gryffindor Common Room, Neville and Seamus are the only two there; they are sitting on the sofa, whispering to each other. Not wanting to spoil their tender moment, Harry sneaks by them or so he thinks.

“Hey Harry, where have you been?” Seamus asks him.

“I was speaking with Dumbledore, and he wanted to inform me of what happened to my family and to tell me that Remus is missing. But I will tell you about that later, send word to the Draco that we will not meet tonight; there is something I must deal with first. I need you guys to cover for me for a few hours. ”

Knowing they would do anything thing for him, Harry leaves the room without hearing their response. Harry makes his way up to his room, then goes to his trunk. This year he has his own room, so there is no need for him to be quiet for fear of waking someone. He reaches inside his trunk and pulls out a black collar. Harry puts it in his pocket and leaves the room and the Gryffindor Tower. Harry makes his way to the dungeons, knowing his destination is Snape's quarters. The portrait of Salazar Slytherin is guarding the door. {Greetings Lord Slytherin, I seek entrance into Master Snape’s quarters.}

A portrait of Salazar Slytherin hung at the Manor, so Salazar knows exactly who and what Harry is. Bowing his head, Salazar grants Harry permission to enter into Snape’s quarters. Harry takes in his surroundings, Snape must still be with the Headmaster, giving away more of the dark side’s secrets. Figuring he will have to wait a bit more, Harry finally orders something to eat. While he eats, he pulls out his two-way mirror and calls Tom.

{My Lord} Harry greets Tom with a smile.

{My Consort, you are contacting me a bit early, not that I am complaining, any time I get to see your beautiful face is time well spent.} Tom purrs.

Harry blushes at Tom’s words, {Stop making me blush}

{Why? You do it so prettily, and it leaves you tongue-tied.} Tom says with a smirk.

{One of these days I am going to leave you tongue-tied.}

{I welcome the challenge, Baby}

Endearments always make Harry blush, and Tom knows it. Harry needs to get to the reason he called. {There is a particular reason I called.}

{And that is?}

Harry goes on to tell Tom about his conversation with Dumbledore. The Dark Lord laughs when he hears how Harry played the old goat like a fiddle. Tom gets angry when Harry tells him about Dumbledore entering his mind during a vulnerable moment to find out what “Markus” looked like. They decide to figure out a way to set up a meeting between the old fool and Markus at a later date. Harry soon gets to the conversation he heard between Severus and Dumbledore and the clues Severus gave away and the most crucial one of all being that the Dark Consort is a student.

{What do you plan to do with our dear spy?”} Asks Tom. {You have questioned his loyalty since we joined together.}

{I plan to make him my slave; he went against our wishes, Tom. His hate for me will be our downfall.}

{You are correct, my Dark Consort. Do as you, please. I still feel Severus has some real merits, which is why he remains by my side all these years. Do you know he begs me to spare the life of your mother? And I told him I would. When I offered her a way out she refused, I had no other choice but to kill her.} Tom says in a soft tone.

The death of his parents is something they try not to speak of. {Tom, I told you, I forgive you for that. It was a time of war and my parents chose to fight rather than care for the life of their child. Their priorities was being being heroes to this world and not to me, their child.}

{I know you have said it a thousand times Harry but yet it is one thing I wish I could give back to you.}

They are silent for a few minutes; Harry breaks the silence by calling for the elf to take away his finished meal. That brings to mind his thought about wanting his own elf at school. {Tom, is there a way I can have my own elf here at Hogwarts?}

Harry can see Tom is happy at the change of subject,{You can have your personal elf. However, Dumbledore does not know you have taken over your Lordships, he still believes he is in charge. Why do you want your elf?}

{It occurred to me tonight after revealing that I am gay and have a fiance that the Weasley and Granger chits might try something. They were not happy to hear my news.}

{Very well, I will send Mispy to Longbottom, say that she is on loan to the House of Longbottom but she will be your personal elf.}

{Thank you,} Harry tells him feeling better now that he has expressed his worries concerning his meals.

{Well my Dark Consort, I must be off, there are things I must accomplish before you return at Yule. I expect updates on Severus’s progress.}

{Oh, what is it you need to finish before my return home?} Harry asks with a smile.

{Now if I told you, what would I have to surprise you with?}

{You naked on the bed hard and ready for me to...}

{Harry, you know our agreement, no sex until we are bonded.} Tom says with a strained voice.

Harry feeling a bit brave decides to tease Tom a bit more, {Really Tom, you're so old-fashioned.} He says with a pout. {How can you fight it? I don’t, I think about taking your hard cock into my mouth and sucking until you cum in my mouth or on my face. I’m getting hard just thinking about it.}

{You need a spanking for being so naughty.} Tom purrs, Harry can see the red in his eyes, glowing with arousal but his tone remains neutral.

{Oh! Are you going to spank me, Tom? To feel your hands redden my arse. Wouldn’t you love to see your mark on me, my Lord?} Harry says with a moan. Harry moves one of his hands down to his hardening penis, pressing it with the heel of his hand.

{There are many things I want to do to that sexy arse of yours.} Tom tells him with a glint in his eyes as if he knows Harry is trying to hide his hard-on. {Expand the mirror, take off your robe, undo your pants and pull them down to your ankles.} Not surprised by the abrupt commands, Harry gets up to do as he is told. {Now unbutton your shirt, move it to the side, and leave your tie the way it is.} Once again without question, Harry does as Tom tells him. {Yes, just like that, now station the mirror so that I can see you play with yourself and finger your hole for me.}

Harry stations the mirror leaning it on what looked like potion books on the coffee table. Anticipation bubbled inside of Harry; this is something new in their relationship. {I thought you wanted to wait until after marriage?} Harry asks as he sat back down on the couch and slouches down, and spreads his legs as far as they can go.

{I said no penetrative sex before marriage, there are many other things we can do.} Tom leans back in his chair, {now shut up and give me a show by touching that pretty cock of yours.} Harry reaches down slowly and grips his cock, {I can’t wait to take that virgin arse of yours and make it mine.}

Harry is panting who would have ever thought Tom Riddle aka Voldemort had a kinky side. Feeling cheeky, {who says I am a virgin?} Harry says.

Tom sits up in his chair {Tread carefully my Dark Consort.} Tom’s voice goes from soft and seductive to possessive, {No one would dare to touch what belongs to me.} Harry looks at Tom and holds his gaze that goes from cold to heated as he watches Harry slide his hands up and down his hard cock. Harry lets his thumb graze the tip, swiping at the precum and bringing his thumb to his lips, tasting the saltiness of himself.

{It was before we pledged to care for each other.} Harry tells him.

{Who was it?}

{I do not kiss and tell Tom, besides if I told you then you would kill them.}

{Them? More than one?}

Harry needs to change the subject, {Tom, I want to feel you inside of me so bad, stretching me, taking me, opening me up, making me yours and only yours.}

{You are mine; no one else can have you} Tom tells him with a possessive growl. Tom stands up from his chair, his pants are pulled down below his hips, and his shirt is unbuttoned. Tom reaches down and pulls on his perfectly shaped balls, for leverage he leans back onto the office window and continues to instruct Harry on what he wants, {Pull on those pert nipples for me.} Harry lets go of his balls with one hand and pulls on his nipples, hearing a moan coming from the mirror. Harry watches as Tom jerks his cock in the same slow motion as him. His chest feels tight and his breath catches in his throat.

{Suck on your fingers for me, make them nice and wet.} Harry knows what is going to happen next and puts his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them and soaking them with his saliva. {Slowly reach down and insert one finger.} Harry does just as he is instructed. He opens his legs wider, reaching down and fingering his hole before inserting a single finger, groaning at the intrusion and biting his bottom lip at the slight sting of pain. {That’s it, fuck yourself on your finger, pretend it’s me stretching you, while you stroke that beautiful cock for me, Love.}

Harry cannot help the moan that slips from his lips, his hips start to move as well. {Slip another finger inside and search for that little nub.} Sweat beads on Harry’s top lip, he licks them hoping to taste Tom instead. {I want to kiss you so badly, run my tongue all over your sexy little body.} Just as Tom says those words Harry finds his prostate, making him scream out Tom’s name. {That’s it do it again you are so hot. Feel your lips wrapped around my cock.}

{Tom, please.} Harry pants, {don’t stop, your voice drives me crazy.}

{Does it now,} Tom purrs.

{Yessss,} Harry hisses as he finds his prostate. {Want to--need to cum.}

{Not yet Love, do not cum until I tell you to.}

Harry slows his strokes to stop himself from cumming. He opens the eyes he did not even realize he closed to see Tom still standing there in all his glory, his head thrown back, eyes openly staring at Harry. {Do you know how many nights since we got together, I have thought about this, of nothing else but being yours?} Harry says to him. {I can’t hold it back Tom I need to cum!} Harry’s movements become faster, his balls start to tighten up, his hips jerk as the first stream of cum shoots from the tip of his cock, hitting his lower abs. Harry watches with clouded eyes as Tom strokes his cock, moaning, pulling on and squeezing his testicles, never taking his eyes from Harry.

{Talk to me,} Tom pants.

{I want you Tom, I want to feel you buried deep inside of me, stretching me, claiming me, and making me yours.} Harry watches as Tom strokes his cock faster and faster the more he speaks. Harry still has his cock in his hand, stroking it back to life, using his own cum as lubrication. {Feeling your hands on me, leaving your marks for the entire world to see who I belong to.} That did it, Tom cums shouting Harry’s name, Harry follows him and cums for the second time.

Both Harry and Tom are panting, trying to catch their breath, neither wants to move or break the silence between them. Tom opens his eyes and looks right at Harry as he brings his hand to his mouth and licks his cum from his hand, never taking his eyes away. {I think about tasting you, sucking your cock, watching as your emerald eyes glow as I fuck you into the mattress.} Tom tells him.

Harry’s breath hitches, at the thought of Tom doing naughty things and so much more to him. Letting go of his soft penis, Harry casts a cleaning charm on himself then sets his clothes back to rights. {Do you think you can handle me, old man?} Harry says smirking.

Before Tom can answer Harry hears the door to Severus’s quarters opens and closes. Severus does not see Harry sitting there on his couch. Harry is pissed that he and Tom are interrupted, “Crucio!” He yells in Severus direction, sending the man screaming and writhing onto the floor in pain. Harry sets the mirror down so that Tom can see perfectly, then he gets up and walks over to Severus and stands over him. “Hello, Severus.” Harry waits for Severus to respond and gets angry when he does not. “Do you know why you are being tortured?

“I know you are angry Baby but lifting the crucio curse so he can speak just might help.” Lifting the curse, Harry watches as the Potion Master lies shakily on the ground.

“Now Severus, care to tell me why is it you tried to give Dumbledore more information than you were supposed to?” Snape’s eyes widen at Harry’s question. “Emphasizing certain words to give him hints as to who Dominic Payne could be?”

“M--m--My D-d-Dark Co-Consort, I t-told h-him no-nothing” Severus stammers, still trembling from the effects of the curse.

“How dare you lay there and lie to me? Do the words destined, equal in power, and my all time favorite the fact that the Dark Consort is a student, not sorted into my house. And worst of all you interrupted a very intimate moment between our Lord and myself. Shame on you, Severus.”

“My Dark Consort, please under-understand I had to give Dumbledore something tangible or he would question my loyalty.”

Harry kneels down so that he is closer to the man, “And what of your loyalty to us, Severus? Where do you stand with the Dark order?”

Severus takes a few breaths as he tries to regain his speech. “My loyalty has always been with my Lord.”

“Does that include me Severus or just the Dark Lord. Or did you forget Severus that I am also your Lord and Master?”

Severus silence gives Harry the answer he needs. Harry reaches into his pocket and pulls out the collar. “It seems Severus I still have not earned your respect or your loyalty, even after showing what I am capable of. All you see is James Potter’s brat. You judge my actions on a man I have never met.” Harry stops talking, staring at the Potion Master. This man will never be able to see beyond the hate he has for James Potter, and there _will never be trust between them._

“Severus, I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt concerning your loyalty and trustworthiness. But you continue to let your hate and resentment fester because of what my father and godfather did to you. And in the words of the Headmaster, that’s not good Severus.” Harry leans closer and cards his finger in Severus’s hair. “It’s a wonder you don’t hate our Lord for killing my mother.”

“Don’t you hate him?” Severus asks boldly.

“No, I don’t,” Harry answers him truthfully. Harry helps Severus to sit up properly, leaning against the wall.

“I cannot fathom why you don’t hate the man that took the life of your parents,” Severus says, looking into Harry’s face.

“I will tell you what I told our Lord. My parents did not choose me. They chose to stay and fight in a war that cost them their lives and forced me to live never knowing what it is like to have a mother and father. To me, they are a figment of my imagination and nothing more. James and Lily Potter are the heroes of the Wizarding World, not mine.”

Severus continues to stare at Harry as if he is not sure how to take what Harry just said. A throat clearing has Severus looking over Harry’s shoulder. Harry can see his eyes widen at seeing Tom on the other side staring at them. “My Lord,” Severus says as he tries to get up.

“Stay where you are Severus, Harry is not through with you. You can go ahead and say it, Love.”

Harry turns and looks at Tom in confusion, then he remembers then a smile plays on his lips. “I told you so is not something you say to a Dark Lord,” Harry says with his best Draco Malfoy-like haughtiness. Harry turns back to Severus, “I told him to put a mimable wimble jinx on you, but he refused to listen.”

“What will you do with me, if you kill me now, Dumbledore will try to find the student who did it,” Severus says still looking at Tom.

“Do you take me for a fool Severus? I’m dark, not stupid.” He says exasperatedly. “I do not plan on killing you, punishing you, yes. Killing you is not on today’s menu.” Harry says, bringing Severus’s eyes back to him. “As sweet as this moment is I cannot let you spill any more secrets to the light side that could compromise all that Tom, and I are working to achieve.” Harry shows Severus the collar then places it around his neck. Harry then says the password in Parseltongue. “This collar, Severus, is a reminder of who you belong to. If I were you, I would think very carefully about what you tell the Headmaster while wearing this collar, and you might not like the bite it gives.” Harry tells him patting his cheek then gets up, walks over and picks up his mirror.

{Well done, my Dark Consort.}

{I live to serve you, my Lord,} Harry says cheekily.

{Yeah right, brat,} Tom says with a chuckle {I will speak with you later this week. Be safe and take care of yourself, my little troublemaker.}

{You as well, my handsome Lord.} Harry says with a wink.

The mirror goes dark without saying a word Harry leaves Severus’s quarters and makes his way back to the Gryffindor tower for a restful night and the beginning of an eventful year.

**HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV***

**Month Two - October - All Hallows’ Eve-The Burrow**

There are a few things Arthur Weasley enjoys in his simple life: a good conversation, muggle technology and spending time with his sons. Arthur’s happiest moments were when he married what he thought was the love of his life and the births of his children. The day Arthur found the out the woman he dedicated his life to was not the woman he thought he married, he had been devastated.

Arthur walks around his home inspecting it for the last time; when he leaves tonight, he will not return. He looks at the pictures on the wall of his happy family. His sons: Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins. Oh, Arthur knows that Ron and Ginny are not his; however, he tried to love them as his. Arthur could not turn a blind eye to his wife’s cheating. The day he figured out she stopped loving him was the day he began to plot her death. Arthur tried to map out a happy life and a happy family, but there has been a black cloud on the Weasley family since the day Alexander Weasley raped Cassieponia Malfoy. For years, the Weasley family has tried to remove that cloud, marrying into the Prewett family only made it worse, but Arthur wanted to marry for love and not Galleons.

 _I should have known better, in the beginning, marrying into a family with more blood on their hands than even Voldemort. It was not one of my better ideas._ But it was love at first sight or so he thought. After Alexander’s crimes, the Weasley family lost all of their riches and titles to the Malfoy family; the only thing they were able to keep claim of was their voting seat on the Wizengamot because of

was their voting seat on the Wizengamout because of their pure blood status. Abarax Malfoy was ruthless in claiming revenge for the wrong that was done to his daughter and by rights he should have been.

His suspicions had been raised a couple of years ago when Arthur first noticed that something was wrong with him; the vomiting and headaches were unmistakable clues. In the beginning, Arthur attributed it to Nagini, thinking that he was not completely healed from her bite.

 _How could she?_ He did the best he could, worked hard and provided for his family with the little he had, pushed himself to get ahead at the Ministry. His sons tried to tell him that she was no good, but he attributed it on their hate for her. She was not a good mother to them, and Arthur admits to himself. She treated them as if they were pariahs and nothing more. She belittled the twins for wanting to map out a life for themselves, scorned Charlie and Bill for their success and the fact that they prefer men to women. What kind of mother would do the things Molly did to his boys? Arthur was ashamed of himself, and he knew nothing of the abuse; the mental, physical or emotional neglect and ill-treatment of his boys experienced at the hands of the woman who gave birth to them. Tonight her death will be for them, not for him. Percy is the only one of his sons she is able to tolerate.

Arthur will admit that their lives have not been easy; they are no longer counted as one of the richest families in the Wizarding World. 

_How naive of me to think that their lives were rich with love instead of gold. Our whole life together and marriage was nothing but lies._

The Weasley family’s name at one point was mud. After joining the Order of Phoenix, Dumbledore swayed him with his words of the greater good bullshit, only to find him fucking his wife a few years later. To this day, Molly and Albus have no clue that Arthur knows of their affair. Arthur kept that knowledge to himself as he watched them over the years. Many would assume that Ron and Ginny are his children, for why would anyone suspect otherwise? The only thing connecting the two bastard children to him is the color of their hair. The charms that Molly and Albus placed on Ron and Ginny help them pass as his children. He and Ron may have the same blue eyes, but if people looked closely, they would see that they are the exact same light blue as Dumbledores. Ginny got her bright brown eyes from Molly. Arthur knows Ron and Ginny are nothing but trouble; their misdeeds will once again bring down the name of Weasley.

Molly is the worst of them all, encouraging her children to steal and manipulate Harry into marrying Ginny, with the plan to kill the poor boy in the end and all for what? Fame, money, and prestige? All those things that will be their death. Dumbledore is not the man or leader he paints himself to be to the Wizarding world. Before he dies, Arthur hopes he can bring that old goat down, but first, he needs to get rid of his wife. 

 _How fitting I chose Halloween to kill the conniving, manipulative bitch._  

Arthur continues to look through his home, and many criticized him for his love of Muggles and their inventions but tonight as he walks around his home, he thanks Merlin for them. On his hands are clear latex gloves, to hide any evidence of what he is about to do. Arthur walks into the kitchen and sits at the table in the dark and waits for his cheating, deceitful wife. Arthur knows exactly where she is at the moment: in the arms of her lover. As much as he has tried, Arthur cannot burn the image out of his head of Dumbledore and his wife together. It is not a secret that Dumbledore also entertains men in his bed after all he and Gellert Grindelwald were once lovers before Dumbledore sent him to prison.

Arthur pulls out the wand he bought a month ago after Ron and Ginny went back to Hogwarts and twirls it between his gloved fingers. Thinking of the perfect spells to use, Arthur knows that the moment Molly figures out what is about to happen, she’ll try to apparate out. He will need to put up an anti-disapparating jinx so that she will not be able to escape, _don’t want her running to her lover._ Arthur also makes sure during his walk around that all the doors are locked, so that not even an alohomora charm will open them up. Many believe Arthur to be an idiot, and no one would think a simple man like him would do what he is about to do, which is kill his wife and get away with it. Arthur does not have to wait long for Molly to come home. Ten minutes after he sat down at the kitchen table, Arthur feels the wards accept her home. _Let the games begin._ Thinks Arthur.

**HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV***

-Hogwarts a few hours Earlier-

Molly Weasley, the matriarch of the now famed light Weasley clan, infamous for taking in the Boy Who Lives. Molly thought it was a genius on Albus’s part to have her children befriend Harry when he was most vulnerable. It was only by luck that Hermione Granger came along; she fits in so well into their little family. 

Hermione will make a perfect wife for Ron, and her _brilliance reminds me of myself when I was her age. Hermione will make an excellent Minister._

In the beginning, Molly feared for the life of her son and daughter when they became friends with Harry. First, it was Ron in his first year and then Ginny when she started Hogwarts. Molly knows that the Weasley family owes a life debt to that brat Harry Potter for saving Ginny’s life but in her mind, that has already been paid. The amount of time Harry has endangered Ron, Hermione and Ginny’s lives took care of that debt, whether the boy knows it or not.

Molly sighs at the thought of going back to the Burrow, a place she has never considered to be home. Home to that hovel and to a man she has never loved. Molly will admit she liked Arthur when they first got together. Why she let her parents talk her into seducing and marrying such a weak-minded fool, she will never know. Molly thinks back to when her and Arthur were students at Hogwarts. Arthur was handsome and had the ambition to bring power, money, and prestige back to the Weasley name. Power can be a dangerous aphrodisiac, which is what drew Molly to Arthur. Along the way, his ambition turned to laziness and self-loathing. Molly turns to look at the man lying beside her. The one with the real power, who can make men bend to his, will with just his words. Albus Dumbledore. Yes he is old, and yes, his body is not as young as it used to be, but he completes her in many ways. For the first time in her life, Molly is in love. He gave her two beautiful children she adores. Yes, she knows that he has been with men, but she has also been with women; gender was never an issue to Molly when it comes to bed partners.

When Molly found out she was carrying Albus’s first born son and then his daughter, it was the happiest moments of her life. Sadly she had to pass both of her treasured children off as Arthur’s children. She cannot wait for the day when she can tell the world that Albus is the true father of Ron and Ginny. Quietly, Molly slips from the bed, it is time for her to return to a life she does not considers hers, to a man she thought of as nothing more than a pawn on a chessboard. _How much longer must I wait to be with the one I love?_ The answer is she cannot, which is the reason Molly took the initiative to make her dreams come true. A couple of years ago, Molly started slipping a slow-acting poison into Arthur’s nightly tea. Molly knows of his vomiting and most assuredly, his headaches. Molly doubts he suspects that she is the one causing them that she is trying to kill him. Arthur is such an idiot; he probably thinks he is still experiencing symptoms of Nagini’s bite. _The fact that Arthur hates going to healers also works in my favor._

Molly walks into the closet Albus had specially designed just for her, looking at all the marvelous dresses and robes made from rich fabrics. As the school’s Headmaster, Albus has privilege to remodel parts of his quarters to accommodate his family. Ron and Ginny’s room is all made up for them. _One day I will be able to wear these beautiful robe and escort Albus to important parties, living the life I was born to live. Ron and Ginny will be able to sit at their father’s side and they will be one big happy family._ Molly stops in front of a mirror and stares at herself, she looks old and haggard. Her hair is brittled and her skin dry from lack of proper moisturizing. Molly does not look like the young, slender and sexy woman that used to have both men and women begging to have just a sniff of her knickers.

This is not how Molly envisioned her life. As noble as her family once was, they were truly nothing but thieves and murderers, especially the women in her family. One of Molly’s many greats aunt, Aunt Matilda was her name, wrote the book on being a black widow. Matilda married men only for their money, building a massive fortune, killing them after a year of marriage. A total of twelve husbands died at her hand. It was Matilda's thirteenth husband Mason that took her life when he caught her in bed with his brother Roderick. The money she earned from the other marriages went to Roderick leaving the Prewett even more broken than even the Weasley’s put together. Many believed that Matilda and Roderick schemed to kill Mason together, but it all fell apart when they were caught in the midst of their affair.

Molly sighs; there is nothing she can do about her life right now but wait for Arthur to die. Fixing up herself the best way that she can, Molly makes her way out of the closet, walks over to Albus and kiss him on the forehead then caresses his cheek tenderly. “One day my love, I won’t have to leave.” She tells the sleeping man. She goes to the floo and leaves entering the Leaky Cauldron. She has a few things pick up before returning home, and it is time to speed of Arthur's death.

**HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV***

-Weasley Burrow Present Time-

Arthur sits in the dark patiently watching as his wife enters the kitchen, the sight of her makes him literally sick. It seems as if it was a lifetime ago that he would call Molly sexy, those were the days she held his attention, both in and out of bed. The last time they were intimate with each other was before Percy was born, he does not even remember being intimate with her when she got pregnant with Ron and then with Ginny. After he discovered her in bed with Dumbledore, all he sees now is a woman without morals and truly disgusting. Arthur whispers the anti-disapparating jinx to make sure she cannot leave. “Hello Mollywobbles,” he says breaking the silence in the quiet, dark room.

“Ahhha!” Molly screams turning around, dropping whatever items she had in her hands, only to see Arthur sitting at the kitchen table. “Arthur, what are you doing home? I thought you had to work late dear.”

“That is what I wanted you to think Mollywobbles, and I wanted to come home and surprise you.” He explains. “It has been a while since we spent time together alone as man and wife, I thought I would surprise you.”

Molly smiles at Arthur and he can tell it is a strained one, “Well isn’t that sweet dear, but you did not have to do that.”

“No Molly, I wanted to, I realize that now all the children are out of the house, it is time for us to reconnect as husband and wife.” He explains to her, getting up from the table. He puts his hand behind his back, hiding his gloved hands as he walks over to her and stands in front of her. He bends his head and sniffs her neck, wrinkling his nose. _She didn't even have the decency to wash the scent of sex from her body._ “How was your day Mollywobbles?” he whispers in her ear before stepping away to look in her face.

“It was like any other day Arthur, nothing unusual happened today.” Replies Molly.

Arthur smiles, “So you didn't see anyone special today?”

“What’s with all the questions Arthur?”

“What, can't a man be interested in the things his wife does with her day?”

Molly says nothing but stares at Arthur. Something _is off with him tonight, but I cannot figure out what it is._ “Then to answer your question, no Arthur, I did not see anyone special today.”

Arthur tsked, and shakes his head. “You used to do better at hiding it, Mollywobbles.”

Molly sighs, crossing her arms across her ample bosoms, taking a defensive stance. “What in Morgana's name are you talking about, Arthur? I do not have time to play twenty questions, not unless you don't want to eat tonight.”

“Alright Molly, I will tell you.” Arthur leans in closer to whisper in her ear, “You used to do a better job hiding the fact you have been with him.” He tells her then pulls back to see her reaction.

Shock registered in her eyes for a quick second then they turn back to normal. “With who Arthur dear? I do not know what you are talking about.” She asks moving away from him.

“Your lover!” He yells, before she can respond Arthur uses the Accio charm, summoning her wand, breaking it in half, and then he casts a petrificus totalus and watches as her body falls to the floor with a thud. The back of her head bounces off the floor Arthur can see that it is starting to bleed right away as evident by the blood on the floor. Arthur supposes he should feel a bit of sorrow or pity for what he is about to do, but he feels nothing. Arthur walks over to Molly, picks her up and sits her in a chair, tying her down with ropes he pulls from his pockets. Burning the ends for good measure. Molly sits still unable to move, which is just what Arthur wants for now. “Did you think I did not know that you and that old goat are fucking?” He shakes his head at her. “I’m not as dumb as you think I am, Mollywobbles.”

Arthur watches Molly try to fight off the petrificus totalus made plain by the little twitches of her body, but he is not worried that she will be able to retaliate, not without her wand. “Do you know how long I have wanted to do this? To not hear you nattering on and on about this or that? Silence is golden, they say.” Arthur gloats. “It is a crying shame I need answers.” He continues.

Molly watches Arthur with fear in her eyes. The charm now leaves her body, giving way for her to struggle in the chair she is tied to. Molly is struggling so much that she and the chair fall to the ground. Arthur shakes his head at her stupidity, “Did you forget that you put unbreakable charms on the furniture to protect them from the boys’ scuffles?” he asks her rhetorically.

He bends down to pick her and the chair up but is caught off guard when she rears her head back and smashes it into his face sending him reeling back. Blood pours from his nose, only Arthur’s quick thinking has him catching it before it lands on the floor and leaves evidence of his presence. “You just made the wrong fucking choice, Mollywobbles.” He tells her as he wipes his gloved hands with a handkerchief then puts it back into his pocket.

“Don't fucking call me that!” Molly yells still on the floor. “I hate every single time you call me that name.”

Arthur walks over to Molly, grabbing her by the hair roughly and pulls her and the chair up at the same time. “Why do you think I call you that?” He screams at her.

Molly screams at the rough treatment, never before has she seen this side of Arthur, _where has he hidden this side of himself?_

“Now let’s get back to it, shall we? I have thought of the best way to kill you over the years but tonight I think I will just go with what feels good.” Arthur can see shock radiating in her eyes. “Do you want to know how disgusted I am with you? I will admit I loved you, in the beginning, and I tried Molly I did.” Arthur takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes, also wiping off a spot of blood from it. “We might not have lived rich, but I thought we loved each other.”

His words only serve to make Molly laugh, “Love, love.” she says in between laughs. Then she gets serious and looks Arthur in the face. “I never loved you. You are the weakest man I have ever met. In the beginning, I saw potential in you; you are fairly decent in bed. I saw you as someone I could mold, but then you got lazy, and doted on your sons.” She sneers at him.

“So you are jealous of our boys?”

“Those are no boys of mine,” She yells at him, spittle flying from her mouth. Barely parting her lips, she gives a devious smile. “Do you know Arthur, that Bill is not your first born?” Molly’s smile widens, “I killed the first one, I thought about killing Bill, but you found out before I...”

Whatever Molly is about to say she does not get to finish, the only sound is Arthur slapping Molly across the face, splitting her lips and drawing blood. Molly smiles as if she is not in pain and spits in his face,“Did that make you feel like a man, Arthur? I told you before, and I will say it again, you are weak!”

Anger boils inside Arthur, and her words get to him. Arthur acts without thinking; reaching over the table and grabbing her by the throat tightly, ready to squeeze the life out of her. “Go ahead, do it. Kill me, and I am not afraid to die, and I am certainly not afraid of you.” She spits. Arthur can't help himself; he squeezes just a little bit tighter, making it harder for her to breath. Molly starts to struggle for breath, and Arthur savors seeing her in pain.

“You killed my child.” He growls in her face. “Was that the only one?”

Letting go just a bit so that she can answer, “Yes, after Bill then came to Charlie.” She tells him truthfully. “The twins were a shock, and I was too far along when we both realized. If you remember we took Charlie to St. Mungo at your instance when he had a bad case of dragon pox, I was ready for him to die but I fainted which is how we found out I was pregnant with the twins.”

“Thank Merlin for medical intervention or deity knows what you would have done had we not found out together,” Arthur says releasing her roughly, not caring if she falls to the floor or not, then sits back down.

“I would have found a way to get rid of your spawns!”

Arthur moves to grab Molly by the throat once more but stops himself it’s too soon. If he touches her once more, he knows he will kill her for sure this time. Arthur wants to savor the moment he takes her life. “What about Percy?” He says instead. “Percy seems to be the only one of my children you can tolerate.”

“I was happy when I got pregnant with Percy because I thought he was Albus’s. It was not until after he was born that I realized he was yours. But during my pregnancy, I came to love the child because I still saw him as the son of the man I loved. Which is why I turned him against you.” Molly tells him vindictively. Molly has a smile on her face that does not bode well for Arthur with her next response. “I bet it burns you that you he can't stand to be in the same room with you. I made sure Percy hates your guts.”

You are right Molly, and it really hurts that Percy doesn't hide just how little he cares for me.” Arthur responds in a quiet voice. “But that was because of you!” He yells. “I’m not delusional enough to think that once you are gone, he will come to love me.” The pain he feels at that fact that Molly succeeded in turning one of his sons against him hurts more than he can say. But there is nothing he can do about it but continue to love his son, whether or not it is returned. Arthur feels like a failure as a father, and he let his sons down by staying with Molly. They kept their abuse at Molly’s hand from him, telling him only when they were adults. Being a father means a lot to Arthur, watching his sons take his name and becoming the men they are meant to be. It hurts Arthur to know his sons turned their back on him, choosing another as family. “Did you feel it, Molly?”

Molly tries to pretend that she does not understand what Arthur is talking about but recognition registers in her eyes. “I do not know what you are referring to, you idiot.” She seethes.

Arthur slaps her harder in her face than he did earlier, then he reaches across the table, grabbing her by the hair and slamming her face into the table. Not caring about her screams and whimpers, Arthur bends down to whisper in her ear, “Did you feel the same blinding pain as if your blood was being ripped out of your body? The pain of having your flesh and blood rejects you, feeling that your own sons are no longer yours. Did you hurt the same way I did at knowing that our sons have a new family?” Arthur pushes her head down further into the wooden table. “But I guess with how much you hate them, and you could care less.”

Tears welled in Arthur’s eyes, and he remembers that night so clearly as if it was yesterday he closes his eyes remembering the loss. _I was in my study reading the Daily Prophet, and it felt as if my blood was trying to burn through my skin. My head ached, I quickly grabbed my chest, and it felt as if it is about to break into pieces. I fell to the floor holding my chest, crying out in pain and a terrible sense of loss overcame me. And that was when I knew my sons were no longer mine to claim, and I lost my family._

Laughter breaks through Arthur’s thoughts. Arthur blinks his eyes open and looks down to see Molly laughing. “Aww poor little pathetic Arthur,” she jeers between chuckles. “He’s lost his sheep and doesn't know where to find them.” Molly taunts continue as Arthur’s anger turns to blinding rage. He lifts her head from the table and slams it down again harder, two or three times, only seeing red. That stops her laughter, and she begins to scream, blood splatters onto his hands and clothes, but he does not care. Arthur lifts her up once more; ready to slam it down again when she speaks through pants, trying to draw enough breath in. “Want to know a secret Arthur?” That gets his attention. Arthur looks down at her face to see it red and swollen, blood covering it.

“This better be good.”

“I didn't think you had it in you. I always thought of you as a weak, spineless man. But you've proven me wrong, Arthur dear.” Then she smiled at him when she does her teeth are bloody and some drips from her mouth. “Maybe if you showed this to me earlier, I would have loved you or at least tolerated you more.” That makes her chuckle.

“What is the secret?” He asks her impatiently.

“Before I tell you.” she begins to cough, “Answer me this, when did you realize Ron and Ginny were not yours?”

Arthur smiles for the first time since this all began, “It was the little things here and there, for a while I was not sure. I knew for sure that last time we fucked was before Percy was born.”

“That was a pity fuck,” Molly tells him snidely.

Arthur ignores Molly's comments and continues, “What gave it away was you, my dear. I overheard you telling Albus just how much you wished you could tell the world that Ron and Ginny were his.”

“What’s going to happen to my babies?”

“Rest assured Molly, and they will be taken care of,” Arthur tells her, being vague with his answer.

But she knows. They will never live to see their eighteenth birthday. She thinks to herself. _Nor will there be grandchildren to carry on her and Albus’s bloodlines. I’m dying, my breathing is getting shorter, and my headaches, it is a wonder I am still alive. Arthur really surprised me, never in all the years we’ve been together, have I seen this much anger and rage coming from him. What a turn on, if he had shown me this side of himself, our relationship might have worked out better. Arthur’s passiveness is why I turned to Albus. His dominating personality attracted me to him. I am going to die here tonight, and I will not get a chance to tell Albus I love him once more or be able to hold my son and daughter one last time. I’ve wasted too much of my life with a man I never loved. Ginny should not have to do the same._

“The prophecy is fake.” She tells him and begins to laugh. _If I am going to die, now I will have the last laugh and the last word._

“What prophecy?” Arthur yells over Molly’s laughter.

“You are all going to die, and die for NOTHING!”

Arthur grabs Molly by the throat squeezing and screaming in her face. “Tell me, what are you talking about?!” Arthur keeps throwing questions after question, not realizing that he is squeezing too hard until there is no more laughter and only he is speaking. Molly’s dead, he has killed her. Arthur is panting, exhausted from what he’d done but more intrigued by what Molly said. Arthur let’s go of Molly and watches as her head falls forward. He stares down at her expecting to feel something, remorse or even regret but he feels nothing. He walks over to the fireplace, takes out his new wand starts the fire then strips off his clothes and gloves. With a quick cleaning spell, he cleans off the blood and sweat from his body. There he stands naked in his kitchen.

Arthur throws his clothing into the fireplace and watches them burn until there is no trace. He then walks around the kitchen, erasing any trace of he was there, and casting a few dark spells, breaking furniture and objects to show signs of a struggle. Walking outside naked, Arthur uses his new wand and tinkers with the wards to make it look as if someone else broke through them. Once that is done, Arthur walks back into the house then transfigures a new set of clothing, an exact replica of the ones he had burned. Wasting no time, Arthur goes to his bedroom unlocking all the doors as he goes then hides the wand under a loose floorboard beneath his bed. No one but him knows it is there.

Arthur makes his way back downstairs, taking one last look at Molly before forcing tears to leak out of his eyes. He walks over to her, uses his wand and unties her, catching her body before she hits the floor. Arthur has to make sure just the right amount of contact is made, so blood would be placed in the right spots. It is the reason he changed his clothes, and blood spatter, would show force, revealing him as the attacker as opposed to the one trying to help her. Placing her on the floor, Arthur uses his wand and casts a few rennervates, pretending to revive her in case his wand is checked. Remembering Molly’s broken wand, he then takes the pieces and throws them in two different sections of the kitchen. Throughout all of this, Arthur continues to force tears down his cheeks. Arthur looks around at the dismantled room and is happy with what he sees and makes his call. He sticks his head into the fireplace. “Department of Ministry, Auror department.” He yells. When their first person appears, Arthur wastes no time putting on his act.

“HELP! Someone help me!”

“What has happened?” The person asks.

“Molly, my Molly is dead!” Arthur cries out.

“Oh Merlin!” the voice says in shock.

“Please, you have to help me,” Arthur continues crying in distress.

“I will notify the Aurors at once. Keep the floo open.”

Arthur nods his head, “Hurry.” Arthur sags against the fireplace and continues to cry. Then an idea pops into his head. Arthur walks over to Molly’s body, sits down beside her then pulls her head into his lap. 

 _I_ _t will look good for when the Aurors come in, they will see how much I loved her, even in death._  

No sooner than the thought comes into his mind, does the fireplace flare and Kingsley and Tonks walk in.

“Oh Merlin, Molly!” yells Tonks. “Arthur, what happened?” she asks as she and Kingsley walk over to him.

“I-I-I doesn’t know. I came home, and I saw the kitchen like this. I called out for her, and when she did not answer, I got worried. When I looked around, I found her like this.” Arthur tells them through stammered sentences. Tonks has tears in her eyes as she listens to Arthur speak.

“I’m sorry Arthur, I’m so very sorry,” Tonks tells him, crying along with him.

“Did you see or hear anything?” Kingsley asks him.

Arthur shakes his head no, looking down at Molly with tears streaming from his eyes, falling onto her face. “When I saw her, I tried to revive her, but she didn’t respond.” He looks up at Kingsley. “You have to find out who did this. Who would want to hurt my Mollywobbles? She was so kind, and did not have a mean bone in her body.”

Kingsley bends down to look Arthur in his face. “We will be my friend, and when we do, I will make them pay.”

Arthur nods his head, and then uses his bloody hands to wipe his face. Taking a deep breath, Arthur says, “I need to tell the children, they need to know that their mother is dead.” He tells them and begins to cry once more.

“I-” Before Kingsley can finish his sentence, the fireplace comes to life again. Dumbledore walks in as if he owns the place.

“Arthur, I just heard. I’m sorry.” He says. “Do you know what happened, do you know who did this?” Dumbledore says off question after question.

“No, I-I- found her here on the kitchen floor.” He tells Dumbledore. The whole time all Arthur can think about is killing the old goat.

“What a shame and tragedy. How long ago did you find her body?” Dumbledore asks as he looks around the kitchen, casting spell after spell. For some reason, Arthur feels as if Dumbledore suspects that he is the one that killed her.

“I found her just a few minutes before I called the Aurors.” Placing Molly’s head down gently and with care, Arthur gets up then walks over to Dumbledore. “Albus, how did you know what happened so quickly? I haven’t even got a chance to inform the children as of yet.”

“I was at the Ministry, dear boy, about to attend a meeting with the Minister when a Ministry worker came running to tell me that Molly was killed,” Dumbledore says. Arthur looks away from the old goat, just now realizing that Kingsley and Tonks are no longer in the kitchen, they must be outside checking the wards.

Arthur starts to cry once more, “My Molly, Oh Merlin no, this cannot be happening.” Arthur wraps his arms around his stomach and falls to his knees. “What am I going to do? She is the love of my life, Albus.”

“We will help you get through this old friend,” Dumbledore tells him resting a hand on his shoulder. Arthur’s instincts are to flinch at the man’s touch but hold his body still.

“Why would anyone want to hurt Molly?” Arthur moans laying his body down next to Molly’s looking into her dead brown eyes. If only he could laugh right now in her face but that would give away his secret. Arthur reaches up and caresses Molly’s hair lovingly, pretending to ignore everything around him. Arthur listens as Dumbledore cast spell after spell, apparently trying to find something. A magical parchment appears before Dumbledore’s eyes. Arthur watches as Dumbledore takes his wand from his hands and cast a diagnostic spell on his wand.

Arthur watches from his position beside Molly, as droplets of tears fall from Dumbledore’s eyes. _Who would have thought the old goat actually cared for her?_

Dumbledore wipes his eyes and continues to inspect the report on Arthur’s wand. Something must have caught Dumbledore's eyes because he looks away from the report then turns to Arthur, “Arthur, not that I genuinely suspect you but where exactly were you when Molly was killed?”

Arthur lifts his head ready to answer when he hears a deep familiar voice answer for him, “He was with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support follow me on Tumblr.
> 
> New fics in the works. If you are a Walking Dead fan like I am look out for my next fic Harry/Rick. Yes, I know I have a lot of WIP in the works but all these ideas keep coming and if I don't put them down on paper I will never sleep.


	11. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

Hi Guys,

I have a poll on FF.net Lady-Giovanna-Potter-Malfoy. The poll is for you guys to decide which story I should update next. This is my gift to you for being the best readers ever.  Also if you are a Walking Dead fan I am currently working on a Harry/Rick ship and need someone to read it and give me some feedback. Katie (KT2123) who usually looks over my stories does not watch The Walking Dead and really does not know the storyline or the characters. If you are interested let me know.

Gia


	12. Delusions Part 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks KT for taking the time out of your busy schedule to go over this for me. Thanks to everyone in my FB group SLASH FANS & WRITERS UNITE! for your contribution to this chapter. 
> 
> Thoughts are in Italics

**Month Two - October**

**Chamber of Secrets**  

Harry walks around Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets and makes sure that everything is perfect for the first Junior Death Eaters meeting in their new location. Tonight is special because it is Halloween. While the rest of the school will attend the dances organized by their houses; Harry, Seamus, Neville and Luna along with the Jr. DE’s will celebrate Samhain in the Chamber of Secrets. In the month since school began and his talk with the old coot, Harry’s been busy. The next day after his classes, Harry met with the Jr. DE’s in the Room of Requirement to begin their training. Harry and his friends were impressed by the amount of spells they all knew and praised them for it. Yet knowing them and casting them correctly was another matter altogether. Their wand movements were horrid to say the least, and their word pronunciation dismal. Harry and his friends paired off into groups and started with the basics on both light and dark magic. Because a few of the Jr. DE’s are at the age of seventeen a few came into their inheritance, which came in handy during their training. 

Harry also watched how they interacted with his friends. He came to the conclusion that the top Jr. DE’s worked well with his inner circle. Harry also realized that Draco and his friends have certain gifts they try to keep hidden. Blaise for instance although great with a wand prefers to work with knives, he’s stealthy and makes the perfect spy so he is paired with Seamus. Pansy for all her talk and bluster is sweet when she wants to be and a venomous viper when she is ready to strike. So Harry paired her with Luna. Only those close to Luna knows that her “loony” act is just an act. Daphne the quiet shy one reminds him a lot of Neville and he paired them together. Their quiet shy demeanor fools a person into a false sense of security. You do not realize how deadly they can be until it is too late. Seamus and Luna did not need to worry about any type of attraction between Neville and Daphne as Daphne and Pansy are dating, no one would dare come between those two. Draco is not the only one who knows how to brew deadly potions.

Draco is paired with Harry for his strength in dark and defensive magic. As much as Harry hates to admit it, over the past month he has seen a side of Draco that he did not know existed. No longer rivals now they are comrades or dare he think it, friends. Harry can see why Will would fall for Draco, he is easy on the eyes and has a wicked sense of humor. As for their being related, Harry does not want to discuss it and he is not sure if Lucius told Draco of their familial relation. Harry has steered clear of the conversation that they are related. _Maybe when we know each other better we will have that conversation._ As a matter of fact all of the Slytherins that he has had the pleasure of meeting over the past month have been nothing but kind and welcoming. Harry looks around the Chamber and is very happy with himself.

Everything is perfect, tonight will be special filled with a festive blessing. The altar is in the center of the room, the perfect position for the two table beautifully decorated he’s set, one for his inner circle and the other is to honor their dead. Tonight Harry and the others will welcome the ones they loved and lost to feast with them. Harry loves the idea of doing tonights celebration in the Chamber because can do so freely without the eyes of the old coot watching their every move. When Tom told him that Salazar built the Chamber using only parseltongue and that the wards surrounding it are separate from Hogwarts Harry could not be more overjoyed. The only thing he needs to do now is find a way for his friends to enter the Chamber without requiring his presence . When Salazar built the Chamber the other founders were able to get in and out through the floo connection in their private rooms. Harry and the rest have searched the castle, trying to find the others’ private room and have of yet been unable to find them. 

Harry walks around and inspects the rooms behind Salazar’s statue. It is a shame that he was foolish enough to kill the basilisk. Out of the kindness of his heart Harry gave half of the scales he cultivated to Snape and the other half he sold to the Goblins. Harry has decided now that he is of age, to invest and build on the mass fortune of the Potter and Black’s. With the money he received from selling the basilisk parts to the Goblins along with his school allowance he  invested in muggle fortune 500 companies, technological companies, stocks and bonds. At the moment he is so rich he does not need to touch his inheritance. It was not easy sneaking parts of the snake out of the castle but he did it without the old fool knowing.  Harry walks around wondering if there is a way Tom can visit him here in the Chambers undetected and possibly even spend a couple of nights together. Over the past month they spoke to each other every night, discussing updates of their plans to take over the Wizarding World, not only in Britain but on a global scale. Magic is dying and Harry feels that he and Tom are the only two people that realize that. _Call me egotistical but soon magic will no longer exist. Tom and I can feel it. And it is up to me and Tom to preserve it._  

While others choose to live with their heads in the sand, Harry and Tom plan to make sure magic never dies. Also, Harry has realize that his magic is changing, he feels stronger, more powerful than before. Since joining Tom and making a connection with him through his visions that at one time were very painful. Now they are able to see snippets and speak telepathically to each other for short periods of time.  A few days ago Harry was meditating and thoughts of Tom swirled through his mind. Thoughts of what their life would be like. Harry’s doubts and his fears, not if he is doing the right thing by siding with Tom but if he will make the perfect partner. During the midst of his meditation Tom’s voice answers his questions as if they are in the same room. 

 _“You are the one I want my Little Snake, there is no one that can take your place. You will be the perfect father to our children and the perfect one to rule by my side.”_ A hand caressed his cheeks. Harry snapped his eyes open expecting to see Tom sitting there with him.Only to realize he was alone. Whatever connection they have between them is growing the more they get to know each other. If Harry believed in the idea of soulmates he would guess that Tom is his. But the practical part of him refuses to think about the ridiculousness of soulmates. Harry can picture Tom laughing at him if he were to tell him of his thoughts. 

Harry finishes with his inspection of the Chambers and once again makes sure that it is clean and everything is set. While the school carries on with a muggle tradition, he and the others will thank Mother Magic for the blessings she continues to bestow upon them.  Harry leaves the Chamber and makes his way to the kitchen, the house elves that Tom sent to him have been helpful. Originally he asked for one but Tom sent three, one for Harry, one for Neville and Seamus to share and the other for Luna. Rosemary, Betsie and Thyme. The little elves took to their jobs eagerly, Harry later found out they are sisters and refuse to be separated from each other. Rosemary or Rose as she likes to be called and her sisters integrated themselves into Hogwarts as if they’ve worked there for years.   

Harry is quite sure that not even Dumbledore is aware of the three new elves. True Slytherin elves, they commandeered the kitchen, taking over the duties of the head elf. Along with their meals, Harry and the others would be given messages of conversations between the Headmaster, his staff and students. Harry keeps a record of all the Headmaster’s dirty little deeds. The man is more evil than anyone could ever imagine. Harry and his friends found out that besides his affair with Molly Weasley Dumbledore has a preference for teenage boys. The more they fight him, the more he likes it. 

Little Rose and her sister turned out to be the perfect spies along with Akasha there is nothing that the Headmaster did that Harry is not aware of. Harry no longer relies on information that comes from Snape. Since the night Harry placed the collar around the older man’s neck. Severus steers clear from Harry; as a matter of fact he has received better grades in potions in the short time he’s been back to school. No longer does the older man stand behind him and watch his every move. Harry attributes his grades to his potion partners, Draco or Blaise or sometimes Daphne. Harry can see the expression of rage on Hermione’s face whenever he brews the perfect potion and hers fails in comparison. Harry no longer seeks approval or cares what Hermione or Ron thinks. They chose to side with a man that lies, uses, molests and kills anyone he deems unworthy. Some may say that Dumbledore and Tom are men cut from the same cloth. But Harry strongly disagrees and always shuts down their arguments. Tom has something that Dumbledore does not possess and that is  love. Tom kills for those he loves and cares for. 

Harry reasoned that Tom killed his father for the way he left his mother when he found out about her magic. Tom killed his grandparents because they turned their backs on him and for knowing who he was when he went to confront his father. Harry could list all of the reasons to why Tom kills but that would take all day; Harry feels he does not need to give or show justification for Tom’s actions. That is something Tom can do for himself. Harry enters the kitchen to see Neville, Seamus and Draco sitting at the table laughing. Harry is proud of how his brothers embraced the other boy into their fold as if he belonged there all along. Harry walks over to them and sits down, instantly Rose brings over a plate with treacle tarts and a chilled bottle of butterbeer. 

They are still laughing when he sits down. “What’s so funny?” 

“We are talking about the look on Granger's face today when McGonagall told her to stop repeating everything she reads in a book and think for herself.” Neville says between chuckles. “I loved the expression on her face when you bested her, Love.” Neville tells Seamus then gives the other boy a smoldering kiss. Harry loves to see when Neville and Seamus feel free to be themselves. Usually they hide their true personalities, Seamus who everyone sees as the class clown and is always blowing things up and Neville the timid and shy friend. Under their disguise no one would guess that both men are ruthless and cunning killers who would do anything for Harry. Harry cannot think of Seamus and Neville without thinking of Luna. The students call her “Loony” but if they only knew how sane and deadly she is, they would be scared shitless. Harry happily surrounds himself with people who are just like him. People who he can truly trust. Harry and Draco turn and look at each other before they start to make kissing noises at Neville and Seamus. 

A house elf pops into the kitchen pulling Harry from his thoughts. It is one of the elves from Riddle Manor, Harry expects to see Tom’s handwriting and is surprised when he recognizes Will’s instead. The elf pops out as soon as Harry takes the letter from him. Harry opens the letter and reads. His brows crease as he reads; 

 _Little Brother,_  

 _Molly Weasley is dead, Dumbledore throws suspicions on Remus. Claims he and Molly got into a fight about you being gay. I suspect Percy and Arthur are up to something, will send word when I know more. I have sent word to the Dark Lord and Remus. We are staying at the Burrow until the funeral._  

_Stay Safe_

_William_

_P.S. Tell my Dragon I am thinking about him._

Harry passes the letter to the other three; they read it with the same questions swirling in their minds. Harry takes the letter back and burns it, leaving no trace of it.   _Who the hell killed Molly Weasley?_

 **Muggle London Flash Production’s**  

Percy Weasley has a secret. A secret so dark and deep he knows that if anyone in his family finds out they will disown him. Percy's deepest desire is to please his father, to have the man recognize him for his brilliance. When Percy was a child his mother would always tell him what a disappointment he was to his father. That Arthur Weasley did not want him, never wanted him and told her to get rid of him when she found out she was with child. His mother would tell him stories of how she begged his father to let her keep him, she would tell him that Arthur only wanted his older brothers. Percy felt alone despite growing up in a home filled with people. His father would always laugh with the twins whenever they would prank Ron or even Arthur himself. Arthur would always say how proud he is of Charlie who chose to be a Dragon Trainer or Bill the famous Curse Breaker. But for Percy his father had no words of encouragement, at least according to what his mother told him.   

Molly would always remind Percy that his older brothers are jealous of him. Percy made a point to receive nothing but an “O” when he attended Hogwarts, made Prefect and Head boy. Percy in his short time since graduating from Hogwarts got a job working at the Ministry of Magic and shortly after for the Minister himself as his personal assistant. Percy was so excited about his accomplishment he went to see his parents but only his mother was excited about the news, his father according to his mother could not care less. Percy thought this would make his father proud to have one of his sons working alongside him at the Ministry. However, he hardly saw his father. The few times they did try to have lunch it was so painfully awkward that they stopped altogether. Each time he went to his mother hurt, she would tell him to stop trying to please his father and that what she thought should be the only thing that matters to him. 

Percy sighs as he takes in his surroundings. If only his father knew what he is doing now, not for money but because a desperate need for affection, he would be more disappointed in him.  Percy just finished working on his last film for the week and he will not be needed in the studio for another two weeks. Percy remembers the day Bryan his now manager approached him and talked him into doing adult muggle films, better known as porn, as if it was yesterday. This is his secret, his shame. In the Wizarding World he is Percy Ignatius Weasley, personal assistant to Minister. To his family he was Perfect Percy: smart can do no wrong and a stain in his father's eyes. But in the muggle world he is known as Jackson Steele, porn star. In the past year Percy has made more pounds working as the  muggle Jackson Steele than he has as Percy Weasley in the Wizarding world, his only shame is he did it all on his back and taking it up the arse. Once he finally out exactly what his job was, Percy had only one requirement: that his partners be older men who can dominate him in every way. _Maybe I’m looking for the father figure I never had growing up?_  

Percy’s other shame is that despite what his family might say or feel when they discover the truth about him, he enjoys what he does. Percy enjoys the thrill of becoming someone else. Letting go because no one knows the name of Weasley or the fact that his family is now fighting in a war Percy himself does not believe in. A war he tries his best to stay out of. Percy makes his way to his dressing room to wipe off his make up from the work day. His family follows one man on just his words alone; it disgusts and sickens him to think that every member of his family would kill for the old fool if he told them to, no questions asked. His mother especially, she lives and breathes Albus Dumbledore. Although Percy has a feeling his brothers are up to something, he has no way of proving it. Charlie quit his job in Romania, working with Dragons is a job he loves and was trained for. And Bill transferred from Gringotts in Egypt to work at the London branch. The twins, well they are always on a program of their own. Percy just wished they would include him, make him feel like he is a part of their group. 

All Percy wants is to be included in whatever his older brothers are doing. _If they only know how much I idolize them._ Percy remembers when he was smaller the twins would include him in on their pranks. The only time Percy can remember he was included was when  he and the twins played a prank on old man Peterson by stealing his cane and spelling it so that every time the man walked it made farting sounds. When their mom found out the twins got beaten within an inch of their lives, while Percy was hugged and kissed and told to stay away from his brothers. As the years went by Percy made a point of staying away from his brothers and instead stuck close to his mother. When Ron and Ginny were born, Percy was angry because they took away what little affection his mother gave him. There were times he imagined his mother looking at him with the same hate and distrust in her eyes as she did with his older brothers and most of all his father. Percy would ask her if she loved him. Molly would always tell him that he is the best out of all her older brood. Percy now recalls she has never told him she loved him. 

With all the makeup finally off his face, Percy is tired from his day. Working at the Ministry then shooting three films. One masturbation scene for their intranet, _I am still not up on the muggle lingo_ thinks Percy. A threesome, and a BDSM scene with one of the studio’s best Dominant that felt more natural and real than roleplay for a film. Percy gathers his bag and makes his way out the door saying night to the crew he’s known for the better part of a year. 

Percy hears a crew member ask, “Did you hear? Some big shot bought the studio.” Usually Percy would not pay attention to gossip of any kind but this stops him in his tracks. 

“Yeah, I hear they got it for a steal. My only question is whether I’m out of a job or not?” Asks a second voice. 

“I guess will have to see, won’t we.” Says the other crew member. 

It seems the conversation is over and Percy walks out of the door, he tries not to think about the new owner and if it will have any effect on him. While his family is putting their energy into fighting a war, Percy’s immediate concern is if he will need to prove himself to the new owners of the studio. The Wizarding world will not miss him if he decides to leave and live in the muggle world. He doubts if his family would miss him; they have their precious Harry Potter and the great and everlasting Albus Dumbledore.   _As much as Mother claims to care for me, I doubt she would miss me if I left._ Percy cannot escape his fate as a wizard or the damn war; sooner or later he will have to stand with his family in a war he feels is pointless. _I have this feeling that even with everything the light side has done or tried to accomplish, they will lose. Innocent people will die. I pray I’m not one of them._  

With those sad thoughts in mind Percy decides to go see his mother, he can only hope his father is not there. Percy makes it to the spot he usually uses for his apparition and heads to the Burrow. Percy arrives at the Burrow to see his mother walk through the door. He makes sure his clothes are perfect and nothing is out of place as he walks to the door leading to the kitchen. Percy is about to enter when he hears his father yell, _“Your lover!”_ Confused Percy slowly moves to the side of the door and peeks through the window just in time to see his father pick his spell bound mother off the floor and tying her to a chair. _“Did you think I did not know that you and that old goat are fucking?”_ Percy hears his father say. 

 _What the hell!_ Percy cannot believe what he is hearing. His mother is having an affair with Albus Dumbledore. A shiver of disgust passes through Percy at the thought of his mother and Dumbledore. _How revolting and that’s saying a lot for me, a man who sells his body on muggle camera._ Percy listens to what is happening inside, the more he hears the more disgusted he becomes. His mother has murdered her unborn child and would have done so to the rest. _How blind am I to not realize my mother never loved my father?_ Percy is confused, _Do my brothers know what was going on? Is that why they were so happy to leave?_ Percy thinks of the way his mother treated him, no one knew of his torment. In front of the others she would hug and kiss him as if he was her pride and joy. But when no one was looking his mother did not pay him any attention. He lived a lonely life; he tried to gain her attention by being the son she wanted to make her love him. Percy is brought out of his musing when his mother speaks his name. 

 _“I was happy when I got pregnant with Percy”_ Percy knew she loved him, he was about to go in and save his mother until he hears the rest. _“Because I thought he was Albus’s. It was not until after he was born that I realized he was yours. But during my pregnancy, I came to love the child because I still saw him as the son of the man I loved. Which is why I turned him against you.”_ Molly tells his father vindictively _._ Percy looks through the window in time to see the smile Molly has on her face, the one that does not bode well for Arthur or him for that matter with her next response. _“I bet it burns, doesn’t it? That he can't stand to be in the same room with you. I made sure that Percy hates your guts.”_  

Percy turns from the window as anguish hits him _, Father wanted to have a relationship with me! All this time I thought he hated me. But my mother used me to further her hate toward him._

 _“You are right Molly, it really hurts that Percy doesn't hide just how little he cares for me.”_ His father responds in a quiet voice, soft enough that Percy has to strain to hear _. “But that was because of you!”_ He yells. _“I’m not delusional enough to think that once you are gone he will come to love me.”_

The pain in his father’s voice cuts through Percy. He never knew his father loved him. He never knew what an evil, manipulative and conniving bitch his mother was. _She turned everyone against me, why?_ Percy asks himself. Steeling himself, Percy looks through the window once

more just in time to see his father slap his mother across the face; he winces as if he was the one that got slapped. _That must have hurt._  

Percy is shocked when his father asks the next question. _“Did you feel the same blinding pain as if your blood was being ripped out of your body? The pain of having your flesh and blood reject you, feeling that your own sons are no longer yours. Did you hurt the same way I did at knowing that our sons have a new family?”_ Percy hears his father say. He cannot believe it his brothers have turned their backs on who they are. They chose another as their family. _Why didn’t they ask me to join them? Because you would have said no or told Molly._ A voice in the back of his head said. _You were her little spy growing up, she used you then and she would have used you now._ Tears run down Percy’s face. To face to truth that he means nothing to the woman he called mother and never will hurts more than anything. 

Percy stands in the shadows of the window silently crying as he listens to his mother insult his father and praise the almighty name of Dumbledore. Boasting the fact the Ron and Ginny are his flesh and blood. Percy hardens his heart; before he was concerned for his mother but now he does not care. Percy is about to leave when he hears his mother asks, _“What will happen to my babies?”_  At one time, Percy would have wished he was counted among them but after hearing what he heard tonight he knows she is not asking after his welfare. He means nothing to her. He moves closer to the window and watches in shock as his father kills his mother in a fit of rage. The look on Arthur Weasley’s face is not kind and gentle. But angry and full of pent up rage from dealing with a woman who made his life a living hell. 

Percy watches in shock at the way his father moves and the things he does after making sure Molly is dead. Arthur takes off his clothes and burns them, when he walks to the door to leave the house naked Percy moves further into the darkness and hides. Watching as Arthur tweaks with the wards then goes back inside and conjures new clothing. When Arthur leaves the kitchen Percy sneaks inside the house and walks over to his mother’s body. He bends down and stares at her trying to find the sweet woman she portrayed to the world. Yet all he can remember are the words she yelled and screamed at his father. Of not loving her family, of wanting to make sure he was hated among his brothers, of his father wishing for love and acceptance from Percy. He does not know the woman laying on her kitchen floor dead. _Did I ever really know you?_ The answer that comes back is a resounding _No!_ This is the woman who branded him an outcast in his own family. 

He hears his father come back. Percy hurriedly sneaks back outside to his hiding spot and observes his father’s performance. _And what a performance it is._ The tears and his blubbering words would have fooled anyone. Percy hides when Tonks and Kingsley come outside and search the surroundings looking for the ‘killer” or any signs of one. When Percy sees Dumbledore enter the kitchen, rage fills his body. This is the man who caused everything and then a memory flashes back to him. Molly alluded to the fact that they were going to die for nothing, what did she mean by that? They are supposed to be fighting the good fight; she also mentioned a fake prophecy, could it all be connected to Dumbledore? Percy does not know but he is going to find out. But first he needs to help his father because it seems the old goat is getting suspicious. 

 _“Arthur, not that I genuinely suspect you but where exactly were you when Molly was killed?”_  

Percy does not hesitate, he walks through the doorway and answers before his father can. “He was with me.” A shock registers on his father’s face but is masked quickly. Percy rushes over to his father and pulls his father into his arms, forcing his voice to crack when he speaks. “Father, I’m sorry I was not here to help you. I realized you forgot these files and went back to get them.” Percy says and takes a stack of parchment from his bag. 

Arthur sighs and hugs Percy. “..thank you son. I just wanted to rush home and be with your mother, my head was not in the right place.” Arthur says loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“It’s ok Father, everything will be ok. I am here. We will get through this together.” Percy tells Arthur. They pull back from the hug and wipe the tears from their eyes. Percy walks over to where Molly’s body lies and force more tears to roll down his cheeks. Ignoring Dumbledore’s presence and the two Aurors he says. “We need to call the rest. I know Charlie is staying with the twins, and Bill is probably still at the bank. We will also need to get Ginny and Ron home.” Percy gets up and walks over to his father and pulls him into another hug. “I watched you kill her.” he whispers. “I will keep your secret if you keep mine.” Arthur's body stiffens at his words but he does not give anything away. “Don’t worry, I will explain later.” Percy tells him. 

Percy lets go of his father who slumps in the nearest chair. Percy takes command and starts to make calls to his siblings, who arrive promptly. When Bill walks in Percy looks for the change to see who his new family could be but sees nothing different about him. Charlie and the twins arrive at the same time and Percy scans them also looking for something different about them. They all look the same, maybe his father was mistaken and they did not change their family blood ties. _Or maybe they are wearing a glamor_ , Percy muses. Everyone begins to speak at the sametime asking different questions. 

“How did this happen?” 

“When did it happen?” 

“Is there any evidence?” 

“Who would want to kill a sweet woman like our mother?” 

No one has an answer for them as Tonks gets a sheet and covers Molly’s body, setting a preservation charm on her. While they discuss funeral arrangements Percy remains quiet and observes their behavior. One by one they all go over and look at their mother’s body. Tears spring in their eyes, there are no outbursts of emotion, just silent tears. _It could all be for show_ Percy is not sure what to think, he knows that Molly was hard on his older brothers but at the time he saw it as her being a mother and doling out tough love, wanting them to do better. _Now you know it was all because she hated them._ Percy now recalls how she used to hit his older brothers harder than she would hit him, hard enough that sometimes she left bruises. _She would always compare you to them and say horrible things to them in front of you._ When Percy would try to talk to them, they would always shy away from him. Whenever they got in trouble Molly would call them names quietly behind Arthur's back, she would treat Percy as her prince and blame his older brothers for any trouble he would get into. Now he knows it is all from hate. She never loved them; after all these years Percy is now finally realizing the truth. 

 **HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV***  

William feels near ready to explode with bursts of joy. The bitch is dead! the bitch is finally dead. On the inside William rejoices in her death, he sighs with relief that he no longer needs to dwell on or think of the years of torment caused by the woman who was supposed to love and protect her children. _A mother should love her children no matter what or who they are._ William or Will as he likes to be called now, sniffs the air as he listens to Arthur retell the story of how he found Molly. Since he became a werewolf William’s sense of smell has improved. The story his father tells of how he found Molly does not smell like the truth. William looks around the room and watches the twins and Charlie’s reactions, their faces showing that they do not believe that a stranger killed Molly.

“Bill, where were you for the last three hours?” Kingsley asks him.

William almost chuckles but stops himself, he does not want to give away the joy he feels that the witch is dead. “Work and you can ask the goblins.” He says plainly. “I was on my way out of the bank when Percy called.” 

Kingsley then looks at the twins and Charlie, “Wait” William says before Kingsley could open his mouth. “Are you accusing us, her children, of killing our own mother?” 

“I--I--” Kingsley stutters. 

“Calm down dear boy.” Dumbledore says. “I believe Kingsley is only trying to figure out where everyone was. To relieve suspicions from family members.” 

“Then in that case Headmaster, where were you?” Charlie asks, his voice hard like steel. 

Dumbledore chuckles, “I was meeting with a few members of the Order before I went to see the Minister at the Department of Ministries.” Then he turns to Percy, “Coincidentally Percy I did not see you there. If I remember correctly you said you were in your office.” 

Everyone turns to look at Percy, “That is correct I was there only for a few minutes to grab the documents that Father forgot.” Percy gives them a shy smile, “I used the Minister's private entrance to avoid bumping into anyone.” 

“And to answer your unasked question Kingsley.” Charlie pipes in. “The twins and I were at their shop. I am now part owner of three W’s.” 

“What dragons no longer tickle your fancy Charlie?” Tonks asks, attempting to be coy, yet instead looking utterly foolish. 

Charlie looks at her head on, William can see the words “No but Severus does” written across Charlie's face but instead he says, “not particularly. I’ve been burned one too many times.” He shrugs his shoulder, “It leaves a nasty taste in your mouth after a bit.” It is no secret that Tonks had a crush on Charlie in school, she tried using love potions many times to get him to sleep with her. _How the bitch became an officer of the law is anyone’s guess._ Now she has set her sights on Remus, _thank Merlin he got away before she tried any of her shite._  

“I am glad you all are having such a good time throwing suspicions on each other. But if you have forgotten my wife, your mother is dead!” Arthur yells bringing the focus back to why they are there in the first place. Arthur breaks down and Will chances a look at Percy and observes the way he is watching Arthur. Something is definitely not right. 

“I agree Dad,” William says. Arthur gasps and looks at William then the twins, Charlie and Percy. Arthur walks over to him and pulls him into a hug, which breaks William's heart. Guilt crawls into his heart at what he and his brothers had done. No matter what, this is his father. That woman can rot in hell for all he cares but this is his father. 

Arthur breaks down and cries chanting “my boy” over and over. The twins walk over and put their arms around William and Arthur. William lifts his head to see Charlie pulling Percy over to them and Arthur encircles his arms around all of them and does not stop his chant of “my boys.” Anyone who looks on will only think it is a father holding onto the last remaining members of his family. No one would guess that they are no longer one hundred percent blood related.  “You are all I have left.” He says. “You are my children, my flesh and blood.” The guilt from earlier makes its presence known, William knows if he is feeling it so are his brothers. It was not a selfish decision but something that he and his brothers felt they had to do. If only his father knew about Dumbledore and Molly, then maybe he would willingly join Harry and the Dark Lord’s side after all. _Maybe we should tell him but would he believe us? Molly had him wrapped around her conniving and manipulative fingers._  

“I know this is not the right time,” Dumbledore interrupts. They break apart from their hug but do not let go of each other. Dumbledore clears his throat, he seems a bit uncomfortable with the familial affection between the four men. “A few days ago I overheard Molly and Remus arguing when I went to visit him at Headquarters. I had another mission for him and I wanted to let him know that Harry showed up for school on time.” _A month fucking late don’t you think?_ Thinks William. 

Then Dumbledore’s words put William on high alert, he knows for sure that Remus has not left Riddle Manor since he and the twins took him there. As a matter of fact the only time he has left the Manor is to deal with the new school that Harry is setting up for the Pack and possibly other werewolves. By the looks of Remus and Lucius relationship, the man is never alone. “What does Remus have to do with this?” William asks. 

“My boy, Remus was quite angry with your mother.” William wants to flinch every time Dumbledore refers to Molly as his mother but refrains. 

Curiously Arthur asks, “What were they arguing about?”

“They arguing about Harry.” Dumbledore answers. He walks over to a chair and sits down as if he is tired. William hates the man for hypocrisy and pretentiousness. His wolf paces around insides of him ready to pounce and kill the man where he sits. But he holds back, the honor of the kill belongs to his Alpha.    

“What does Harry….” Starts George

Continues Fred, “...have to do with anything?” 

William looks to the twins and sees the same confused looks on their faces. Charlie has no expression. At times William wishes he could be like his brother and mask his expressions better, especially in this case. 

“They were arguing at the fact that Remus wants to officially adopt Harry. But your mother felt he was not ready. Also with Remus being a werewolf and by Wizarding standards that make him a dark creature , which would stop him from adopting Harry. She felt giving Harry false hope was not in his best interest. Your mother said a few more things that Remus took out of context.  Remus grew quite angry and threatened your mother with bodily harm. It was then I made my presence known.” Dumbledore explains. “I fear I made it worse by telling him that Harry is gay and engaged to a man.” Dumbledore shakes his head and sigh in disappointment. “I dare say this could be as much my fault as it is his.” 

Kingsley spoke up, “So you are saying that Remus might have killed Molly?” He asks in confusion. 

Dumbledore looks at Kingsley and a feeling of unease flares within William, making his gut tighten, the look in the old bastard’s eyes is calculating when he answers. “Yes my dear boy that is what I am saying.” 

Everyone in the room gasps, “I do not believe that.” Charlie vows. “Remus is the most kind hearted man I know.” 

“You have to admit at the last Order meeting we all attended he was not happy that Harry disappeared and we could not find the boy.” Tonks tries to reason. 

“That is a bunch of bullshite and you know it!” Charlie yells at her. “Were you not the one that wanted to fuck him just a few months ago until he turned you down. And now you are quick to accuse him of something like this. Yes, he got angry at the last Order meeting but we were all upset. Harry was missing for fuck’s sake, and no one knew where to find him.” Charlie continues. “But never once did Remus threaten anyone. So for him to kill her does not sit well with me. And it should not sit well with the rest of you.” 

“Charlie! Don’t you care your mother just died?!” Tonks yells at him, pointing her finger over to where Molly’s body is. “Someone killed her and we have a possible suspect.” She continues on. “Just because we like him and thought of him as one of us, you cannot rule him out.  He is a dark creature after all, for all we know he could be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s spy.” The others in the room gasp at her assumption but Tonks ignores it and keeps on speaking, “By the way you are acting, you could have helped him killed her just to throw us off your scent!” 

Charlie ignores her accusation about him and asks, “Did you find evidence that Remus is the one that did this?” he argues. 

“The only evidence we found are the wards were tampered with, but that could just be Remus trying to throw blame on someone else.” Tonks snaps. “Like I said you are acting as if your mother was not killed. Or maybe it is that you do not want or care to find out who did it.” 

“Remus has access to the Burrow just like anyone in this room, yourself included. Are you going to throw accusations their way just because he said so.” Charlie snares and points a finger at Dumbledore and Tonks follows his movement. She shakes her head no. “Then maybe you should do your fucking job and stop making accusations.” 

William can see that Charlie is about to say what he and the twins are feeling. They do not care that the woman is dead but he jumps in before Charlie can admit the truth. “Ok that’s enough!” He yells then steps away from his father. “We are not going to get anywhere tonight. It’s already late. We need to take care of her body and I am concerned that Ron and Ginny are not here as yet.” _In all actuality I would rather not see the two little traitors, but I have to keep up appearances after all._  

Dumbledore stands, “Quite right my boy, quite right. If I am not mistaken Percy you called Hogwarts and spoke with Minerva.” 

Percy looks confused for a second. “No I did not, I got distracted when Bill and the others got here. I guess I can do that now.” 

Dumbledore stops him, “I am on my way back to the Hogwarts I will inform them myself and send them home for a few days.” Dumbledore leaves through the floo. Then Kingsley and Tonks call for more assistance to remove Molly’s body to St. Mungo’s to wait for her burial. They also call for more Aurors to do a sweep of the area for any more evidence. 

William goes to stand next to Charlie, while the twins as if they know what their brother is going discuss distracts their father and Percy. “Something is not right, and you do not need to be a wolf to know that.” Charlie says. 

William discreetly shakes his head, “ I thought I was the only one. Percy seems to be sticking close to Arthur, more than he has in years.” William chance a glance at his brother. “You almost let your emotion take over for a bit there.” 

Charlie looks at him, “You don’t think?” Asks rhetorically. “Look I’m sorry but when the old coot started spouting his bullshite I could not take it anymore. And Tonks well, she pisses me off, my wolf wants to rip her heart out and watch her die. I know it’s a bit harsh but she makes my wolf angsty and not in a good way.” 

William looks at his brother, Charlie’s eyes never leaves Tonks for a minute. He knows that it is not attraction because his brother is in love with Severus Snape. _Maybe something else happened between them long ago, not that Charlie ever revealed anything to me._ However, instead of asking William steers the conversation back to the reason they are there. “I don’t know what to think, but one thing's for certain, Remus did not do this. I know for a fact that he was with Lucius all night.” 

“I don’t smell another presence here at all. The only ones I can smell are Weasley’s.” Charlie says in a serious tone. William nods his head in agreement. “How ironic would it be if Arthur is the one that killed her with Percy’s help?” 

William does a double take and for a minute is about to say no, it is not possible. But stop turns to look at Arthur and Percy. There was a time when Percy would never stand so close to Arthur or allow the man to hug him and call him son. But tonight Percy seemed to welcome all those things. “The man who is oblivious to everything that goes on around him and the boy was her pet, if they banded together and killed the witch. No one would believe it.” 

Charlie is silent for a few seconds, “If they did it, what better way to find the evidence before someone else does then bring them over to our side. Believe it or not sometimes I feel awful for not including Percy.” Charlie runs his hands through his now growing red hair. “Sometimes I wish we could have protected him better from her manipulations. In some ways, I feel we failed him.” 

William thinks about what his brother is saying, true Percy was Molly’s pet but they excluded him instead of protecting him, forcing him to go to her willing. Yet, for all that Charlie said William still feels that he cannot trust Percy blinded. Maybe a test of trust is in order? “Maybe you are right and we did fail him, but I still don’t trust him.” William repeats to Charlie out loud. “Before we look for any sort of evidence, we need to warn Harry and tell him what the old goat is cooking up.” Both Charlie and William walk closer to where Arthur and the rest are just as Kingsley and Tonks leave with Molly’s body. A few minutes later Ron and Ginny come barreling out of the floo and into their arms crying. 

“The Headmaster just told us,” Ginny cries into his chest. “Is Mum really gone, is it true? Did Remus really kill her?” 

“Ginny, where did you hear that?” Arthur asks in shock. 

“From the Headmaster,” Ron says. “He said he was upset with Mum for telling him Harry would not want to live with him because he is a werewolf, so he killed her.” Ron’s face is red with anger, _it seems whatever Dumbledore told them they are willingly to believe. How foolish of me to think that these two idiots would learn to think for themselves._  

William looks at the two Dumbledore's because that is who and what they are. The only child that Arthur Weasley can claim as his own is Percy. A small bit of guilt still lingers in the air, but William shakes it off; there are too many things set in motion to change the course he and his brothers have taken. “Ron, Ginny, no one is sure who did this. No matter what the Headmaster says, I do not believe that Remus is responsible for this.” William explains calmly. “Besides does this place look like a werewolf did this?” William asks waving his arms around. “I am pretty sure that there would be more blood and her body would not be intact.” He says, trying to make them see reason. 

“It’s not the full moon Bill, he can only change during a full moon.” Percy says. “And who says he was in wolf form.”   _How delusional they are_ thinks William. Werelore is something they know nothing about. A werewolf does not need a full moon to change. A full moon only gives a werewolf more power. As long as there is a moon, a werewolf can transform. 

“I agree with your brother Percy,” Arthur says stopping any other protest Percy can come up with. A look passes between Percy and Arthur that solidifies William’s suspicions that they know more about Molly’s death then they are letting on.  Arthur sighs, “No matter how angry he gets, Remus would never hurt, much less kill Molly. They disagreed on issues that involved Harry but I cannot and will not believe that he killed her. He has the gentlest heart I know.” Arthur turns and makes his way to the stairs to prove that the conversation is over, he leaves the kitchen as he says. “I’m going to bed, I’m tired and I need time to process the fact that your mother, my wife is gone. You are all welcomed to stay, we can deal with funeral arrangements tomorrow.” 

Arthur leaves them all standing there, Ron and Ginny follows behind Arthur to their rooms. Percy looks as if he wants to say something but does not. Instead he shakes his head and follows after Ron and Ginny. William looks at his remaining brothers, they all shake their heads in silent agreement. It seems they will be staying at the Burrow for the night. William sits down and writes three messages: one to Harry, the other to the Lord and the last to Remus. They need to know what is going on and the accusations that are being thrown Remus’s way. Once he is finished, he walks outside and stands in the darkest part he can find and calls for one of the Lord’s house elves. William gives the elf instructions for delivering the messages. The first one will go to Harry, then the Lord and last Remus. Once that is complete William walks back inside to see Percy standing in the kitchen. 

“I heard you talking to someone, who were you talking to?” 

“A house elf, I just started seeing someone and I wanted them to know I will not be around for a few days. I don’t want them to worry.” William shrugs his shoulder, lying smoothly. Percy looks at him as if he does not trust him. “I’m not your enemy Percy, never have been, never will be.” 

“I don’t trust you,” Percy tells him before William can reply. “You and the others rush in here on your white horses to save the bloody day. But I know there is something not right with the four of you.” 

William shrugs his shoulders again, “There is nothing I can do or say to convince you to trust me or any of us.” William smiles but it does not reach his eyes, “You called, we came. Tell me Percy, how do you feel now that she is gone? Will you miss her? Because I won’t,” William admits to him with no remorse. “She played games with all of our lives. Pitted us against each other, made sure we hated you. Cheated on the man who would have given her the world if he could,” William sees the shock in Percy’s eyes but ignores it and continues. “You want to know something Percy.” William says as he walks closer to the man that was once his brother, “I have dreamt of killing her myself, dreamt of placing my hands over her mouth and watching as her life drains from her body. The only thing I’m sad about is that someone else beat me to it. And when I find out who did it, and I will Percy. I’m going to congratulate them, and give them a bloody medal for ridding the world of that evil bitch that dared to call herself my mother.” 

William leaves Percy standing in the kitchen and makes his way to his old room. Tomorrow he will talk with his brothers about their suspicions and how they feel about Percy and Arthur. 

 **HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV*HJPB*TMRLV***  

Four days later Molly Weasley’s body is laid to rest. Arthur goes for a traditional burial with only family and friends. Harry is invited because he is still considered a part of the Weasley family. Hermione who is also invited  sticks close to Ron and Ginny while William, Charlie and the twins stick close to Harry. Harry cannot help but note the sudden closeness between Arthur and Percy. Harry also observes how little Arthur hugs or touches Ron and Ginny, something has definitely changed in the dynamics of their relationship. When either Ron or Ginny go to stand beside Arthur or try to touch him, he makes an excuse to go and speak with someone else. Harry also observes Arthur’s body language; he does not look or act like a man who just lost the love of his life. There are times Harry watches as Arthur looks in the direction of Molly’s ashes and there is  a slight tilt to his lips as if he is smiling. This makes Harry wonder if Arthur Weasley killed his wife or had someone do it for him, and now is playing the grieving widower? 

 _Could it be possible?_ Harry thinks back to the last time he saw Arthur Weasley, the way he acted and the crazed look in his eyes. Harry looks closely at Arthur and searches his eyes. Arthur's eyes do not express sadness, despair or loss of hope. His eyes are of a man who is happy, as if he did something and he is the only one that knows the truth.  If anyone looked they would sum it up to as just a part of who the man is. Arthur Weasley has always been an easy going person. _Living with Molly Weasley’s betrayal will make anyone snap and seek to kill._ The look in Arthur's eyes changes when Dumbledore goes to speak with him. They go from dancing to hard and calculating. _It seems my assumption might be correct, maybe it will not be so hard to bring Arthur over to our side._ Harry looks over at Severus Snape and watches the man try not to touch his collar. _I really wish I could trust him._ Then a thought comes to Harry. _I think I have found the perfect thing for Snape to earn his way back into my good graces. Have him create the antidote to cure Arthur Weasley then blackmail Weasley into joining the dark side._  

Harry makes his way over to William and makes sure no one is around, quickly casting a disillusionment charm around them. “I want you to give all responsibility of building the school over to Remus. And stick close to Arthur.” Harry commands. “Something is not right.” He finishes. 

William takes no offense to Harry’s commanding tone, it is who he is when he is in Alpha mode; everyone listens or faces the consequences. Even though Charlie is angry with Harry for what he did with Severus, he understands. But Charlie made sure Harry knows that he does not appreciate the heavy handed punishment of his lover. The quarrel is between Severus and Harry. “So you agree with me then?” William says and Harry nods his head yes. “Very well I will get on that right away. Also I think we should have someone watch Percy, he is more than he seems.” William continues.

Harry turns and looks at Percy and sees nothing out of the ordinary with the man, he looks and acts the same. Yet, William has never steered him wrong when it comes to his observations. “Have Fred follow and watch him, report anything he finds that is blackmail worthy.” Harry commands again. “I have something else I want to try for Arthur Weasley.”

“What is that?” 

“I’m going to ask Snape to check his blood and see if can make an antidote for whatever Molly poisoned him with.” 

“Do you think he will be able to? Do you think we can trust him yet?” 

Harry thought about what William asks, “There are a lot of things I don’t like about the man, but that pales in comparison to how brilliant he is as Potions Master.” Harry says. “This will be a test to see if I can trust him again. He better not fail. If he does it will be his death, warn Charlie. I would rather not kill his lover for failing me and the Dark Lord.”   

“Yes Alpha.” William says in understanding. “Oh another thing, the paperwork on that muggle film company you bought came in; Griphook wanted me to give it to you. With all of this,” William says with a wave of  his hands. “I forgot to send it to you. You are now the owner of Flash Productions.” 

“Good, and I hate that name.” Harry says to him. “Have Griphook get started on the company name change to Maverick Riders Production, also check the ages on all the men and women working there. No one under the age of eighteen will be working for me. I want health records that includes a list of anyone who uses muggle recreational drugs, and health benefits in place.” 

William nods his head, “What do you want me to do if there are any under age children?” 

“Look for an abandon house in the area purchase it, we will set up a home for them. Chances are if they are working in the porn industry they were kicked out of their home. We also need to hire muggles to watch over the children and make sure they attend school. Have George and Charlie help you with this. I rely on you as my second in command but we also have others who can take up some of the responsibility.”  

“I will get on it right away. I have no problem doing the work Harry.” William tells him. “Sooner or later I will have to stop working for the goblins.” William says with a shrug. “I love my job but working for them does not satisfy me. At least with pack business I can work for myself and still do my job as the pack beta.” A smile plays over William’s lips. “Besides working with you makes me feel accomplished.” 

“I know that you idiot, and I am glad.” Harry says with a smile. “Before my second in command, you are my big brother. By all rights you should be the Potter and Black Heir.” 

William pulls Harry into a brotherly hug. “I don’t want that kind of responsibility Harry and I refuse even if it is by law to take away your birthrights. You took my brothers and me in with open arms.” He says as they pull away from their hug “Accepted our requests and asked no questions. I will be your big brother but not the Heir. I have my own fortune, not as big as yours but it’s mine and I earned it.” 

Harry does not know what to say, he knows when he and Tom take over the Wizarding World secrets will be revealed and the former Weasley’s will no longer need to wear the glamor they wear out in public. “Thanks William.” Harry says genuinely. 

“No more mushy stuff and no more talk about heirs and all that crap; let’s get back to business. Besides,” William says with a smile. “Dark Lords and Alphas should not have to worry about such trivial things.” He sniffs with his nose in the air like a Malfoy. 

Harry laughs, “I think you have been hanging around Draco too long, he’s rubbing off on you.” 

“I’m not complaining.” William tells him with a chuckle. “Rubbing is how we get to know each other.” William wiggles his eyebrows. 

Harry shakes his head, “I don’t want to know, better yet don’t let Lucius know how far your rubbing has gone since you started seeing his precious flower.” 

“More of a hellcat than a flower.” William whispers as his face turns a bright shade of red to match his hair. 

“I really don’t want to know.” Harry tells him. 

“Yeah, you're too young for those sort of things.” The shocked look on Harry’s face makes William burst out laughing. “Then again I see the way the Lord looks at you every time you walk into the room, I think he loses focus every time you bend over to pick something up.” 

“Why do you think I do it?” Harry says with a chuckle. 

“Speaking of which, does he know about your new purchase?” 

“No and I doubt he will, I don’t tell him everything. Do you tell Draco everything you do?”

“Good point.” William answers. “We’ve been standing here for awhile; let’s mingle for a bit, don’t want to draw too much attention.” 

Harry nods his head in agreement and cancels the charm, walking away from William. Emotional feelings are not his forte. Before Harry can get too far a whirl of red hair rushes toward him, holding on to him and crying out. “Oh Harry, I cannot believe it. My mum is gone, what am I going to do Harry?” 

Harry stands with his hands to his side, _what the fuck! this harpy needs to get her hands off of me._ “Uh Ginny, can you please let me go? I cannot breath.” 

Ginny lets him go and looks into his eyes. Harry takes in her tear streaked face. Gay or not he will not deny that she is a beautiful girl, her body can draw in any man that desires her. Yet, with her in his arms and standing so close to him he feels nothing, not a spark of arousal. Harry must have sent some sort of signal because in an instant Ginny’s lips are on his. Her arms grasp tightly around his neck. Harry gasps in surprise and his lips open; Ginny wastes no time sticking her tongue down his throat. Harry feels disgusted as he tries to push her off him. His eyes stay open, he tries to push her tongue out of mouth but Ginny takes it as Harry’s acceptance of her kiss. Her tongue delves deeper almost choking him and she moans into the one-sided kiss. Anger and rage that do not belong to him bubbles inside of Harry. He tries once more to push her off him before something disastrous happens. 

This time Ginny pulls away from their one-sided kiss,  she rests her head on his shoulder. Harry gives her no comfort, he is angry and wants nothing more than to slap the manipulative bitch across her face. Or grip his fingers around her neck, taking her life from her. Harry looks around the back of the Weasley’s backyard and notices no one but Dumbledore is watching them, with that irritating sparkle in his blue eyes. Harry smiles back as images of gouging those sparkling blues eyes out of his head flash through his mind. He snakes his hands around Ginny’s tiny waist, _if this is how the old man wants to play, by using his daughter so be it. When Tom kills her in front of his face we’ll see just how sparkling the old man’s eyes can get._  

**Month Three-November-One Month Before Yule**

Since the day of Molly’s funeral and that one-sided kiss between Harry and Ginny, Tom has been silent. All the letters he’s sent have gone unanswered, whatever connection Tom and Harry have been building together has stopped. It makes Harry worry, he does not show his worry to his friends or to anyone else. Does Tom think he liked the kiss? Harry shivers with disgust at the thought of that kiss. Harry walks through the empty halls on his way from his last class. His thoughts are on the things he needs to finish before he leaves for Yule break. Harry slows his steps when he hears voices coming from an empty classroom. 

“Are you sure this will work Hermione?” Harry can only guess the voice is Ginny’s. “The kiss I gave him at my mother’s funeral did not seem to sway him.” 

Harry moves closer to the do the cracked door. “Merlin Ginny, you act as if it’s hard to get a boy to sleep with you.  And that kiss was inappropriate Ginny, what possessed you to do that at your mother’s funeral no less?” 

Harry heard Ginny sighs in frustration,”It was the Headmaster’s idea.” Ginny says. “And if you have not heard Hermione he’s gay, gayer than a two Galleon whore. Granted he does not act like Jason Marshall who’s in Hufflepuff that wears make up and walks and talks like a girl.” Harry imagines Ginny shiver with disgust. “I think if he did that it would turn me off.” 

“So instead you’re going to trick him into sleeping with you?” Hermione scoffs. 

“It’s the only thing I can think of.” Ginny tells her.

Harry chuckles as a plan forms in his head; Ginny hates flamboyant males, how interesting. Harry files that information away for another day and continues to listen. 

“How am I going to get into his room Hermione?” Ginny asks. “I’m sure the only other ones that knows his password are Seamus and Neville. And with the new change in the three of them I don’t see them giving up his password.” Ginny whines. 

“I really wish you will stop that whining, it is utterly annoying.” Hermione snaps at the other girl. “As for getting the password, don’t worry about that, I have my ways. No matter how changed Neville and Seamus are,they are weak.” 

Harry hears Ginny gasp, “What do you plan to do? You are not going to use the imperius curse, aren’t you? I know for sure you are not skilled in legilimency as of yet. Didn’t Dumbledore ask Snape to teach you legilimency?” 

Harry stiffens at that question, if Snape agrees to teach the little traitor then Harry will know for sure that the man is not on their side. 

“No you fool, I will not chance going to Azkaban for you or anyone. And, yes the Headmaster asked the greasy bastard but he told him no. According to Dumbledore, teaching me in his class is more than enough time to spend with me.” Hermione answers her saucily. 

 _Good,_ thinks Harry. 

“I plan to hypnotize them. That is the problem with you purebloods, you use magic for everything. It’s simple really I watched my mom’s friend do it at a party.” 

“Hypenoize, what is that?”

 _Parlor tricks_ thinks Harry, as Hermione says.“The word is hypnotize Ginny and it something close to the imperius curse without using magic; it cannot be traced back to me.”

Harry begins to chuckle and backs away from the door, if only the foolish girl knew Neville and Seamus are not as weak minded as she thinks. _I will play along with their games, for now. It will also be a good thing to warn Seamus and Neville to do as they ask pretend they are hypnotized just so I can find out what they are really up to._

Harry makes it back to the tower and back to his room, once again he tries to call Tom on his mirror but he doesn’t receive an answer.  Harry begins his nightly yoga before he decides to take a shower. Once he is in the savasana pose he tries once again to focus on the thread of life that he and Tom began to grow just a few weeks ago. Yet, he is disappointed when he cannot find it, he gets up to take a shower and then gets into bed. Harry’s worry is beginning to turn into fear and doubt that Tom does not want anything to do with him. Harry has never been in a relationship before, he wonders how he will be able to bring back what he and Tom were building before it begins to breakdown. With his final thought Harry decides that in the morning he will send a letter to Lucius to find out what has happened to his Lord and lover. Harry knows he is alive, he just does not know where he is.

TBC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for their Comment & Kudos.
> 
> Join in on the conversation on my FB page. SLASH FANS & WRITERS UNITE! some of you favorite fanfic writers might be apart of the group.


	13. Fears & Weaknesses

{Parseltongue}

_(Speaking Telepathically)_

Note: **Mention of graphic incest scene**

November- Hogsmeade-First Weekend

Harry walks with Neville and his lovers around Hogsmeade, he does not feel the need to be here but his friends dragged him out of his room to spend the day with them. It has been a little over two weeks since he spoke with Tom. If his friends did not insist that he come out with them, Harry would still be in his room sulking. _How can the man affect me in such a way that my world seems to stand still without him? It is torture to not hear or speak with him for so long._  Harry’s not paying attention to where he is going so when he bumps into a tall muscular figure his first instinct is to react and curse them for their idiocy. His emotions and magic have been quietly unraveling with Tom’s silence. Before he can expose his anger, the voice stops him in his tracks. “Calm yourself, my Dark Consort.” Harry gasps, it’s Tom, he looks up and studies his fiancé’s face. The older man is more handsome than he remembered. His eyes are corn flower blue with a hint of red around them. Harry reaches out with a gloved hand and touches Tom’s face. The other man closes his eyes and Harry can see the tick in his jaws as if Tom is holding himself back from doing something like kissing him in public. Their relationship when it first began did not start out with either of them craving the other’s affection. Yet, not hearing Tom’s sexy baritone voice or seeing his handsome face puts Harry in a needy state. Harry’s insides begin to flutter with excitement at the prospect of getting his older lover alone and enjoying his beautiful body. Tom is here standing in front of him, strong hands snake around his slender waist and pull him close. 

Tom lowers his face to Harry’s neck and takes in his scent. Harry closes his eyes and basks in their closeness, something inside of him snaps back into place and he once again feels balanced his world feels almost complete. This is where he belongs, his heart and soul belongs to the man holding him. Harry feels safe and content, he opens his mouth to speak but another voice stops him. “My Lords I feel it prudent we move to a more private setting.” Harry looks around Tom to see Lucius standing behind Tom, his hair completely covered by the hood of his cloak. Harry looks around and realizes that his friends are not there, he sends a questioning look towards Lucius who answers the unspoken question, “Young Longbottom and his lovers will return when it is time for you four to go back to Hogwarts.” Harry nods his head, he turns his gaze back to Tom who has not stopped looking at him. Maybe Tom is feeling the same way he is, needy and uncertain of his feelings. Tom releases Harry from his hold around his waist and holds on to his hand, this is a new type of feeling. Tom is not the affectionate type, Harry’s heart run’s cold _what if this is not my Dark Lord, what if something happened to him and the Dark Order is trying to pass someone else off as Tom?_

{Why have you not answered my letters?} Harry whispers in parseltongue. He looks to Lucius for a reaction. When Lucius gives no indication that he heard them, Harry looks to Tom for answers.

{I will explain when we get to our private location} Tom answers back, Harry sighs in relief. They are the only two parseltongue in existence; if something had happened to Tom, Harry is certain he would move heaven and earth to find out who took away possibly the one good thing in his life. They turn with Tom’s arms firmly wraps a possessive arm around his shoulders as they begin to follow behind Lucius, Harry notices two other men following behind them. From their build Harry summarizes that they are the LeStrange brothers. _Did Tom plan this? Plan to meet me? How? I did not plan to leave the Castle the whole weekend._ Harry’s mind comes up with different scenarios to explain how this happened; Tom is always organized in his thinking, he never does anything without thinking about it first. Then Harry recalls the fact that his friends were insistent that he goes for a walk with them around Hogsmeade. Harry turns and gazes up at Tom whose eyes continue to scan their surroundings, always vigilant and aware of the people and things around them. Tom’s hands tighten in his and Harry cannot understand why until he hears his name being called. Harry stops to see Ginny walking quickly towards them, for a change she was without her two sidekicks, know it all and muscles with no brains.  Tom continues to walk and ends up dragging him along. Again Tom’s behavior is so unlike him. Ginny calls his name again but this time Harry does not stop nor does he look behind him to see if she decided to follow after him. The LeStrange brothers close in tighter ranks around Harry and Tom, shielding them from eyes and anyone else that would recognize him. 

The group turns a corner that Harry never knew was there as they make their way over to the posh hotel that resembles something out of a muggle magazine, ones like what Petunia used to rave about whenever she wanted to take a vacation. Harry and Tom follow Lucius who directs them past the front desk and up the stairs. Harry does not get a chance to take in the decor of the hotel. They make it up the stairs and down a long hallway, neither speaking and Harry still wonders about Tom’s odd behavior. Lucius stops in front of a set of double white doors, room number P731. He opens the door and steps aside, bowing. Tom and Harry walk into the room, before he can get his coat off, he is grabbed by the scruff of his neck and lips descend on his, kissing the life out of him. This kiss is nothing like the others they have shared over the past few months since their agreement. This kiss is passion filled; it’s rough and makes his heart beat faster in his chest. Tom reaches down to his waist and pulls him closer, Harry moves closer and tries to mold his skin onto the older man’s. The kiss goes on forever and Harry is far from complaining as Tom nibbles, sucks and bites at his lips. He pulls Harry’s hair, exposing his neck and like a vampire needing blood Tom sucks on it, leaving his brand of marks. Harry moans and digs his nails in Tom’s neck, his Lord hisses in pain but does not pull away, instead he reaches down, lifting Harry’s legs and wrapping them around his waist. He walks them to the wall without taking his lips off Harry’s neck. Their bodies are in overdrive for each other generating so much heat to light a fire hot enough to burn the hotel down. Harry moves his hand from Tom’s neck and begins to unbutton the other man’s coat. Big hands stop his progress, and maneuver them above his head. “I can’t let you touch me.” Tom rasps out.

“Why?” Harry hears himself whines and pushes his pelvis into Tom’s hard cock. 

“Because we need to talk.” Harry’s body stiffens and not in a good way.

 _Talk, is he serious? He wants to talk now when all I can think of is ripping his clothes off and have him fuck me like there is no tomorrow._ Harry does not want to talk and tries to distract Tom from whatever it is he wants to talk about. He looks into his fiancé’s eyes that are now blood red and licks his lips, he moves his eyes down and becomes very submissive. Tom’s nostrils flare, Harry leans back firmly against the wall and grinds his cock into Tom’s stomach. Tom moans and closes his eyes, Harry can tell he is fighting against himself, the man is nothing but control. Tom controls everything around him and that includes his emotions, but he’s been different all day and Harry’s nothing if not persistent, tries to take advantage of the situation. Harry loosens his hands from Tom’s, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him into another passionate kiss. From the beginning, they battle for control of the kiss but in the end Harry loses, Tom is an expert in the art of kissing. Tempting fate, he moves his hands from Tom’s neck and begins to unbutton Tom’s coat. Roughly he pulls at the buttons, too engrossed in getting to the other man’s skin to care that he is ripping the buttons off of Tom’s expensive clothing. Tom chuckles, “A bit impatient, are we, my little snake?” 

“I need--need to feel your skin. Missed you, missed us.” Harry stutters out as he continues to pull and yank at Tom’s clothing in search of his lover’s skin. With a wave of his hand, Tom vanishes both of their clothing. Skin on skin is Harry’s reward for being a good little snake and he hisses at the contact.

“I will give you what you desire, but we will talk.” Tom tells him while he grabs hold of Harry’s cock, _(talk yes, just keep doing that and I will give you any bloody thing you want.)_

_(Will you now, my little snake)_

 

 _(Yes)_ Harry answers not realizing they are speaking telepathically to each other. (Anything)

 _(Be careful of the promises you make to me, my Dark Consort)_

Harry really wishes Tom would shut up and concentrate on making him come. _(I want to be yours Tom, please make me yours.)_

Tom lazily glides his fingers up and down Harry’s cock, taking in the expression on his lovely face as he begs for more. Tom leans closer to Harry, pressing his lips to the shell of his ear, “Do you know the things I imagine doing to you, I want to consume you, make love to you, hold your pleasure in my hand.” Harry’s body shivers as he tries to answer Tom. “I want to make sure no one else will see the faces you make when you come, my little Consort. I want to be the only thing you think about,” Tom takes his fingers away from Harry’s cock then flips him around and push him into the wall, his cock sandwiched between the wall and his body. Tom steps closer putting his cock flush between Harry’s arse cheeks. Harry gasps, Tom’s cock is hot and hard between his cheeks. One hand goes around his neck and pulls it back to rest on the older man shoulders, Tom has a tight grasp on his throat, the other grabs his hip and digs his nails into the flesh. Sweat beads on Harry’s skin at the dominance that Tom expresses. Tom moves his body closer to Harry’s and begins to moves his hot, hard cock between Harry’s arse cheeks. “The day we bond,” Tom whispers in Harry’s ear. “I am going to fill your arse so good, you will feel me for a week” 

Harry groans, Tom’s voice is liquid seduction. He is so turned on and ready to come. Harry braces his hands onto the wall and pushes his arse back, Tom fingers tighten around his throat but not tight enough that he cannot breath. “Fuck me, Tom, take me. Put your cock inside of me.” Harry demands. 

Tom stops moving his hips and Harry whines. “You are not in charge my little snake, I will fuck you as you say. But not today.” He leans forward and bites down on the fleshy part of his shoulder, Harry screams, his cock leaks more, begging for attention, begging to be touched by experienced hands. Tom starts to move his hips again this time faster and more demanding in their seek for release, nails dig into his hips, teeth graze at the sensitive bite on his shoulder and he cannot hold back anymore. Harry comes spurting his come on the wall in front of him. Tom is not far behind him, hot come splatters on his back and his arse cheeks. Harry moans at the feeling, as if he has just been claimed and owned by his master. His body tingles with aftershocks, Tom’s body shakes behind him as he runs his tongue along the bite on Harry’s body. His knees feel weak and they give out on him but Tom catches him before he falls. The other man walks him over to the bed in the room and lays him down gently.

Tom raises his hands to vanish the mess but Harry stops him, “No, I want your scent to stay on me just a bit longer.” Tom nods his head then lays on his back, he pulls Harry closer to him. They snuggle together in each other’s arms, trying to gain their breaths and basking in the afterglow of their powerful orgasms. For the first time in weeks Harry is content, he does not realize he fell asleep until he wakes up with a start. He looks around the room for Tom and finds the man in question standing by the window. He has his pants back on. They hang low on his hips, and Harry cannot help himself, taking the time to look over Tom’s body. His hair has grown, it is just below his collar and his body has changed in just the short amount of time they have been apart. He looks more muscular and Harry will admit he prefers the more muscular build to the slender form. Harry gets out of bed, the sheet falling to the floor as he makes his way over to Tom, positions his body flush against the other man’s and places gentle kisses onto his shoulder. Tom does not turn around or acknowledge his presence. 

“Why is she still alive?” 

Harry pretends to not know what or who Tom is referring to, he really does not want to talk about this now. “Can we not talk about that please, we just had a beautiful day.” Harry tries to get Tom in the mood again by gliding his hand to the front of his open pants. Tom’s hand stops his progress. 

“Not this time my little snake, sex will not be used to stop serious discussions between us.” Tom throws his hands off him as if they are diseased. “I am not a man to doubt myself Harry, I do not deal well with emotions that are foreign to me such as jealousy. What I take as mine, is mine and no one else can touch it. So I will ask you again why is she still alive?” 

Harry pulls away from Tom and steps back, anger begins to boil inside of him, “I can ask you the same thing about Bellatrix, why is she still alive? She throws herself at you every chance she gets, yet she still walks around as if she has some claim to you and at your side.” 

Tom turns and looks at Harry, “Bella has her uses and contrary to what you might believe she has no claim on me.” 

“Well then that is my answer, Ginny has her uses.” Harry snares. “I cannot believe you ignored me for weeks because of a stupid kiss.” Harry says. “How did you know about it anyway, are you spying on me, do you trust me so little?”

“I felt it when her lips touched yours!” Tom yells, avoiding answering Harry’s question about trust. 

“Did you also feel my disgust, I did not get aroused Tom. I felt nothing when she kissed me.” Harry fires back, then he stops the words he is about to say. “You still did not answer my question about the spy.” Tom remains silent and stares into Harry’s face. “You really do not trust me? How do you expect our relationship to work if there is no trust between us?!”

“It is not a matter of trust.”

“Then what is it?” Harry asks, “Because I honestly do not know why we are arguing. Ginny will die in time. I cannot stand the ground she walks on and I detest having her lips or hands touch me.” He finishes offhanded. 

Tom runs his fingers through his hair, a sign Harry has come to recognize as agitation. “You make me feel Harry, I am not a man who is ruled by his emotions. Emotions are a weakness. If my enemies finds out that you are my weakness, they can use you against me and that is something I cannot allow to happen.” They continue to glare at each other, “I am not a weak man Harry, I am a thinker and yes, at times I can be a bit rash in my decisions. But I always know what I am doing or where I stand but with you I have no fucking clue. The minute I saw you walk into that restaurant I wanted you, the way you handled yourself I knew right then and there I had to have you. And when you bested Fenrir, I craved you. I still do. I cannot continue to doubt myself or my feelings for you. I cannot continue to second guess whether we rushed into this too quickly.”

“So what do you want to do? What did you think would have happened between us? Don’t you think I have thought about the same things, wondered if we are rushing, tried to pull myself back from caring for you too much too fast? If you have forgotten, I can take care of myself. I am not some weakling, you have seen just an inkling of what I can do.” Harry demands.“But I am not like you Tom, I need to have feelings and emotions. I need to know that the man I am with will want to love me one day.” Harry places his hands on his hips, “Love and emotions do not make you weak Tom, they give you strength. Strength to know that someone has your back no matter what. I know that we have made no promises of love and adoration to each other but would it be wrong for me to give and receive affection in private?” Harry goes on. “That is what I have come to learn. We might not be in love with each other dammit, I don’t even expect us to say the words but I would like to know I rank as important because of your feelings for me. What will happen when we have children, will you hide your love for them also because it is a sign of weakness?” 

Tom says nothing, he stands there and stares at Harry. It is as if there is a battle waging inside of him to accept that he has deep feelings for Harry, feelings he shouldn’t have. _“I don't want to rush into this too quickly, but being close to you, holding you, kissing you, sets my soul on fire. I feel as if I have found a part of me that was missing for so long. I feel complete being with you, my darling, dare I say my love. It makes me wonder if soul mates really do exist and you are mine. Being around you I feel the need to consume you, so that I can be whole once more. That is what scares me the most. But know this, I will kill anyone who tries to take you away from me because you are mine as I am yours.”_ Tom’s eyes widen as Harry repeats the words he had whispered to him the night of their engagement. “Did you mean them? Did you mean those words?” Harry steps closer to Tom and wraps his arms around the other man’s waist and rests his head on his shoulders. “I’m scared too Tom, I’m so scared that I am falling in love with you too quickly, you are as much my weakness as I am yours. I feel incomplete when I am not with you. I crave your touch, I need to hear your voice. The past few days were torture when I did not hear from you.” Harry tells him. “I cannot go through that again, you are not the only who cannot deal with uncertainty, and weaknesses, Tom” 

Strong arms wrap around his waist and comfort him, “Our position does not afford us to show emotions Harry. But I do trust you, in the short time we have been together you have become my most trusted confidant.” Tom puts his fingers under Harry’s chin and lifts his face to his. Harry looks into the now ruby eyes of the man he is falling deeply in love with. “This is new to us, my little snake but we will figure it out together.” Harry nods his head and wraps his fingers around Tom’s wrist, keeping him in place. “I still want her dead, along with the one that took your virginity.” Tom’s tone leaves no room for an argument. 

“Tom, shut up and kiss me.” 

Tom smiles, “Such a demanding little snake.” He says but gives in and claims Harry’s lips. Tom cups the back of Harry’s neck, and covers the new magical tattoo that appeared in a Japanese symbol for bound in black letters going down the base of Harry’s neck. A mirrored version also appears in the same spot of Tom’s neck. Harry pulls back from their kiss, his emerald eyes look up to see Tom’s ruby eyes blazing with lust and desire, he can only guess that his eyes reflect the same. He takes Tom’s hands into his and guides him back to the bed, where they have another round . Harry cannot get enough of the older man. After their second orgasm, they call for an elf and order something to eat, they feed each other, talk and make plans to do this more often. Harry likes seeing the more romantic side of his lover. They send the trays back to the manor after calling for an elf. Tom wants to talk about the events over the past few days but Harry is not ready to talk about it yet. So he decides to distract his lover, between gentle touches and kisses Harry and Tom experience their third orgasm. 

“You do know how to distract me, don’t you?” Tom asks as he lazily strokes his fingertips down down Harry’s back. Harry has his head on Tom’s chest. 

“Would you rather we continue to argue or plot our next move to bring the Light to their knees?” 

“Like I said you know the best ways to distract me.” Tom growls as he rolls Harry to his back and lies on top of him. Their bodies fit well together. This is the first time since their relationship began that Tom and Harry have spent this much time alone together. Usually they are in separate rooms and beds. Harry hopes that things will change in that department after today. Tom moves the hair from Harry’s face, and stares into his eyes. “I don’t want to care about you, I don’t want to wonder and worry if I am trusting the wrong person.” He closed his eyes and rests his forehead against Harry’s. “I am a possessive man, and I don’t like to share. The urge to kill her coursed through me.” Tom sighs and opens his eyes with their foreheads still pressed together. “I need to be able to trust you, to trust in us. I’m not spying on you, Little Snake. I was too angry to feel your disgust, angry with you and with myself for feeling jealous.” 

Most lovers would be angry at what Tom has said but Harry is not. He feels the same way. Trust is hard for him. The only ones he trusts are the ones he counts as family. Living with the Dursleys and everything he experienced because of Dumbledore has made it hard for him to trust anyone. “I understand. You don’t have to explain this to me. Because I feel the same way when I see Bella or any of the other men who throw themselves at you.” They share a few more kisses before they pull apart and actually begin to talk. Tom moves over to the other side of the bed, “There are two more people I believe will do well in our cause.” Harry begins. 

Harry tells Tom his plans for Percy and Arthur Weasley, of his idea to have Severus make an antidote for the older Weasley then use it to blackmail the man. Harry also tells his lover about the theory he and Bill came up with that Arthur and Percy had something to do with the Molly Weasley’s death. Tom also agrees with the theory that if they did not kill her, they at least know who did.  When Harry brings up the kiss again between him and Ginny, Tom bristles but calms when Harry continues to explain Dumbledore’s reaction. They both agree that Dumbledick needs to be stopped so that they are able to see their plans go forth. Harry tells Tom about the information he has been able to collect over the past few weeks, courtesy of the elves and Akasha. For now they will continue to play Dumbledore’s little game and continue to plot his demise, the perfect way to do that is to use his children against him. 

They laugh at Dumbledore’s idiocy of blaming Remus for Mollybitch’s death and how they can work this into their favor. It’s perfect that Remus has an alibi for the night of Molly Weasley’s murder. Now that Remus and Lucius have made their serious relationship known to those of the Dark side, there are more things afforded to him now than before. They have also decided to take their relationship public, not using glamors to hide his appearance. With Narcissa willing to give Lucius a divorce, they do not feel the need to hide their relationship, damn what others might say. Narcissa and her lover are eager to marry and begin a family. And, Harry could not be more happy for his pseudo godfather. Lucius and Remus knows the backlash they will receive for revealing their relationship so early in the the game of things, yet they are prepared for it.  The plan will be that Lucius will continue to loudly deny being a Death Eater while he continues to work behind the scenes to bring the Dark to power.  Since his secret defect to the Dark, Remus has stopped taking the wolfsbane potion, gained weight, his skin color has improved. He looks better than Harry has ever seen him. Remus is almost unrecognizable, Dumbledore will no doubt use this as a way to get Remus thrown into prison. 

_(I wonder if we should move the timeline to kill Dumlefuck up, it would take a lot of pressure off us.)_ Harry mind speaks.   

Harry turns to look at Tom when he says out loud, “We should.” Tom says. “We should move the timeline up to Yule. I think his head on a platter is a fitting present from you to me.”  Tom stops and smiles at the prospect of ridding the world of Albus Dumbledore. The man seems to have some kind of hold on the world and there is no explanation as to why. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You just stated that we should move Dumblefuck, your words not mine, kill timeline.” Harry’s brows crease together. 

“Tom, I did not say that out loud.” 

Tom stares at Harry for a heartbeat of a second, _(you have the most amazing eyes.)_ Tom whispers. Harry blushes then realized that Tom’s lips did not move.

“Did you just speak into my mind?” 

“I believe I did,” Tom stops and assesses the situation, he tries to always think about things logically. From the moment they met in the restaurant, he has felt a pull toward Harry. Wanting to know more about him, and what makes him tick. Could it be possible that magic and fate have played a hand in their joining. And if it has, why now? _Why did I not realize or recognize what he would mean to me the night I went to kill him._ Tom stops his thoughts to voice them to Harry.  “Harry, I think there is something magical happening between us. It is as if we are suppose to be together, yet because we are, we try to fight it at the same time.” 

Harry shifts on the bed and begins to move away from him. “If you are talking about soul mates and all that rubbish, I do not believe in the idea of it Tom. So let’s just stop that right there.” 

Tom gathers the sheet around his waist, “And you think I do?” He asks snidely. “I just told you I see love as a weakness and now the idea that we could be soul mates does not sit well with me.” Tom gets out of bed, Harry notice in the couple of hours they have been together that Tom has started to grow a five o’clock shadow, he takes in the other man’s facial features. With his bed mussed hair, his ruby eyes and the beginnings of beard Harry find his fiancé roguishly sexy. 

The serious look on his face does not deter Harry from his task, Harry crawls on the bed and stops in front of Tom, he reaches up and stroke his lightly covered bearded face, “The only one who will know our weakness will be us. In front of your minions, we will stand as a united front, we will continue to show no mercy to those who oppose us.” Tom pulls Harry into him. 

“You have everything figured out, don’t you?” Tom bends down and sucks on Harry’s neck. 

“Not everything,” He smiles, closes his eyes, tilting his head to the side his hands now holding onto the back of Tom’s head. “You’re still the brains of this operation, I’m just the beauty.” 

Tom chuckles, then lifts his head and claims Harry lips, their kiss is filled with passion and desire. When they pull apart, Tom’s lips are kiss swollen, and Harry can feel rash burn on his lips and face. “It’s almost time for you to leave.” 

“I don’t want to go back.” 

“I know but we have things to accomplish,”

“Do you think our new abilities extends to distance as well?”

Tom pulls from Harry’s embrace then looks at his watch and realizes they do not have time for anything else, “It would seem that to test our theory as to how far we can speak telepathically will have to wait until you return to Hogwarts. Our time together is growing short.” 

Harry begins to get ready to leave. Tom pulls his pants back on and his shirt, which he leaves unbuttoned. “Next time you or I feel unsure about each other, I think we need to tell each other how we feel.” Harry stops what he is doing and looks at Tom. “We need to communicate better.” 

“I agree, I’m not used to talking about feelings, I demand and order but to talk about feelings and caring for another gives me nothing in return, Harry.” Tom places his hands on his hips, sighing and looking around the room, “but for you I will try.” 

Harry walks forward, placing his palm on his cheeks and rubbing his scruffy cheeks, “That’s all I ask.” Harry says with a smile. “You know you would look handsome with a beard, not a thick one but a neatly shaved five o’clock shadow.”

Tom’s eyes sparkle with amusement, “Are you telling me I’m not handsome the way I look now?”

Harry chuckles, “Oh you are more than handsome, but I think with a bit of scruff on your face, you are utterly and undeniably sexy. I’m quite sure when the world gets a look at you, I will be beating them off with a stick.” 

Tom wraps a hand around his waist and pulls Harry into his chest. “I hate that I need you so much, so soon. I hate that my feelings are so out of control. I get it, Tom.  I get what we argued about earlier. But if I had to choose someone to fall in love with, I’m glad that it is you. You are strong, smart, loyal, and commanding.” Harry looks up into Tom’s face. “You get me and see me, Tom, like no one else ever has.” Harry reaches up and yanks him into a kiss, that Harry wants to last forever. He hums into the kiss, enjoying the taste of his older lover. A knock interrupts their intimate moment. They ignore the knock and the sound of the door opening, too focused on each other. 

A throat clears a bit closer to them, “M-my Lords,” says the voice that Harry guesses belongs to Lucius. “My Lords, I’m sorry for interrupting but it is time for the Dark Consort to return, Mr. Longbottom and Finnegan are waiting for him.” Harry slowly pulls away from his lover’s lips with a smile. He turns to his uncle; one day they will need to talk, the man is practically married to his godfather after all. He turns in Tom’s arms, resting his head on the taller man’s chest. Tom rests his hands on Harry’s hips, coaxing him closer to his chest.

“Uncle,” The shock on Lucius’s face shows that he never expected to be called something so familiar. But Harry ignores it and continues speaking. “When we are like this, I prefer that you speak your mind and call me Harry. We are family after all.” Harry would have laughed at the twitch in Lucius’s left eye but he tries to hide his amusement. Harry feels like poking the bear just for the hell of it. “Or would you prefer if I called you Dad or father instead? Sooner or later you will marry Remmy, who is like my dad.” Tom rests his forehead on the top of Harry’s head to hide his snicker. The twitch becomes more apparent. 

“I-I-” Lucius stutters over his words. He is saved by Tom. 

“Love, let’s save that for another time, you need to meet with your friends.” Harry sighs then eases away from the older man reluctantly. “Just one more month, and we will be together. Besides there are plans to be made, people to kill, that sort of thing.”   

“Very well, I will finalize the plans for what we talked about and send you a front row seat invitation to the main event, and you are welcome to bring a plus one.” Harry tells him as he puts his jacket back on. Then walks over to Tom and gives him a peck on the lips.

“Stay out of trouble.” Tom warns him. “Or should I say don’t cause too much trouble.”

“Me,” Harry answers, playing innocent.

“Yes, you let’s not play our hands too quickly.” 

“Fine, if I must.” Harry turns and gathers his belongings and walks to the door, “Bye Love, bye Dad.” He slips out of the door quickly before Lucius can respond. A boisterous laugh is heard from behind the closed door that could only come from Tom.  Harry walks off to meet Neville and Seamus with a smile on his face. All's right with his world right now, he and Tom are back on speaking terms. 

_(Tell me he’s trying to hide his newly developed twitch?)_

_(You mean the one in his left eye?)_

_(Yup, that would be the one.)_

_(You are evil, it’s why I want you so bad.)_

_(I’m all yours whenever you want me.)_

Harry and friends are at the entrance to Hogwarts before he realizes that his last thought did not reach Tom. Harry wonders if the wards have an effect on their newly developed skill. That is a subject for another day, he concludes.

☙〜 ☣ 〜☙

Back in the hotel room, Tom fights to contain his laughter as Lucius tries to hold onto his sanity. The twitching in his eye has at last stopped. And since his last message, Harry has not responded. “You do realize he will continue to taunt you the more you react?” Tom says to Lucius as he finishes getting dressed. 

“My Lord, can I speak freely?” 

“You can.” 

“T-T-,” Lucius begins. “I realize that in a short time we have made a lot of changes to our side. We have gotten stronger with the addition of the Dark Consort. He is smarter than even Dumbledore gives him credit. I have found love for the first time in Remus.” He stops. 

“But?” 

“Please my Lord I mean no disrespect, but I do not know how to accept him as my family. I accept him as my Lord and your Consort. I respect him, I fear him but I do not know how to relate to him.” 

Tom is silent, “Have you said anything this to your wolf?” 

“I have, he tells me that I am overreacting.” 

“I agree with your wolf.” Tom tells him. “Harry is strong, intelligent, resourceful. He is the perfect mate for me. Yet, there are times I find it hard to talk to him, to open up to him but I try, Lucius. He will one day carry the Dark Prince or Princess which you will one day serve under. How will you react then? Wouldn’t you rather be known to them as their family rather than a favored minion of their Sire?” Tom tells him now standing completely dressed before his friend. “Find a way to get to know him, you might be surprised what kind of relationship could blossom. He’s not going anywhere, Lucius.” 

Lucius sighs then looks at Tom, “I will take it under advisement, my Lord.” He stops again before speaking. 

“What is it, Lucius?” Tom can see the question burning in the blonde’s mind.

“Does he make you happy?” 

A smile crosses Tom’s lips, Harry smiling face flashes before his mind. The way he makes him feel, holding Harry in his arms and taking in his manly scent. “Yes,” he answers. “He makes me happy. I know there is a rumor that I do not know how to love and for a time I believed it myself. But with Harry I believe I can honestly believe in true love.” A deadly look crosses his face. “If you repeat that to anyone, I will kill you.” 

Lucius swallows loudly, “Yes, My Lord.” 

“Good man,” Tom says as they don their disguises and leave the room and hotel, making their way back to Riddle Manor, leaving no trail behind. 

☙〜 ☣ 〜☙

Luna returns to the Castle a bit earlier than her lovers, her body needs rest as she carries their future within her. Luna places a palm on her abdomen and smiles. Her children will do things no one could even dream of. She has yet to tell her lovers of the joyous occasion. Luna knows they will hover and insist she remain safe at all times. Hiding her pregnancy from her men has been harder than she thought possible. Many believe the Light will win in the end, but for there to be a balance in the world Light and Dark must co-exist or all will be lost. Joining light and dark together in one union will bring forth a new generation of power to the Wizarding world. Luna turns the corner and spots Professor Snape standing by a window looking over the grounds. Luna shakes her head in worry for the man, _if only he would take the time to get to know Harry, he would find they have more in common than he thinks._ _Yet, he lets his hate for the man he was supposed to love but never got the chance to cloud his judgment._

There are things Luna has seen in the past, present and some of the future that she cannot reveal. The Headmaster played with the hand of fate and intervened where he should not have. Luna wishes she could reveal to her brother and friend the truth but that truth must reveal itself. She cannot mess with fate’s timing. _How did the Headmaster do it?_ Luna wonders. _How did he erase the memory from Professor Snape’s mind? How did he change the course of history?_ Luna does not know how she will be able to get Professor Snape and Harry to trust each other. Their lives are intertwined in more ways than one. Luna sighs as she watches the older man, life for both Harry and Snape mirrors each other. Both born of parents who loved each other, suffered from abuse at the hand of those who were supposed to protect them. Luna hopes that the day Professor Snape finds out what the Headmaster has done to his life will give the Potions Master the motivation to want to kill him. The Headmaster took away his son, and his husband. Made him believe in a lie for the past eighteen years. Turned him into a spy and manipulated his mind into thinking that he was in love with his best friend and sister.  Dumbledore used Severus’s vulnerability and need to be accepted by his peers to manipulate him. 

Used the abuse he experienced from his father, the death of his mother only led him into the hands of Tom who was almost to the point of insanity, something an act of Tom’s own doing. He used Lily Evan’s desire to be seen as a great witch and pushed her feelings toward James Potter, which caused her to betray her friend. He delayed her death because of her intervention. And now Severus has misplaced loyalty in a man who is only using him for his own gain. If things worked out the way it should have, Lily would have died in a potions accident during her fifth year. Instead, another student ended up dying in her place. Luna wonders if Snape knows of Dumbledore’s manipulations and what it has cost him in the process. She can see that his loyalty is wavering. The only thing the Headmaster could not change was Harry’s birth, fate would not let him change that. James and Severus still found a way to be together, found a way to be happy even if it only for a short time. Luna is not sure why fate has deigned to show her bits and pieces of their life together before Dumbledore broke them apart. 

Luna has no idea how the Headmaster was able to change history, yet it is something she does not have the power to change. Luna can only aid in rectifying the injustice. Lately her dreams have been plagued with images of the past, present and the future intertwining together and the role she will eventually play. There are things she cannot change; it will hurt her to stand aside and let it happen. Luna’s only hope is that her friends will understand and forgive her for not warning them beforehand. The future must be fixed and for that to happen, Luna must stand aside and watch. She turns and walks away, leaving the man to his thoughts. Severus and Harry are cut from the same cloth; it is why they find it so hard to trust each other. They are both driven by the same need to be better than the next, and they are both stubborn and refuse to bend to each other’s wishes. The only way for them to be able to trust each other is to learn to depend on each other in a time of need. Severus will become the father he should have been to Harry in the coming days. 

Luna makes her way to her dorm as she happily thinks about her future. Her dimwitted mask firmly in place, Luna greets the pictures as she makes her way through the hallway. This will be her last year at Hogwarts, not just hers but Harry, Seamus and Neville’s as well. During their time spent training and honing their skills in the Room of Requirement they surpassed their peers, and instructors. All that is left for them is to take their Mastery in whatever they desire. To do so now would have eyebrows raised and questions asked that they are not ready to answer. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t Loony Lovegood.” Luna is brought out of her thoughts to see Christian Chandler, a student sorted into Slytherin, his family known to be dark, yet they have not pledged their allegiance to the Dark side. They are influential and wealthy but not enough to leave a big mark on the war efforts. Since their big reveal, those who know and recognize who they are have shown her nothing but respect. Those who know of Luna and her friends, are sworn to secrecy and cannot reveal anything to those who are not a part of the Dark. To try and reveal their secret means their death, Luna looks around and realizes that she made a wrong turn and ended up close to the Slytherin dorm. There are no paintings or classrooms in this hallway, it is the perfect place to do harm to someone without being found out. “What are you doing down here, Loony?” 

“Oh hello, I was following a pletalplatypus and he led me here. Did you know they are useful for the finding things that go missing?” Luna mentally rolls her eyes at the fact that she has to continue to pretend she is the town crazy. 

Christian shrugs, “I did not know and frankly Loony, I don’t care.” A fellow Slytherin friend of of Christian walks over to them and stops right in front of Luna. Slade Masters is his name, he eyes her up and down then licks his lips. He is the typical handsome boy that all the girls fall for. Tall, blonde hair and blue eyes with the perfect teeth and build. Yet, to Luna he does not hold a candle to her men. Luna looks at both boys and does not appreciate the way they are staring at her as if she is a piece of meat. She tries to get around Slade but he blocks her path. 

“Would you please move out of my way.” 

Slade smiles at her,“You know Luna, I have always found blonds to be beautiful specimens.” He begins and cocks his head to the side as if it is suppose to be cute or somehow charming. “Rumor has it you are with the half-blood and the pure-blood klutz. What a disgrace. I cannot wait for the Dark side to win, maybe the Dark Lord will give me a prize.” Luna mentally scoffs at the idiot, Slade and his family are not and will never be a part of the Dark. They are low in status; his mother is a harlot who will sleep with anyone man or woman who winks in her direction. It is a good thing that Slade’s father is dead or he would be ashamed of what his wife and son have become. Slade walks around and lifts her hair up with the tips of his fingers, bringing it to his nose and sniffing it. He trails the other down her sleeve. Luna shivers in disgust when he wraps his hands around her waist, placing his palms on the treasures she carries inside her and pulls her close to his chest. Luna feels violated, yet, she is not afraid. “You know.” He whispers into her hair. “One night with me and Chris and you will never need those two idiots.” He grinds his hard dick against her arse. Luna does not move. She remains cool, calm, and collected as his other hand moves to her waistline, down her leg, lifting her skirt then makes its way up to her crotch and stops just before he gets ready to slide her underwear to the side. Slade begins to make the sound of someone choking on their own saliva. 

Luna expertly steps out of his hold and stands in front of him. Luna turns and looks at Christian who is frozen in the same spot he has been in since Luna walked up. She looks down at his feet to see water rising up his legs. Fear shows in his eyes but he cannot move. _He is not going anywhere at the moment._ Luna turns back to Slade, water with a mixture of blood dribbles from his mouth. “I really did not want taint to the Castle with unsavory killings and blood.” Slade tries to utter words but all that comes out are garbled words and blood. “Did you know that the human body contains sixty percent of water?” She tells him as she walks around him slowly. “Right now you are wondering what is happening to you, well, let me enlighten you. You are drowning.” Her voice remains sickly sweet. “You see while you were busy talking and touching things that do not belong to you, I slowly filled your lungs with more water.” Luna steps closer to him and whispers in his ear the same way he did to her. “You are drowning, it is a shame you had to die. You are quite good looking.” Luna steps back and moving in front of him and watches as he claws at his throat, trying to breath, blood caking his fingers as he digs into his skin. He falls to the ground and convulses gasping for air, flailing until he stops moving and dies. 

Luna turns to see Blaise and Draco standing there with shock and fear in their eyes. They knew of the power she wielded but have never seen it before. Christian is still unable to move, the water has now risen to his shoulders. Luna ignores her two observers as she turns and speaks to Christian. “You have been a very bad boy Chris, you stood there and watched as he put his slimy hands on me.” She ignores any plea that tries to come out of his mouth. Water moves faster and engulfs him. It seeps into his skin and body within seconds, he explodes just as Draco and Blaise throw up a shield to protect them from flying body parts. 

☙〜 ☣ 〜☙

They drop the shield and look around at the carnage, Blaise is the first to speak. “What the hell did they do to you?” 

Luna turns and gives them a look they have never seen before on her sweet innocent face. “One touched me while the other did nothing to stop him.” 

Draco looks around and clears his throat, “Well how do you expect to clean this up?” He asks, waving his hand around. 

“Oh that’s easy,” Luna stands in the middle of the mess she made. She clasps her hands in front of her, and closes her silver-grey eyes. When she opens them her pupils are white, sounds of water tinkling into the hallways make Blaise and Draco look around. The walls around them are moist as water starts to trickle into the hallway. Draco and Blaise figures that Luna is either pulling the water from the bathrooms within the Castle or outside from Black Lake. What started out as small waterfalls in only certain parts of the walls now covers entire walls. Water travels down the walls, onto the ground and moves around their feet to the body that lies on the floor and covers it fully. Blaise and Draco watch as the water pull apart the body and more water begins to swirl around the room. It is silent, Draco expected that with as much water as is around them, it would be loud and roaring like waves in the sea. In an odd way it is beautiful to watch, as the water washes away the bodies. When it is all done, it all disappears and the hallway is completely clean. There’s no evidence that there were bodies and body parts on the ground a few minutes ago. Both are amazed at the power Luna has just showed them, they are also proud to have her on their side. 

“Not to be a downer, but what about their parents?” Blaise raises the next question on Draco’s tongue. 

“Hmm, that is a bother.” Luna states. “I guess you two will need to think of something.” Luna tells them then stands between them. They begin to walk her in the other direction toward the Ravenclaw dorm. Once they get there, both men bid her good day and begin to think of a way to protect Luna more. Draco wonders if this is a test to see just how loyal they are to Harry and his friends. Blaise on the other hand makes a promise to himself that he will never piss the petite blond off, because he might be the next one swimming with the fishes. 

☙〜 ☣ 〜☙

Earlier that day Ginny returns to Hogwarts, she hurries to the Headmaster’s office to relay the news of what she saw: Harry being forcefully dragged away by some stranger. She did not see where they dragged him off to because they turned a corner and disappeared. Ginny enters the Headmaster's office and barges into his door without knocking and stops in shock at what she sees. Dumbledore is leaning against his desk, ugly colorful robe opened, with his head thrown back and a naked seventh year student on his knees giving the older man a blow job. Ginny cannot believe her eyes. Disgust runs through her, how can anyone finds the old man attractive enough to put his dick in their mouth, let alone let the man fuck him.

Ginny clears her throat to get the Headmaster’s attention. “Um, Sir.” 

Dumbledore groans, “Hmmm, yes right there, you are such a good boy, aren’t you Alfred?” The seventh year does not respond but continues on with his mission. “This better be important.” He tells her without opening his eyes to look at her. 

Ginny steps completely in the room nervously, “S-sir, I-I-I was out with--” She does not get to finish her words as Dumbledore fires a curcio curse at her, sending her to her knees, she did not even see him pick up his wand. 

“You are interrupting Alfred's punishment.”  He lifts the curse and Ginny cannot stop shaking from the effects. “Now I will say this once Miss Weasley, hurry up and say why you are here. The longer you remain, the more precious time you take away from Alfred here.” Dumbledore tightly grabs hold on the hair bobbing in front of him and pulls it away from his dick. Ginny watches from her position on the floor as Alfred moves his lips, begging for it like a baby would a bottle. Dumbledore puts Alfred back to his task and turns his eyes to her. “Carry on and this time speak eloquently.” 

Ginny gets up from her position and onto her knees, she takes a deep breath. “While I was in Hogsmeade, I saw Harry being dragged away by a large man in a cloak. When I called his name, he did not turn around nor answer me. I tried following them but I lost them when they turned the corner,” she bows her head in shame. “I am sorry, Sir. I failed you.” 

“Did you get a look at their faces?” 

Timidly Ginny shakes her bowed head no, she knows what is coming next and braces herself for it. However, the torture curse does not come which worries her more. She lifts her head to see the Headmaster’s hands on clenched tightly in Alfred brown hair and his hips moving in rapid movements, quickly Ginny looks away as she tries to keep what she ate that morning from coming up violently. Moans and grunts begin to fill the room and she tries to block out the sounds. This is the torture, kneeling and being forced to listen as an old man, fucks a student’s mouth with his dick. _I would rather take the crucio than listen to this._  Dumbledore continues to torture her with his sounds, she wonders if Alfred is a willing participant. Ginny knows that Dumbledore is capable of doing unspeakable things. Who would believe that the soft spoken leader of the Light is filled with evil. Ginny’s only reason for helping Dumbledore is to get her hands on Harry and his fortune, she has closed her mind off to all of the horrible things that Dumbledore has done in front of her. But this is the first time she has seen him with a student or anyone else. Torture is nothing new to her at his hand. Before her mother's death, he would only use the cruciatus curse whenever she was not around and only a few times. Now that her mother is gone, Ginny has found herself crumbling to her knees and shaking from the after effects more times than she can count. Through it all her mantra remains that the pain she endures is all for Harry, once she has him in her clutches, it will all be worth it. The groaning finally stops, Ginny is afraid to look back in their direction because of what she might find, when she hears a thud she flinches then looks up to see the Headmaster booted foot kicking Alfred in the stomach. Alfred’s body jerks at the force of the kick, blood dribbles out of his mouth and onto the Headmaster’s floor. 

“Clean it up!” The Headmaster snaps. Alfred tries to get to his knees but cannot, so he rolls over onto his stomach and licks up his blood. “Now clean yourself up and get out of my sight.” Again Alfred does as he is asked without question, his movements are slow as he gets dressed. Ginny tries to catch his eyes to ask if he is ok, but he refuses. Once he is completely dressed Alfred flees as quickly as possible. “Now to you, young lady.” Ginny turns to look at the man, he is dressed and sitting behind his desk looking more like the regal Headmaster he shows to all, and less like the man who just had his dick sucked and violently kicked a boy in the stomach. “How was the man dressed? Were there any others with him? Did Harry look scared?” 

Ginny has not moved from her spot on the floor, still on her knees. “The man came out of nowhere and hugged Harry, Sir, he looked taller than the three others that were with him. I suspect from his clothing that he is wealthy, Sir; his cloak looked as if it was made from the finest wool. And, no Sir, Harry did not look scared. I called out his name but he did not respond.” 

“Was there anyone else with you? Did they perhaps see who Harry was with?” 

“No Sir, I was by myself. I just left Hermione and Ron, I wanted to visit a dress shop.” 

The Headmaster sighs, “What am I suppose to do about your failure? Why can’t you be more like Miss. Granger. She is the only one out of the three of you who does not constantly disappoint me.”

Ginny hates when he asks her questions like this, she also hates when he compares her to the perfect, never do anything wrong Hermione. Mentally Ginny wishes for Hermione’s death each time the old man compares her to the manipulative bitch. “Now, now, Ginny dear,” The old man says. “Don’t worry, I will give you time to make amends for your failure. You will find out exactly who the men were and where they went. Do. Not. Fail. Me!” 

“Yes Sir.” She answers hurriedly. 

“Come to me.” Ginny gets ready to stand when Dumbledore clears his throat. She looks up and sees the stern look on his face. “Crawl to me.” Ginny’s face turns red while she crawls to the man, feeling debased and humiliated. She rests her head on his legs and he begins to run his hands through her hair. 

“Sir, do you think I will get Harry in the end?” 

“Ginny, my dear, before the school year is complete I promise you will get everything that is coming to you.” Satisfied with his answer. Ginny smiles and snuggles closer to his leg. Despite his many faults, he has never failed to fulfill a promise.

☙〜 ☣ 〜☙

Later that night Ginny corners Harry as soon as he walks into the dorm. He goes and sits to the left of Seamus. “Hi Harry.” 

“Hello Ginny, how are you?” He says offhandedly. 

Harry takes off his sweater and undoes his tie, he loosens two buttons, pushing down his collar. He ruffles his hair making it a bit messy, Ginny’s insides gush at how sexy he looks. Ginny lifts her fingers to touch the tips of his hair. Harry flinches and moves closer to his friends. They begin to talk to each other, ignoring her as if she is not even there. She watches the changes on Harry’s face as he listens intently to whatever Seamus is talking about. It has something to do with what he and Neville got Luna for Christmas. Ginny has wondered over the past couple of months how it is that Luna was able to snag not one but two boyfriends, while she cannot get the one that she wants. Harry being gay will not stop her. _We are magical for crying out loud, if I have to change myself into a guy for him to fuck me every night I will; just as long as he is mine in the end._ Ginny watches the way Harry’s lips move when he talks. When he licks his lips then bites on his bottom lip, Ginny swallows loudly. The thoughts that come to her mind are all the things she can have those lips do to her body. Harry throws his head back and laughs loudly at something funny one of his friends said. His hair shifts off his shoulders and she notices the red marks on his neck. Anger, hurt, and jealousy fill her; she is prepared to lash out when Neville notices the marks on Harry’s neck. 

“It seems a certain fiance got a bit territorial.” Harry blushes, and if Ginny was not so angry she would find it extremely sexy.

Harry clears his throat and brings his hand up to cover the spot on his neck. “Yeah, he felt the need to mark his territory, just in case someone tries to poach.”

“How could you let him do that, mark you like some cattle?!” Ginny jumps up and yells at him despite the Common room filled with people. She does not realize the room has gone silent at her outburst. “What happened to you, the Harry I know would not let some guy do such things to him--,”

“What, should that person be you?” That has Ginny shutting her mouth. “Are you jealous that you are not the person putting the marks on me? Newsflash Ginny, I am gay. I like cock, I like to suck it and have it fuck me. What you have, I do not want.” Ginny is shocked that Harry is speaking to her this way. “Ginny, I do not fucking want you, I do not like nor can I stand the sight of you. You disgust me, your voice grates on my every nerve.” Ginny’s lips begin to tremble as she tries to hold back the tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.  She turns and looks around the room to see everyone staring at them. Embarrassment floods her. “So please stop following me around like a love sick puppy begging for scraps.” He looks her up and down, “To be honest even if you had a dick you would not be my type. I’m just not into you.” Harry gets up and flounces out of the common room, Neville and Seamus follows behind him snickering. Tears runs down her cheeks, she looks around again to see everyone quickly averting their eyes. _How could Harry embarrass me like this after all I have done for him, sacrificed for him? The Harry I know is gentle and sweet, he would never talk to me this way. It must be this fiance, he is turning Harry away from me, from what we can have and he must be stopped._ Ginny makes up her mind that whoever Harry’s fiance is, she is going to kill him and get him away from her Harry, so he can be the man he used to be. Just as she finishes her thoughts, Hermione and Ron walk through the porthole. Ginny wastes no time pulling Hermione to her. They have things to do and plotting to do. Harry will be hers sooner than Dumbledore thinks.

☙〜 ☣ 〜☙

Albus sits at his desk going over reports from his professors, he inspects the report from the Aurors about the two missing students. Christian Chandler and Slade Master’s disappeared three weeks ago, they last were seen after they returned to the Castle from Hogsmeade. Their parents received a letter stating they were in love and are running away together. In the letter it also says they did not want to be a part of the war, they broke their wands to stop anyone from finding them. When he and Severus went to investigate, their trunks and belongings were gone leaving no trace of their existence. However, Albus feels as if something does not fit. Their disappearances are too clean. Albus throws the reports down, there is nothing he can do now if the two boys are dead. And even after the Aurors were called into to investigate, they found no evidence of foul play; without evidence to the contrary, they have to believe that the boys simple ran off to be together. Albus pushes the thoughts of the missing boys to the back of his mind, they are of no consequence to him. He thinks of Harry and how to further manipulate the boy. Albus figures just as long as Severus and Harry do not find out just how closely related they are everything, he has planned will work out just fine. In the end, Severus must and will kill Harry and he can finally send him to Azkaban. His refusal to protect the man will ensure that he will no longer be a thorn in his side. Albus chuckles; it was genius on his part to change Severus’s appearance after the boy came running to him, begging him to make him forget about the man who crushed his heart and in turn used the boy’s willingness to do what he wanted.

Albus closes his eyes and rubs his hand on his hard dick, planning, and plotting always makes him hard as a rock. If only the bitch Molly Weasley hadn’t gone and gotten herself killed, she was a shrieking harpy but a good fuck. If only he could find the person who killed her, he would give them a medal for ridding the world of her, too bad Ginny is his child or she could take her mother’s place. She has grown better looking than her mother, with her supple breasts and an hourglass shape. His dick hardens the more he thinks about Ginny’s body and what he would do to her if she was not his child. Albus hurriedly unclasps his pants and takes his hard dick into his hand bringing up images of fucking Ginny in his office with her bent over his desk. Her screaming his name and begging for more. As the image of him cuming inside her, breeding her with his seed, his orgasm hits him hard. He throws his head back and groans loudly in the quietness of his office and he comes all over his hands. 

When he is able to catch his breath, Albus looks down at his pants and hands and observes that in all his years this is the most he has ever cum. He brings his hands to his mouth and licks his cum from his fingers. He closes his eyes and savors his taste with thoughts of tasting Ginny flashing in his mind again. Maybe I will fuck her after all. Why waste good pussy on boys who have no idea what they are doing. 

☙〜 ☣ 〜☙

December 1st Hogwarts Dungeons 

Severus Snape tosses and turns as he tries to fall asleep but cannot, his mind is troubled by dreams and images he does not understand. He gets out of bed and takes the sleeping drought he had sitting on his bedside table. He lies back down and waits for it to take effect. Severus lifts his hand and touches his neck where his slave collar rests. His lips curl in disgust, collared like a slave by a child at that. Severus turns to his side and thinks about how lonely his life has been over the years. Lily was the love of his life but she turned around and married that bastard James Potter. Severus groans and grabs his head in pain. Lately whenever he thinks of Lily as his love and curse Potter’s name he doubles over in pain. No matter how many pain relieving potions he takes, he still experiences a blinding headache. He mentioned it to Charlie in his letters, a sweet and rare smile graces his lips thinking of his lover. Severus never imagined that he would find love at his age or with the way he looks. His face is marred with wrinkles, his hair thin and greasy from making potions no matter how many conditioners he has developed to make it bounce back to what it was once. His teeth are stained yellow and chipped as if he smoked or has never seen a toothbrush in all his days. But through it all, Charlie sees something in him despite his hideous appearance. Severus remembers a time when he was handsome, with long flowing hair, white teeth and not a wrinkle in sight. He has always had a thin frame but now he looks gaunt and in dire need of nutrition. Tears prickle his eyes, it is as if someone has placed a curse on him and forgot to remove it. He places the blame on Potter and his cohorts, throughout their years when they attended Hogwarts, they made his life a living hell and now he must contend with the spawn of James Potter as his Lord and Master. 

Severus begins to drift into a light sleep as thoughts continue to plague him of what his life has become.  Severus wakes up from a peaceful sleep, feeling loving arms wrapped around him. He snuggles deeper and hums in contentment. Soft familiar lips kiss the back of his neck and he smiles and reaches up behind him to caress the short locks. His lover chuckles and rolls him over onto his back, Severus keeps his eyes closed as warms lips are pressed to his. A wet tongue traces the seam of his lips, he opens willing and lets his lover kiss him. Severus always enjoyed when his lover takes charge of their loving making, their kiss is slow and unhurried. They have nothing to do this morning but enjoy each other. He runs his hand through the soft, short locks of his lover. Slowly they begin to pull away from each others lips, his lover presses their foreheads together and pecks his nose. Severus smiles at the gentleness of the man on top of him. 

“I’ve missed this so much, my Severus.” The soft tone of his lover’s voice jolts him to open his eyes. The voice is not Charlie’s rough, deep hoarse one that is due to years of screaming as a dragon handler. Severus cannot believe what he is seeing.  Hazel eyes slowly open to meet ink black eyes, heart shape lips smile. “Hello, my Love.” Says James Potter, the bane of his existence. What the fuck is going on!


	14. Truths & Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your forever patients on my updates. Life gets in the way at times but please know I am always writing. If you read Through the fire, please check it out, I have rewritten most of the chapters I am currently working on Chpt. 19.
> 
> As always I do not own Harry Potter and Co. Only the original characters and the idea.

 

 

“Hello, my Love.” James Potter, the bane of his existence whispers. _What the fuck is going on!_ In an instant, Severus pushes Potter away from him with brute force. He did not care where the body landed. Severus jumps out of bed not caring that he does not have clothes on and starts to pace.

“This cannot be happening? I must be seeing things?” Severus says confused. He stops and turns to look at James Potter, who is back on the bed lying leisurely and tracing his fingers on the sheets. “How did I get here?”

“Are you done freaking out?” Potter look-alike asks. “Because if you are, we have a lot to talk about,” Potter look-alike continues.

“No, I’m not bloody done freaking out!” Severus shouts. “How the hell are alive, you’re dead. Wait am I dead? Better yet don’t answer that?”

“I forgot just how dramatic you can be,” Potter mumbled just loud enough for Severus to hear. “If only your students and your Dark Lord can see you know.” Potter huffs. “You are here because I begged Fate and Death to give me a chance to explain things to you.” _But I had to give Death something in return for this one chance._ Thinks James.

“I don’t like you,” Severus says out of the blue.

“On the contrary, you more than like me. We are completely and utterly in love.” Potter gets to his knees and crawls across the bed and stops in front of Severus. A feeling of recognition sparked in Severus mind, and he doubles over clutching his head in pain. Arms wrap around him. “It’s ok Sev let the memories happen don’t fight them. I need you to remember. Our son needs you to remember.”

Severus lets out a loud scream in pain as visions after visions assault his mind. Him and James Potter arguing, fighting, laughing and making love. Sweat beads on his head and Severus tries to shake the images away. “It’s not true, it’s not true.” He chants continuously.  

“It’s true Sev please believe me.” Potter pleads with him. “We love each other, always and forever.”

“You’re lying this is not real, it is all a dream.  Nothing here is real.” Severus rocks Potters arms when he should be pushing the man away instead. “You’re not real.” Severus whispers, tears roll down his face, and his lips trembled. He felt weak and not himself. But, being in Potter’s arms seemed so familiar even as his mind is at war with the visions he just saw. Steeling himself Severus pulls away from the safety of Potters' arms and backs away. Wiping his tear streaked face with his hands Severus stands up and walks over to the bed and pulls up the sheets off the bed and wraps it around his naked body. “Why am I naked?” He asks Potter his mask firmly in place when he turns to look at him. “I am not sure what is going on here. Obviously, this is more than just a mere dream. Whatever your purpose is to bring me here Potter gets on with it.”

Potter blushed and if Severus was not already upset he would have found it adorable. Potter clears his throat and looks away. “You didn’t have to cover up for me, it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before,” Jamie mumbled walking around the room looking away from him. _Why the hell did I just call him that?_

“Well, you will not see it again Potter, as I recall, I went to bed with sleep pants on.” Severus bit out. However, his anger felt misplaced not directed at Potter but more at someone else.

Potter looks back at Severus, and embarrassment replaces anger. “Can you put your anger aside for a dammit minute and listen to what I have to say?” Severus sat on the bed crossed his legs that peeked out from the sheets, “I always thought you had sexy legs,” Potter whispers.

Severus blushed no one other than Charlie would compliment him on his looks. “Talk, Potter.” Severus used the tone that would normally scare his students.

James started to laugh, and Severus began to feel shy, and unsure of himself, another emotion he is not used to. _Why is Potter affecting me so much?_ “Oh, Sev you are adorable, as always,” Potter coos.

“I am not a child to fawn over,” Severus protests.

“You must really scare the hell out of your students with that look. Too bad I will never fall for it. You’re too handsome to look so serious, Love.” Potter continues ignoring Severus’s words. “It is why I would always pick on you when we went to Hogwarts.”

Severus brows furrowed, _too handsome? What the bloody hell is he playing at? I am far from attractive._ “How dare you mock me, Potter?!” Severus yells his anger evident at being called handsome. “I know what I look like, and I am far from handsome.”

Potter stops laughing when Severus shouted. “Mock you, what the fuck are talking about?” Potter walks closer to Severus determination in his stride. Severus forgot how much taller and muscular Potter was when he was alive. His hair wild and untamed, his brown eyes sparkled with unspoken words of the unmistaken lust and he leans over Severus causing him to look into Potter’s face. Potter stares down at Severus as if examining the severity of his anger. Potter reaches out and caresses Severus’s face and especially his lips. “You are as handsome now as the day I fell in love with you. Whoever made you feel less than a man is not worth you love.”

Severus push Potter away from him then watch as he fell on his arse to the ground. Severus gets up from the bed and moves away from Potter; he did not care that the sheet shielding his body fell away. “I will not stay here and listen to your lies anymore. I know what I look like, greasy hair, chipped yellow teeth, crooked nose, bad skin. I’m tall, lanky and nothing but bones!” Tears streaked down his cheeks, and he felt bare and ashamed of the weakness he is showing especially in front of James Potter. “Who the fuck would ever want to love me? I have long since gotten over the way others view me, Potter.”

Potter gets up from the floor just as quickly as he fell. Grabbed Severus by the arm and pulled him in front of a mirror that was not there before. “Look at yourself,” Potter yells. Severus turns away refusing to look he see’s himself every day when he puts on his teaching robes. “Don’t make me force you, Severus! Look at yourself, see what I see. What others should see!”

James roughly turns Severus around, and he was forced to look at himself in the mirror. Severus gasps even with tears clouding his eyes he was surprised at the person looking back at him. Nothing about the man he described was looking back at him. Shoulder length black hair and healthy pale skin stared back at him. Severus dashed tears away from his face and studies himself in the mirror. “This is a delusion, a figment of how you want me to look,” Severus says shaking his head in utter disbelief.

Potter was standing behind him. “ Still don’t believe me?” Potter asked.  “Do you think me so vain, my love?” Severus did not answer him. “Your favorite color is green, not black, but you wear black because you think it is intimidating. You like to cook which is why you found potions, so fascinating many believe it was because of your mother.” Potter continues, Severus breath trembles as he listens trying to wrap his mind around the things Potter was saying about him.

“You hate for others to see your weakness especially me,” Potter says with a shy smile. “You try to hide the fact that when you love, it is with your whole heart.” Potter turn Severus around so that they are facing each other. Potter lifted a finger and traced the side of Severus’s face. “If anyone would see us together and notice our height difference they would believe that I am the top in our relationship.” James says with a shy smile, and his face begins to redden with a sweet blush. “On the day, you proposed to me you gave me a Claddagh ring because you loved what it represented.” James holds up his left hand and Severus' eyes quickly shift to the ring on James’s finger, with the point of the crown heart turned toward his wrist, showing that he is married. “No one knew about us, so I wore it around my neck when we were not together. But the minute we were alone it was on my finger. We got married right after school and planned on telling everyone about us b--”

“Cease and desist your lies Potter!” Still fighting what his heart is telling him is the truth but refuse to believe. “You and I were never lovers. I don’t know how you know those things about me; I never told anyone not even Lily of those things, and she was the only one I trusted.”

“That’s because you told me,” James stopped Severus rants. “We talked Severus really talked. We held each other, and you opened up to me. I did the same with you. And when we made love, you—“

Severus laughs cutting off Potter’s words, “Touch you. Honestly, Potter, I would not touch you if you were the last man on earth.” He did not hide his sarcasm stepping out of Potters arms distancing himself. _I need perspective, and being too close to him is clouding my judgment._

“I. Am. Not. Lying!” Potter yells, finally showing his anger and frustration with Severus. “We loved each other for two years before that fucking old man and the slut of a witch tore us apart!”

“I have never loved you!” The words felt like a lie even to Severus’s ear and it broke his heart to saying them. But he stood firm, everything he was seeing and hearing was unbelievable, even to a wizard.  “I cannot believe I am standing here arguing with a dead man,” Severus rants looking around the room for something to wear or a way to get the hell out of wherever he is. “You, the mutt and the wolf made my life a complete hell why would I ever want you to touch me. You stole the woman I was supposed to be wit--”

“You never loved that lying bitch!” Potter screamed, and the room felt as if it shook with force.

A slap is heard in the room when Severus' hand connected with the side of Potter’s face. “Don’t you ever talk about the woman I loved,” Severus growled, Severus growls but the words sounded different coming from his mouth as if he did not believe them but could not stop himself.  However, he enjoyed with small satisfaction seeing the wounded look on Potter’s face finally able to exact his revenge after so many years. “You took her from me, and then have her carry your bastard child who now as arrogant as you were.”

“If my bastard son as you called him is so arrogant blame that on you because he is your Son!”

“My son!” Severus yells. “Newsflash Potter the boy looks like you and has Lily’s eyes and oh let’s not forget he is part Malfoy. Explain that to me Potter?”

James says nothing, he sighed and looked defeated, and it only made Severus feel gutted instead of the satisfaction he felt a few minutes ago. “Would you believe me if I told you that she stole him from my womb?” Potter ask clutching his midsection and walks over to the bed to sit down.

That shocked and confused Severus, because if Lily did what James says then, she performed dark magic. _That can’t be Lily was a light witch. No, no this cannot be true. Lily was pure hearted she would not do something so evil as take a child away from their parent._ “You’re lying, Potter. You will say anything to make me believe you. I pride myself to be a logical man, and I know for a fact that Lily would not do something so underhanded. It was not in her.”

“But you would believe I would do or say thing like that just to get you to listen to me? You have a very low opinion of me, my love. So many lies and deceptions,” James says shaking his head. “Do you know how gut wrenching it is to stand here and listen to you put the woman who stole the life that we could have on a pedestal. She and that bloody old goat took it away from us, and I realized everything that happened too late.” James looks up to Severus and the sorrow in Potter’s eyes made him feel weak. “The night I died I was going to you, coming to find you to tell you but Voldemort showed up and killed both Lily and me,” James said then scoffed. “I’m not sure why Lily sacrificed herself that night? Maybe she did love him but, Severus Harry is ours. We made him together, as husbands.” The anguish in Potter’s voice broke Severus. He was beginning to believe what James was saying, but he needed proof.

“Tell me, tell me everything,” Severus says, sitting down on the bed next to Potter. His body naturally gravitated towards James and as much as he want to fight his attraction Severus could not. “And for your soul Potter, you better not be lying.”

James looks at him with pleading eyes. “You have to keep an open mind, Severus, it is the only way you will believe me.” James licks his lips and reach out to touch Severus but pulls his hands back. “Right now you are fighting really hard not to believe me, and I know it’s hard to believe. It was hard for me when I realized what was going on. But Severus we loved each other once. And we created a beautiful child together.”

“You are stalling Potter, and I do not care for your blubbering if it is meant to soften my heart try harder.” Severus lied his heart was already softening, the more he is here, the more he was beginning to remember, and the more he was in James presence. But what really happened between him and James is what Severus needed to know.

James huffs and glared at Severus, “Merlin, I forgot how much of an arsehole, you can sometimes be.”

Severus raise a brow as his answer. “I will always be who I am, Potter. Now, please Potter regale me as to how you and I created the spawn who has brought nothing but grief in my life.”

James chuckled and sniffled wiping away remnants of tears from his face, “He was a handful as a baby I cannot not imagine what he is like now. I only got a glimpse of his life or what they allowed me to see before I spoke to you.” James pauses for a second. “The last I saw was when he found out he was torturing you.” James looked at Severus sadness and regret in his eyes. “That is when I pleaded with them to let me talk to you. If Harry knows, you are his father maybe, just maybe you guys can be a family.”

Suddenly feeling self-conscious of his nakedness James pulled the fallen sheet from the floor and wrapped it around the lower half of his body. Severus, who is only a man could not stop himself from admiring James upper body, _I always found him attractive_.  “The first time I realized I wanted you it shocked the shit out of me. It was our fifth, year and you were walking with Malfoy he said something to you that made you laugh, and your eyes sparkled. I mean sparkled like black pools of liquid diamonds. Thinking about it now I remembered how my body reacted, and it also made me so angry that I found you attractive.”

“Yes, Potter we have already established what I look like, let’s not rehash those memories.  It must have made you disgusted to know you could have any type of feelings for a man like me.”

“Shut the fuck up!” James yells, getting off the bed hastily and stands in front of him. “You have no idea what you are talking about, and I have no idea why you would refer to yourself in such a way. You were standing in the mirror just a few minutes ago.” James points to the mirror with one hand while the other held onto the sheets covering his lower half.  “The person that was looking back at you is the real you. And I don’t care what you looks. Never have and never will. Merlin, when did you become so cynical and self-conscious? The Severus I knew did not care about shit like that.”

“Are you blind look at me!” Severus says out his arms.

“I am looking at you!” James yelled right back. Forgoing modesty James cups Severus’s face with both hands. “You are the man I love, the man I pledged my heart to until the end of time. You are my Sev, _pulsu cordis mei sunt”_ James whispers.

Severus said nothing, and roughly pulls his face away from Potter, he could not stand to look James in the eye. Severus has never seen another person bare their soul, in regards to him. Severus tries to harden his heart to the James Potter he sees standing in front of him to the man he once knew. “Carry on with your tale.”

Potter reaches out to touch him again but thinks better of it, and turns and walks back to the bed he grabs a pillow covering his delectable body Severus's view. _Fuck why do I care what kind of body Potter has?_ “Do you want to know what's funny," Potter asks then continues without waiting for Severus to respond. "I hated myself for the way my body reacted that day. I hated you for what you made me felt at that moment." Potter tells him, and Severus expected venom to drip from James' lips with each word, but all he could see is love. "I doubled my efforts tormenting you hoping that my feelings would change but they didn’t. It kept getting worse, I started watching you, what you ate, where you went, who you talked to, I envied the fact the Lily was your friend and I was not. I wanted to ask her everything about you, but I did not want to give my feelings away when I did not even sort them out myself. ”

“Stop right there," Severus had to stop him because something James said sounded off to him. _Or maybe you want it to._  "I know you are lying to me.”

“What now?” Potter whines.

“How quickly you forget that since our first year you chased after Lily. Vying for her attention and now you expect me to believe that you wanted me? Don’t make me laugh Potter.”

Instead of answering the question James asks, “Why are you fighting me? Why are you fighting the truth?”

“Because I find it hard to believe that we cared for each other when I cannot stand the sight of you.” Severus felt the lie as just as the words left his mouth. “Why the hell am I here, is this some way to torture me more from the grave? Didn’t you do that enough when you were alive?”

“You are the most hard-headed, pigheaded, most arrogant man I have ever met!” Potter gets up and pace the room mumbling to himself. Severus had to admit to himself he found the action charming and cute. Potter's hair wild and sticking up all over his head before and after James runs his fingers through it. _I used to love running my fingers through his hair._ Severus froze at his thoughts, and an image of Potter's head in his lap. James' eyes are closed Severus’ fingers lazily run through the short silky strands. Severus can see a book in his hand and know just by looking at the cover the name of the book. Severus wants to scream, rant and rave, but he did not know why. Is it because I am remembering or because it was with James Potter?

"Severus you want the truth so here it is," Potter says irritation laced in his tone.

"About damn time." Severus drawls.

"We hated each other true. Yes, I wanted Lily, and yes, I tried to court her. But you know what they say about love, it has a way of biting you in the arse. One day I fell in love with the person I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. Someone who was standing in front of me the whole time.” Potter starts counting off his finger. “I cornered you one day when you were on your way to the dungeons, you face was flushed from the cold and we argued then in a blink of an eye you pulled me down and kissed me.”

Severus scoffs. “No, as I recall it has you who initiated the kiss, between us." Not realizing his words. You grabbed me by the back of the neck and pulled me into you.” Potter walks over to Severus grabs his by the back of his neck they are breathing hard, their breaths mingling, and heat radiated from their bodies and Severus wonders why he is not pushing Potter away from him.

"What else did I do Severus?" Potter asks between breaths.

Severus licks his lips, and the tip touched James’ lips. Severus look on James’s face. "Your hands were shaking, but you rest it gently on my cheeks," He whispers so gently it was an emotion uncommon for Severus Snape.

James lifts his hand gently place it on Severus now warm cheeks. Servus knows that he should push Jame but he could not. He rested both palms on James’s chest and flicked the nipples with his thumb.

"Don't do that," James moaned out.

"Because we need to talk and whenever you touch me, my body goes up in flames."

"Are you dead?" Severus asks again, this time hoping to get an answer.

"Not really, my body no longer exists, but my soul is very much alive," James whisper his eyes are dilating and his mind turning into to mush. James lick his lips. "Does that answer your question?" James says. "Fuuuuucccckkkk" He exaggerated throwing his head back when Severus went to his knees and licked the head of his cock. "Damn, I don't remember this being part of the first kiss."

Severus chuckles around James cock then pulls off with a loud pop! "This is the version I wanted, but you made us wait until after our second date before we had our first kiss. Now it's payback time."

James moans and grabs on to Severus silk locks. "Son of a bitch, you remember my spot."James groaned. Severus chuckles and pinches the loose skin behind James cock making his hips jerk on it own. Wasting no time Severus takes James cock back into his mouth sucking it eagerly as if it was his last meal.  “Damn your mouth feels just like I remember.”

Slowly James begins to move his hips fucking Severus's mouth his knees felt weak and his head filled with lust. James wanted to fuck Severus's mouth and watch his husband swallow his cum. James wanted Severus to fuck him to remind him of the way they use to be. To feel Severus cock pounding inside of him. But with all his strength James stopped Severus and reluctantly pulled his cock out of that sweet, delectable mouth. Severus looks up at him with aroused ink black eyes; James could always tell when Severus is aroused. His eyes seemed to glow, and his irises widen taking up half of his eyes. Severus' lips are swollen, and his face flushed. _Melin, I want to fuck his face so badly, but we need to talk. Maybe after our talk, we will have time for us to make love._

James looks down at his wet cock begging for more of his husband wet and expert mouth, but fights the feeling, he pulls Severus to his and wraps him in his arms. Feeling Severus in his arms brought tears to his eyes. _I can feel him again after so long, I don't want to let him go. I can't let him go._

Severus lifts his head from James' shoulders and smashes their lips together. A whirlwind of emotions collided inside of Severus when their lips touched. One minute he was talking and yelling at Potter and the next minute he was on his knees sucking on James' cock. It felt so natural as if he did so many times before, knowing exactly how to swirl his tongue to get the reaction he wanted from James.

James grabs onto to him holding him for dear life as if it would bring him back to life. All Severus could think is that he could not let this feeling go. James was his again, but he needed to know what happened. Why were they not happy together? James feels so right in his arms when he should feel disgusted, but the only thing he felt his arousal. James pulls away from their kiss slowly his breathing coming out in short pants, Severus' eyes fell to James' lips. They are red, wet and swollen from their kiss and love bites, and Severus wanted to taste them once more. He had the urge to mark James as his leaving his mark on every visible spot. Severus leans in to kiss James, but James stops him by resting their foreheads together. Hot breath ghost over his cheeks and Severus closed his eyes to ward off his arousal.

“I want you so bad right fucking now.” James whispers. “But I need you to remember Sev. I need you to remember what it was like taking me, making love to me. You were my first and my last Sev, no one else loved me the way you did and still do.” James sighed, “You name was the last word on my lips as I died.” Severus snapped his eyes open and looked into Jamie’s eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. _Why did I call him that? I went from Potter to James now Jamie._

“What happened to us?” Severus inquires. Searching James’s face. He needed answers to all of his burning questions. “If we were so in love what happened to us, Jamie,” Severus asks earnestly.

“We let Dumbledore and Lily break us apart.” Severus brows crease together in confusion rather than anger. James steps out of his arms and walks away his back facing Severus.

“How?” Severus asks curiously.

James sighs and turns facing Severus pain in his eyes. “It’s so complicated I hope I get the chance to explain everything. As much as we tried to hide our relationship we let our jealousy and possessiveness show in more ways than one.” He clarifies and gestures for Severus to come closer. Like a magnet being pulled, Severus takes James, hand and they both sat on the bed. “They made you believe I cheated on you.” James says and the sound of a key opening a locked box is head and Severus his plunged into the past.

FLASHBACK

_Severus looks behind him to make sure no one is following him. The anticipation of seeing his husband after so many weeks made his steps quickened. James has been at the Auror Academy training new recruits and has been unable to come home for the past month. Severus is also worried because James is pregnant and will start showing soon, they have been keeping their relationship a secret. Even from their best friends. There were many times he’s wanted to tell Lily only complaining about James without giving him a name. Seeing the Brownstone he and James bought together Severus quickens his pace. Going up the steps two at a time, Severus opens the door and walks straight up to their bedroom and stops at the sight of his best friend and his husband lying naked in bed together. Severus could not breathe, his head hurt and bile filled his mouth. Severus can see James naked torso and Lily’s red hair splayed across his chest. They were sleeping, and James had Lily wrapped tightly in his arms. Quietly not to wake them Severus left the way he came with no destination in mind. Three days later he woke up with a hangover and Dumbledore staring down at him._

END FLASHBACK

“I remember now,” Severus says pulling his hands away from James and quickly getting off the bed. “I went to the Brownstone we shared in a muggle community away from prying eyes because we were still hiding our relationship,” Severus says pacing, “When I walked into our bedroom,” he says mid pace. “I-I sa-saw you and Lily, together.” Severus croaks out. “Why, why did you fuck her! Why did you cheat on me?” He yells.

“I didn’t, I never cheated on you!” James argues back. “You are the only one my dick would get hard for,” He admits unashamedly. “I came home tired and went to our bedroom.” He stands up and walks to the wall closest to him leaning against it. “Took off my shirt and laid on the bed to wait for you. I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was chained to the bed and Lily was naked sitting on top of me grinding herself on me.”

Severus did not know what to say, “I never told her about us, how did she find out?”

“She followed me,” James chuckles, but it had no mirth to it. “I was so tired and excited that I was going to see you I was not aware of my surroundings. I’m not even sure if I locked the door.” Tears run down his cheeks. “I wondered where you where or why you didn’t show up. I begged that bitch to let bitch let me go, but she would only laugh in my face.” James wipes the tears from his eyes.

 _“I can’t do that Jamie;_ she would say. Severus heard James utter the words, but they are void without emotion, _“we belong together. Not with Severus, he’s not good enough for you.”_

“I waited for you to come and find me, I’m not even sure how much time passed. When Dumbledore showed up, I thought I was saved until I heard him tell Lily she will have to wait until I reached my sixth month. I did not know what they were talking about at the time, but I later found out.” James wiped more tears that fell to his cheeks. “Do you want to know what hurt the most?” James asks, and Severus shook his head stunned hearing Lily’s actions. “They told me you killed yourself. I thought you were dead! They wouldn’t tell me why, or how it happened.” James slid down the wall and held himself crying, and Severus did not know what to do. All that time he was with Dumbledore crying on his shoulder baring his soul about his broken heart, and the Headmaster knew what was going on.

When James suddenly announced he was getting married to Lily in the Daily Prophet, Severus wanted to protest. No one knew about them, they were married in secret and did not finalize the paperwork with the goblins showing proof. The Ministry would have had the records but that a fiendfyre destroyed the records. When he tried to talk to James, his husband would treat him terribly just like when they were in school, and Lily would look on and watch.

 _Now things are beginning to make sense._ _Oh Merlin, how could I have been so stupid. I thought he killed our child. It was after that parts of my memory seemed to be missing. The only thing I remember is waking up and looking in the mirror at my disfigured my appearance and Dumbledore requesting that I become a spy for the Light side. As much as he tried to tell me I was in love with Lily, it felt wrong. I saw her as a sister and nothing else._

“What happened when you were six months?”

James looked up at him, and his expression broke more of Severus’s heart. “After they told me you killed yourself I did not want to live. Dumbledore took my wand away and snapped it in two right before my eyes. They barracked me in our home I began to hate each day without you being there. Lily had to feed me, had I known at the time that I was also ingesting her blood I would have starved myself.” Severus' eyes widened _how far did Lily go to get what she wanted?_ “All I had left of you was our child growing inside of me.”

“James tell me what happened at the sixth-month mark?” Severus demands again.

“When I reached my sixth month, Dumbledore moved us to Godric's Hallow, and that is where he performed an infantem transfer ritual,” Severus gasped. “I almost died during the transfer.” An infantem transfer is exactly what one would think it is. Literally taking the baby from one body to the next. It was used over a thousand years ago when women of royalty would transfer their fetus to their nursemaids to carry for them. About five hundred years ago it was deemed illegal when a mistress tried to take a child unwilling the then Queen of France who wanted to carry her husband's child. The ritual was not done correctly and killed both the queen and the child. The king outlawed the ritual in his grief, and many countries followed his lead including Britain.

“That explains why he has her eyes and a strain of the Malfoy’s blood.” James whispers. “Doing one of her rants about the privileged society, Lily let it slip that she is related to Lucius Malfoy, and he was next in her line for her revenge.” James closed his eyes. “She had a lot of hate, and anger inside of her, Sev, she hid it well. The only one that saw her real potential was Dumbledore.” He chuckles but if felt hollow, “Hell maybe Voldemort saw it too, and that was why he was there that night.”

Severus could not breathe, his chest felt tight as if it is about to stop beating at any moment. James kept talking unaware of Severus’ distress. “I’m not sure how my absence was explained. I wanted to die so many times after the ritual, but I couldn’t I had our child to protect. No matter who he was born from he is ours.” James said vehemently “Lily gave birth to Harry and named him after her father, and I wanted to hate the name, but Harry won me over.” He smiles, but Severus still felt as if his world was coming to an end. “The few times I got to hold him in my arms, I commented out loud once that Harry had your skin complexion and the next day Lily tried to feed him blood adoption potion. Dumbledore stopped her and told her all babies are pale at that age.”

Severus did not know what to say, he closes his eyes and tries to get his breathing under control. To reign in his thoughts. _So many lies and deceit all for what?_ “Why?” Severus asks. “Why didn’t you tried to get away, why did Lily and Albus do this?”

James gets up from his position on the wall and walks over to the bed, he flops down and lays on his back. “They kept me weak for months, and the one time I was able to gather enough strength to leave with Harry Dumbledore showed up and killed me.”

Severus quickly turned his head and looked at James. _What did he just say?_ “What did you just say? That can’t be, right? The Dark Lord killed you and Lily. And then he disappeared. Everyone thought he died until his return a couple of years ago.”

“Severus,” James said sitting up on the bed. “I don’t know what the hell you are talking about, but the night I died Dumbledore killed Lily when she jumped in front of his wand to save Harry then he turned his wand on me.”

Severus stood in shock examining James expression for the lie but only saw the truth, “Then why do the Dark Lord and the world believe he killed you?”

“That is because that is the way it happened in his mind.” Came the answer but it was not James who responded to the question. The voice was grave and had a rattle to it. Severus looks around the room to see a cloaked figure from head to toe it’s face shrouded in darkness, standing on the far side of the room. Remembering his state of dress Severus rush to the bed pulling the sheets on his body. “Now is not the time for modesty, young one. Besides, I have been here the entire time.” The Being says. Severus' eyes widened in horror, “I will say you are quite blessed in the right areas. I see why he still pines for you even in death.” Severus whips his head in James direction whose cheeks are as red as an apple. It frustrated Severus that James did nothing to cover his nakedness. _But then again James was always comfortable within in his skin._

Severus takes a deep breath; they need to get the subject back to why he was here and not on his blessed areas. “Who are you? What do you mean by that is what happened in his mind?”

“Who I am is of no consequence to you at this time, all that matters is that you know the truth in order to help.”

“And what is the truth,” Severus noticed since the Being made an appearance in the room James has remained quiet.

“The night Tom Riddle went to kill young Harry he encountered someone that looked like James and Lily, before turning his wand on Harry. But what he did not realize that instead of killing him he enacted a soul bond between himself and the child.”

“Are you telling me that—“ Severus says in shock.

“Yes, Tom Riddle also known as the Voldemort is indeed Harry Potter’s soul mate.”

Severus collapse on the bed next to James. “Is this the reason why I’m here, to tell me what a fool I have been to hate my-my s—“ Severus could not say the word tying him and Harry Potter together. He still felt as if he is being lied to, even with the things he remembers. It all seems like a dream to him and any minute now he is going to wake up in his bed and everything he learned forgotten. He will go back to his life as a professor and his new found relationship with Charlie Weasley.

_Charlie, who has wanted to love me yet, I am pulling back as if someone else should be there with us. As if we are incomplete. Is James the reason for that? Will I always feel inadequate?_

“It is okay to say it, Severus,” James says beside him. “He’s your son, our son.”

“And that is not the reason why you are here.” The Being says. “You are here to understand the role you should have played in his life. The role you can still play in his life.”

“Would it have changed the outcome if I was the father he needed? Would it have stopped him from being the soul mate to the Dark Lord?”

“Their souls intertwining was inevitable.” The Being says, by the continuous rattle Severus hears when it speaks he assumes it is death. “They are destined to be always and forever. But you young one would be his father and council rather than his slave.” Instinctively Severus' hands go to his neck to feel for the collar Harry placed there because of his mistrust of him. “He will need you beside him in the days to come; your mutual foe will not be easily killed.” Death continues.

Severus did not know what to say everything was coming at him all at once. But there are still questions he needs answers to. _Like why him? Why them?_ “Why, what is so important about that Dumbledore and L-Evans would ruin our lives?” Severus asks.

“I can answer for Lily,” James answers. “She wanted to be Lady Potter and did anything she wanted to make it happen. Dumbledore I don’t know what his motives are.”

“He hated your grandfather,” Death supplies.

“What!” Again Severus is utterly confused. “You are telling me he did this all because of some silly grudge because of my grandfather? I’m not buying that.”

Death laughed and the rattle seemed to vibrate the entire room. “It was not some silly grudge young one. Your grandfather was a great and powerful wizard. He was given special gifts much like your son.”

“Gifts?” Severus and James ask together.

“Yes, your grandfather was stronger than a normal wizard not only in physical strength and magical power. Yet he had one weakness, his ability to forgive. He also had the ability to see others for who they are.” Death glides further into the room and stands in front of Severus and James. Severus tries to see the face underneath the cloak, but all he see is blackness. “Your grandfather saw through your foes lies and called him out on it. Made him the laughing stock of the Wizarding world until he conveniently saved it by killing a Dark Lord.” Death moves rather glide away from them. “Tyson Prince set out to expose your foe, but contracted a virus not seen in years that ate his flesh and slowly ultimately killing him.” Severus and James remain quiet. Dumbledore everything leads back to him. He meddles in the lives of other for his own personal gain. “Becoming king of the world is taking him a lot longer than he anticipates.” Death says. “A word of caution before I take my short leave. Your foe will move quickly unless he is stopped. Choose wisely on your next move young one. You will not get too many chances.”

Death phases out of the room leaving Severus and James to their individual thoughts. Severus feels tired and unsure of what to do or says next. In one night Severus’ life has gone from trying to deal with seeing Harry Potter as his new lord and master then turns out to the son he thought died. The old man with the grandfatherly face he placed his trust in ruined his life all because he was embarrassed. And again a lover and husband he had forgotten and now realized he loved more than anything. Severus will not admit it out loud, but he wanted James back in his life. Wanted what could have, or should have been.

“You will leave me soon,” James murmurs from his side of the bed. Severus did not know of he should agree or disagree; he was brought here. “I have a request before you leave me for good.”

Severus turns and looks at James, “What is it?”

James got to his knees and crawls over to Severus straddling his legs. “I don’t want to spend it talking about Dumbledore,” James says, gazing into Severus’ eyes. “I don’t want us to talk anymore.” He leans closer to Severus his eyes boring into his. “If we need to speak, let our bodies say the words we cannot. Make love to me one last time before you leave me forever.”

Severus grips the back of James' head and smashes their lips together. Their shared kiss from earlier was nothing compared to this one. It was filled with lust, heat, and love. James pulls the sheet away from Severus’ body and their heated skin touch, both men hisses, but their lips did not stop kissing. Pre-cum leaked from the heads of their cocks; Severus lays completely on the bed taking James with him. Severus glides his hands down James back gripping the globes of his arse pulling them apart. James spreads his legs and Severus taps his index finger at his lover's hole. Drunk with lust James moans and grinds their cocks together. “Please,” James begs, Severus bucks his hips and grunts sliding his finger up and down the crack of James’s arse.

“We need lube,” Severus groans out. In an instant, a jar appears beside them.

“How handy?” James comments licking Severus' lips. James slowly pulls away from Severus scraping his nails on his chest leaving marks. James reaches for the jar and scoops some on his fingers rubbing them together. James reach behind him and close his eyes throwing his head back, Severus watch with interest as his lover prepares himself. Getting on his knees, James reaches for the jar again scooping up a larger amount. This time, he grips Severus cock and begins to jerk him off. Moans fill the room, and Severus grips James hips as he moved in tandem with the hands squeezing his cock.

“You always know how to handle me,” Severus chokes out. James chuckles then moans, and Severus can only guess he touched that special spot inside of him.

“Now, Sev, please take me now.” James pants out.

Needed no further encouragement, Severus reaches back and rests his hand on James wrists ready to ease his fingers from his arse. But stops himself instead he stills James' hand. “Fuck yourself, let me see how beautifully you cum for me.” James lets go of Severus cock then rests it on his chest. Slowly his moves his hips up and down then adds a grind. Severus licks his lips, “look at me, Jamie.” James open his eyes and stares lustfully at Severus. “How many fingers?”

“Two,” James chokes out.

“Add another,” Severus commands. Severus removed his hand from James' hip and glides it upwards tweaking his lover's puckered nubs. James bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from making a sound. “Let me hear you,” Severus encourages. “You know it turns me on to the sounds you make.”

“Please Sevie,” James begs.

“Please what? Tell me Jamie.”

“Cum, I need to cum.” James pleads.

“Cum,” Severus says through clenched teeth. James groans and cum splashes on Severus’s chest and cock. In a second he pulls James fingers from his arse and rolls them over, then positions himself to his lovers waiting and stretched hole. Severus inserts himself moving his hips inch by inch until his balls are nestled between James’s arse.

“Don’t make me wait, fuck me.”

Getting to his elbows Severus pumps his hips faster grunting and moaning. James fingernails dug into his back, and Severus hoped they left a mark to let him know how real this all was. He felt his orgasm on the cusp and did not hold back. James was close to cumming again. “Cum with me Jamie, let me feel you squeezing cock. Milk me.” With an animalist growl, James came, and Severus follows behind him spending his seed inside his lover's body, reclaiming what was once his one last time. They kissed lazily, and Severus softened and slipped out his lover. Their hands roam over their bodies and touching and caressing, quiet words of love spoken to each other. With one last kiss, Severus rolls off James and lays beside him taking a deep breath. James moves closer to him and rests his head on Severus' chest placing a gentle kiss.

“Thank you, Severus,” James whispers on his chest.

“I should be the one thanking you,” Severus chuckles and wraps his arm around James.

James looks up at Severus, “I’m jealous of the man who gets to love you next.” He says caressing the side of Severus' face.

“Don’t be, he’s nothing like you,” Severus whispers thumbing James bottom lip.

“No,” James answers shaking his head. “He’s better and alive. I’m glad you did not give up on love.”

Severus run his hand through his sweaty hair, “How can I love him when now when all I will be thinking about is you?”

“I’m sorry,” James apologizes. “I’m sorry our life did not turn out the way we planned. If I could do it all over again, I would tell the world about us.”

“And I would let you,” Severus agrees looking back at James.

“Do you care about him,” James asks not saying Charlie’s name.

“I do,” Severus answers honestly. “He makes me feel like no one or I thought no one else has before. And he makes me smile.”

Tears fill James eyes and Severus moves to wipe them away, but James stops him, “Then love him, Sev, give your heart to him.” James leans up and kiss Severus on his forehead. “Close your eyes Sevie, I will watch you as you sleep.” Suddenly Severus felt sleepy, and his eyes drift close, the last image he sees is James smiling down at him.

Severus wakes the next morning feeling naked and cum crusted on his chest, stomach, and cock. “I guess it was not a dream,” He whispers to no one but himself, scrubbing his hands over his face. He did not feel like teaching or getting out of bed. He felt empty as if a part of him was missing and it depressed him. Severus rolled over and closed his eyes, trying to recall James hands and lips. Tears fell from his eyes along with guilt.

 _I cheated on Charlie, but why do I feel as if I cheated on James? My heart still belongs to him. I need to let him go in order to love Charlie. Do I tell Charlie what I know about James and Harry?_ Severus bolts up in bed. _Oh fuck, I’m Harry Potter’s father!_

James remains on the bed staring at the spot where Severus was laying just a second ago; he wipes the tears from his eyes. “I know you are there,” He tells the unseen figures. “Did you enjoy watching us?” He snaps. “Did it make you happy to see me suffer?”

“No little one, it did us no good,” Death says to him.

“Do as you will with me, you granted me my wish I am now your servant of death until the Master returns,” James told the getting off the bed going to his knees and bowing his head in submission.

A pale hand lifts his head, “Did you mean it?” The soft melodic voice asks him. “Would you right the wrong you made, to the ones you love by proclaiming them yours if given the chance?”

James did not need to think about the question, “Yes, I would give anything.”

“Very well,” Says another voice much stronger than before. “You will be given a second chance with all that you know and the powers you possess.”

Elation fills James he will be able to be with Severus and Harry, be the parent and husband he was not given the chance to before. “What’s the catch? You three would never give me this gift without something attached to it.”

“You are smarter than you look little one.” Death chuckles rattle the room again. “You will be able to return on three conditions. One, you are not allowed to reveal who you are to them. Two, our lovers must fall in love with you on their own and three, you will become our assassin of death whenever the need arises.”

James was too overjoyed with the prospect of being with Severus again he did not think of the last part of the deal. “Yes, whatever you want.”

“Very well,” A boney hand touches his forehead and the next thing James knows a bright light blinds him, and he closes his eyes to block it out. When he opens his eyes, next James finds he is sitting in a room with strangers looking at him as if expecting him to answer a question.

“Excuse me?” He says to the group of men and women looking at him.

“Sir, Mr. Chambers asked if you were ok. You grabbed your head and screamed.”

James closed his eyes and tried to figure out who and where is. Maxum Steele, a muggle and the CEO of Steele Consolidating with offices across the world but the main one in Los Angeles. James reached deep inside of him looking for his magical core and was happy that he was still a wizard. He opened his eyes and looks at the members sitting around the conference table, a pleasant smile appears on his lip. One if James knew the real Maxum Steele would know it meant trouble for his board members. Maxum Steele is young, brash and handsome with men and women vying for his attention. He played and worked hard leaving a string of broken hearts around the world. And now as a wizard, Max/James will be unstoppable and would not give up on what he wants. Once he sets you in his sight, he claims you as his.

“I’m wonderful ladies and gentleman,” James says in a voice that did not sound like his own getting up from the head of the table. He did not ask them to repeat their question right then he did not care, the only thing on his mind was getting to the man he loved. James wonders how much time has passed since he last saw Severus, in either case, it did not matter. Severus will be his sooner or later. “As a matter of fact, I’m great. I think it is time for a change, don’t you.”  James looks around the conference table and spots a beautiful woman with her blonde hair pulled back in a tight bun, and a do not fuck with me look on her face. James racks his brain to recall her name Allison Chance, who is his executive assistant. “I will be moving permanently to our office in London, Allison is now in charge of this branch.” James walks out of the conference room leaving the board members stunned and an equally shocked Allison.

_Look out Severus I’m coming for you._

Death looks at his sisters, “Do you think he realizes he has more than one heart to win?”

“No,” Fate replies.

“ Humans are such fickle creature,” adds eternity. “It will be enjoyable to watch.” Both Death and Fate nods their head in agreement. _Enjoyable indeed._

                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your Kudos and comments. 
> 
> Check out my facebook page https://www.facebook.com/GiovannaReaves for more on me and my stories. Or my blogspot Giovannareaves.blogspot.com.  
> http://www.amazon.com/Giovanna-Reaves/e/B01CKXHKRA


	15. Father, Son's & Unacceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another part to this chapter that I hope to get out to you guys soon.

**{ _Telepathic bond speaks between Harry and Tom_ }**

{Parasaltongue}

 

 

Harry sat in potions watching Snape, his _professor_ and could not help but notice that there was something different about the older man. As a matter of fact, for the past couple of weeks, the Dark Lord’s most trusted potion master, Severus Snape have been acting strangely. First, he missed a few lectures and canceled classes with the excuse of being ill. Harry called bullshit when he saw it and heard it. Severus Snape would never miss out on the opportunity to put the fear of Merlin, in his students, sick or not.  

Second, after careful observation the poised and well-dressed professor seemed unfocused and a bit unkempt. Evidenced by his dark circles under his eyes which showed he was not sleeping. If Harry was not mistaken, two days ago, his eyes, were puffy and red that showed he might have been crying. _Two things a simply glamor would have hidden._ Other students might not have noticed, but Harry did, he also observed Severus playing with the ring on his finger when he thought that no one was watching him. Harry wondered when Charlie had the time to propose marriage? Harry is confident his brother would have spoken to him about it first.

There are a few packs whose Alphas’ require that their pack members present their chosen mate or partner and ask for the permission to marry into the pack. However, Harry’s certain that his wolves are mature enough to discern if their chosen lover would be a threat. Harry do not have a lot of rules in his pack, but there’s one rule that must be followed by every member if his pack. And that is Harry must give his blessing to change a human into a werewolf. There are too many dangers that could go wrong if a mate is turned without the knowledge of the Alpha.

Now looking at Snape and his stressed out appearance, Harry suspects it had nothing to do with a marriage proposal, and it was something deeper and could be more troublesome for Harry in the end. But if Charlie were planning to ask Severus to marry him and ultimately turn him into a werewolf, Harry would not stop his oldest brother. Harry smiled at the prospect of seeing the controlled and poised Severus Snape bowing to him and asking for his approval.

_How long should I string him along before I finally say yes?_

Harry put that thought in the back of his mind and made a mental to-do list, to send a message to check and confirm with Charlie on the status of his relationship with the professor. But in all honesty, Harry did not care, the only thing that mattered was keeping his brother’s heart from being broken. He would give his loyal and trusted wolves the world if they asked it of him. As long as their relationship did not threaten his and Tom’s plans in the future.

 _Tom is such a bloody tease_.

With Tom, letting go of a bit of his usual restraint by flirting with Harry leaving him wound tight. Their conversations usually start out with business and turns suggestive before the night’s over, leave Harry gasping for breath and jerking off before going to bed. Who knew the well poised Dark Lord could be so deliciously naughty when the need strikes.

Charlie, Bill, and the Twins have stuck with him through it all. They gave up their jobs they have studied and worked hard and have achieved their own personal goals and worth in the Wizarding World. They have turned their backs on the light be at his side. And in the end, they gave up their blood to become his brothers, to continue to protect and defend him. Harry was as loyal to them as they are to him.  

A cheerful feeling overcame Harry, three more days to go for winter break and he will be able to see his brother’s and most of all be in his lover's arms. Since their talk a couple of months when Tom surprised Harry on his trip to Hogsmead they have grown a lot closer.  They have often spoken by using their telepathic link and the two-way mirror in regards to their relationship built on trust for each other.

During the past couple of months, Tom sent him small tokens of appreciation that could be considered as love, that put a pleasant smile on his face. Tom had a certain way to make Harry feel special; he'd never had someone treat him with such care like a delicate flower.

_I guess there is much to be said about age and experience when it comes to love._

Harry smirked, thinking about the reaction's on Dumbledore and especially Ginny’s face whenever an owl or an eagle would drop a parcel in front of him in the Great Hall during breakfast or dinner. To add insult to injury, Harry would sometimes read, his letter’s loud enough to see the sad and depressed expression on Ginny’s face. What no one other than his friends knew was that the words were fabricated because his letters were written in Parseltongue. 

However, there are times Tom would write a short but erotic poem or letter that would send shiver’s down his spine and would often make Harry blush bright red. Neville, Seamus, and Luna even Draco, have begun teasing him about how love struck he had become, which made Harry blush even brighter if that was possible.

Being with Tom opened Harry’s eyes as to how much he needed to mature magically and mentally. Harry have started to understand that he to think before he act, to listen and not judge so quickly. Harry want to be the partner that Tom needed and can definitely depend on. Harry does not want his age to define him, but rather his actions.

Because Tom has done so much for him in the short time, they have been together. As a surprise, Harry, asked Draco teach him, French. Harry wants to surprise Tom and at the same time express his feelings for his older lover in a language of love. Harry's skin prickled as he thought of the words he desires to utter to his lover. Thinking of surprises, Tom still refused to tell him what his surprise for Harry was only to say that he will love it.  

When Harry had, approached Tom with the plan of them working together to bring down Dumbledore and taking over the Wizarding world. He never expected to have such strong feelings for the older man. Harry looked down at his engagement ring on his finger and felt his cheeks heat up. He really was acting like a boy having his first crush.

If someone had told Harry that he would be fallen in love with Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord, he would have cursed them to live out the rest of their lives in Hades. But now here sat contemplating telling Tom he was falling loved him. Harry was not afraid to go into battle with wands drawn and blazing ready to stand against his enemies. But now thinking of telling Tom how he felt about him secretly made Harry terrified.  Harry heard a soothing purr in the back of his mind and knew that his wolf. The wolf inside of him has accepted Tom as their mate.

 _Yes, my mate._  

It took the long separation between them for Harry to realize that he and Tom were mates. Not being able to be near its mate caused his wolf to lash out at times. His wolf was also hurting because he was not near their mate. Wolves by nature require close contact with their own kind, especially their mate. The need for constant reaffirmation of their mating by touching and biting their mate, whenever the desire strikes them.

Harry could not wait to sink his teeth into his mate skin, making Tom his in every way. Harry snickered, not sure how to reveal that small bit to Tom that they are indeed mates and that he will need to submit to him at least once a month.  After realizing they were mates, Harry wondered if that was also the reason why they were able to speak telepathically, which seemed to be getting stronger the more times they use it. Harry wasn’t aware that mates share a telepathic bond.

There are so many possible reasons as to why Tom and Harry shared such a special bond, the strength of their magical core was the only thing Harry could think of. There are some advantages, such as talking with Tom and no one the wiser, and Harry personally loved that he could send his lover images of things happening.  The disadvantages were that Harry was still learning how to block Tom from his thoughts, often times his thoughts bleed through to his lover without him realizing it.

 ** _{Like now}_** Harry gasped and looked around to see if anyone noticed when Tom broke through his block. **_{Shouldn't you be paying attention in class, my little Consort?}_**

 ** _{It seems, I can’t stop thinking about you, lately.}_** Harry admitted truthfully.

 ** _{Oh really?}_** Tom said, and Harry could picture him raising a condescending eyebrow.

 ** _{Yes, really,}_** Harry mentally smiled **_{I keep thinking, about the moment when I will finally have you writhing and moaning beneath me while I ride your cock. I want to see what happens when you lose control because of me.}_**

As he spoke, Tom sent the images through their connection. Harry’s cock began to rise and press against the zipper of his pants, he cleared his throat and shifted in his seat hoping to relieve the pressure. **_{You are such a terrible tease my, Dark Lord.}_**

Tom chuckled reached his ear, **_{I want you just as badly, my Dark Consort.}_** Harry smiled mentally, happy that he was not the only one in need and wishing that he could touch his lover. **_{However, I am getting evil looks from my inner circle, it appears I was asked a very important question, and they are waiting for my answer. I will await your arrival in three days. And Harry, *Je vais ; they vous tordait et la mendicité mon nom au moment où je vous ai dans mes bras, mon Amour.}_**

Tom cut the connection before Harry could grasp everything that was said. The only thing he caught was ‘my love’. Harry would have pouted, but he found himself smiling instead. Tom called him his love, it was official he had become a lovesick fool his friends accused him of being, and he did not mind one bit. Harry could not wait for the next three days to pass quickly; no one will be able to stop him from leaving Hogwarts, not even the old fool Dumbledore. The Headmaster tried everything he could to delay Harry from leaving Hogwarts. However, Harry had a few tricks up his sleeve.  

Finally, Harry had his bank manager send an official letter to Dumbledore letting him know that he was removed from being Harry’s magical guardian and no longer allowed privileges to his bank vault’s. There was also an article in the Daily Prophet letting the Wizarding World know he has claimed his independence. Harry recalled the delight he felt when he saw the distraught look on Dumbledore's face that he could no longer dictate Harry's life.

Harry pretend to remain ignorant on the fact that Dumbledore and others have stolen from him. With Molly Weasley taken care of, thanks to whoever killed her, Harry no longer worries about exacting his revenge on her. Her two brats, however, do not get a reprieve. A giddy feeling bubbled inside of Harry as he thought about all of Dumbledore's plans and how his world was crumbling around him. Harry knew from information Bill and Charlie send to him that the Headmaster tried o have Remus arrested for Molly Weasley’s murder.

Harry should have been shocked at Dumbledore's accusation, but he was not. It was no secret that Remus was beginning to see the Headmaster for who he really was. Also, the way Molly and Remus would argue, especially after Sirius’s death. After Remus blew up at his last Order meeting, Dumbledore has been trying to paint Remus, an uncontrollable feral dog and need to be hunted and killed.

But once again it all blew up in Dumbledore’s face and, Harry along with his friends laughed, when there was an article in the Daily Prophet about Remus and Lucius. The article talked about the divorce between Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, who have agreed to divorce amicably. Citing in their joint interview that they are have fulfilled the obligations of their marriage contract by providing a Malfoy heir.

They are both ready to move on with lives with the person they love and would rather not stay for the sake of their son. A few brave but foolish, students have dared to ask Draco how he felt about his father, being with a werewolf, a dark creature who was seen as an animal and not a man. Harry chuckled thinking of the many students who walked away limping because of their stupidity.

Harry and the rest of his circle are the only ones that know Draco loves Remus and have even started calling him Papa.

A picture was also provided. Harry recalled sitting at the Gryffindor table and watched as Dumbledore almost choked on his lemon drop when he saw the picture of Remus and Lucius sharing a very sweet and tender kiss. Remus looked happy, and that was all that mattered to Harry. To add fuel to the fire, Harry got up from his chair and walked over to Draco extending a hand of friendship; which Draco happily accepted by pulling him into a hug.

Harry chuckled when he remembered thinking how he wished Dumbledore had died while choking on his fucking lemon drop.  

Harry had planned on moving up Dumbledore's death, but, he wanted to see the man suffer a bit more. He wanted to see the old fool lose everything around him, as Harry took away picked away all that he held dear. The exact same way Dumbledore ruined his life. Harry thought about his ‘smoking gun’ as the muggles say, and how he planned on revealing just before he kills the old man.

Harry pulled away from his pleasant thoughts of killing Dumbledore when he had the strangest feeling someone was staring at him. Harry scanned the classroom and stopped when he noticed Ron staring at him. That baffled Harry since his fourth year Harry has not really spoken to his once best friend. Their conversations consist insults that usually resulted with Hermione jumping to Ron’s defense.

There was something in Ron's eyes that Harry could not decipher. He could not tell what Ron was thinking and why he felt the need to stare at Harry. There were times that Harry hoped Ron would grow a backbone and stand up to Hermione and join his and Tom’s cause. Harry knows that Ron is much smarter than he’s given credit and could be very useful to the dark side.

_He’s too much of a coward, and I don’t have room at my side for cowards._

They stared at for what seemed like minutes. Harry could have sworn Ron smiled at him, before Ron slowly, looked away, and Harry sighed shaking his head not understanding what was going on.  

He also did not care what the hell was going on with Ron. If they had remained friends and not willingly steal from him. Harry would not be planning on killing the Ron, his loud, obnoxious woman, and gold-digging sister before the school year ended. Harry smiled, thinking how dark he has become and wondered if his Dark Lord was truly rubbing off on him. Harry shook his head. This was who he was all along, he belonged to the dark, always have and always will. He was finally himself.

 

The bell rang signaling class was over, Harry got up and gathered his books and began placing them in his sack when he was stopped. Neville and a few others were waiting for him so that they could have supper before enjoying the rest of their night.

“Mr. Potter, please stay after class.” Harry along with everyone else that remained in the classroom turned to look at him and looked at Professor Snape. There was something in the other man's eyes that Harry could not decipher, and he was not sure how he should feel that he was actually somewhat concerned about Snape.

But curiosity ate at him. Harry nodded his head.  He turned to his friends, “Go. I will meet you later.” They knew that meant he would meet them in the Chamber, which had to become their secret meeting place.

With potions being their last class of the day, Harry knew that everyone was eager to relax and train. His friends nodded, Harry watched them walked out of the classroom leaving Harry and Snape alone.  

If Harry were a betting man, he would wager a bet, that his friends already started packing and are more than ready to leave in three days. Harry, himself had his personal elf, took and hidden the presents he bought for his friends and Tom, with specific instructions to keep them hidden until he asked for them.  

With his friends, out of the classroom, Harry turned back to face the potion professor. Harry did not say a word, he simply sat back down in his chair and waited for the professor to say something. Harry could not help but observe the other man's body language and realized that Snape was nervous.

_What the hell does he have to be nervous about?_

Harry has not had the need to punish Severus for his mistrust, add to the fact that he has been very busy with training with the Junior Death Eaters. They are preparing for the day Harry and Tom are the rulers of all the Wizarding World. Not just ruler’s but the protectors of the Wizarding World from muggles finding out about them.

 But, Harry loved the thought of being the king of it all. Having the man, he loved standing beside him. First, they must get rid of their oppositions. Harry did not think for one minute that after he kills Dumbledore that his loyal followers will not want to continue with his cause. Tom and Harry will be ready for the resistance, who will lead it is the question.

A throat clearing brought Harry back to the present. Snape was staring at him as if expecting an answer to a question that was asked. Harry examined Snape closer and summarized that there was something was definitely off about the other man. Harry must admit that for the past couple of weeks, Snape has been a model minion.

 _For some reason, the word minion didn’t fit his train of thought when referring to Snape it felt wrong all of a sudden._  

Snape cleared his throat, pulling Harry away from his thoughts. “I want…” he began. “I want to say I'm sorry.”  

Harry gasped, _what the fuck?_

Instantly, getting to his feet not caring that he knocked his chair back, with his wand in his hand, pointing it in the other man's face ready to strike if need be.  

“Who the fuck are you and what have you done with the real Severus Snape?” he demanded.  

“Potter, I am who I've always been.” The other man said.  

“So you say. Prove it!” Harry yelled.  

Raising his hand in surrender the impostor moved his hand to his shirt moving opening it revealing the collar Harry placed around his neck.  The look of disgust was not hidden from his expression this time. “I believe, Potter, that you and the Dark Lord are the only ones who can remove this.” He snapped back his robe collar back in place.

He was right the only one who has the password to release the collar from his neck must know Parseltongue.  They stared at each other for a few minutes before Harry slowly lowered his wand.  

“What do you want, Snape?” he asked still a bit skeptical. “And you better not be wasting my time.”

The confident look Snape had a few seconds ago disappeared. “I've debated with myself, for days, on whether I should reveal this to you.” He said stepping away from Harry and pacing the room. Harry looked at the other man and wondered what could have Snape so out of sorts, but he remained silent.  “I’m not even sure if you will believe me or not.” He stopped in front of Harry and stared at him. “Sometimes I can hardly believe it myself. But the only way for you to believe me was for you to see it for yourself.”  

“What the bloody hell are you blathering on about Snape?” Harry asked impatiently.

“The truth,” he answered.

“The truth about what?” Harry demanded.

“Everything,” Snape replied then walked over to the far corner of the classroom he took out his wand tapping a sequence in the wall. The wall began to separate the same way it happens when entering Diagon Alley. Harry watched as another room come into view, there are thick black drapes covering what he assumed are mirrors. There are shelves and doorless cupboards, filled with glass jars in all shapes, sizes, and colors of what Harry guessed are potion ingredients. Also, empty and filled teardrop vials with completed potions of different colors.

Snape stepped into the room, and Harry followed right behind him utterly intrigued as to what was going on. Snape picked up a vial and holding it between his fingers staring at it with a serious expression on his face. Snape held it up in front of his face, the silver liquid swirling inside the vial. Snape looked over at Harry before stepping to the side revealing a viewing well filled with water.  

“I want to show you the truth, about your father and...”  Snape seemed to be having a hard time speaking, and everything left Harry so confused he didn’t know what to say but did not interrupt.  

“I know that we have had our differences, Potter, but after you learn everything, I hope that after you see this, we will be able to trust each other.” He stepped closer to Harry taking his hand and placed the vial in his palms closing Harry’s finger around it. He did not remove his fingers right away, they felt warm and oddly comforting.

Harry pulled his fingers away quickly he did not like where his thoughts were going. They were not intimate, but it made him feel a bit wired. “I knew you wouldn’t believe me if I tried to explain everything to you,” Snape said. “The only thing I could think about is to let your father tell you his side instead.” Harry’s fingers curl around the contents in his hand. Snape stepped around him and paused. “I will be here when you're ready to talk.” He whispered.

Snape went to walk away again, “wait a minute!” Harry yelled, grabbing onto Snape’s robe sleeve. “What the bloody fuck is going on? What the hell are you playing at Snape?” Harry was tired of the cryptic games. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. “I am not in the mood for games, Snape. First, you tell me that you need to speak to me and then hand me a fucking memory.” Harry hold up the vial in front of his face. “Telling me that my father will tell me everything.” Harry gripped Snape’s sleeve tighter refusing to release it, then turned to look at the man standing beside him. “But the last time I check you, and James Potter hated each other, he tried to kill you. Or did you forget?”

Snape turned facing him, “Harry.”

“Don’t call me that. You do not have the privilege of calling me by my first name.” Harry snapped. “Like it or not, I am your Dark Lords consort, and you will address me with the respect I deserve or face the harsh consequences.”

Snape looked hurt for a second and Harry could not fathom why he felt guilty for hurting the older man's feelings.

“I’m sorry,” Snape apologized and roughly pulled his arm away from Harry’s grasp and walked out of the classroom. Harry watched him go not stopping him this time.

_What the fuck is going on? The Severus Snape I know would never apologize and would definitely put me in my place for my cheek, Dark Consort or not._

Harry looked down at the vial in his hand wondering what the hell was he supposed to do now. He walked over to the viewing well standing in front of it. Raising the vial, he stared at the swirling silver liquid inside of it.

 _What the hell am I doing?_ Harry did not know if he should trust Snape but his curiosity was getting the better of him. _Only one way to find out._

Harry pulled the stopper on the vial pouring the silver contents into the well and watched as the liquids mix together.  Curiosity burned inside of him as he dipped his head into the bowl and was instantly he was transported into the memory of Severus Snape. Harry’s brows creased in confusion when instead of Snape he saw his father, James Potter standing in front of him.  

“What the bloody hell!” He said out loud taking a step back forgetting exactly where he was.

The image of James Potter smiled at him and stepped forward. Harry wasn’t sure what was going on, but for a slight second, it seemed as if his father was about to reach out and touch him but stopped himself.

Harry felt more confused than ever.  One he was standing in the memory of Severus Snape. Two his dead father who Harry was told did not get along with Severus Snape, was standing in front of him with a pleasant smile on his face.  

“Hello, Harry,” James Potter memory said to him. “I wish I could see you. You must be handsome, just like your old man.” Harry couldn't help it he chuckled when James Potter chest puffed up in pride. The expression on the older Potter’s face changed. “I know you must be confused, but don't be,” he continues. “There is a lot of things that I want to tell you, and I hope that I can explain everything to you before my time runs out. So many things I need you to understand.”  

Harry reached out to touch his father’s face, and his fingers slipped through the illusion. “First, let me say that I’m sorry I was not there to watch you grow up, it was never in our plan to have you grow up without us being there for you. And if you are anything like me, you must have been a little demon.” James Potter smiled. “Harry, I wish I was there to protect you and keep you safe. Things did not turn out the way Severus and I intended for them to be. We made so many plans.” James Potter said sadly.

 _Severus, what the hell does Snape have to do with this?_ Harry wonders.  

“When I found out I was pregnant with you, Sev was so happy; that he almost bought every baby toy in the entire store if I hadn’t stopped him.” James Potter image kept talking and chuckled at his own humor.

Harry gasped realizing exactly what the older Potter just said. _Se_... _Severus...Severus Snape is my father._ Harry instantly, pulled l his head from the memory well, and stumbled as he took a few steps back shaking his head not entirely sure he heard right. His back hit the wall hard, but he ignored the pain, his thoughts was muddled

_That can’t be true. James Potter and Severus Snape were lovers. I am the product of Severus Snape! This has got to be a trick._

His body was shaking, the wrenching in his gut made him feel sick. Harry wanted to run out of the room and not stop running until his legs felt as if they were going to fall off. Nothing made sense.

 _What about Lily, my mother? Who…_ Harry stopped mid thought dreading the thought that there was foul play involved. Harry felt his whole world came crashing around him.

 _No...no this cannot be._  

His throat felt tight, and his pulse quickened everything he knew was a lie. His life, his family and what he placed his hopes and dreams in were nothing but lies  

Harry’s knees felt weak, and he slid to the ground. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt long fingers threading through his hair and his head resting on a someone chest. The scent of cedar and spices hit his nose, and Harry could not help his reaction by wrapping his arms around the person holding him.  

“Shh, it’s ok. I’m here now, and I am not going anywhere.”  Immediately, Harry pulled away from the person holding him. He wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeves of his robes.

“Don’t you fucking touch me!” Harry yelled. “Stay the fuck away from me!” The defeatist look did not fit Severus Snape, but Harry did not care. “I don’t know what you are trying to pull, but you are not my father!”

“Harry, please, listen to me, let's try and talk about it.”

“Talk,” Harry scoffed getting to his feet. “Now you want to talk to me. Have I suddenly become someone you care about?! Before I was nothing to you but an insignificant speck of dust, and now you want to talk!” Harry yelled throwing the same words Snape used not too long ago when he spoke to the Dark Lord.

"My, how things have changed in such a short time?" Harry snapped as anger overtook him, and he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Severus ready to say Avada Kedavra. But he could not say the words. “Crucio Maximus!” he yelled in Parseltongue.

Snape fell to the ground screaming withering in pain, but Harry ignored his screaming. After a minute he lifted the curse and kneeled in front of Severus shaking body. “You will not toy with me Severus Snape, I've told you before that Tom is the only reason why you are still breathing.”

Harry got up to leave, when Snape stopped him by grabbing onto the hem of his robes. “I can prove it.” His voice shook when he spoke. Harry turned his head and glared at Severus, who had sweat beads forming on his brow and tears streaks on his face.

“Get up, and pull yourself together,” Harry demanded.

This whole situation felt very wrong in Harry's opinion. It felt exhilarating to have Severus Snape, the bane of his hate on his knees, sniveling and begging him. But Harry felt utterly disgusted by it all. The professor who wore his confidence on his sleeve disappeared and Harry could not stand to look at Severus in this condition. Harry wanted the Severus, who took none of his shit.

_How fucked up is that?_

 

Severus struggled to his feet, trying not to show just how affected he is by the curse. He brushed off his robes. Severus knew what he was trying to do was not going to be easy. Attempting to convince Harry that they are family, that he was his father. For the past couple of weeks, he hoped to forget what he knew. But each night he would dream of James and the short life they shared together and wished for more time.

_James and I were very loved each other, only to have it snuffed out because of jealousy and hate._

Since regaining all of his, memory Severus cannot stand to be in the same room with the Headmaster. It hurt to realize that the man he once trusted and viewed as his mentor and a father figure betrayed him in the worst way. Severus acknowledges he made mistakes, but Dumbledore used his pain against him.  Severus cannot believe Dumbledore convinced him that he carried a deep sole burning love for a woman he did not care for. Made him loathed the presence of their own child. Severus debated on whether to let Harry know the truth of his parentage or continue to keep it a secret. But soon Severus realized that he could not do that to the man he still loved. James would want Harry to know the truth.

“ I guess you were not able to watch the entire memory?” Severus asked. "I only stepped out of the room for a few minutes."

“No,” Harry whispered and stepped to the other side of the room.

“I…” Severus started. He didn’t know how where to begin to build a relationship with his son. “I need you to continue watching the memory.”

“Will it prove to me that what you say is the truth?” Harry snapped.

The anger rolling off the other man did not scare Severus in the least. Severus has never seen himself as a weak man, not even in the presence of his Lord and he refused to show any kind of weakness in front of his son. Severus was still a bit shaken up from the crucio maximus from a few minutes ago and will need a nerve replenishing potion to regain his composer.

“Yes,” Severus answered.

They glared at each other for a few minutes before Harry said, “go and take the potion you need.” He looked away from Severus. “And for your information, I would rather hear everything from you, than that of a dead man I never knew.”

Severus nodded yes obeying like that of a child. He stumbled over to one of the shelves grabbing the potion he needed and downed it in one swallow. Immediately the potion began to work, and the shaking slowly subsides. Severus started to feel like himself. He turned to face Harry, who was watching the entire time.

“I still do not trust you, Snape and for some reason that I cannot fathom I want to hear what you have to say. But I need to believe you.” A sliver of hope coursed through Severus. He was willing to do anything for Harry to at least listen to him even if it was only for a second. Severus really needed Harry to believe him. He reached for the vertiserum without being asked but was stopped by Harry’s next words. “Not so fast, Snape.” He turned his head and looked at Harry from the corner of his eyes waiting to see what he would do next.

“Rosemary,” Harry called out.

Instantly, an elf that Severus have seen before while visiting the Riddle Manor appeared into the classroom. He was certain that he made sure the room was completely secure; no one should be allowed to enter. There was something different about the elf that Severus could not put his finger on it. The elf Rosemary bowed in front of Harry.

“What can I do for, Dark Consort?” Rosemary smiled happily to Potter.

“Retrieve a bottle of vertiserum from our Lord’s special private stores.”

Immediately, the elf disappeared and reappeared handing Harry the bottle that did not look like the vertiserum potion he usually makes. _She or was it a he?_ Severus thought as the elf popped out with another bow, Severus now realizing what was different about the elf. “Is that elf a …”

“Before you ask, Rosemary was born male but identifies as female.” Harry shrugged. “Our Lord and I want to change the way the Wizarding world only see’s black and white and what better way than let even the smallest of creatures be who they are.”

Severus nodded his head, what more could he say, he did not know this Harry. He watched the intimacy grow between the Dark Lord and his son. Before he did not care, what about their growing relationship. But, now knowing the truth, he has mix feelings about their relationship and Harry’s role. It took Severus a while to come to terms with the truth that he was the cause for their current nonexistent relationship.

The way he treated Harry before finding out that he was the boy’s father made him feel ashamed of the things he said and done. Severus was secretly proud of Harry Potter, but now he's utterly overjoyed that his son was powerful and commanded men and women, who not only feared him but loved him. Severus did not know where he belonged in Harry’s life now that the truth is known.

Harry stepped closer to Severus without touching him staring at his face. “Are you wearing a glamor?”

_Shit, my glamor must have weakened when I was hit with the Crucio Maximus._

“Yes, I am, is that a problem, Potter?” Severus answered starting to feel like himself.

Harry stared at him a little longer before shrugging his shoulders. “It doesn’t matter at this point, anyway, this,” he said holding up the vial containing the vertiserum. “Is Our Lords unique blend of vertiserum, you see he has suspected for some time that there might be few of his followers who are not as loyal as they proclaim to be.”

Harry handed the vial to Severus took it then stared down at, he pulled the stopped when a scent he could not decipher wafted under his nose. Vertiserum if done correctly is odorless and clear like water.

“What else is mixed in this?” Severus asked not trusting the purple color of the potion.

Harry tsked, “Come now Snape don’t you trust Our Lord? I’m sure if he were here you would not dare ask such a question.”

That was a test!  Severus could not believe that his child would go as far as testing him. Glaring at Harry, Severus downed the contents gasping and then coughing when the liquid burned his throat. He wiped his lips with the back of his sleeves and pocketed the empty vial to inspect later. However, Harry stopped him.

“Not so fast _father dearest,”_ Stretching out his hand. “We wouldn’t want you to figure out exactly what else is mixed in there, now would we?

Reluctantly, Severus handed the empty vial back to Harry, who used his elemental power and burned the evidence away.

Harry sat in one of the empty chair’s facing Severus. “I know exactly how fast that potion works so I will not bother with frivolous questions. Begin your story and let’s hear how exactly you are my father. Oh, and Severus, don’t lie to me, you don’t want to figure out what the extra ingredient is inside that potion.”

Obediently Severus walked over to his desk he took the time to remove his teaching robes, never taking his eyes off Harry. He mentally remarked how little to no trust they had between them. They are strangers in every sense of the word. Harry hated probably now more than before.

 _Can you blame him?_ A voice that sounded like James whispered in the back of him mind.

 _No, I guess not._ Severus mentally answers as he sat at his desk.  

“A few weeks ago, I was unable to sleep, and riddled with headaches that would not go away not matter what I take.” Severus wasted no time.

He told Harry everything from the minute he was pulled into what felt like a dream and meeting James, and being able to remember parts of their life together. There were intimate parts of his relationship with James that he did not want to reveal to his son, but the serum prevented him. It seems that this serum was stronger than his. Whenever Severus tried to skip over parts of the story, he would start to sweat, and he would start to feel nauseated. He would be completely overwhelmed with the urge to tell Harry everything about his life before James and a few other things he had forgotten over the years.

The more Severus tried to fight the feeling the sicker he felt. Harry for his part did not interrupt he glared at Severus as if waiting for him to slip and say something that wasn’t the truth simply to punish him again. The closer that Severus got to the end of his story, Harry’s expression changed. And that was when Severus saw it. The single tear that rolled down Harry’s left cheek. Severus stopped speaking and watched Harry absorbed the information.

“I’m going to kill him,” Harry whispered after a few minutes of silence, then wiped away the single tear that fell. “I’m going to make that old fucker feel what it is like to lose everything before I watch him take his last breath.”

Severus did not know what to say; he was just as furious as Harry. He thought the same thing once he found out everything. The love of his life died because of the manipulations of two people who used others for their gain.

“What do you propose?” Severus asked.

Harry dashed away the tear that fell and looked away from Severus for only a second. “Us, working together. Don’t get your hopes up it will not make father and son. But until the old fucker is dead, we are allies.”

It was a crumb, but Severus was willing to take it for now. “And once he’s dead?” Severus asked.

“I don’t know,” he whispered looking away from Severus again.

Severus got up from his chair and walked over standing in front of Harry, “I know that I have no right to ask for this, but do you mind if I hug you, just this once?”

Harry looked up at Severus, and he could not tell what his son was thinking. Now that he was able to study Harry the things that he was unwilling to see before now stood out glaring at him. Harry’s skin tone, his midnight black hair except for the streak of blonde, and the black ring surrounding his green eyes.

_How could I have been so foolish as not to recognize my son all these years? I held on to so much hate and anger for Harry._

“You’re right, you have no right to ask me for such a thing,” Harry said after a few seconds. He stood to his feet, and Severus took a step back not sure what was about to happen. Then Harry stepped closer to him, “but this once I will allow it.”

Before Harry could change his mind, Severus pulled him into a tight hug and held his son for the very first time. Severus heard sniffling and knew that Harry, his child was crying; crying out to him for attention without saying the words.

Severus couldn’t go back; he couldn’t go back to hating Harry, pretending as if he did not matter. He will fight for a relationship with Harry no matter how many times he will be pushed away. It’s what James would have wanted, it’s what he wants.

Severus kissed to top of Harry’s head inhaling his son’s scent, putting it into his memory. Tears started to fall from his eyes and landed on the crown of Harry’s head.

“We are in this together,” Severus said.

Harry nodded his head and whether he knew it or not he held on to Severus tighter leaving no space between them.  

 

A couple of hours later Harry sat in his room contemplating his situation. He was able to listen to the rest of the message from James Potter. Harry now knew the whole story from both Severus and James side. Severus was telling the truth, the extra ingredient in the vertiserum showed his aura. Green revealed that he was telling the truth, red indicated that he was not telling the truth and gray with a shade of white means there was something he did not want to talk about, but there were no lies behind it. Harry guessed it was the intimate parts that Severus shared with James he tried not to talk about.

_Fuck I am the son of James Potter and Severus Snape._

His whole life has been nothing but a lie orchestrated by one man who seemed to enjoy playing with others as if they are a piece on a chessboard. Because of Dumbledore I lived a different life, without knowing love and especially how to love.  

_Would I be with Tom if my life had turned out differently? Are we even meant to be together?_

Those are the questions that have plagued his mind since he left potions. Add to the fact now he does not know what to say to his fa..Severus.

Harry does not know what to think about Severus being his other father. For years he has heard and known only that Lily Potter or rather Evans is his mother. And now the lies keep coming in droves. Harry had finally come to terms with the fact that his parents choose to fight in a war rather than care and protect him. And now to learn that everything he was a lie.

 _What did Snape expect to happen by telling me the truth?_ Was he supposed to welcome him with open arms and they skipped off into the fields together holding hands? _I don’t know who's more delusional him or me?_

There are too much anger and mistrust between over the years. And Harry cannot forget the way he was treated from the moment they met.

The words they have said to each other have hurt Harry more than words could say. Harry remembered the first time he saw the older man enter the classroom, instantly, he was impressed by Severus’s confidence. But as the class went on Harry saw Snape’s hate for James Potter show; when he made a point by embarrassing Harry in front to the entire class. Now did Snape expect Harry to look past all the hate and one-day see the older man as, as a father; _my father_.

Harry got out of bed and walked into his bathroom. He stood in front of the sink and stared at himself trying to find the similarities between himself and Severus.  He found nothing that would indicate the likeness in their appearance.

_Or maybe, I just don’t want to see the resemblances._

 Harry shook his head and walked back into his room plopping on his bed. He felt uncertain about where to go from here in regards to the Severus being his father. He readied himself for bed and crawled in wondering if he should tell Tom what he knows. Harry got comfortable and closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep.

 

Harry had a fit full night sleep. The entire time images of his father played through his mind. It was no use trying to sleep now, he sat up in his bed and looked out of his window seeing that it was still dark outside, and the moon was shining brighter than he had ever seen it before. Harry pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on his on them.

_How will things change?_

Harry could not stop thinking about the conversation that he and Severus had. They spoke for a few hours. Harry still does not see him as his father.  He still could not believe that Lily Evans was never his mother and in league with Dumbledore from the very beginning. If Lily Evans were not already dead, Harry would have killed her himself.  

Harry wonder’s if Petunia knew they were never blood-related which is why she had no qualms with the way Vernon abused him. Harry haven’t thought about the Dursley's since the day he burnt them and their ghastly home to a crisp. Harry sighed and turned facing the window looking at the moon. Like most werewolves, he is drawn to the call of the moon. The freedom of running in his wolf form and having the wind ruffling his fur and howling to mother moon who would feel all of his emotions.  

Deciding that perhaps taking a run through the forest will tire him out, Harry was about to get out of his bed when he hears the latch on his room door click. He froze and listen to make sure he wasn’t mistaken.  

_Shit, who would be coming to my room so late at night?_

In answer to his question, Harry recognized the whispered voices entering his room.  

“Ouch.”

“Shh...shut it you don’t want to wake him up,” Harry heard Hermione scolded Ginny.  

“I’m sorry, I’m just nervous. Are you sure you can do even though he is asleep?” Ginny asked

Harry would have chuckled, but it would alert them to the fact that he was awake. Slowly, trying not to make a sound, he slid down in his bed and pretended to be asleep.

He heard Hermione sighed, and Harry could tell that she was already exasperated with Ginny. “Yes, Ginny. I am more advanced in spell weaving than you are.”

Harry could hear the condescending smile in Hermione’s tone and wished he could hex it off her face, but he had to remain still waiting to see what they were up to. Harry made a mental note to speak with Neville and Seamus. Harry have been so focused on other more important things, that he completely forgot about Hermione and Ginny.

“Lumos,” Ginny whispered.

Harry closed his eyes just as the drapes were pulled back. The bed dipped, and he felt a soft caress on the side of his cheek.

“He’s so handsome, Hermione,” Ginny whispered.

Harry’s wolf began pacing back and forth, growling that Ginny's hand and not Tom’s was the one touching him. He hummed, soothing his wolf, and instantly Ginny removed her hand from his cheeks. The room was silent and with his advanced hearing, Harry could hear Hermione and Ginny’s hearts beating as if it were about to come out of their chests.

“Let’s hurry and do what we came here to do before wakes up; there is something off in this room. I feel as if someone or something is watching me.” Hermione whispered.

Harry mentally chuckled, _if only she knew._

Harry’s wolf usually watched over him while he slept at night, and during the day his snake protects him. Harry’s never left unguarded.

“Petrificus Totalus.” Harry felt the spell hit him, and he could not move, instantly, he snapped his eyes wide open looking around the dark room.

“What the fuck is going on?!” he yelled, hoping he sound scared. Harry turned and looked at Ginny pretending to be shocked to see her in his room. “Ginny, what are you doing in my room?”

Ginny jumped off the bed and stood beside Hermione. “I’m sorry, Harry we have to do this. You are not acting like yourself lately, and we are very worried about you,” She told him.

“What the bloody hell are you talking about and why can’t I move?” Harry pretended to struggle even though the Petrificus Totalus spell was starting to wear off. Harry trained and conditioned his mind during the times he and the other’s used to train in the Room of Requirements so that they are able to withstand powerful spells. The Petrificus Totalus was a very strong spell, not one he should be able to fight off quickly unless the caster was weak.

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Ginny whispered. “But I can’t let him have you.”

“Oh, for Merlin, bloody sakes.” Hermione snapped. “Let’s get on with it,” she pushed Ginny out of the way and stepped over to Harry, the scowl on her face reminded him of Umbridge. Harry mentally chuckled as he remembered Umbridge frightful expression before he killed her. It will be the same look Hermione will he finally exact his revenge.

Harry continued with his pretense, “Please release me,” he begged in his meekest voice looking at Ginny.

“Hermione maybe we shouldn’t do this, there has to be another way. What if we hurt him mentally?” Ginny pleaded with her friend.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “We have no other choice, Ginny. You know what will happen if we don’t do what our Master asked of us.”

Harry gasped drawing their attention to him. “Your Master?” He shook his head in horror. “You’re in league with Voldemort?” Tears welled in his eyes and he whimpered. “I….I know that we are not friends anymore, but how…how could you side with that monster!”

_Forgive me Tom_

**_{What exactly am I forgiving you for?}_** Harry did not realize the link between him and Tom was open.

 **{Watch my, Love.}** Harry answered and showed Tom what was happening. Harry could feel Tom’s angry slowly vibrating through their link. **_{Be calm, my Dark Lord I was expecting this.}_**

“We are not followers of that snake face monster. Our Master is the greatest wizard of them all time.” Hermione boasted.

Through their link, Tom scoffed, and Harry mentally smiled.

“Please, Hermione whatever you are about to do don’t do it. Think about the friendship we once shared and what it meant once.” Harry pleaded. He hoped his agitation was not showing.

 ** _{Laying it on a little thick aren’t we?}_** Tom commented.

Harry mentally shrugged. **_{Hey I’m having fun for the first time today.}_**

 ** _{Is there something you need to tell me?}_** Tom asked.

**_{We will discuss that later, I think it is imperative I pay attention, don’t you?}_ **

**_{Very well, but I get the feeling you are hiding something from me.}_** Tom sighed.

Harry did not answer Tom but spoke to Hermione instead. “Hermione if you still consider me your friend, please don’t do whatever you are about to do.” Harry pleaded. From the look on Hermione's face, Harry thought he reached her, however, her eyes conveyed something else.

“You’re right, Harry.” She whispered. “We were the best of friends once there’s no reason for us to be at odd’s.” She touched one of his cheeks caressing him. He didn’t move his head away from her touch, although he really wanted to.

Harry slowed his breathing and waited to see what Hermione would do next. He stared into Hermione's eyes and watched as they sparkled thinking she had him exactly where she wanted him. Tom remained silent, but he could still feel their link humming with anger.

“Harry I want you to do me a favor,” she whispered.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“This is going to seem a bit crazy, but I was watching this program on the telly, and they had this hypnotist on.”

“Wait,” Harry stopped her. “You want to hypnotize me?”

“Yes, Harry, she does,” Ginny said finally speaking up. “I don’t know what it is, but Hermione said because you grew up with muggles you would know what it means.”

“I do,” Harry responded looking at Hermione. “It’s a form of mind-altering magic. Muggle mind healers use it on traumatized or the mentally insane patients. Squibs who refer to themselves magicians use it to entertain muggles. Do you think I have gone crazy, Hermione?”

 ** _{What the bloody hell is going on!}_** Tom yelled through their link Harry winced but covered it quickly.  

 ** _{Damnit Tom, you’re driving me crazy! Be quiet for one bloody minute!}_** He yelled at his Tom.

“You see,” Ginny answered for Hermione, “you have been acting very strange for a while, and we want to make sure there is nothing wrong with you. We cannot use the Imperius Curse because it does not work on you. So Hermione came up with this idea, she explained how it works, and I think it will work, Harry. Please, let’s give it a try.”

 ** _{And this bloody little bint thinks muggle magic will work?}_** Tom was angry, and Harry did not know how to calm him down. **_{Why are you letting this happen?}_**

 ** _{Please be quiet!}_** Harry snapped at his lover. He could tell Tom was pouting wishing he could take over Harry’s body for just this moment.

“Hermione, Ginny.” He said getting their attention. “I promise you there is nothing the matter with me. I simply decided to take my life serious and not to take unnecessary risks. I found the love of my life,” Ginny gasped, but Harry ignored her completely.  “But even with love in my life I still plan on fighting the evil plaguing the wizarding world so that we can all live in peace.” Harry was trying to stall for time, truth be told he had no idea what hypnotism would do it might be muggles means, but it could work without him realizing it.

**_{I will protect you, I still do not understand why you are doing this. But it seems you are playing a game with them. Albeit a very dangerous one.}_ **

“If I allow you to do this, will it prove to you I am not some imposter, or that I am no different from who I was before?” Harry questioned. Hermione and Ginny’s smiled. “But let’s make a deal.” he continued, and the smiles on their faces disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

“Wha..what do you have in mind?” Ginny asked.

Harry smiled, “If hypnotism does not work on me, I get to try same thing else on you both.” He said.

“Like what?” Hermione asked skeptically.

“I don’t know, but I could think of something. Maybe I will try and hypnotize you, and if that doesn’t work then, we could all sit and laugh about how silly we’ve all been.”

Harry looked over to Ginny, and he could see the eagerness in her eyes. He turned his gaze back to Hermione and the same untrusting look on her face. Harry thought of something else to convince her, but she spoke first instead.

“What would you give us in return if I am able to hypnotize you?” Hermione questioned.

“Easy I will break off my engagement with my fiancé and go out with Ginny,” he answered. “And you, Ron and I will go back to the way we used to be, the golden trio,” he said sweetening the deal.

Ginny stepped beside Hermione, and Harry noticed that her eyes are glazed over with the prospect of them finally being together. Hermione, on the other hand, continued to remain skeptical. Harry was also thankfully Tom stayed quiet.

“I agree,” Ginny said immediately.

“I do as well,” Hermione added her agreement after a few seconds.

“Ok, my mind is blank do you worst.”

Immediately, Hermione pulled a gold pocket watch from her pockets and dangled it in front of Harry. “Ok, Harry pay close attention to the watch. From what I saw and read you need to be completely relaxed for this to work. I’m going to count down from ten very slowly. Just listen to the tone of my voice and let go of everything.” Harry did as she instructed. Hermione started counting. “Soon your body should start to feel relaxed, and you will start to get sleepy, very sleepy.” She told him when she got to five.

 ** _{Should I pretend to fall asleep?}_** Harry asked Tom.

 ** _{Oh, now you want my advice?}_** Tom responded petulantly.

Tom was so cute when he pouted, {Stop being cheeky and answer my bloody question.}

**_{This is your game Love; I’m simply going along for the ride.}_ **

Harry let Hermione’s voice drown on as he closed his eyes pretending to fall asleep.

Ginny became excited, “You did it, Hermione.”

“Of course, I did. Did you have any doubt, after I am the smartest witch of our age,” Harry did not miss the smugness in Hermione’s voice again the urge to wipe that smug smile off her face reared its head, but he remained still.

“Now let’s continue on with the rest of our plan. Harry when I count to three, you will wake up. One, two, three.” Harry did not open his eyes, he continued to the pretense of sleeping he and let out a loud snore for good measure.

“Oh no, it didn’t work he is really asleep!” Ginny snapped.

“That can’t be right, I followed the directions exactly the way I read it in the book I bought. What could have gone wrong? He should have woken and doing whatever I want him to do.”

“Will you two quiet down, I swear you two are loud enough to wake the dead,” Harry grumbled and opened his eyes glaring at them as if they really did wake him up.  “And by looks on your faces, I can tell that hypnotism didn’t work.”

“No Harry we are the ones that's sorry. We really wanted this to work so that you can be yourself again,” Hermione said.

“But I am myself,” Harry smiled and got out of bed, no longer pretending that the body binding spell was holding him down. Hermione and Ginny gasped stepping back from his bed. “There’s no need to be sorry, you tried and failed. Come on let’s hug it out like friends.” Harry stretched out his arms wide and invitingly. Without thinking about it, Ginny fell into his arms, but Hermione stood back for a few seconds. She was about to step back, but Harry grabbed her before she could move. “Now I remember that we made a deal that if it did not work, I get to do the same to you both,” he didn’t hide the malicious intent from his tone.

Their bodies stiffened, and before they could wiggle out of his arms, he whispered, “Imperio.” They were both now under his control. Harry let go of them and stepped back looking into their glazed eyes.

 ** _{What do you intend to have them do?}_** Tom said finally speaking up.

 ** _{The perfect deed that will be seen for all the world to see, trust me you will love this. But I need to close the link, I want to surprise you, love, call it an early Christmas present.}_** Harry giggled shutting off the link before Tom could object.

Harry smiled as he stared at Hermione and Ginny’s glazed eyes, this will be fun. He leaned closely to Hermione and whispered in her ear before doing the same to Ginny. Once he was done, he erased their memory of ever coming to Harry’s room before sending them both to their rooms.

 

Percy stood outside the office door the new owners of the porn production company he worked for. He hoped that he was not in any trouble, his video sales were number one and brought a lot of money into the company. Percy has noticed in the past few weeks since the new owner bought the company there have been a lot of changes.

Percy was aware if the underage stars doing risqué movies, but Percy turned a blind eye. However, those children are no longer a part of the industry. Percy has no idea what happened to the children, and personally, he did not care. The only thing that mattered right now was making sure he did not get fired. Percy made so much money that he was thinking about quitting his job at the ministry and do porn full time. Percy knocked on the door and waited for Mr. Rider to answer.

“Come in.” The strong masculine voice answered.

Percy opened the door and stepped into the office. The room was practical hooded in darkness, the only parts that were not shrouded in the dark were the enormous desk and the chair facing the door. Percy was startled when a throat cleared, and he noticed the tall, figure standing at the window looking out.

“I got a letter that you wanted to see me,” Percy cleared his throat hoping that his nervousness did not show.

“Mr. Steele,” The figure said turning around and stepping away from the window, he was still hooded by the darkness in the room. Not even with the small bit of light coming into through the window was he able to see the man’s face. The only thing that Percy could decipher was that his new boss had a very imposing figure. “I am Johnathon Rider, my brothers, Chandler, Maverick, and I own the company together, along with a few other investors whom you might meet someday.” Mr. Rider sat in his chair. “Please have a seat, Mr. Steele.”

 _Fuck, he said might. I could still be fired eventually_. Percy’s legs were shaking, he had no idea what was going on. Slowly, he walked over to the empty chair facing his boss.

“What are your plan’s for the future Mr. Steele?”

The question shocked Percy, he definitely threw him for a loop. “What do you mean?”

Mr. Rider leaned back into his chair shrouding him further in darkness. Percy still has not been able to see his face to get a read on what the man looked like.

“Let me rephrase the question, why are you doing this, why are you working for us?”

Percy shrugged his shoulder’s, “I’m an orphan, and I used to live on the streets.” Percy weaved a story hoping that his boss would believe him. “I needed the money when the last owner approached me and offered me a deal I couldn’t refuse.”

Mr. Rider did not say a word for a few seconds that seemed more like an hour in Percy’s opinion. “I have a new deal for you, but I will need to discuss it with my brother’s before I present it to you. Until then you are off the roster for the next few weeks.”

Percy gasped not understanding exactly why he was being punished, and not being allowed to work.

“Sir, I don’t think.”

“That’s correct Mr. Steele, you are not paid to think. We pay you for the use of your arse and your cock, not give us your insight. This conversation is over, have a good day, Mr. Steele.”

Upset and confused Percy got out of his chair and roughly pulled the door open, and it banged on the wall, but he did not care. Not being able to work was fucking with lively hood, what right does he have to take it away. Percy exited the building not sure where or what he was going to do with himself, doing his movies gave him the release he needed without it, he will be lost.

 

“Did you really have to say like that?” William asked, stepping out of his hiding place.

“No, but it felt great doing it,” Charlie chuckled. “It would do to take him down a few pegs, no matter how much money he brings into the company.”

For weeks Charlie and William have been weeding out the bad seed in their new acquisition. They got all the underage children that was tricked into doing child pornography out and safely tucked away and also fired the ones who encouraged the children that it was alright to do it. Some of the actors quit because they preferred to work with the children. It sickened the brother’s, and those actors Charlie and William took care of personally, to the point, the actors will never be able to get an erection ever again.

Charlie and William were reviewing the movies when they came upon Percy’s, videos. Who have been their number one bestseller, especially in BDSM genre.  Charlie was shocked and did not know that Percy could be so erotic or that he had it in him to do something like this. But Charlie also saw the perfect chance to bring Percy over to their side by using blackmail. When they questioned a couple of the actors, that worked with Percy, they all said the same thing.

_“He’s the sweetest fucking bottom known to man.”_

“What do you think Harry is going to say when he finds out?” William asked.

“I don’t know,” Charlie shrugged his shoulder’s. “But you and I know he wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to see Percy squirm,” he smiled.

“There is true.” William agreed.

“Come on let's get out of here, we have to prepare for the Alphas homecoming tomorrow,” Charlie said.

“Don’t you mean Severus homecoming.” William teased. “You’ve been practicing your marriage proposal for weeks. I still can’t see Snape as my brother-in-law, but if he makes you happy, I’m all for it.”

Charlie nodded his head, “Thanks, man, I know you can’t see it, but when we are alone he’s completely different, you know?” he could not help but smiled when he thought about his lover. “What about you, are you thinking about marrying Draco?”

“One day, things are not as easy as it seems with my little hellion, he’s making me work hard even for a kiss. Besides, I need to get Lucius to like me first. He still growls every time I enter the room.” William tsked.

Charlie busted out laughing bending over, holding his stomach. He could not help it, Lucius was very protective over Draco. He wanted to feel bad for his brother. With William’s good looks and easy smile men and woman were drawn to him and he is never without a bed partner. Now William will need to put a little more work into getting his man, or rather the overprotective father to like him.

“You would think with Remus in his bed every night the man would at least understand,” William grumbled.

Charlie laughter quieted down, and he wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes.

“Well lets, hope once the crew comes home Lucius will see that I mean no harm to his little flower,” Charlie said patting William on the shoulders, more in pity than compassion.

“Come on let’s go. I still need to take care of the Dark Lord’s request.” William told him as they exited the building turning the corner walking to the apparate point.

“I can’t wait to see Harry’s face when he get’s his surprise,” Charlie commented.

“Me too, it’s glad to see him happy for a change. But seriously, who would have thought things would work out so well with those two?”

“Not me that’s for sure,” Charlie answered. “They are lethal together.”

“Fuck yeah, they are,” William agree.

 

Harry sat in the compartment surrounded by his friends and a couple of the Junior death eaters. They were finally going home for the holidays. In the two days since finding out that Severus was his father Harry have stayed away from him, going as far as to not attend his classes. If anyone suspected anything was going on they did not ask questions, his friends knew better than to get into his personal affairs. They know when Harry was ready he will tell them what’s going on.

“He's sincere, all you need to do is trust him, Harry,” Luna said sitting beside him and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Should I be angry that you knew and didn’t tell me?” He asked. Harry looked around the compartment and realized that no one was paying them any attention.

“You have every right to be. But Harry, you of all people know that there are somethings that I cannot reveal to you, or I will be tampering with the timeline.”

Harry remained silent for few minutes. He lifted his arms and pulled Luna closer to him. “How do I deal with this, hummingbird? We have so much animosity and hate between us. Am I supposed to forget all of the shit he’s done and said to me, now that I know who he is?”

Luna hummed and snuggled deeper resting her head on his chest. “No, you shouldn’t forget, but you also cannot let it define you. I see a bright future for you, and you will need him by your side. But first, you both need to forgive yourselves before forgiving each other in order for to move on.” Luna lifted her head and touched Harry’s cheeks turning his head so that he faced her. “You two are more alike than you know,” she told him. “You are both stubborn and proud men. You both value loyalty which is way you both do not forgive easily.” Luna caressed this side of his face. “But this once I’m asking you to look past it all and move forward, I worry that our enemy will not be defeated so easily. Even when we take away all that he holds dear.” She finished and rest her head back on Harry’s chest, her fingers remained on his cheek.

Harry turned his head to the side and kissed her palm. “I can’t promise you anything, Hummingbird, but I will try,” he whispered. Harry sighed slouching in his part of the seat. Thinking if it could all be so easy as to forgive Snape. Harry shook his head.  

_It will be a long time before I forgive Severus or see him as my father._

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed further in his seat, he was tired from lack of sleep for the past two nights. Fortunately, he was able to keep the telepathic link between him and Tom closed so that his lover would not hear or his thoughts or feel his worry.  The stronger, their link became, the more he was learning to block Tom from hearing his innermost thoughts. Harry was sure this would come in handy sometime in the future.

 

Harry was being shaken. Instinctively, he had his wand aimed at the person before opening his eyes.

“My Lord, we have arrived at the station.” Harry looked up from where his wand was pointed and pressed into the person’s jugular, to see Blaise standing over him with fear in his eyes.

Harry pulled his wand away from his neck, “I’m sorry, Blaise, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, my Lord.” Harry did not miss the tremor in his voice or his quick escape from the compartment.

Harry stood and stretched, they were at the station and in just a few minutes he will be home snuggled in his over’s arms. Excitedly, he grabbed his cloak throwing it on. Neville and Seamus were waiting for him. Luna and the rest have already gotten off the train. Mr. Lovegood was off traveling searching for some magical beast that means Luna will be spending the holidays with him and the rest, at the manor. As soon as Harry stepped off the train he felt it, the spark of their magic connecting. Tom was there, waiting for him. He looked around the station and like a sea parting Harry saw his love.

Tom was wearing a deep purple robe with white sleeves, his hair was longer, and he looked drop dead fucking gorgeous. He might have been wearing glamor that gave him the appearance of Mark, but Harry knew Tom anywhere. From the way, he stood out in a crowd and the way other’s clamored to be near him. The man was magnetic. Harry smiled then ran and literally jumped into Tom’s arms, their lips met instantly.

Harry moaned and clutched onto Tom as if he was his lifeline. He could feel their connection vibrating between them, his wolf purring in utter delight at being near his mate. Tom grabbed and squeezed his arse, pulling their hips closer together. Harry moaned loud wantonly he heard a few gasps, but he did not care who was looking or commented on their improper behavior.

Slowly, they pulled back from their kiss, and Harry stared up at Tom, his smile never leaving his face. “Well this is a surprise, I was not expecting you to be here,” Harry told. “Is this my surprise?” Tom smiled and was about to answer but was stopped when there was a scream coming from the other side of the station.

“Give it back to me, Hermione!” Harry heard Ginny yelled.

“For the last time, I do not know what the hell you are talking about?” Hermione snapped at Ginny. Harry knew she was trying to remain calm, but he could hear the tension in her voice.

Harry slid down Tom’s body and turned in his lover’s arms in time to witness the crowd gathering around the two girls. Tom’s Finger’s slid to his hips pulling him close to Tom’s hard chest. “Is this your doing my little love?” Tom whispered in Harry’s ear.

“Shhh…it’s about to get good, I promise,” Harry answered. “Damn, where are the twins with the popcorn when I need some?”

“Hermione I saw you take it, don’t lie to me!” Ginny screamed grabbing onto Hermione’s sleeve stopping her from taking another step. The whole station was at a stand still. Harry saw Ron looking shocked as if he did not know exactly what to do.

“Ginevra, for the last time I do not know what the bloody fuck you are talking about, now please let go of my sleeve before…”

“Before what Hermione, kill me?”

“Yes!” Hermione answered the steel in her voice did not waver she pulled her arm away from Ginny and went to take another step. Ginny reached for her again, but this time, Hermione was faster and pulled out her wand, “Crucio!” The remaining passenger’s and bystander’s gasped as Ginny fell to the ground withering and screaming in pain. The gleeful smile on Hermione’s face frightened those that were watching. Ron was screaming for Hermione to stop and for someone to do something.

Aurors came rushing over and sending a stunning spell at Hermione, she went flying back her back hit the wall she was knocked unconscious as she slid to the floor. Ron ran over to Ginny, who was still withering and shaking on the floor, blood was running from her lips and her ears. He reached out to touch her, but someone kneeled down beside him and stopped him. The station was filled with chaos.

“You are quite the genius, my devious little minx,” Tom whispered in Harry’s ear. Harry visibly shivered, Tom’s lips touching him so innocently added with the chaos was turning him on. “You’ve gotten rid of them without having to lift a finger. The noisy little redhead looks as if she will be permanently brain damaged, and the mudblood will be sent to Azkaban and given the kiss for using a forgivable in front of a large crowd of witnesses. And who better to record it all.”  

Tom placed a gentle hand on the left side of Harry’s cheek moving in the direction he wanted him to look. Standing in the corner with her quick quill working a mile a minute was none other than Rita Skeeter. The eager and the delightful smile on her face showed just how much she enjoyed the exclusive she was given.

“This worked out better than I planned.” Harry boasted. “Today’s event’s certainly will make a humorous after dinner reading.”

Tom let go of Harry and stepped beside him; he extended his elbows to Harry. “Come along my troublesome, Consort, let's go home. You and I have things to discuss.”

Harry rolled his  and took Tom’s arms, “I have a feeling you will do more talking, and I will be the one listening.”

Tom chuckled, “There are many ways we can discuss things, my little minx.”

“Do tell, my Slytherin King.” Harry leaned in closer to Tom as they turned, and walked the other way and apparate out of the station leaving all the chaos behind them.

 

Ronald Weasley kneeled beside his sister’s convulsing body staring down at her in complete shock. He felt numb, and he couldn’t understand how everything went from great to just worse in less than a minute. On the train everything was fine, Hermione and Ginny were making plans to meet up and spend the New Year together. He and Hermione had already exchanged gifts, he was proud that she wanted to wear his ring for everyone to see. With his mom gone, Ron had been very depressed. Ron was a mother’s boy, the light in her eyes. His goal was to make her proud. Ron realized while growing up that his mother always treated him and Ginny better than she did the rest of his brother’s. She always made sure they had the best and complained when Ron was forced to wear his brother’s hand me down’s.

There were times when she spoke of how much she hated that their father Arthur was a lazy sod, and needed to buck up and being a man. Yet, through all of her complaints she loved Ron, she encouraged him constantly. Now with her dead, he felt lost the only bright spot was he had Ginny and Hermione around. His sister and girlfriend are his best friend, they are in league together serving their Master happy to do his bidding.

 _Their Master._ Thought Ron, _My Master will not like this._

Ron knows that he will be punished for not stopping what happened. He did not want to feel the harsh slice of the cutting spells that his Master will not hesitate to use. He did not want to feel the pain coursing through his body leaving him numb leaving him begging for death. Ron couldn’t take any longer, the brutal abuse that came with serving Albus Dumbledore. He stood beside and defended Dumbledore because it was what his mother wanted. Hermione worshiped him, and Ginny praised him. Ron looked around and watched as one of the Auror’s lift Hermione’s body from the ground as another confiscated her wand, no doubt to break it before giving her the kiss. He had no idea what came over Hermione, he did not know when had her spells become so powerful, or she carried so much hate towards Ginny.

_She was enjoying Ginny's screams while she tortured her, her best friend, she was cackling._

 Ron looked down at Ginny once again and was at a loss as to what to do about this situation. Ron was suddenly jarred from his thoughts when he was pushed to the side as healers began working on Ginny. No one was paying him any attention, Ron did not question why his father was not at the station to meet them. He did not wonder where his brothers were, no one cared about him. The only one that cared about him was his mother, and she died a few weeks ago leaving a very large hole in his heart.

_I am completely alone._

Ron now saw his opportunity to break free and be who and what he wanted. He had a few galleon’s saved and with that thought, Ron started to back away slowly losing himself in the sea of people clamoring to see what was happening. Once he was free Ron, walked to a safe distance and apparated. He made his way to Gringotts and withdrew everything he owned including the galleon’s he pilfered off Harry when they were friends. The first time he stole from Harry he was scared and worried that the other boy would notice the missing galleons. But when Harry made no mention of it, Ron continued taking as much as he wanted placing his stolen goods in another vault under a pseudonym. Ron looked down at the bottomless pouch, he picked up when it fell off Hermione’s hip during the altercation, nodding his head he had enough to keep him going for a while.

_If I live in the muggle world, I should be able to survive for a bit._

With that in mind, Ron went to speak with a bank manager, he requested a name change and documents to get out of the country. He wanted to be far away from Europe and out of Albus Dumbledore’s reach as soon as possible. He now had a new name, and he was ready to start his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I will have you writhing and begging my name the moment I have you in my arms.


	16. Father's, Son's, & Unacceptance Part 2 of 2

** **

Tom and Harry were taking a walk in the garden later that night after everyone had a chance to settle in. The talk around the dinner table was about what happened at the train station. Harry and Tom confirmed that he had a hand in it. Neville confirmed during dinner that Ginny and Hermione approached him, and Seamus to gain access to Harry's private room. They did it the same day they snuck into his room. Neville and Seamus also pretended to be under their control, was unable to warn Harry in time of what they were up to. It wasn't until what happened at the train station did they realized what happened.

Harry looked around the garden and marveled at its beauty. This was his favorite place to come whenever he was at the manor. The nights had gotten colder, and even though they could have used a warming charm to keep warm. Harry found it more romantic to snuggle closer to Tom stealing his warmth.

Harry was quiet deep in thoughts. Tom must have noticed because he asked, “What’s on your mind, my little minx? You are awfully quiet. Especially, during dinner, even when your mischievous redheads baited you with a scandalous question.”

Harry chuckled, "admit it you like them," he said looking up at Tom.

"Maybe a little," he answered smiling. "They have a way of growing on you. I do like that they are very loyal to you."

"To us," Harry corrected.

Tom nodded his head, but knew the truth that Fred and George are only siding with the dark side because of Harry.

"You're evading my question, my little minx, what's bothering you?"

“I’m not sure I want to talk about it,” Harry answered truthfully.

“We promised each other no more secrets,” Tom softly reminded him.

“I know, it’s just I found out something a couple of days ago, and I'm not sure what I should do about it.”

Tom stopped their walk and pulled Harry wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry went easily wrapping his arms around Tom’s neck. “Whatever it is we can deal with it together,” Tom assured him. “I can feel that you're hiding something from me, for a couple of days. No matter, have how much you tried to block me through our link, my minx. Now, come on talk to me.”

Harry rested his forehead on Tom’s chest and took a deep breath. “What if you found out that everything you believed or was told to accept about your life, was all a complete lie? What if we are not meant to be together, and you kept on trying to kill me?”

“Where is all this coming from?” Tom asked, cupping both sides of Harry’s cheeks and lifting his face so that they are facing each other. His brows furrowed and concern written over his face. “What’s bothering you?”

Harry stared into Tom’s ruby eyes and felt hot tears slipped down his cheeks. “I found out that even told under truth serum I can’t believe myself.” Tom used his thumb to wipe away the tears staining his cheeks.

“You’re scaring me, my little minx,” Tom whispered.

"I found out that Severus Snape and James Potter were married." Harry closed his eyes before continuing. "He is also my father.”

Shock registered in Tom’s eyes, but he masked it quickly.

“How…what do you mean?”

Harry sighed and stepped out of his lover's arms. He walked over to the pond sitting on the bench and looked down at the Koi fishes. They always seemed to calm him whenever his thoughts. Tom walked over and sat beside him not saying a word waiting for Harry to explain what he meant.

“A couple of days ago Snape asked me to stay after class. I didn’t think anything of it.” Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Snape and I have been giving each other a very wide berth since the incident in his room. I noticed how strange he had been acting for a couple of weeks. Severus was missing lectures, had dark circles under his eyes and a couple of other things that was so unlike Snape. I thought he wanted to give me an update on Dumbledore. But the first thing he did once we were alone apologized." Harry stood up and started to pace back and forth. "Can you believe that?" he asked Tom, not waiting for an answer he continued. "He apologized as if that would fix every fucking thing to make up for all shit he did to me!"

Tom stopped him mid pace and pulled him back to the bench. "Calm down and talk to me," Tom instructed. Harry nodded and took deep breaths. "Start from the beginning."

Harry leaned back folding his arms across his chest. "As I said, he asked me to stay after class..." He told Tom everything from entering Snape's private potion room and viewing his memory. Harry smiled when he remembered seeing James Potter. Harry told Tom about torturing Snape because it was the alternative to killing him. Then forcing Snape to take the specially made vertiserum. Watching Snape closely for the first lie to spew from his lips. Harry did not hold anything back. Expressing his fear, that he did not fit in the world now that he knew the truth about his parents.

"Gods, Tom, I have so many fucking questions, and I am not sure I want the answers to them," Harry whispered. He covered his face hiding the second set of tears threatening to fall. He felt unsettled and was not handling this well.

_How can I embrace Snape?_

Harry roughly scrubbed his face and looked at his lover who still had not said a word. He looked away asking the one question that refused to leave his thoughts. "What would have happened if Evans and Dumbledore had not intervened? Would I still be your m...."

“Stop right there,” Tom said, stopping Harry before he could finish. He turned and looked at Tom for the first time since they sat down. “Our meeting and potential mating is not a mistake, get that out of your mind this minute. I have told you before, I do not know how to love. I am incapable of such feelings. But I know how to protect, and how to care.” Tom took Harry’s face in his warm hands. “And I care for you, deeply, Harry Potter. You are the only man who can see through my tough exterior and call me out on my shit. I believe we are made for each other, my little minx. No matter, the circumstances we are meant to be together, in this lifetime and the next.” Tom assured him with a smile on his face.

Harry smiled as well from Tom's comforting words.

Tom bent his head, capturing Harry’s lips in a very heated and passionate kiss. He pulled Harry closer to him, to the point that Harry was sitting on his lap. They kissed for a few more minutes before their lips slowly separated. Harry opened his eyes and blushed at the heated look in Tom’s eyes.

“Beautiful. You take my breath away each time I see you,” Tom whispered trailing a finger down the side of Harry’s face. Harry buried his face in Tom’s chest, trying to hide his face that was no doubt as red as a tomato. “You don’t ever have to hide from me, Harry.” He lifted his head and looked at his lover. “I want to see you at your best and your worst, no matter what, I will protect and stand with you until the very end.”

Tears welled in Harry’s eyes and he let them fall. Harry never felt so emotionally raw before. From finding out about Severus and now Tom’s sweet words. Harry gave Tom a quick kiss, pulling away just a bit. He gazed into his lover's ruby eyes and knew what he wanted at that very moment. Harry stood and before Tom could protest, he straddled his lover’s legs and wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck. Tom’s hands went to Harry’s hips, keeping him in place. Even in their current position, Harry was still shorter than Tom. He leaned closer and licked the crease of Tom’s lips. Harry watched as Tom closed his eyes.  Slowly, he traced kisses to Tom's ear, nibbling on his lover's lobe before pressing his lips to the outer shell of his ear.

“*Je veux que vous faites l'amour doux pour moi ici et maintenant sous les yeux et les bénédictions de la mère lune. Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps pour que vous me demandez et faites-moi la vôtre. Je veux porter votre parfum. Sentez votre essance brûlant à l'intérieur de moi. Montrez-moi que tu me aimes, Tom, la seule façon que vous savez.” Harry whispered in French.

Tom's eyes snapped open, and Harry pulled back their eyes connected once again.  Harry could tell his lover was checking to make sure Harry knew exactly what he was asking. Tom opened his mouth, and Harry placed a gentle finger on his lips stopping him. “I’m sure. Let me be yours and no one else," he whispered.

The tip of Tom's tongue peeked out and licked Harry's finger. He moaned and bit his bottom lip as Tom opened his mouth wider and sucked his finger between his soft lips. Harry moved his finger in and out of his lover's mouth and watched as it went deeper each time. Shivers racked his body when Tom's teeth scraped against his finger. Harry pulled his finger from his lover's mouth and instantly, Tom leaned down and kissed Harry passionately stealing his another moan from him.

Their lips separated, "you are intoxicating." Tom told him before getting up and pulled out his wand and pointed it to the bench Harry was sitting on. Harry watched as the bench was transfigured into a wrought iron canopied four poster bed. With silver silk sheets and dark green velvet drapes. Tom waved his wand again, and their outer robes disappeared. Each time Tom did magic around Harry, he felt an electric charge through their connection. It excited and turned him on more than anything.  Harry looked away from the transfigured bed and back to Tom, who was watching him. They stared into each other’s eyes, and Harry knew at that moment he was in love with the Tom. But was too afraid to say the words out loud.

They did not speak. Harry leaned up on his knees, resting his palms on Tom's hot muscular chest. Harry licked the center of Tom's chest to the pulsing vein in his neck, to his chin and then his lips. Harry moaned when Tom opened his lips and accepted his kiss. Slowly, Tom leaned him back, and they laid down on the bed. Harry could feel the tingling in his gums. His canines were itching to come out and bite Tom sweet soft flesh. His wolf growled with desire wanting to claim their mate.

Soon, Harry whispered to his wolf calming him down just for a few. Tom rolled them over changing their positions. Their lips did not separate, and now Harry was able to feel his lover’s sizable bulge.  Harry cupped the back of Tom’s head, deepening their kiss. He wrapped his legs around Tom’s waist and started grinding his hips.

Tom grunted in their kiss and moved his hand down to Harry’s hips to still his movements. Their lips separate. Harry opened his green eyes connecting with red rubies that burned with unhidden desire.

“I’m jealous," Tom confessed. Harry’s brows furrowed in confusion. “I hate that someone else was your first when I wanted to have of pleasure for myself. There are a few things you need to know about me. I'm a selfish and jealous man, Harry. And above all things, I don't like to share.”

Harry had the same feeling’s but thought it was silly. Tom had lived a lifetime before him. But he could not help his jealous feeling when he thought of all the men and woman Tom had pleasured.

“I hate sharing as well, Tom,” Harry told him. “Let’s make sure that from now on nothing or no one comes between us.”

Tom did not answer, he smashed their lips together. The air around them began to crackle it was filled with their combined magic. With lust, desire, passion, trust and the unspoken words of love. They stopped kissing, both gasping for breath. Tom waved his hand, and their clothes disappeared. Harry’s breath hitched feeling Tom’s naked hot skin against his. Their hard leaking cocks rubbed against each other.

His wolf was becoming impatient. Harry’s vision kept changing from color to black and white, and he knew he could no longer hold back his beast. He partially shifted, but still remained human. His nails lengthen and his canines extended. His skin bristled with coarse, fine hair. He will not shift completely until after he claimed his mate.  Harry will run, and howl with joy. Thanking mother moon for her blessing. Tom groaned, and his hips bucked when Harry leaned in and gently nipped at his bottom lip before licking it.

Tom pulled away and got to his knees.  He stared down at Harry, then reached down and traced around his left nipple and tweaked it hard.  Tom smiled when Harry arched his back and whimpered in pleasure, not pain.

“My sweet little wolf, so untamed. Will you let me tame you my wolf?” Tom bent down and licked from Harry’s chest to his abdomen stopping right at his hard leaking cock. Harry held his breath and his wolf growled low in the back of his throat.

Tom chuckled, “patients, my little wolf.” Harry expected Tom to take his cock into his mouth. But he was not in the least disappointed when Tom widened and lifted his legs then licked his perineum. Harry shivered, “I plan to reward you for your good behavior.” Tom's hot breath ghosted over Harry's balls making him moan. Harry heard the words, but his mind was somewhere else, sparks ignited around him. Tom licked further, and his tongue grazed over Harry’s quivering hole. His body melted into the soft silk sheets beneath him.

“Tom,” Harry moaned and reached down, grabbing the back of Tom’s head with his sharp claws. He held on so tightly Harry was certain that he pierced his lover’s skin. Tom groaned, and flattened his tongue against Harry’s hole, sending vibrations coursing through his entire body. 

Tom let go of Harry’s legs and they fell to the bed. Tom lifted his head, taking Harry by the waist and flipped him over on his stomach. Before Harry could ask a question, his lover, grabbed him by his hips back bringing him to his knees. Tom spread Harry's arse then buried his face between his cheeks coating his hole with more saliva. Harry leaned up on his elbows and threw his head back and howled, not caring who would hear his sounds of pleasure.

Harry submitted to Tom’s pleasurable torture, grateful that his lover took control. Harry fangs bit into his bottom lip when Tom pushed the tip of his tongue inside of Harry’s hole and began fucking him. Harry could not stop his hips from moving when he felt a finger joining his tongue. Harry’s claws dug into the sheets ripping them.  Harry should be cold making love outside while snowflakes fell around them. But his body was on fire. Sweat beaded on his forehead and ran down the bridge of his nose before falling to the bed

“Tom, please, I need you inside of me now,” Harry begged, but Tom ignored his plea and inserted another finger, stretching and opening his hole. Tom chuckled and inserted another finger as he scraped Harry’s prostate. Harry howled, and his hips bucked before he knew it cum spurted from his cock, his body shivered and his legs widened.

Tom pulled his face back as he pushed in another finger, “such a bad little wolf, cumming before I gave you permission. I should punish you,” he said removing his fingers Harry whimpered. “But…” he continued, and Harry felt the head of Tom’s cock pressed at his hole. “…I want you so fucking bad.” Tom whispered the lubrication charm and slowly pushed his cock in. "Oh shit you..." Whatever he was about to say ended in a loud moan, as the rest of his shaft entered Harry. Tom pumped his hips in and out a slow, maddening pace. His nails were digging into Harry’s hips, leaving crescent moon marks.

Harry moaned loud and begged his mate to fuck him harder. Enough to make it hurt. Tom obliged he moved his hands from Harry’s hips and grabbed his arse cheeks widening them. Harry felt deliciously stretched. Tom growled as he began pumping his hips faster. The harder Tom fucked him, the louder his moaning became.  Harry couldn't take it anymore, he needed to see and feel Tom. His desire to bite his mate pulled at him.

 ** _{Tom, I need…}_** Even through their link Harry could not complete his thoughts. Tom was driving him crazy.

“I know what you need, my little wolf,” Tom told him out loud. Without warning, he pulled out of Harry. 

Harry hissed at the loss, rather than in pain. Tom flipped Harry on his back and lay on top of him capturing his lips in a heated and passion filled kiss. Distracted by the kiss Harry did not realize that Tom was inside of him until his cock brushed over his prostate. Harry wrapped his legs around Tom’s waist using his heels to press and keep Tom inside of him.

Harry knew he was going to cum, again very soon. He gently pulled back from their kiss slowly licking down to Tom’s neck. Harry knew what he wanted. He scraped his canines against Tom’s pulsing vein.

 ** _{Tom…}_** He whimpered through their link.

 ** _{Only to you,}_** Tom answered tilting his head to the side showing his neck. {I will only submit to you like this.} No longer needing permission Harry sunk his fangs into Tom’s neck piercing his skin and tasting his essence and sealing their bond. Tom’s cock spasmed inside of Harry, and he bit down on Harry’s flesh breaking the skin, as his cum flooded and coated Harry’s inside. Harry came again, and his elemental power that was only ignited at the base of his spine flooded and burned on and around them without scorching their skin. Neither Harry or Tom felt the marking’s being etched into the back, that was blessed by the moon and magic.

Harry felt his fangs receded, and he licked the blood and his mating mark closed. Tom lifted his head and their lips met in the middle, Harry tasted his blood on his lover’s tongue, and he moaned. Tom’s cock softened, the fires subsided around them just as they stopped kissing and Tom rolled over onto his back gasping for breath. Harry did not have time to bask in the afterglow, his wolf wanted to run and howl at the moon. He shifted and stood on the bed looking down at Tom, who raised his hand and caressed his muzzle. Harry licked Tom’s fingers asking for understanding just this one.

“Go on, my little wolf. I will be here waiting for you.” Harry bent down and nuzzled his large furred head into Tom’s chest who hugged him. “Come back to me my little wolf; I will be lonely without you.”

Harry licked Tom’s chin with his rough tongue and jumped off the bed. He ran out of the garden’s and into the woods. He stopped when he saw his beta and third in command standing there waiting for him. Seeing him, they laid down and flipped to their backs showing their respect and submission to the Alpha of the pack. Harry yelped softly, and they got to their feet. He howled loudly, proclaiming his mating and their joy. His beta's joined him in a chorus of howls.  Wolves living around the manor joined in with their own joyous howls one right after the other. When he stopped, they came up to him and pushed their muzzle Harry ran into the woods with them following behind him.

****

Sleeping in his cell, Fenrir opened his eyes and remained still looked around to see where he was and sighed. There was no use, he was still in his new home, below the dungeons of Riddle Manor. For years he has served Lord Voldemort loyally. Never once questioning his orders. But Fenrir had to admit his defeat. He was beaten by another wolf that was stronger and better than him. An Alpha wolf who played on Fenrir's ego without saying a word. 

_I was a fool to challenge another wolf without first knowing their weakness._

Fenrir realized he lost his zeal to rule his pack, he became negligent in their care and carelessly did what he wanted. Fenrir wondered why he was still alive. The Alpha had the opportunity to kill him, but instead, he chose to embarrass him. The chorus of howls of wolves reached his ear, and Fenrir closed his eyes to listen. It was the joyous howls signifying the mating of the Alpha. Fenrir heard the words clearly as the Alpha was standing in front of him. His wolf howled deep inside begging to come out and join with his brethren.

"My brethren, I have taken a mate that was given to me by mother moon. Rejoice and celebrate. We will run, fight and grow as a pack."

Choruses of "Yes, Alpha," sounded through the air.

Fenrir forgot what it felt like to have the closeness of his pack. He admitted his ego got in the way of taking care of his people. Of seeing their needs. 

_I deserve to lose my status. I would like to find my mate, relearn what it takes to be a wolf and help my Alpha._

Fenrir opened his eyes and struggled to a sitting position, he was not completely healed and suspects that he will never be. He was broken inside and out. Fenrir leaned against the cold cell wall and craned his head to stare at the moon. That was shining brighter than he had ever seen it before. He opened his mouth and howled, joining in the chorus with his brother’s. But in his howl showed his pain, anger at himself and his hope for forgiveness. Fenrir hoped his Alpha and brethren.

** **

Tom woke the next morning and smiled, feeling his human blanket covering him. He wrapped his arm around Harry, who buried his face deeper into Tom’s neck. Tom was smart enough to use a warming charm around the bed. The only place not covered in snow was the pond with the Koi fish that Harry loved and the bed they are lying on. Tom looked down at his lover and smiled. Harry's hair was wild and untamed with leaves sticking out of it. Tom reached up and pulled the leaves out of Harry’s hair, on his cheeks were brown specks of dust.

 _It seems my little wolf had fun last night_. He kissed Harry on the forehead, pulling him much closer.

Tom knew he cared about Harry. From their first meeting at the restaurant, he felt a connection that he could not explain. Harry intrigued him. He felt Harry’s strength and power and was drawn to it and wanted Harry for himself. Not only was Harry smart, but he was beautiful. Long dark hair with just a hint of blond. Sweet milky, cream skin and jade green eyes that mesmerized him each time he gazed deeply into them.

_We are mated, mated for life._

Tom felt complete. For years, he felt as if there was a part of him missing. His mind and body lived and survived, but his heart did not beat, until the first moment, he saw Harry as a baby. Tom did not realize what was happening at the time. Tom hated that he cannot remember the year that James Potter died. His mind and body were being taken over by out of controlled dark magic.  It caused him to do unspeakable things to the people he wanted to protect. Tom admits to himself that his thirst for knowledge and power caused his magic to flare out of control. Resulting in his disfigured body and also the reason he did not realize all that Dumbledore was up to or the birth of his magical mate.

The magical world means a lot to him then and now. Protecting it from Muggles have always been his primary goal, and he could not stop fighting for what he believed in. Tom hated that wizards who lean more to the dark are seen as evil, or magical creatures are labeled as dark merely because they were born that way. Tom wished to change the way wizards and witches only see black and white. No one should live in the dark simply because of the way they were born. Tom wants to make the magical world an accepting society, the same way he felt the first time he walked into Diagon Alley.  Until Dumbledore made him feel like an outsider. Now Tom has more new reasons to hate Dumbledore and wanting the Headmaster dead. Killing Harry's father, and using his face and name to do it.

_Was I really that much of a threat?_

One of Harry's legs moved and brushed against Tom's cock bring Tom out of his thoughts. Harry moved closer, and his breath brushed against Tom's neck. He smiled and looked down at his sleeping mate.

_Such a sweet and beautiful face that hides a mischievous imp. And he is all mine, now and forever._

After researching through the tomes of books in his library on soul bonds, Tom realized that the mind connection that he and Harry were developing was because they were soulmates. Even though he knew that soulmate existed, Tom refused to believe it at first because it meant that he would have to share parts of himself freely to his mate, namely his heart.

Tom was confident that Harry had no idea how much he gave last night by submitting to him. It was not a simple thing to do. But Tom did it willingly because he realized how much he cared for Harry, almost to the point of falling in love with the younger man. Harry moaned and fidgeted in his sleep, and Tom caressed his finger’s down his back soothing him. Harry belonged to him now. He had to protect his little wolf, not just his body but his heart from anyone who sets out to break it.

Tom reached under his pillow and pulled his wand out and tapped the bed. It started to transfigure back into the bench. Tom held on to Harry, who was now sitting in his lap, he wandlessly summoned robes for both he and his mate to cover their nakedness. Standing to his feet with Harry in his arms Tom walked into to the Manor, a few of his followers were milling around stopped and bowed respectfully with their eyes looking down. No one dared to look him in the eyes, even Bellatrix, who in recent weeks seemed to have calmed down paid him the utmost respect.

“Bellatrix.”

“Yes, my Lord,” she answered without raising her head.

“My mate and I wish not to be interrupted for the rest of the day, spread the word,” he instructed.

“As you wish, my Lord,” she rose to go and do his bidding, but he stopped her.

“And, Bella, well done,” he complimented. Tom said nothing further and continued to the room, he shared with Harry, whispering the password and entered closing the door behind them. Today was for him and Harry only, tomorrow they will share their mating with everyone else.    

** **

Two days later, Harry walked into the dining hall and saw his and Tom’s inner circle, eating breakfast like one big dysfunctional family. They all went to stand, but Harry stopped them with a wave of his hand.

“Please, no formalities,” he said his eyes were solely for his lover who was sitting at the other end of the table, looking more delicious than anything being served on the table. Harry walked up to Tom and sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. Tom rests a hand on Harry’s leg. Harry leaned closer to him, and their lips met in the middle. Harry moaned wantonly the minute their lips touched. He could not get enough of tasting his lover's lips. Harry heard throats clearing and giggles, but he and Tom ignored it. They stopped kissing, but their lips stayed connected. “I don’t like waking up alone,” Harry whispered against Tom’s lips.

Tom pecked him on the lips and smiled, “I figured after last night you would be too tired to move.”

Harry smiled and shivered for the past two days, he and Tom have stayed holed up in their room blocking out everyone and everything out making sweet love to each. Tom licked and sucked every inch of Harry’s body, leaving him in a pile of goo. They were surprised the next day to find tattooed markings on their back’s. Tom being fluent in Chinese knew exactly what it said.

Mated in mind, body and soul for eternity.

“I heal quickly…” Harry did not get a chance to finish his sentence when there was a gasp sounded behind him. Harry turned and saw Severus standing at the entrance of the door. He looked better than the last time Harry saw him.

Severus nodded his head in respect, “I apologize for my tardiness, my Lord.”

“That’s quite alright Severus,” Tom said. “Sit and have something to eat, we will meet later.”

Severus walked over to the table and sat in the seat beside Charlie, who reached over to kiss him on the cheek. Harry noticed the way Severus flinched the minute Charlie touched him.

 ** _{This is going to be harder than I thought_** } Harry told Tom through their connection.

 ** _{I’m here for you, my little wolf}_** Tom turned his head and kissed him lightly on the lips. _**{Come on eat something I need you to keep your strength up for tonight.}**_

Harry wiggled and positioned his arse over Tom's erection **_{Oh, do you have something planned}_**

 ** _{Yes, I plan on fucking you until you pass out from exhaustion}_** Tom wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled Harry against his chest and bit on his neck. Harry closed his eyes and moaned again.

 ** _{Let's go back to bed}_** Harry said through their link. He flexed his arse cheeks, squeezing Toms cock to make his point clear what he wanted.

Tom grunted **_{You are more tempting than the forbidden fruit from the Garden of Eden}_** He said. **_{As much as I want to lay you out on this table and have you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner we have work to do. From the look on your Beta’s face, he seem’s quite eager to speak with you.}_**

Harry opened his eyes to see William staring at him with a raised well-arched eyebrow.

Harry growled and sat up straight in Tom's lap and began piling food on his plate.

**_{Don't pout, my little minx we have a lifetime with each other}_ **

That made Harry smile; Tom was correct. They are mated for life. Harry's good mood returned, but only for a short time.

“Tell me, Forge, does our Alpha-Bro seem a bit mellow?” George asked.

Harry knew this was coming, in fact, it would not be the twins if they did not throw a few barbs at him and Tom.

“Why Gred, I think you’re right,” Fred answered.

“Do you think, his Darkness…” George began.

“...he wouldn’t dare…” Fred interrupted in fake shock, making Harry shake his head at their silliness.

“…well, let's ask him and see…” George suggested calmly.

They cleared their throats and spoke simultaneously. “Your Darkness…” Their words were cut short, and Harry lifted his head to see who or what shut them up. Both Rodolphus and Rabastan had their hands covering the Twins mouths, shaking their heads in warning to the mischievous lovers.

“You two will get us killed for asking privileged questions, do we need to have a private session?” Rodolphus whispered in George's ear but loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. George looked unfazed by his lover’s reprimand. However, Harry did not miss him adjusting himself in his chair. Rabastion leaned in and whispered in Fred’s ear, his eyes widened, and his face turned as red as his hair. Everyone around the table chuckled at seeing the look on Fred’s face.

Harry swallowed his small bite of food and made a whip lashing sound, and the twins looked at him with confusion on their faces.

“What’s that for?” both the twins asked together confusion in their voices.

“That is the sound of you two being whipped into shape.” Harry teased. 

“Who told,” the twins chorused as if realizing what they just admitted the twins hid their embarrassed faces in their lover’s chest.  The same time everyone at the table roared with laughter. Harry smiled, this was his new family, they were all different, with separate, views but, they will kill to protect each other.

** **

Later that morning Tom was sitting at his desk looking through paperwork when there was a knock at his door.

“Come in,” he called out.”

Severus entered his office closing the door; he instantly went to his knees. “My Lord, you requested my presence.”

Tom did not answer immediately, he did not know how to approach this subject, Severus was more than a follower but a trusted friend. He knew exactly what Severus hang-ups were; he might have hated Tom for killing Lily Potter, but he still followed Tom’s every wish.

“Rise, Severus and please speak freely,” Tom instructed. Severus got to his feet and sat in the chair in front of him. “I guess you know why I wanted to speak with you?” Severus looked nervous, and that was not what Tom wanted, he wanted a conversation where it would not require him to curse someone. “Talk to me, Severus.”

“What do you want me to say, Tom?” Severus got up and walked to the window facing the garden; he folded his hands behind his back. “It’s too late for me to ask you what your intentions towards my son?" he asked not waiting for an answer. "He doesn’t even think of me as his father, and I can’t say I blame him," he snorted.

Tom did not interrupt he listened to his friend the same way he did with Harry.

“I have never been afraid to admit my mistakes. But I’ve made so many mistakes when it comes to Harry. I’ve ignored his cries for help, called him a liar and tortured him because I missed the chance to make James Potter pay. When the entire time I was hurting myself, my own flesh and blood. I have tried to ignore the feeling of guilt, but each time I close my eyes, I remembered what James and I meant to each other. And Harry was the evidence we created together." Severus shook his head. "I want to ask for his forgiveness, but I am afraid of his rejection, something I never thought I would ever need from him.”

Tom leaned back in his chair and steeple his fingers together. Severus turned to look at him with a sad expression on his face. “We are so alike, a trait I noticed but never wanted to acknowledge; He's so stubborn and does not forgive easily. His heart has turned colder than a block of ice." He looked back out the window for a few seconds before looking back at Tom this time with pleading eyes. "What would you do in my shoes?”

Tom stared at Severus, “I honestly don’t know what I would do. But my question that I want you to think about. Besides, his forgiveness what do you want from, Harry?” Severus was about to say something, but Tom stopped him. “Don’t answer me right now. I want you to really think about it and make sure the answer you give me is the correct one.” Tom got to his feet and stood in front of Severus. “While you’re thinking about that answer keep this thought in mind, I value as one of my oldest friend, Severus, but I will kill you if you hurt Harry in any way.”

By the scared look in Severus’ eyes, Tom knew his direct message made its point. He had nothing else to say. He would rather not choose between Harry and Severus. But in all things, his mate will always be his only choice.

“That will be all, Severus.”

Severus nodded his head, “As you wish, my Lord.” he said making his way to the door but is stopped by the next words.

"No more hiding Severus." He turned to look at Tom. "You are safe to be who you are here with your family and friends." Severus did not respond he simply opened the door and exited.

** **

Severus walked out of the Dark Lord's office. He walked to an empty room and closed the door resting his back against it. He slid down the closed door and completely broke down. For weeks he held on to what he was feeling. Severus placed a hand over his mouth the hide his anguish cries. If only he could express everything that he was feeling to someone who would understand. He was still in love with his dead husband and wished more than anything that he had him back in life. Severus fears that he will never be able to love another man the way that James loved him. His heart was broken, and he was not sure how to mend it again. Severus took the time to mourn, for the love he lost and the love he will never have again.  Severus lost himself in his turmoil, giving over to his weakness.

His cries subsided, and Severus felt weak, but pulled himself away from the door and stumbled over to the sofa and flopped down. He pulled a cushion to his chest. Severus was not ready to be around other's, especially Charlie.

Oh Merlin, Charlie. I have been avoiding him with excuses of being busy since I got my memories back. He is bound to notice that something is wrong. I hope he did not see that I pulled away from his touch at breakfast. Charlie, why can't I love you when you are right in front of me?

Severus never denied his growing feelings for Charlie, but now knowing his past, he cannot help but wonder what would have happened if he hadn't run once he saw James in Lily's arms. What would have happened had he confronted them and got the whole truth? Those are the questions' that plagues Severus' mind constantly.

I'm going to have to move on and find a way to love again. But how can I start loving someone new when I have not stopped loving my old love. It still feels like it was yesterday James told me loved me.

_Oh, gods, I'm going to break Charlie's heart._

That thought brought more pain to Severus, he closed his eyes and laid his head on the sofa. He wanted to go back to the way things were. Where he never had feelings or cared about anyone else but himself. He would rather continue to live with the lie rather than knowing the truth. This way no one would get their hearts broken.

** **

“And he has no idea who you are?” Harry asked Charlie, who was giving him an update on what occurred during his short but effective meeting with Percy.

“Not a clue,” Charlie confirmed with a sly smile.

Harry nodded his head thinking, “I want you to keep tabs on him, find out who he meets with, fucks, hell, find out what he eats on a daily basis. I want to make sure he can be trusted before we bring him into the fold.” Charlie and William nodded their heads. “Anything else?” Harry asked.

"We have something." The twins said together.

“A little bird stopped…” Began George.

“....stopped by this morning with a message…” Continued Fred

“....that a certain loud redhead bloke has dropped off the map…” They finished together.

George stood and handed it to Harry the message. Harry opened the note and read it. He started to chuckle, "well, I didn't see that coming,” he said between giggles. The four men in the room smiled brightly, “we are slowly plucking off the old farts minions.”  Harry stopped laughing and looked at his brother’s. “Luna said he would not be easy to beat. I know those three little fools meant nothing to him. He is a sly old fox, and I can't prove it, but I know he is working with someone very powerful. We can't let our guard down. Dumbledore left Hogwarts for a few days before the break. He got away before Ash could follow him. He returned the night of the feast. My spies told me he was in an exceptionally great mood. Either he got laid, which I would rather not think about. Or he made a deal with Hades; I do not like not knowing what he's up.”

“Fuck, this is not good, we were able to keep better tabs on him when Molly was alive,” Charlie commented.

“Now that she's dead it will be a lot harder,” William added.

"Another thing that has been bothering me, usually we have a minimum of three Order meetings before the Yule holiday. Other than the one we had before the start of the term, there hasn't been any." Charlie said to the group.

"Do you think he's on to you?" Harry asked.

"I doubt it," William answered. "We do not talk about pack business unless we are here. Charlie and I maintain our cover and help out the twins at the store, while still weighing our options of going back to our previous occupations."

Harry nodded his head, "Are you still staying at the Burrow?"

"Yes and no," Fred answered.

"We all take turns staying with Arthur," George told him.

“How is Arthur holding up?” Harry asked. The brothers turned and looked at each other, Harry brows creased in confusion. “Is there something you want to tell me?” he snapped as he felt the temperature in the room rise.

“Calm down…” Fred told him.

“...it's nothing bad…” George added. "Bloody hell, cool it down a bit," he said, using his hands to cool himself off.

“We want to bring Arthur in on this, I think we can trust him now,” William said.

“My guts telling me he killed Molly….” Charlie added.

“And that's a good reason to trust him?” Harry looked away from Charlie to see Tom standing at the door.

Harry smiled, “what are you doing here? I thought you would be busy all day.”

“I needed a break,” Tom said walking into Harry's office and sat on the edge of his desk. Harry looked at his brothers and snickered true to their word they never bow in Tom’s presence, yet, his commanding and Alpha persona garnered their respect.

Harry got out of his chair and walked over to Tom he tilted his head as his lover bent to kiss him. Harry tried not to put a lot of heat to the kiss because of where they were. But when Tom put his hand on Harry’s hips, pulling him in between his open legs, Harry could not hold back the moan that started from deep within him. Tom was intoxicating and since the first night, they made love Harry found that he could not keep his hands or his mind off his older lover.

They stopped kissing because of the need to breathe, but Harry wanted more of his lover’s sweet taste. Harry leaned up for another kiss, but stopped when a throat cleared, “I’m sorry for the interruption, My Lords.” Harry turned to see who dared interrupt them. It was Lucius. Harry would have rolled his eyes when he growled at the other man and Lucius paled. But he enjoyed scaring the life out of the elder Malfoy far too much.

“Easy, my little wolf,” Tom soothed patting Harry on his arse. Harry turned in Tom’s arms and leaned against his muscled chest. Tom kissed him on the neck, and Harry held back his giggle. Harry loved that since they have been intimate Tom have not held back on his public display of attention. “What is it, Lucius?” Tom’s baritone voice vibrated through Harry, and he wished more than once that they did not have meetings, or he would have dragged his lover back to bed and sucked Tom's cock, before climbing on top him and ride him nice and slow.

 ** _{You are a bloody tease}_** Tom told him through their link, his fingers digging into Harry’s hips. Harry played coy as his discreetly rubbed his arse against Tom’s cock in the guise of repositioning himself.

**_{I have no idea what you are talking about}_ **

Tom chuckled, and everyone in the room looked at them, they still have not told anyone about their telepathic link. Tom did not want to reveal everything about their mating. The information could be deadly to their enemies.

“The businessman from the United States, my Lord, he is here,” Lucius informed Tom.

Harry looked back, “Do I need to be there?”

“No,” Tom said, shaking his head. “It’s the first meeting, I want to get a feel for him before I let you meet him,” he said and shifted into the snake face Lord Voldemort the world knows.

“You don’t need to protect me. I can take care of myself.” Harry snapped, but there was no anger in his words.

Tom leaned closer to Harry and whispered in his ear, “You are now mine, and I will always protect you, even from me.” The possessiveness in Tom's voice surprised Harry and apparently everyone in the room that heard his claim.

Before Harry could respond, Tom stood with Harry still standing in front of him. “Be good my little wolf and tonight I will take you for that ride we were discussing.” He stepped around Harry walking out of his office with Lucius as if he did not just say something that left Harry utterly speechless and more aroused than he has ever been.

“Fred.”

“Yes, George,”

“Are there any horses in the stable?” Fred asked his twin.

“No, I don’t think so, Fred,” George answered.

“So what will kind of ride are they going on?” Fred asked again with the innocence of a child.

“I don’t know, why don’t we ask him,” George answered with the same innocence.

They both turned to Harry, “Harry…”

Before they could finish their question. “Fuck you both,” responded Harry without anger.

“I think that will be his Darkness,” They replied together.

The room erupted in laughter, and Harry could not hold his own laughter back. He loved being with his brother’s they knew how to keep him down to earth, no matter how powerful he may become. The four people in the room along with Neville, Seamus, Remus and Luna are his safety net. Harry was certain he could count on them whenever he needed them.

_This is my family._

“Okay, okay, pipe down, let's get back to business,” Harry said after things started to quiet down. The room quieted, “Back to what we were talking about earlier. Before you bring Arthur to me, I want to make sure he can be fully trusted.”

“What do you have in mind?” Charlie asked.

Just as he was about to answer, Bellatrix was walking towards his office, true, she was acting saner on odd days. But today it seemed it was an even day, and good old Bellatrix was back in her true form. An idea popped into Harry’s head, “Bellatrix,” He beckoned. The scowl on her face did not scare him, nor did it deter him from his plan.

“What do you want?” she asked, stopping in front of his office door.

“I have a mission for you.” He told her, his brother’s looked at him as if he has lost his bloody marbles, but Harry ignored them and carried on.

“I don't take orders from the likes of you, Potter,” she snapped.

Quicker than a blink of an eye Harry was across the room and had Bellatrix pinned to the wall his finger’s wrapped tightly around her throat. “Bella, I thought we came to an understanding. I give the orders, and you follow them, what’s changed?” Her mouth moved, but no sounds came out. “I can’t hear you, Bella dear.”

She closed her eyes and licked her dry lips, and tried talking again. Harry leaned closer in order to hear her correctly. “…sorry…ord..”

“Good enough,” Harry told her and released her, and she slid down the wall coughing. “Now let’s try this again. Bellatrix I have a mission for you.” He repeated, looking down at her.

“As my, Lord Consort, wishes.” Bella wheezed. The eye daggers thrown his way should have scared Harry. However, he chuckled that she still had some fire left in her.

“Very good, Bella,” Harry praised patting her on the head like he would a newborn pup learning to walk. He turned and walked back into his office expecting Bella to follow him. Harry leaned against his desk and waited for Bella to sit in one of the empty chairs. “Now, Bella how good are you at seduction?” The look on Bellatrix and his brother’s face, caused Harry to chuckle.

_This was going to be hilarious and fun to watch, in more ways than one._

** **

Harry sat on the transfigured black stuffed leather wingback chair, staring at the once Alpha wolf locked inside the cell. When Charlie told him that Fenrir asked to speak with him, Harry first thought was ‘fuck no’ but thought it better to hear what the other man had to say. Harry watched as Fenrir sniffed, and his eyes snapped open and looked to the side to see him sitting there.  As carefully as he could, the older wolf took his time rolling off the cot going to his knees and bowed his head in respect.

“Alpha,” Fenrir whispered, his voice scratchy and gruff from lack of use.

Harry did not move from his comfortable chair, “What do you want, Fenrir?”

“To serve you, Alpha,” he answered quickly.

Harry leaned forward and stared at the man still bowed in submission. “Why?”

“May I speak freely, Alpha?”

“Only to a degree, wolf,” Harry answered.

“Thank you, my Alpha.”

Harry would have told him that he was not his Alpha but decided not to.

“I have had a lot of time to think about my failure as an Alpha. And I realized that I am not worthy of the title that was given to me since birth.” Fenrir raised his head quickly to look at Harry then back down again. “I used and abused my pack, my people, and my status because I thought it was my right, but I was wrong.” He whispered. “I was so wrong about so many things that hurt not only myself. But that of my pack. I was a fool and became greedy with power.”

“What do you want from me, Fenrir?” Harry asked.

“I want to be your shield and your sword, to serve you the way I should have taken care of my people.”

Harry was silent for a few seconds and stared at the larger wolf. Fenrir had lost weight, but he was still muscular in size. “Do you realize what you are asking?” he asked. “What you are asking of me will surely send you to your death one day!” Harry had no idea why he was getting upset. Fenrir was telling Harry that he wanted to be more than just his enforcer. He will shield Harry from all danger, stand by him, fight for him, kill for him. Essentially, he is asking Harry to commit suicide in the act of protecting him. “Do you value your life so little?!” Harry yelled, jumping out of his chair.

Fenrir lifts his head again and this time, he did not put it down. “My life is not worth shit. I fucked it up a long time ago!" he yelled. "And I know what I am asking.  All I’m asking for is a second chance, to do what I was meant and born to do. Please, don’t reject my offer.” Fenrir pleaded.

They stared at each other for a few long moments. Harry sighed and sat back down. “I still don’t understand why you want to do this?”

“It’s the only way I can prove my worth and gain your trust and that of the rest of the pack,” Fenrir answered honestly.

“If I agree to this, and that is if there will be stipulations and you will make a vow not only on your life, but that of your pups, as well,” Harry told him not taking any chances. "The male in your bloodline will never claim the title of Alpha. They will always be the shield to my bloodline and serve us loyally until their death."

“I will agree to anything you want,” Fenrir said eagerly. "As for pups, there are none."

“Don’t be so quick to agree to my terms as of yet. Lord Voldemort will witness the vow you will make to me.” Fenrir flinched, and Harry smiled. “I see you have forgotten about him,” Harry leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. “I will not intercede on your behalf when he decides to punish you for attacking his allies and his mate.” Fenrir gasped, and Harry loved the fear shining in the older wolf’s eyes. “However, I will ensure that he does not kill you. Starting today, you will be moved and given proper care so that you will begin to heal,” he stood to his feet and dust off his trousers he walked to the door stopping before he opened it. “Do not fail me, Fenrir, or next time I will kill you.” Harry opened the door and walked out of the dungeon, but he did not miss Fenrir’s response.

“As you wish, my Alpha.”

** **

Severus stood behind Lord Voldemort and listened as he spoke with Maxum Steele, CEO of Steele Enterprise. Severus was not privileged to the information as to why his Lord wanted to meet with the half-blood CEO, who made his riches in the muggle world rather than helping the magical world. The meeting was being held at the old dilapidated Riddle Manor, a setting his Lord uses to elicit fear in anyone who seeks to join their cause.Page Break

Voldemort walked around Mr. Steele who did not seem afraid like most who would be meeting his Lord for the first time, while he wore the grotesque snake face. Mr. Steele was about six feet tall with broad shoulders, blonde hair and the bluest eyes Severus has ever seen. The man was sex on two legs, and his robes did nothing to hide his physique. As if hearing Severus thoughts Mr. Steele looked over in Severus’ direction and winked at him. Severus scowled and cleared his throat before looking away.

“Do you know why you're here, Mr. Steele?” Lord Voldemort asked he stood taller and more imposing than Mr. Steele. Severus can tell that his Lord did not trust the other man.

“No," Steele answered. "But I have heard about you through certain channel’s…”

“All the way in the U.S.? I’m impressed.” Lord Voldemort smiled, but it looked more like a snake hypnotizing its prey into a false sense of security before it strikes.

“You should be,” Mr. Steele commented. “And I am that one that is impressed with what you have accomplished this time around. If my intel is correct, you are thinking about branching out to other territories. I am not ashamed to say that I want to be on the winning side when you finally take over the entire Wizarding world. I can be very useful to you.” Severus watched as Mr. Steele stepped closer to Lord Voldemort and touched him on his chest.  Before the other man could say another word. A large silver and white timber wolf leaped into the air and knocked Steele on his arse and away from Lord Voldemort. Severus and the rest of the Death Eater’s moved or tried to help Mr. Steele. The large silver and white wolf is very familiar to the residents of the manor.

Lord Voldemort walked over to where Harry had Mr. Steele pinned to the ground with his large paws on his chest and growling menacingly in his face like a rabid dog. Severus watched as Lord Voldemort ran his hand through the wolf’s soft fur looking down at the now terrified American billionaire. “It seems you have angered my wolf, Mr. Steele.” For good measure, the wolf bared his fangs and growled louder. “Something you need to understand Mr. Steele no one touches me but, my little wolf.” He scratched the top of the wolf’s coat, and that seemed to calm the feral beast.

Severus rolled his eyes, _if that’s little, I hate to see when he get’s bigger._

Voldemort and the wolf stepped back at the same time, and Mr. Steele stayed on the ground. “Severus,” Lord Voldemort called as he and the wolf walked to the other end of the garden.

“Yes, my Lord,”

“Escort Mr. Steele to the guest quarters in the Manor, let's see how he enjoys being our guest for a short time.”

“As you wish, my Lord.”

“And Mr. Steele please conduct yourself accordingly if we are to be allies I will need you to be in top form.”

No other words, were said as Lord Voldemort, and his wolf disappeared from their sight. Severus walked over to the still stunned American staring down at him. For a strange reason, Severus felt pity for the other man. Mr. Steele looked at Severus, and they gazed into each other's eyes and for a short time, Severus felt as if he was staring into familiar eyes only a different color. Instantly, he looked away and spoke. "A word of caution Mr. Steele, next time you touch Lord Voldemort be prepared to die," he turned his back and stepped away from the American. "Follow me, Mr. Steele, and do try to keep up."

** **

James smiled and got up, dusting off his robes. He looked at Severus back.

 _It seems I have made an enemy and an ally in less than an hour. Things are definitely looking up._ He thought as he followed Severus out of the gardens. Severus extended his arm waiting for James to take it. He looked down at the arm and thought, _feels like old times, Sevy where you lead, and I follow._ Severus gasped, and James looked over to see the other man staring at him.

"W...what did you just say?" he stuttered.

James eyes widened and wondered if Severus was able to read his thoughts. Or did he say that out loud?

 

 

-A/N

Language Translation  (Please forgive me if it is incorrect I used google translate.)

 

  1. I want you to make sweet love to me right here and now under the eyes and blessings of mother moon. I cannot wait any longer for you to claim me and make me yours. I want to wear your scent. Feel your essence burning inside of me.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my website www.giovannareaves.com for more of my writing:)


	17. Accepting Before I say I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Short M/F/M scene.

****GR**GR**GR****

James walked around Riddle Manor hoping to see a friendly face, specifically, Severus. He’d been at the Manor for a few days, and each time he was allowed to roam around he was escorted by someone new. James should feel offended that Voldemort didn’t trust him. But he was a new face around the Manor. James also realized that he was being tested on his loyalty. James figured that Voldemort was giving him enough rope to fuck up. Since the first night since arriving at the Manor, he hasn’t spoken to Voldemort either, and that was a bit worrying to him.  

There were a few things that surprised James that he’d been unable to reconcile with. His son hated him. Not James Potter, but Maxum Steele. It didn’t help that he embarrassed himself almost falling on his ass the first night at dinner when Harry and Voldemort walked into the dining room with their arms around each other. James recognized Harry right away even before one of the redheads who he later learned was a Weasley called him Damian. James had no idea what was going on or why they referred to Harry by a different name. From the first night, he felt as if he’d walked into an entirely different world.

It became apparent to James that first night that Harry and Voldemort were a couple and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what his son saw in a man that was one, old enough to be his grandfather. And two had the face of a snake. He almost gagged on his meal when Harry leaned over and kissed him. James chastised himself that not hours before he was flirting with the man. But that was his way to try to curry favor in his direction, hoping Voldemort would let him join their side to fight against Dumbledore.

He needed to find a way to earn Voldemort's trust on the inside with him.  _ Maybe gaining Harry’s trust was the way I need to go _ . He hated that his thoughts veered off to using his son, but he was given a second chance and wasn’t going to waste it. James primary goal was winning his family back. But it seemed he didn’t do a more thorough research. Things were certainly not what he imagined them to be. Deep in thought, James turned a corner and hit a hard wall falling flat on his ass. He heard a snicker and was about to curse up a bloody blue ball when he looked up and was rendered breathless by the attractive redhead standing over him.

“Bloody hell, I’m sorry,” he apologized bending down helping James up. The smile on the other man’s face told him he wasn’t sorry. He ignored the shiver that passed through him along with the way Charleston's deep baritone voice vibrated down his spine.

“It’s okay,” James said, brushing off his bum then looking up at the other man. This was one of the things he disliked about his new body He was shorter than pretty much everyone except for Harry. They were about the same height. “You didn’t hurt me,” he had a natural drawl the American’s called a southern twang.

“That’s good,” Charleston nodded and went to step around him.

“I haven’t been able to introduce myself properly, I’m Charleston,” he said holding out his hand.

“Maxum,” James said, taking the hand shaking quickly releasing it. “But I like Max better.”

“Are you enjoying your stay here at Riddle Manor? I know we’ve been quite busy, but we are preparing for the ball, the Lord’s want to have…”

“I am,” James answered. “Um… but I was wondering if you could help me out?” James asked.

“Sure, if I can. But I’m in a bit a hurry. Damian will have my arse if I’m late for this meeting.” Charleston smiled.

James was tempted to lean to the side and look to see just how pert Charleston’s ass really was. He was trying not to acknowledge his attraction to the taller, and muscular redhead it didn’t help that every time the man smiled he had the cutest dimples in both his cheeks that James wanted to lick. James felt like a slut for his naughty thoughts, of having of Charleston bending over the nearest flat surface and fucking the life out of him. He had the body of a man that would have him begging and more.

“I was,” he started clearing his throat, hoping he didn’t sound like a fool. “I was wondering if I could speak with Dark Lord a…”

“I think he’s meeting with his inner circle at the moment,” Charleston said cutting off his question. James knew that was a lie, Voldemort’s been away from the Manor for a day or so. “I’m sure when he’s ready to see you he will find you.”

“I understand that, but I was wondering if I could get his permission to leave the Manor, with Yule around the corner, I would love to get some shopping done.” He looked up and saw a smile that made him look away once more.

_ God’s why he is so fucking sexy? _ His dark red hair, his beautiful green-brown eyes. James recognized that Charleston looked like him from his younger days. However, there were some significant differences. The sprinkling of freckles on his cheeks and his dazzling smile. He didn’t have to guess why Charleston looked like him. Something happened that caused him and the rest of his brothers to take a blood adoption potion. If James were alive, Charleston would be his son. But he wasn’t James Potter anymore, not in blood, only in memory and felt nothing but attraction towards the sexy as fuck man standing in front of him.

_ How jarring to have the memory of my old life and feeling attracted to someone that could be my son?  _

The only reason he came back was to be with his family, and as much as he wanted to ignore his attraction to the man in front of him, he couldn’t deviate from that plan he was also still trying to find out who Severus was seeing. He saw the love bites on his husband's neck the first night they were at dinner. Severus was never one to show public display of attention. But he needed to come between the man who had his husband’s affections.

“I wish I could help you out with that,” Charleston said, causing James to look at him again. “Narcissa would be the perfect person to help, but she’s quite busy on a delicate cause for the Dark Lord,” then his eyes widened. “Draco.”

“Huh?” Was all James could say.

“Rosemary!”

Instantly, a house-elf appeared in front of them. “What can I do for, young master?”

“Can you bring Draco Malfoy to me, please?”

“As you wish,” she said and disappeared.

“You really don’t have to go through all the trouble,” James started.

“No, it’s nothing,” Charleston said to him. “It’s the least we can do.”

“But what if Draco is busy?” James asked a bit worried. He was going to be with the Draco Malfoy, and he remembered how snobbish the elder Malfoy was in school and his son could be just as bad.

“Trust me, if it’s one thing I know about, Draco other than his love for my brother is shopping.”

_ His brother? What the hell? _

Just as Charleston finished his words, the elf came back with not only Draco but another person who James didn’t recognize and almost fell to the ground when he heard the name.

“Remy,” Charleston said. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

_ Remus! This is Remus, my best friend. He looks so different and what the hell is he doing here? _

Remus chuckled, “I know. Dray and I were finishing up tea when Rosemary popped in, and I decided to tag along. So what can we do for you?”

“I know you haven’t met our guest staying at the Manor,” Charleston said stepping aside. “Remus and Draco, this is Mr. Maxum Steele. He’s a guest of the Dark Lord, and it seems he needs to go shopping...”

“And you thought of me?” Draco asked. “Was that before or after you realized, Mother’s too busy.”

James waited for Charleston to be offended by Draco’s tone, but he smiled.

“You got me, Dray…” He said just as he heard a door slam. “Shit, I better go. He doesn’t sound as if he’s in a good mood.”

“You’re in so much trouble,” Remus said, laughing at Charleston’s expense. 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I’m not sure why you’re not in this meeting as well.” 

“Cause I’m special,” Remus said with a smile James have never seen before. “Let him know I want to have dinner with him before he returns to school. He’s been avoiding me for some reason, and I want to know why.”

“Will do,” Charleston said before turning to James. “I leave you in their capable hands,” he nodded, then ran down the hall.

“Now,” Remus said, getting James attention. “What’s your objective?”

James wasn’t sure what Remus was asking. When they were in school, he used to be able to read his friend, but the man standing in front of him was a complete stranger. From the beautiful tweed jacket, he was wearing to the length of his hair. Again, he was so confused and felt as if he’d stepped into an alternate world. Harry, Remus, and the Weasley’s are a part of Voldemort's group.   _ Has the world gone mad? _ “Ah,” James said. “I’m not sure I get your meaning.”

“Papa, honestly, I think you’re confusing the man.”

_ Papa! The fuck? What the hell did I miss since I’ve been dead? I’m convinced they sent me back to an alternate world. When did Remy become his Papa? _

“I think he means where would you like to start with your shopping?” Draco said with a smile that could charm the slickest snake into shedding its skin.

“I stand corrected, Dray,” Remus said, looking at Draco then back to James. “Come on; we can talk while we shop. I need to pick out something for Luc, anyway.”

“Don’t you mean you need to pick out something to make him forgive you once he realizes you’re gone?” Draco asked in jest.

“That too,” Remus snicker. “That man he’s very…”

“Please, for the love of Merlin, do not finish that sentence. I do not want to have nightmares thinking about what Father can or cannot do.”

“Aw...my poor baby boy, if only you knew the things I’ve gotten your father to agree to simply by…”

“Holy Hades, on fucking stick’s you’re trying to make me sick, aren’t you?” Draco said stopping him again.

James watched and listened as they started walking away from him. This was definitely not the Remus he knew growing up. This Remus was scandalous and downright naughty.

“Come along, Mr. Steele,” Draco said, turning to him when they realized James wasn’t following them.

“Um... yes,” was all he could say.  _ This was going to be strange, very strange. _

****GR**GR**GR****

Luna groaned when Neville’s cock softened and slipped from her folds. He fell to the bed beside her as he tried to catch his breath. She watched as Seamus leaned down and kissed Neville pulling a long and needy moan from him. Her boys were beautiful together. She loved watching them, and it turned her on even though she just experienced an incredible orgasm. They knew how to give her a private show. She was about to slip her fingers between her legs, and her breath hitched when she felt meaty fingers slip between the wet folds of her lips. Her legs widened, and her hands reached up and grabbed the headboard. She closed her eyes as her lover's warm wet lips latched onto her erect pink nubs sucking on them. Her men knew how to make her body move to their beat, taking her to new heights each time they made-love.

They made love to her body once more pulling moans and whimpers from her lips. She pleaded for them to fuck her, but they denied her begging and continued to torture her body with pleasure until she came again with their sensual touch. Her body felt like a puddle of goo against the bed. Soft kisses peppered her face as she began to drift off to sleep thinking about how much she was going to miss this feeling. Miss being protected and comforted between the men she loved and who loved her back.

The next morning Luna woke up to gentle fingers lightly trailing against her stomach. She opened her eyes to see both her men staring down at her with smiles on their faces.

“Good morning, my loves,” she greeted touching both their cheeks.

Neville leaned in and kissed her on the neck while Seamus kissed her on the lips.

“How did you sleep?” Neville asked her.

“Wonderfully,” she purred and stretched like a cat before she froze and covered her mouth.  As if realizing what was going on, both Neville and Seamus moved back as she made a mad dash to the bathroom emptying her stomach. She felt her hair being pulled back as one hand rubbed her back in soothing, circular motion. She was grateful for them and they were attentive to her needs.

“I think you need to see the doctor,” Neville whispered. She heard the worry in his voice.

“This has been going on long enough,” Seamus added as he rubbed her back.

She wanted to tell them it was going to be okay and that the problem would last a little longer. Luna already knew what the problem was. But she just needed to wait one more day before she revealed her secret.

“I’m okay,” she told them raising her head from the toilet and flushing it. She was helped over to the sink where she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She didn’t think she was going to throw up again.

“I don’t believe that you are,” Seamus said as they stared at each other in the bathroom mirror and she saw the worry in his eyes. “This is the third morning you’ve been sick, love.”

She turned to him and touched his cheek lovingly and smiled when he turned and kissed the palm of her hand. “I’m fine, I promise.”

She felt soft kisses on her neck and shoulder as strong hands circled her waist rubbing her stomach. “We’re just worried about you,” Neville soft, raspy voice whispered in her ear.

“You are our center, Luna,” Seamus told her and leaned in to kiss her.

“And you are both my world, which is why I am giving you both a gift that is part of all of us.” She couldn’t keep this up. It was better if she told them now. She didn’t want them to keep worrying about her.

“What do you mean?”  Neville asked.

Seamus raised his head, looking in her eyes.

She took Seamus’s hand and placed it on top of Neville’s and then rest hers on top of them both. “I won’t be going back to Hogwarts with you two.”

“Why? What are you talking about?” Neville asked.

“The safest place for me and the pups will be at the Manor where I will be protected by the Dark Lord.”

They did not say anything. Luna was wondering if she did the right thing by telling them now.

“The pups?” Neville gasped.

“You said pups, right? I didn’t hear you wrong?” Seamus asked, searching her face for the truth.

She looked back at Neville and then at Seamus and nodded her head. “The reason I’ve been getting sick because,” she said then took a deep breath before blurting out the words she’d been holding back for weeks. “I’m pregnant.”

“Holy Morgana, I’m going to be a dad!” Seamus yelled.

“Hey, me too!” Neville added.

“We’re going to be father’s, Nev!” They said together, then looked at Luna, who had tears running down her cheeks. Seamus kissed her and Neville went to his knees and kissed her stomach. She heard the words thank you. She basked in their love for her and knew that everything was going to be alright, even if she can’t shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. She was able to see the future but only in parts, and the future Luna kept seeing she prayed was wrong and would never come true.

****GR**GR**GR****

Harry walked out of the dining room, heading back to his office. He was looking over documents William had given him in their earlier meeting. They were a list of the students who would be attending the new werewolf school. He also needed to talk to Remus, but since returning, he’d been avoiding his godfather. He didn’t want to have to tell Remus about Severus being his father. He didn’t want to say the words out loud or acknowledge it. He felt as if saying them was a betrayal to Remus.

He sighed, pulling his thoughts back to other important matters. They still hadn’t come up with a name for the school, but other than that things were progressing rather quickly. Harry hoped that they would be able to get started after the holidays. The pups were eager to get started and so where the pack members. He’d met with the parents and laid out what he wanted to do. The students will be able to go home each day to their families while the dorm rooms were being built. Harry couldn’t believe what an idiot Fenrir was to not know about the gems he had in the pack. There were teachers, nurses, doctors, lawyers, and a few other professions that Harry planned on using.  He was about to speak with the one person who could help him with the next part of his plan, but he was regretting it already.

Werewolf magic was different from an average witch or wizard. When he was blessed with the werewolf gene, he was able to retain both magics which balanced him out and stopped accidental magic from happening. Werewolves are connected to the earth and the moon which was where they get their unique strength from. Although their magic is different, there was one thing that they have in common, and that was potions. Werewolves use potions for the same reasons as a witch or wizard. Even with advanced healing they still experience pain. Harry needed to speak with Severus and ask him for his help in instructing the professors on more updated potions and help build a curriculum. Severus was another person he was trying to avoid. Harry wished he didn’t have to be in the man’s presence.

Harry looked up as he walked into the library after deciding to stop in and hoped that Severus arrived early for their meeting. It was his favorite place to be other than the potion lab. Besides, the sooner they met, the less Harry had to be in his presence. Expecting to see Severus when he saw Maxum Steele was sitting in one of the chairs reading a book. Harry’s wolf growled at seeing the man lounging in the chair. There was something about the man that angered his wolf simply from a small whiff of his scent. Harry also didn’t like the way he touched Tom the first night he came to the Manor. He was about to turn and leave going to his office when he remembered that this was his home and he didn’t and wouldn’t hide from anyone.

“Mr. Steele,” Harry said, getting the other man’s attention.

“H…” He stalled and cleared his throat.

Harry didn’t miss the mistake and wondered what the man was about to say to him. “Who are you?” Harry demanded.

“I’m not sure what you’re asking Lord Damian.”

Harry knew the man was lying to him. He felt it deep in his bones. “Cut the Lord Damian shit. Do you take me for a fool? You were about to call me something else, and you realized your mistake. Now, tell me who the fuck are you? And who sent you?” Harry had his wand ready to strike just in case the man felt the urge to do something stupid.

“I apologize, Lord Damian,” Steele said to him getting up from the couch. “I don’t mean to cause suspicion. It seemed we got off on the wrong foot. You remind me of a friend I once knew, and at a quick glance, I was about to call you by his name. I meant no disrespect.”

Harry stared at the other man for a few seconds too long. He couldn’t prove it, not yet, but there was more than meets the eye when it came to Maxum Steele. There was a familiarity to the man that Harry couldn’t shake, and he hated it. Hated when his gut was telling him not to trust the man standing in front of him. But he was being tactical and telling him to wait until the man does something stupid.

“Let this be your warning Mr. Steele. If I find out you’re working for that old bastard and you’re here to spy on us.” Harry stepped closer to the other man so that his words were not misunderstood. “I will not hesitate to kill you.”

If Steele was going to say anything else his words were continued silenced by Severus showing up.

“Lord Damian, you wish to see me?”

Harry turned, and Severus was standing at the entrance of the door looking directly at him. Harry had the feeling that Severus heard everything and was waiting for the opportunity to strike. Severus never called him Lord that was his first guess that the man heard their conversation. His eyes shifted to Harry in the question ‘of are you okay?’ He almost rolled his eyes.  _ If he was trying to protect me, he’s years too late for that _ .

“Our Lord might have given you permission to wander around as a guest to the Manor, but do not step over the line, Mr. Steele. Please, remember my warning. If I get blood on the Persian rug, neither Narcissa nor Draco would forgive me. Be appreciative of them that you’re still alive.”

Harry walked off, and Severus stepped out of his way, then caught up with him. They were down the hall closer to his office. “I don’t need your protection,” he told Severus.

“It’s my job as your father to protect you,” Severus answered. “And I came as per your request and happened in on the conversation.”

Harry stopped and turned to look at his father. “Are you planning on telling Charlie?” Severus looked away from him not answering. Harry stared at him and wondered what happened to the man who would cut him down for being so insolent. “I don’t want things to change between us,” he told him. “I want to continue hating you the same way you hated me for being James Potter’s son. Keep ignoring me and give me detention when you feel like it. Stop seeing me as the child you wanted and see me as the man you’ve always hated.”

Severus looked at him with horror registered all over his face. “I can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Harry snapped. “Why did your feelings change so quickly? You hated me for six bloody years, and now you’re telling me you care about me because I’m your son?”

“Yes!” Severus yelled. “Is it so hard to believe?” He ran a shaky hand through his long black hair. His ink black eyes filled with sorrow.

“You don’t get to do that!” Harry shouted. “You don’t get to change your mind, or think that we will suddenly be father and son because of one thing.”

“Harry, please, let’s just talk about it,” Severus said as he reached out to touch him, and Harry stepped back.

“No, don’t touch me, don’t ever touch me!” Harry’s voice cracked as he stepped back avoiding Severus’ hands. “You don’t get to come into my life as if the last six years was all a blur. At the times when I could’ve needed you; you turned your back on me. Do you know what I went through growing up with the Dursley’s? Years of fucking abuse mentally, emotionally, and physically all because of their hate for magic. And I took great pleasure in killing them. I begged and pleaded with Dumbledore to not let me go back there year after. But he turned a blind eye to my pleas. And you know what hurts more now that I think about it. You saw the way they treated me. You saw it all, and yet you mocked and humiliate me. You scorned me at every chance you got. And now; now you want me to forgive you as if those things never happened?”  Harry watched as tears streamed down Severus’ face. He wanted to feel pity that he caused the hurt Severus must be going through. But all he felt was pure rage that he had a father alive who could have rescued him. “I don’t know if I can ever forgive you, Severus much less call you Father. Just please stay away from me.”

Harry turned away, holding back his tears. He wanted to see Severus for a different reason, yet his personal problems got in the way of business. Forgiving Severus was at the bottom of his long list of things to forgive. He dashed away the tears that escaped as he walked to the bedroom he shared with Tom. He wasn’t going to cry, at least that’s what he told himself. He opened the bedroom door and sagged against it. His tears fell freely, and he didn’t try to stop it. He wished Tom or Luna was there to help him talk through his problem.

****GR**GR**GR****

James dropped his chin to his chest. He’d followed Severus and Harry and heard their conversation. He’d never imagined that their relationship was as broken as it was and seem to be beyond repair. He had to find a way to fix it. It angered James to see his husband and son so at odds with each other. He was given the opportunity to correct the mistakes of the past, and that’s what he intended to do. He needed to get a better footing with Harry. The kid was strong in will and was well respected by everyone in the Manor. The way Harry spoke to James in the library a few minutes earlier made him realize his son was jaded and did not trust easily. But will protect those he cared about. He looked back at Severus when he heard the sigh that came from him. Severus was hurting just as much as Harry. Both men lost in their hate and anger for each other.

James watched Severus straighten his shoulders and his robes dusting off invisible lint off his arms and legs. He raised his head, turning in the opposite direction to the floo room and left. James would have followed him, but he wanted to give Severus and himself some time to come up with a better plan. He also found out who Severus was seeing, and it added more conflict with what he wanted to do. Could he break up Severus and Charlie so easily and not feel any guilt for what he’d done?

Things were more turbulent than he initially thought. He needed to fix it, and he’s the only one that can. First, he needed to get rid of the man who was the cause of all of it.  _ Dumbledore _ . The man who ruined his family. It was the perfect time that he used the power that he had to get rid of the stain on his family. James turned around and went back to the library. It was time to get to work. 

****GR**GR**GR****

Arthur sat at the table, taking in the atmosphere. It was a beautiful day, and he wanted to enjoy it. He didn’t have many days left and wanted to cherish these times. Yule was right around the corner, and Arthur had the feeling he would not live to see the New Year. His hand shook as he reached for his cup of tea. He clenched it into a fist and held back the wince that threatened to escape.

“I can help you with that.”

Arthur gasped when he heard a sweet voice whispered in his ear.

He looked up, and his breath was completely stolen from him as he stared up into the face of the beauty who he knew would one day be his death. He stared at her and realized that there was something different about her. Her hair was straight not curly and a different color that fit her perfect gray eyes in Arthur’s opinion. Silver hair mixed with jet black highlights that hung over one of her shoulders caressing her ample bosom. The black peekaboo top of her corset drew Arthur’s eyes to the slight piece of creamy flesh enticing his imagination. He remembered how in lust he was with Bellatrix Black in his younger days and was crushed when she announced her betrothal to Rudulphus LeStrange.

After she graduated from Hogwarts Arthur was finally able to move on and later marry Molly. But he never forgot his first crush. He never stopped longing for her to recognize him. Maybe Molly was right, and he was weak. Too weak for a woman like Bellatrix who could have any man she wanted with her exotic beauty.  He looked away from her unable to stare at her anymore. Ashamed at the man he’d become after being with a woman who used and shamed him before ultimately poisoning him. 

“Do not look away from me, handsome,” Bella said, sitting down without him asking her to join him.

“What do you want, Bella?” He asked, turning back to look at her, his voice at a whisper strained from nights of coughing up blood. He knew she was lying to him. He was far from handsome. He looked older than his actual age and balding, with a pouch in the middle. He’d tried taking potions to help improve his appearance. But the aggression and the poisoned potion his system rejected them also speeding up death.

“You,” she said simply.

Arthur would have fallen for such a simple answer, but he knew she wanted more than just him. Why would her master send her after him? He was not worth anything. Any riches or titles he once had was stripped of his family name and squandered away eons ago. Arthur went to ask her a question, but the server came over and asked if she wanted anything. “She will have an English breakfast with honey,” Arthur said the words before he could stop himself. The server nodded and left.

“You know the kind of tea I like, what other things will you surprise me with, Arthur Weasley?”

“I know more about you, or at least I thought I did before you graduated from Hogwarts, and continued your life of crime,” Arthur told her. They stared at each other for a few minutes until he spoke again.

“You sound positively jealous,” she told him with a smile that could melt butter.

“Maybe I am. I admire that you did what you wanted regardless of what others might think.” That was something he’d never admitted to anyone. But he was dying there wasn’t any reason to keep things to himself. “Your beauty has remained timeless, Bella.” She looked away, but not before he saw the blush on her cheeks. “Tell me, why is it the Aurors are not flooding the cafe to arrest you?”

“My master is very powerful and created a spell to shield me,” she answered taking a sip of her tea.

“Then how is it I can see you?”

“Again, powerful master,” Bella smiled. “To others in the cafe, I’m just a beautiful woman sitting in front of you simply having a delightful conversation.”

“And what does your master want with me?” Arthur asked. “I’m not powerful, nor do I have any sway with anyone influential. I’ve resigned from my post at the Ministry. So again, what does he want from me?”

Bella smiled and sipped her tea again looking at him. “It is not my master that wants you. It’s his associate.”

Arthur noticed the way her lips curled at the mention of a He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named associate. “Trouble in paradise?” Arthur asked, quirking a brow. It wasn’t a secret that Bellatrix was madly in love with Voldemort. Arthur would have questioned her sanity, but he was still infatuated with her, so he said nothing.

“I would rather not speak on that,” Bella told him. “Tell me what else you know about me.”

“Tell me what you want first,” he stated firmly.

She stared at him again, her eyes roaming over his face as if searching for something specific.

“Are you here to recruit me for your master’s associate?”

She stood and fixed her dress, Arthur couldn’t take his eyes off her. Bella looked at him and smiled. “We will speak again, Arthur.” Then she sashayed out of the cafe with every man including the bonded ones following her with their eyes. Arthur shifted in his chair relieving some of the pressure from his erection he’d had the entire time she spoke to him.

_ That was a very strange meeting. _

****GR**GR**GR****

Tom returned to the Manor a day later than he wanted to. He’d traveled to France then off to Germany. He had to make a final stop putting his personal touch on the surprise he had for Harry. He was tired and missed his lover. He wanted to be balls deep in his man the second he saw him. Since having Harry in his life, Tom was experiencing a different type of emotion that he’d never felt before. He was jealous that he had to share Harry with everyone in the Manor and possibly the world. Tom didn’t like that Fenrir wanted to be Harry’s protector. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Fenrir, but Tom hated that someone wanted to take the job he considered was his. He should be the one to protect Harry, not a broken-down wolf who was trying to ease his guilt for being a shitty Alpha. Tom hasn’t voiced his concern as of yet.

The minute he walked in the bedroom, he shared with Harry he knew something was wrong.  He walked into the bedroom and saw his lover fully dressed, sleeping on the bed curled in the fetal positioned. Tom took off his outer robes throwing on the nearest chair. He waved his hand, discarding the rest of his clothes as he walked to the bed. He stood there for a bit, staring at his lover, his brows creased together noticing dried streaks of tears staining his cheeks. Anger builds inside of him, and he wondered who dare hurt his mate and lover. Since their coupling, they’ve learned to guard their mental link from each other only using it when necessary. The last time he spoke to Harry everything was fine. But yet, there’s evidence that someone hurt him.

Waving his hand, Harry’s clothes disappeared from his body. Tom got on the bed hoping not to wake his mate when the bed dipped. He wanted this chance to hold Harry in his arms, just for a bit. He wanted to soothe and comfort Harry even while he slept. Harry’s breath hitched, and Tom stilled his movements waiting for him to open his eyes. When nothing happened, he continued to lay down beside Harry and gently pulled him into his arms. He closed his eyes and kissed Harry on the crown on his head. Tom took a deep breath, and Harry’s earthy scent hit his nose, reminding him that he was home. Harry was his home. Harry’s face nuzzled into his neck, and Tom heard the whispered words of his name along with a contented sigh.

Tom never knew what love was or the feeling of such emotion and couldn’t stop wondering if that was what he was feeling with Harry. He was a loveless child born from potions of fabricated love. It was a slap in the face when he finally realized what he felt for Harry was more than he could describe in words. For years, he’d had lovers in his bed and never once had he felt the emotion for them in the same regard that he felt for the man in his arms. He felt complete and whole as if the parts they were missing from him before was now there because Harry came into his life. Thinking he realized he was obsessed Harry before.

He wanted him, and there was a deep need inside of Tom that wanted to possess Harry so no one else could have him. He realized long ago that he was given a second chance, to experience the emotions of love. But first, he needed to understand and recognize it. One of Tom’s hands slid from Harry’s back down to the swell of his ass. He cupped and squeezed it. The need to be inside of his mate pulled at him. He’d only been gone for two days, but it felt like years.  He opened his eyes when Harry raised his head.  Tom reached up and placed his hand on Harry’s cheek, wiping away the fresh tear from his eye with his thumb.

“What happened?” He asked.

Harry touched the hand on his cheek, he closed his eyes, then opened them again. “Take away the pain, Tom. Make me remember that you are the only one I need.”

“Anything,” Tom told him as he leaned up and kissed him. He slowly leaned back, taking Harry with him.

“Make me forget everyone else exist, Tom. Please don’t deny me of this one request.”

Tom pulled back and stared into Harry’s face seeing nothing but hurt in his eyes. He wanted to ask questions, but knew now was not the time. Harry needed him, and he wasn’t going to deny him anything.

“I told you that once, I would never deny you anything.”

Harry sighed, then closed his eyes and tilted his head and Tom leaned in closing the short distance pulling him into a kiss that made him burn with pure need for his lover. Gently Harry pushed Tom to his back and climbs on top of him. Their lips didn’t separate. Tom’s fingers trailed lightly down Harry’s back and down to his arse grabbing the meaty flesh. He loved the way Harry’s body felt. He moaned the second their cocks brushed against each other.

“Need you inside of me,” Harry whispered against his lips. “Need you… need you so fucking bad.”

Tom didn’t say anything, wandlessly summoned the oil, and with the experience, he caught the jar before it could reach the bed. Setting it down, Tom scooped up a large amount oil on his fingers, he separated Harry’s butt cheeks rubbing his finger against his lover’s hole. Harry gasped, and Tom smiled, loving the reaction. His little wolf wanted him just as much he wanted Harry. He inserted two of his fingers and Harry shuddered and moaned.

“Need more…” He chanted as Tom inserted another finger scissoring his hole stretching him. Harry fucked himself on Tom’s finger as his pretty lips begged for his cock. Tom slowly pulled out his fingers and gripped his cock rubbing more of the oil on it before rolling Harry onto his back. Grabbing Harry’s legs, placing them on his shoulders he positioned his cock and slowly entered Harry. He threw his head back and grunted, feeling Harry’s heat suck him in. His fingers gripped onto his lover’s hips as he sunk deeper into him.

“Fe… feel so good,” he stuttered his words them moaned when his lover tightened his walls around his cock. Harry had the power to render him speechless.

He fucked his little wolf with vigor. The pleasurable sounds of their lovemaking ringing in his ear. Harry’s begging was pushing him over the edge of no return. He couldn’t hold back his orgasm, and he didn’t want to. The only thing on his mind was feeling his lover inside burn for him and making Harry feel him. Tom came with a loud and long groan. His hips stuttered in it the rhythm it had perfected. Harry came not long after yelling his name. Harry’s legs fell to the side, giving Tom the opportunity to fall on top of his lover catching his breath. Harry’s arms wrapped around him. Their lips were seeking each other out, pulling them into a kiss. His cock was still hard, and he wanted more of his lover, and it seemed Harry felt the same way. They were hungry and needy for one another just the way Tom liked it.

****GR**GR**GR****

Harry’s fingertips trailed circles on Tom’s shoulder. They were in bed, basking in their afterglow of making love twice. Tom’s head was nestled in the crux of Harry’s neck.

“Are you going to tell me what got you upset?” Tom asked breaking the silence between them

“Do I have to?” Harry asked.

“It might make you feel better,” Tom told him.

Harry sighed, “I had a conversation with, Snape.”

“What happened?” Tom asked, pulling him closer to him if it was even possible.

“I’m not dealing with the whole he’s my father thing very well. I thought I could ignore the problem between us. But…”

“But?” Tom asked, lifting his head to look at Harry.

“Every time I see him I want to curse him for abandoning me.” Tom leaned down and kissed Harry quickly pulling back looking at him. Harry moved a strand of Tom’s black hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear. His lover seemed as if he had something to say that Harry wasn’t going to like. “What? You seem as if you have something to say.”

“I do,” Tom admitted. “You know how much I care about you?” Harry nodded. “And I promised that I will always be honest with you?”

“I do,” Harry answered.

“I think you need to give Severus a chance.”

“Why should I?” Harry asked he was about to get up, but Tom held onto him.

“Because he was also abandoned just the same way you were. He’s hurting just as much as you were.”

“No, he wasn’t,” Harry snapped and pulled out of Tom’s arms this time the older man let him go. Harry walked into the closet and came back with a fresh set of clothes in his hands.

“Yes, he was, Harry. You're just so angry that you're not listening to what I'm trying to say.”

“He wasn’t abandoned, Tom, no matter how you try to spin it. Was he left on the doorsteps of people that hated him? Treated him as a slave, starved him, abused him, scorned him just because he was different from them?” Harry realized that his tone was getting louder the more he said.

“Try to see things from his point, Harry.”

“So now I’m supposed to forgive him because we something tying us together?” Harry asked anger building in his voice.

“Yes, the same way you’ve forgiven, Fenrir!” Tom yelled.

“What the fuck does, Fenrir has to do with Severus!” Harry shouted back.

“You’re so willing to forgive that wolf and won’t even think about what it’s doing to me. How many times have you gone to see him since I’ve been gone?”

Harry didn’t take the time to think about the answer. He’d gone to see Fenrir a couple of times to talk with the other wolf on those dealing with the pack. Harry might have disagreed with Fenrir on a few things. But the fact remains he was the Alpha at one point. “Again, I’m trying to understand what the fuck does me seeing Fenrir have to do with Severus or you for that matter. What I do regarding that wolf is none of your business. Its pack business and nothing else. Fenrir is pack and has been nothing but helpful to me since I took over the pack. And if you lay a hand on him, without my permission you will have to deal with me.”

“And what if I chose to kill him, would you stop me?” Tom snapped.

“Would you stop me if I try to kill, Severus?” Harry challenged back.

“Don’t test me, Harry,” Tom shot back.

“I don’t understand why you suddenly hate someone who was once loyal to you,” Harry said to him.

Tom didn’t respond they stared at each other, both unwilling to see the reason for their anger towards each other. Neither understanding why or how the atmosphere changed when only a few minutes earlier they’d made love.

“Look,” Tom said, getting off the bed and stood in front of Harry resting his hands on his shoulders. “Just think about it. You didn’t bat an eye when Fenrir offered to be your protector and shield. In fact, you welcomed it.” The venom in Tom’s tone surprised him. “But Severus just like you had a rough life. It’s not for me to tell you what he went through growing up. But he knows the pain you experienced at the hands of your relatives…”

“Then why did he ignore my cry for help?” Harry yelled cutting his lover off. He ignored the part about Fenrir, still not understanding where it was coming from. “He didn’t and wouldn’t have cared about me if he didn’t find out by divine intervention that he was my father. Blood doesn’t change things that easily.

“Oh, grow the fuck up, Harry! Not everything has to go your way. Be a fucking adult and accept things…”

“Fuck you!” Harry stepped out of Tom’s arms waved his hands and the clothes sitting on the bed was on his body. He walked to the door and opened it, then stopped. “I thought you of all people would understand how I feel. Considering you killed your damn father.” He walked out, letting the door slam shut. He needed to get the hell out of the Manor and away from Tom. He wasn’t sure where he was going, but he needed to think.

****GR**GR**GR****

Lucius walked into his Lord’s library knowing that his lover would be there waiting for him. He stopped when he heard laughter that distinctly sounded like Remus mixed with another unrecognized laughter. Lucius didn't expect to fall in love at his age. He and Narcissa fulfilled their duty by having an heir.

They were never in love with each but were the best of friends. Their parents tied them to a marriage that wasn't built on passion and romance. Nothing like what he had with Remus. A smile crossed his lips just thinking about him. Remus filled his life with laughter and at times brought him down to reality whenever he got on his high horse. The night they had their first dance Lucius didn't want to let him go. He enjoyed the enlightening conversation they were having and didn't want it to stop. He did everything he could that night to keep Remus by his side. He felt nervous and unsure of himself for the first time in his life.

“Are you planning on going in there or stand out here and spy on them?”

Lucius turned around and saw Harry Potter standing behind him and staring at him waiting for an answer.  “I wasn't spying?” He said in defense.

“Sure, you weren't,” Potter said with a cheeky smile that knew very well that Lucius wasn’t telling the truth. 

Lucius stared at the other man and still couldn't wrap his head around the fact they were related. The fates were truly messing with him. He'd yet found a way to relate to Potter on a familial level. He respected the other man for his strength, and he was a good leader from what Lucius saw over the course of the last couple of months. His lord smiled and did things he'd never done since Potter entered his life.

“So I guess he told you?” Harry asked.

“Told me what? Who are we talking about exactly?”

Just as Potter was about to answer the Dark Lord walked up and stood behind the younger man. 

“Lucius, can I have a word with my consort  in private?”

“No, Lucius, you stay I’ll go,” Potter said then turned to his Lord. “I'm still not in the mood to talk to you.”

He walked into the library, leaving Lucius and Tom alone. The Dark Lord looked angry, and Lucius thanked all the heavens he was not the cause of it.   _ A lover spat, maybe? That can't be good they’ve never argued before. _ Lucius was under the assumption if Potter and Lord Voldemort argued the entire Manor would crumble. Both men were volatile and had a temper even Hades would be jealous of.

“He's so bloody stubborn and pigheaded. He's acting like a bloody child.”

“My Lord,” the Dark Lord looked at him, remembering that he was standing there. “I'm not sure what happened between you and Potter. But please, tell me you didn’t call him a child?”

“Of course, I did. He was acting like one. I promised I would never lie to him.”

“Oh, bloody hell,” Lucius groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. “Even I know not to say something like that.”

“Well, he was acting like one,” the Dark Lord defended as he started pacing the hallway.

This was not the appropriate place for them to talk. His need to see Remus will have to be set aside until he calmed the Dark Lord down. He stopped him mid pace. “Care for a drink, my Lord. You can vent your relationship troubles to someone who has put his foot in his mouth many times.”

The Dark Lord stared at him for a second then nodded. “Might as well.”

****GR**GR**GR****

“Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?”

Harry looked up and saw Remus staring at him. They were alone in the library Maxum Steele had left them alone, apparently.

“Men are stupid,” Harry said, folding his arms over his chest.

“Excuse me,” Remus said, raising an eyebrow. “Did you create and drank a permanent sex change potion without telling me?”

Harry threw his head back and burst into laughter. Leave it to Remus to pull him out of a funk. “No, it’s nothing like that.”

“Okay, tell me what's going on?”

Harry sobered again and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling on the ends lightly in frustration. “I found out some things a few days earlier and, I'm not dealing with it well. And Tom and I got into an argument over it.”

“What's wrong, are you sick?” Remus said in earnest. “Please, don't tell me you're pregnant. I can't be a grandfather yet; I'm too young.”

Harry snickered, “far from it,” he said. “Or I don’t think I am. But even if I was that’s not the problem.”

“Then what is it?”

Harry sighed and looked at Remus. He'd been avoiding the other man for a reason. He had no plans on telling Remus about Severus being his father. “I don’t want to tell you. It might hurt you, and that's something I never want to do.”

Remus got up and walked over to chair Harry was sitting in and plopped down beside him, pulling him into a one arm hug. “Unless you stopped loving me, there's nothing you can say to hurt me.  Now, talk to me.”

Harry got up and started pacing the floor. He looked at Remus, and the only thing he could think was that he would never stop loving the man he saw as his father. “I can never stop loving you. You are like a father to me.” Remus smiled, and Harry pulled on his courage. “I found out a couple of days ago, that…” he paused trying to find the words. This was harder to say to Remus than it was with Tom.

“What is it?” Remus asked, concern written all over his face.

“I found out Severus is my f...f... father,” he stuttered the words.

“W... what?” Remus said in shock. “H... how can he b... I don't understand?”

“It's all Dumbledore’s fault,” Harry said with malice.

“Tell me!” Remus demanded.

“Okay, a couple of days ago, Severus asked me to stay after class. I thought it had something to do with Tom.” He got up and walked over to one of the book cases and started at the titles not really paying attention. “He’s been acting strange for the past couple of weeks, and I thought he and Charlie had a fight or something. The first thing he said to me was sorry.” Harry turned and looked at Remus. “Can you believe that?” He asked, not waiting for an answer he continued talking. “Truth be told I almost cursed him.” Harry chuckled, but it wasn’t filled with mirth more anger and hurt. “I couldn’t understand why he was apologizing. And to hear Severus Snape say he was sorry for something didn’t sound right.” He paused for a few seconds wishing he drank. “Maybe I should let you see it for yourself rather than tell you.”

“No,” Remus said. “I’d rather you tell me. It seems you need to talk it out more than anything else.”

“Did you know about James and Severus, or even had an inclination that they were together?”

Remus was silent for a few minutes, and Harry thought he wasn’t going to answer his question. “There was a short time in school when I thought they were coming to an understanding and maybe become friends. But their rivalry started over again.  Not as it was before. But we all thought they hated each other and left it alone. So no, I had no idea that Severus and James were together.”

Harry nodded and sat down in the chair closest to him. He slouched in the chair and continued his story, telling Remus about what he saw in the pensive. Lily and Dumbledore’s plans and what they did to Severus and James breaking them apart. He choked up a few times, but didn’t let his tears fall. He was tired of crying and talking about it. He told Remus how he wished he’d never found out that Severus was his father. They sat in silence after Harry told Remus everything, including why he and Tom are arguing.

“Tom’s right, as much as I don’t want to agree with him,” Remus said shocking Harry. He went to respond when Remus stopped him by holding up a hand. “Harry, I love you, like a son, and other than Draco I doubt Lucius and I will have any children. You accepted Sirius and me even after finding out that we abandoned you. Also, from the sound of it, Tom sounds jealous of whatever it is that Fenrir promised to do for you.”

“You didn’t abandon me. It’s the bloody laws that stopped you from adopting me. Added to the fact that Sirius was in Azkaban. And what the hell does Tom have to be jealous about? He has me to himself. I’m devoted to him and no one else.”

Remus smiled. “God’s you’re oblivious sometimes. Does Tom know that you belong to him and no one else?”

“Of course, he does,” Harry defended. “But we’re getting off track.”

Remus chuckled. “You’re right. Back to the Severus matter. I get that you feel different about Sirius and me, but anyway you look at it, we still abandoned you. Do you know how many times I could have gone against Dumbledore and took you from the Dursley's? But I didn’t. I could have taken you somewhere they wouldn’t find us. But I didn’t, and in my eyes that’s abandonment. I left you in their hands and never once thought that they would have abused you.”

“Remus,” Harry sighed. “I forgave you for that a long time ago. Like I said there really wasn’t anything you could have done. I’m sure Dumbledore had a hand in you not coming to get me.”

Remus got up and walked over to him kneeling. He took Harry’s hands in his. “Then, if you can forgive  Sirius and me, why can’t you forgive, Severus?”

“Why should I have to?” Harry asked in an even tone.

“Gods, I should have realized this before, but now it makes sense.”

“What?”

“You’re both so much alike. Stubborn and not willing to bend to anyone else’s will.”

“Are you comparing me to Severus?” Harry asked in surprise.

“Yes,” Remus answered.

Harry stared at his godfather and wanted to feel anger for what he just admitted but he couldn’t. He couldn’t argue with Remus. He would lose, that’s for certain. The man had a way of making you agree with him without you even noticing.

“I’m nothing like him, Remy.”

“Are you trying to convince yourself or me? Because where I’m sitting, you have the same characteristics as Severus. Don’t discount his strength because he bows before your lover.”

“I can’t believe you’re defending, Severus Snape.”

Remus chuckled. “Severus and I might have our disagreements, but I respect him, Harry. He’s intelligent and quite handsome when he’s not wearing that glamor.” Harry gasped. “Yes, I knew about the glamor. But beyond that, he’s loyal and will protect those he cares about. And those are some of what I see in you. He’s also in the same position you’re in, Harry. Dumbledore played with his life just as he did with yours. He pitted father and son against each other. And if you continue hating Severus, Dumbledore wins. Don’t let him win. He’s the enemy, not the man that wants to be a father to you.”

Harry looked away from Remus. He bit down on his bottom lip to hold back the tears that dared to fall. He hated feeling this way. Raw and emotionally drained. He just wanted everything between him and Severus to go back to the way it was. But it was, and he was going to have to deal with the aftermath. He and Severus were going to have to talk, the truce he’s agreed on when they were in school was still in place. He couldn’t be in the same room as Severus not even for a minute.

“Help me, Remus, help me so that I’m not angry every time I see him.”

“I will do everything I can to help you, cub.”

Remus got up and pulled Harry into his arms. He let his tears flow safely in Remus’s fatherly embrace. They pulled back from each other and Harry smiled before sitting back in his chair.

“So, you really think he’s jealous?”

Remus burst out in laughter, “Oh, boy is he jealous,” he continued in hysterical laughter that brought a smile to Harry’s lips.

****GR**GR**GR****

Tom was sitting behind his desk while Lucius sat in the chair facing him. They were both working on their second glass of Firewhiskey.

“What did I say that was so wrong?” Tom asked. He was irritated by the way Harry reacted to his suggestion that he forgive Severus. And refuse to see reason.

Lucius cleared his throat, “My Lord-”

“Lucius, it’s just us, Tom is perfectly fine.”

“Well, Tom, I know that Harry is your first relationship.” Lucius paused and looked at him as if he’s about to say something that might get him cursed.

“Out with it, Lucius.”

“Do you love him?”

Tom placed his glass on his desk and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. “I don’t know what constitutes as love, Lucius. I am a child born of deception and fake admiration. But…” he leaned back in his chair. “But I know I will kill anyone who dares to hurt him or make him cry. I would burn the world down if asked it of me. He is worth more to me than my own life. I care deeply for him, Lucius. I get a sharp pain in my chest when he’s not near me, and I breathe a sigh of relief whenever I see or hear his voice. I want to protect him as much as I want him to protect me. I want to win and defeat Dumbledore and hand the world to him as a present just to see him smile.”

“Tom,” Lucius said after a few moments of silence between them. “What you just described is love.”

Tom stared at Lucius as if he’s lost his marbles.

“The definition of love comes in different forms, that there is no real way of describing it.” Lucius placed his glass down and stared directly at Tom. “It’s just a feeling to some, but to others, it's more. You want him all the time; even when he makes you so angry, you want to scream. You want to protect him from doing something dangerous. You admire his strength. Your mind stutters when he walks into the room. You see no other but him. You want to touch and caress him every chance you get. You get jealous when he shows more interest or attention to someone else when it should be with you. You watch his every move; you know his likes and dislikes. You crave him more than life. You want to consume him as much as you want him to consume you. If you doubt yourself of how much you love him. Think of the gift you created for him.”

Tom stopped breathing, listening to Lucius, everything he said was how he felt about Harry. The anger he felt towards Fenrir a man that he still considered, a friend but he was pulling Harry, away from him with knowledge on the pack. Severus was hurting just as much as Harry, but the only one he cared about was his little wolf. Tom just wanted Harry to let go of his anger and focus on him. 

“Love also makes us do and say stupid things even when we know we should keep our mouths shut and listen.”

Tom looked away from Lucius and out the window going over what his friend was trying to explain to him. Harry needed him to listen and now agreed with him. He needed me just to listen and be by his side, and I basically told him to get over his hurt feelings and stop acting like a child.

“Shit,” he said out loud. “I really fucked up.” He looked back at Lucius, who was staring at him. His friend nodded, not saying anything else. “So now that we know I fucked up royally, how do I fix it?”

“That is all up to you,” Lucius answered him. “I cannot tell you how to make things work between you and Harry. I can only help you see where you went wrong.”

Lucius paused again, and Tom could see that the blond was trying to assess how to say the next statement. “Go on,” Tom prodded.

“He makes you happy. I see it, everyone sees it. Even Bella although she doesn’t want to admit it. He’s changed you and not for the worse; you’re still an evil bastard.” Lucius said with a smile. “But with him at your side, I can see how we will win this war and have our agenda be heard. You’ve always been cunning, with him at your side you’ve become more ruthless because you’re not just fighting to be the Dark Lord of the wizarding world. You’re fighting to be his Lord, so that he can see you and no one else. You seek his approval as much as he seeks yours. And it makes me admire you even more and want to see your goal accomplished. Everything you've been doing since the day in the restaurant has been for him. I watched your face when you saw him walk into the restaurant you wanted him from the beginning.”

Tom remembered that day, the jealous feeling he got when others patrons were whispering about the handsome young man that walked into the restaurant. He wanted to kill anyone that looked at Harry or thought they could have him. “Tell me how to deal with jealousy,” Tom said after a few minutes of silence.

“I’m afraid I can’t help you with that,” Lucius told him.

“Why not?”

“Because there are no rules on how to overcome jealousy when it comes to your lover.”

“So all I have to do is kill him,” Tom said it wasn’t a question, and he wasn’t looking for an answer.

“Who are you going to kill?” Lucius’ voice squeaked just a bit, but Tom paid it no mind.

“Fenrir,” Tom answered.

“Oh shit.”

****GR**GR**GR****

A couple of hours later, Lucius walked into the bedroom; he shared with Remus finding his lover reading in bed. He took a moment to admire his man. They’d only been together for a short time, but Lucius felt as if he knew everything about Remus.

“Are you going to stand there and watch me all night or join me?” Remus asked looking up at Lucius.

“Are you lonely?” Lucius quirked an eyebrow as he walked into the room, unbuttoning his shirt taking it off and throwing it to the floor beside the bed.

“Very,” Remus answered going to his knees crawling over to Lucius.

_ Fuck, he’s sexy and all mine. _

The second Remus was in reach, Lucius grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Remus wrapped his arms around his neck. The sweet moans coming from Remus made Lucius cock hard. Remus separated from their kiss, breathing heavy. He went to his butt and started moving to the middle of the bed. Lucius watched as his mate pushed his sleep pants down to his thighs and wrapped his fingers around his hard cock.

“Do you want me, Daddy?”

_ Fuck, Remus knows what it does to me when he calls me that. _

“Yes,” he hissed.

Remus looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes that made Lucius want to burn the fucking world down just to keep it there.

“Then come fuck your boy.”

Lucius didn’t need to be told twice. He undid the fastening on his pant letting them fall to the floor pooling around his ankles. He stepped out his shoes and crawled on to the bed and between Remus’ legs. He gripped Remus leg opening them wider tearing the silk material of his sleep pants in half. “Take your hand away from what’s mine.” He demanded. Immediately Remus removed his hand away from his cock. Remus’ breath hitched when Lucius bent down and swallowed his cock in one go. He groaned at the first taste of his lover.

“Luc,” Remus gasped pushing his hips up, his cock grazing the back of Lucius’s throat.

Lucius bobbed his head up and down on Remus’ cock hitting his chin. He knew when his lover was about to cum and pulled off his cock. He accioed the jar of oil and taking what he needed resting it down on the bed. Slowly, he inserted two fingers into Remus’ tight entrance gliding it in and out watching the sweet play of pleasure cross his mates face. His lover moaned and opened his legs wider.

“Please, Luc, fuck me. I want to feel you stretching me with your cock and not your fingers.”

“Fuck, you know how to get me to do what you want don’t you.” He removed his fingers getting more oil coating his cock then lining it up to Remus’ entrance. Slowly he entered Remus, who grunted and pushed down sucking Lucius’ cock deep inside of him. Once he bottomed out, he stopped giving them a few seconds to catch their breaths. Remus nodded for him to continue. Lucius wanted to take his time. But the need he felt for Remus did not allow him and also Remus didn’t seem to want him to be gentle.

Their moans, groans, and grunts fill the room. He leaned forward connecting their lips together, Remus wrapped his leg around Lucius his digging hips, his heels digging into his butt cheeks pushing him deeper inside of him. Lucius couldn’t hold it back nor could he warn his mate that he was cumming. He threw his head back and came yelling Remus’ name. Seconds later he felt a sharp prick on the side of his neck. Remus bit down and started sucking on his blood solidified their mating bond as cum splashed between their bodies. Lucius’ hips stuttered as they both came down from their orgasmic high. Remus’ canines retracted they both fell to the bed, breathing heavily and Lucius cock softened. He sought out Remus’ lips for a more intimate connection. The second their lips touched he tasted his blood. He should be turned off, but he was sated and knowing that he and his mate were together for life. Tasting his blood made him happy.

****GR**GR**GR****

Harry walked into his bedroom and was about to go to the bathroom when Tom stepped out. He was wearing a black button down shirt with the first three buttons open showing off his masculine chest that Harry loved to kiss and lick. He cleared his throat and looked away not daring to think about the dark jeans that Tom was wearing that looked as if they were painted on him. He wore casual clothing when they were alone in the personal wing of the manor.

_ Fucking sexy arse, bastard. _

Harry prayed Tom didn’t hear that, but the chuckle he heard coming from the other man told him he did. Harry took a deep breath and walked over to where Tom was standing.

“Excuse me,” he said, looking at his lover who seemed larger than life blocking the doorway to the bathroom.

“You think I’m sexy?”

Harry shivered at the deepness in Tom’s and hoped he didn’t notice. And again, his body gave him away. Large hands rested gently on his hips, pulling him close flushed against the other man’s body. Harry stared into Tom’s face and felt the rest of his resolve weakening. “I’m still mad at you,” he whispered.

“I know,” Tom answered, leaning close, brushing their lips together. “And you should be.”

That shocked Harry. “Are you saying that because you don’t want to sleep on the couch tonight?”

“No,” Tom said with a chuckle. His hands slid down, grabbing Harry’s butt cheeks. “After speaking with Lucius, he helped me realize something.”

“Yeah, and what’s that?” Harry asked, resting his hands-on Tom’s powerful biceps.

“I think I’ve known it all along and never knew how to describe what I was feeling. It’s also why I’m so jealous of Fenrir when I shouldn’t be. You mean everything to me Harry and I just want to make you happy.”

“I feel the same way about you. I might not say this where others can hear. But you are the only Lord I would follow to the ends of the earth.  I’m not attracted to Fenrir, Tom. I seek his counsel on a few things. You’re the only man I see or want.”

“I…” Tom opened his lips and then stopped. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, then opening them again. “Marry me.”

“Um...I think that’s already going to happen.” Harry said confused.

“No, I mean tonight. I was trying to plan something for Yule, but I can’t wait. I want--”

“Tonight? Are you serious?” Harry asked cutting him off.

“Harry, I love you, and I don’t think I can wait any longer to make you mine completely.”

Harry stared at Tom, wondering if the man realized what he just admitted.

“What do you say, do you want to get married tonight?”

“You love me?” Harry asked, uncertain if what he heard was just his imagination.

Tom smiled, “Yes, I’m very much in love with you, Harry.”

Tears welled in his eyes clouding his vision, but he could make out Tom’s smile. “I love you, too.” He whispered and leaned in kissing his mate. The words he was afraid to utter because the world might end if he said them out loud. Loving and being loved was something new to him. But he acknowledged the feeling long ago. He pulled back, and Tom cupped his cheeks, wiping away the tears with his thumb. “I’m still angry with you,” Harry said through his tears and smiles.

“I’m sorry for what I said. Thinking back, I dealt with my father differently, and I expected you to get over how you are feeling and move on. And I realize it won’t be so easy for you. I mean it, Harry, when I said I love you. So, if there’s anything you need where Severus is concerned, I’m here.”

“Thank you, that’s all I need for right now. Remus gave me something to think about. He agreed with you by the way. But he said it differently making me see what you were trying to tell me.” Tom breathed a sigh of relief and rested his forehead against his. “Were you serious about getting married, tonight?”

“Yes,” Tom answered, raising his head. “I cannot wait to make you Harry James Slytherin,” he said, stepping back lifting one of Harry’s hands to his lips kissing the back of it.

“Then my answer is yes. But you know what this means?”

“I do, you will be mine forever. Are you ready to be mine, Harry?”

Harry licked his lips, watching ruby eyes gleamed with lust. “I’m already yours,” he whispered stepping closer to him. “Now and forever.” He connected the lips together, kissing Tom was showing him just how much he was his.

****GR**GR**GR****

Dumbledore sat in his office when a chill ran through him. He couldn’t explain it, but he knew something big was coming. He’d gotten the reports about Hermione and Ginny. There was nothing he could do about it. Ginny was in critical condition, and her prognosis was not good. If he knew Granger was so powerful, he would have taken better care to make her his. Granger was scheduled to be executed in a couple of hours. Dumbledore was trying to find Ron Weasley, who seemed to have disappeared _.  _

_ I should have been more cautious where he was concerned. Can’t believe such a little coward is my child.  _

Everything was crumbling around him. All his hard work and plans becoming dust slowly. He no longer had control of Harry somehow the boy was fighting the spells and potions he’d used over the years. He’d also noticed the change in Severus. Years ago, when he convinced Lily Evans to go through with her plan to break Severus and James apart, he had no idea that it would work out so well. Harry was their child, but the boy will never know. He made certain to erase Severus’ memory of ever been in love with James Potter. Dumbledore knew their feud wasn’t real. Maybe, in the beginning, it was, but once Potter and Severus realized their feelings for each other, it changed the balance of everything. Dumbledore purposely planted false memories into Severus’ mind. His goal to keep them apart came true. He wanted his weapons beaten so that they would depend on him.  

Dumbledore went as far as having the Prince family ignore Severus cry for help during and after the older Snape killed his wife. Little did he realize they didn’t ignore him completely. Because they left Severus the entire Prince vaults and title. He’d convinced Severus to not accept the Prince name until after the war. But by then everything will be his. Dumbledore's goal was much like Tom Riddle. He wanted to be Emperor of not just the wizarding world but of both muggles and wizards. There was a prophecy written hundreds of years earlier. In his travels, Dumbledore found it and hid it never telling a soul. He expected Cassandra would have revealed what she knew about the prophecy, after all, it was her ancestors that saw the vision. 

He smiled,  _ maybe they lumped it in with Voldemort. _ There are some prophecies that cross connect.  

He leaned back thinking about the prophecy he knew by heart. It was of two powerful elemental wizards who would be protectors of the world. One with the power of fire and the other of ice. They would have a child who would be more powerful than his parents. Given gifts, no ordinary wizard or witch wouldn't be able to have. He would be a leader among man and beast. Others would follow gaining their own power. The two lovers and their son would defeat the Dark Lord threatening the world.  

_ I'm that Dark Lord! Not Tom Riddle! He was evil, yes but I'm the one that will have dominion over the world. _

James and Severus were two powerful wizards who would have been able to oppose him if they were given a chance to remain together. He saw their power he knew they were the elemental wizards who could stop him. James was influential and Severus smart and cunning. They would be able to see through his plans and brought him down. Added they both had elemental magic. It was pure luck that James was pregnant with Severus’ child. Dumbledore was ecstatic that Harry never gained either one of his Father’s power.  He'd kept the two wizards apart, kept them from stopping him from completing his goals. The block he placed on Severus will never be broken unless Dumbledore died. Out of both men, Severus was stronger and more powerful than James. But together they would have been unbeatable. Dumbledore wanted Severus and Harry to continue to hate each other to the point where one would want to kill the other. The magical ramification would bring him joy.

The prophecy that Harry would kill the Dark Lord was made up. He'd imperio, Trelawney. She was weak and easy to manipulate, and have her say or do anything he wanted. Only he knew what the real prophecy stated that a wizard born from fabricated love would one day understand the meaning when he finds his mate and would conquer not only love but the world. Dumbledore watched and waited for such a child to be born, and when Tom Riddle was before him, he found the pawn he needed turning the child's need for love into hate. He didn’t count on Tom being as driven and more powerful than him. Tom’s hate is what drove him, and he would never find love. If Tom and Harry were to fall in love everything he worked years to achieve would go up in flames. He sighed, leaning back against his chair, there was still time to see all of his plans happen. Tom and Harry hated each other and Dumbledore made certain of that. Once Harry kills Voldemort, he will make sure that he killed Severus as well. If Severus knew how powerful he was, it would be Dumbledore’s downfall. With James dead, Severus and Harry would never know their full potential.

****GR**GR**GR****

Harry paced the length of the room, his mind in shock that in just a few minutes he and Tom will be married. He wasn’t backing out, but he was nervous as hell. He was getting married. After he’d agree Tom sent a message to his followers and the head members of his pack. Apparently, they knew of Tom’s plan that he’d created a whole island in the middle of nowhere that’s to be their home. Tom loved living at the Manor but wanted a place that belonged to him and Harry alone. It was shielded from all prying eyes, and only secret keepers were allowed to visit the island. He knew Tom was powerful, but to raise and create a whole island just for them. It sent tingles down Harry’s spine that Tom wanted to show how much he loved him in such a way. He felt inadequate and wondered what he could do to. He even called Luna, Seamus, and Neville back from their trip.

He got up and examined himself in the mirror. His green, white, and silver robes looked great on him. He’d been surprised when he walked into the bedroom and saw the elegant robes hanging up. It seemed Narcissa was busy preparing for the event which was why he hadn’t seen her around Riddle Manor. His robes were perfectly sized white slacks and shirt paired with a form fitting hunter green, white and silver snakes entwining together jacket. His hair was straightened with a part down the middle. He reached up and touched the silver chain crown with green and white diamonds framing his forehead making even his eyes sparkle.

A knock at the door pulled him out of his thought’s he was waiting for Severus to show up with something he requested.  _ God’s I really hate asking him for anything after what I said to him.  _ Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. Severus gasped when he saw him and quickly masked it by coughing.

“I’m here as you requested.”

“Thank you, please come in,” Harry said, stepping aside to let the other man in. Severus walked inside, and Harry closed the door. He turned to face the other man.

“Is this what you wanted?” Severus said, holding up the potion he wanted.

“Yes,” he said, reaching for it, but Severus snatched it hand his hand away. “What the bloody hell are you doing?”

“I don’t think you should do this,” Severus said. “I’m strongly against it.”

“Your objection is noted.” Harry crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t think you have any say in what I do with my life. You’re not…”

“Your father!” Severus yelled surprising Harry and suddenly the atmosphere in the changed, and he was getting hot. “Newsflash, I am your father, and I think what you’re about to do is a big mistake.”

“Which part? Marrying the man, I love or that I want to carry his child!” Harry shot back. His anger was rising, and so was the heat in the room. “This is a mistake I shouldn’t have asked you for anything. I should have known you wouldn’t want to help me.”

“You’re wrong, I would do anything for you, don’t you see that? You’re my child!”

“Then why! Why did you leave me!”

“Because I hated myself! I hated that I doubted your father’s love for me, I hated that I let my past control my future. Not a day as gone by since my memories came back that I haven’t been beating myself up for what I’ve done to you and James. I should have fought for you both. But I was weak Harry. Weak to my fears. I make mistakes and running away and trying to forget is one of my biggest mistakes.”

Harry’s anger deflated, he had nothing to say. He was tired of being angry. In less than a week his life changed, and he wasn’t handling it very well. Tom and Remus were right; he needed to listen to Severus see where he was coming from. Listen to his pain. The temperature in the room started to feel as if it was going back to normal.

“I don’t want you to make the same mistake I did.” Harry was about to say something, but Severus stopped him. “I’m not going to stop you from marrying Tom. Any fool can see how much you both love each other. But make sure you bring a child into this world for the right reasons.”

“I’ve thought about it, Severus,” Harry said. “I know that you think of me as a child, but if it hasn’t escaped your knowledge, I had to learn to grow up fast.”

“And that is something I regret most of all,” Severus told him.

“Why can’t I hate you? I’m so angry at you, James, and Dumbledore most of all. But why can’t I hate you? I want to hate!”

“Is that why you’re so angry?”

“Maybe,” Harry answered as he pulled away from the door and walked over to the bed sitting down. “I’m supposed to be  ecstatic that I'm getting married to the man I love, but I can’t.”

“Why?” Severus asked, kneeling in front of him.

Harry chuckled and dashed away the tears from his cheeks. He looked at Severus then spoke. “Because as silly as it sounds, I feel as if I need your blessings. I felt as if I needed your approval since the first day I met you.”

Severus cupped his cheeks, using his thumb to wipe away the tears. “I remembered the day James, and I got married. I wondered if I was doing the right thing.” He smiled, and Harry couldn’t help but smile with him. “I showed up late purposely. I figured if I were late he would leave. But when I got to the place where we were to be married there he was waiting for me. And I knew I made the right choice. When I told him how I was feeling, he admitted that he’d only gotten there a few seconds before me. But the second he saw me his doubt went away. I loved and still love your father. To me, it’s as if time hadn’t changed. I remember his touch, his smell, and his voice. The way he held and comfort me. If that’s the same way you feel about Tom, and you’re sure he feels the same way about you. Then I have no objections to you marrying him. I just want you happy. That’s all a parent could want for their child.”

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. Severus stood to his feet and got ready to walk out of the door, but Harry stopped him. “Wait!” Severus turned and looked at him. Harry stood to his feet. He was nervous about what he was going to ask Severus to do. There was a chance he would say no. He took a deep breath and let the words flow from his lips. “Would you do the honor of walking me down the aisle and give me away with Remus?”

Severus gasped and stared at him. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Yes,” Harry said firmly.

Severus took the short steps and stood in front of him. “You realize there will be questions.”

“Yes, but I don’t have to answer them.”

Severus nodded and smiled. “Then I would be honored to give you away.”

Harry closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. He opened his eyes again and stared up at Severus. “Can I ask for one more thing?”

“Anything.”

“Can you hold me this…”  Harry didn’t get a chance to finish his question Severus pulled him into his arms. He didn’t fight the other man. They were a long way away from being a father and son. “God’s we are one fucked up family,” Harry said after they pulled apart.

“What do you mean by that?” Severus asked.

“My father is sleeping with my blood adopted brother, that’s at the top of the list,” Harry said with a smile.

“Shit, I never thought about that.” Severus ran his hands through his hair.

“Do you plan on telling him?”

“Yes, and I will live with whatever he decides to do.”

“Do you love him?”

“I can see myself falling in love with him,” Severus answered.

“Then don’t let him go. Fight for him.”

“Is that an order?” Severus asked.

“No, that’s coming from a son to a father who's finally understanding what love truly means.” The words slipped easily from his lips. He wasn’t ready to call Severus dad because they had a lot to work out. Severus nodded and went to open the door. “One more thing,” Harry said, stopping him. “You’re right now is not the time to have a child. I would be doing it for the wrong reasons. When the time is right, I will want that potion.”

“And when the time is right, I will give it to you, no questions asked. However, I doubt you'll need it,” Severus told him before opening the door and walking out of the room leaving him to finish getting ready.

****GR**GR**GR****

“You look beautiful, cub,” Remus told him as they stood outside the hall door. He could hear the music playing inside.

“I agree,” Harry turned and saw Severus walking to meet them. He’d changed out of his black robes and was wearing a dark green and silver robe. He had three small braids on the left side of his hair and the other half covering his right eye. For the first-time Harry could agree with Remus that he was handsome. He wasn’t wearing his glamor, and Harry hoped that he never would again. He shouldn’t have to hide his true self.

“Thank you,” Harry said to them both.

“Severus, Harry informed that you’d be walking with us down the aisle.”

“Do you have a problem with that wolf?”

“No,” Remus said with a smile. “I just wished I was there for you and James on the day you both got bonded.” He said solemnly.

“We…”

“Listen, I want to know everything, but let’s leave it for a later time when we can chat over tea and biscuits. Today is Harry’s day. And I’m honored you’re willing to share him with me.”

Severus stared at Remus and then nodded. They both held out their elbows for him to take it. He stood between them holding onto their arms.

“Are you ready?” Remus asked.

He looked between Severus and Remus, then at the door. “Yes.” He said with certainty. The doors opened seemingly on their own, and Harry smiled. They started walking down the aisle, and the only person Harry saw was Tom, the man he loved and his future.

****GR**GR**GR****

TBC!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Go to my SLASH website to read a sneak peak to the next chapter of By His Own Rules. http://www.giareavesslashworld.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter will be posted soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading this story and others. Thank you for all of your kudos, comments, and ideas. Check out my website www.GiaReavesSlashWorld.com for updates.


End file.
